El Otro Elegido
by Aldevar
Summary: U.A. - Las acciones de Voldemort causan que el elegido por la profecía sea Neville, quien crecerá como el igual del Señor Tenebroso, mientras busca su propio camino. Libro 1.
1. Overtura

Viernes, 01 de enero de 1982. 03:30 am.

 _"Los muggles pueden ser tan ciegos. ¿No es cierto, Severus?"_

 _"Si, maestro..."_

 _"Dignos tan sólo de ser esclavos, como si ese fuese su único y particular propósito..."_

En medio del jolgorio de la noche más festiva para todos aquellos que vivían inmersos en un mundo materialista, sujeto a las limitaciones de las leyes físicas y restringido a lo que podían percibir los limitados y carnales sentidos, ajenos al ilimitado mundo de la magia y de aquellos que se servían cada día de ella, caminaban enfundados en recias capas oscuras dos sospechosos individuos, amo y siervo, cuya presencia, aunque siniestra, no despertaba mayor curiosidad entre los pocos caminantes que aún transitaban por las ya oscuras calles de Saint Helens, en el condado de Merseyside.

El amo, un adulto de facciones gastadas, ojos rojisos y oscuros, casi alienados, respiración pesada y tes pálida, cabellera negra, escasa y mustia, alto y extremadamente delgado. Un mago que se había labrado una fama aterradora y sangrienta, dejando atrás su nombre de nacimiento para reemplazarlo por uno que inspiraba temor en todo aquel que conociese la magia y su secreto mundo. Antes un hombre, hoy tan sólo Lord Voldemort.

El siervo, algo más joven, de cabello abundante y desordenado y ojos oscuros, temerosos. De nombre Severus Snape, uno de sus más leales, que caminaba a la sombra de su maestro, dispuesto a servirle de comparsa en el sucio trabajo que ejecutarían esa noche… o al menos eso era lo que pensaba erradamente su pretendido líder…

 _Desde que tuvo el infortunio de oír esa maldita profecía y ver como aquella guiaba la mano del ser mas peligroso sobre la faz de la tierra contra la vida de lo único que había amado en su vida, el fiel sirviente se había convertido en traidor. Por amor, una amor egoísta y mezquino; un sentimiento que lo había llevado a revelarse secretamente contra aquel a quien había jurado servir para ver como guiaba a los todos los magos al predominio, al lugar que por derecho les correspondía._

 _Pero antes de la traición había venido la súplica, esperando que su maestro saciase su egoísmo concediéndole lo único que anhelaba más que el poder serle útil. Pero el Señor Oscuro, tan miserable como quienes le rendían pleitesía, no tuvo la menor consideración por tan insignificante pedido: Lily Potter había estorbado sus planes ya muchas veces, y no se privaría de la oportunidad de destruirla personalmente, junto con el retoño que amenazaba con erguirse en un futuro cercano como su rival._

 _Y su ceguera le condenaría, enviando a su más fiel asistente en brazos de su mayor enemigo, quien llevaría con él las armas para su derrota final._

 _Fue él, Snape, quien pudo descubrir la identidad del traidor Pettigrew y frustrar el ataque al hogar de los Potter, en Godric's Hollow, cuando el mismo Dumbledore se constituyó en su guardián secreto: una primera emboscada infructuosa contra el Señor Tenebroso, que significó su huida y la muerte de Colagusano, entre horribles tormentos, por el error que casi cuesta la vida de su Señor._

 _Fue él, Severus, quien se había logrado colocarse en ese último par de meses como el más cercano a su maestro, incluso sobre los Lestrange, sobre Malfoy y sobre todos. Y, como pago por su probada fidelidad, era el único que lo acompañaba en esta última tarea._

 _Había cumplido bien su papel como perro fiel y obediente (y aún mejor su papel de Judas), y hoy vería correr la sangre de aquél se alzaba como la única amenaza contra aquella que amó y aún seguía amando, a pesar de haber ella preferido a su enemigo por sobre él._

Un perro, que ladró al par de desconocidos y fue silenciado con un rápido movimiento de varita del sirviente, fue la única interrupción que los viajantes tuvieron antes de poder contemplar su destino, una pequeña casa solera con vista al puerto en donde, según la información obtenida por Snape para su amo, se ocultaban los Longbotton, Alice y Frank, junto a su pequeño retoño, esa insignificante amenaza que venía a exterminar de una vez por todas:

\- Es una pena que la profecía no fuese más específica, ¿cierto Severus?

\- Así es mi Señor, pero las profecías raramente lo son.

\- Verdad, verdad… En fin, esta será una noche ocupada: dos casas, dos pequeños, dos muertes. Fuiste bastante listo en sugerir comenzar con el hijo de los aurores, ciertamente será una presa mucho más difícil que el mocoso Potter. Si alguien ha de convertirse en mi rival, sería probablemente este pequeño sangre pura y no ese bastardo niño mestizo, fruto de esa apestosa mujer sangre sucia.

Sin notar la rabia contenida en su acompañante, el Señor Oscuro levanta su varita y rodea la zona con una misteriosa niebla: un hechizo especial, que evitará que huyan recurriendo a algún traslador o por aparición. Prosigue su camino, hasta que algo lo detiene: una barrera, que por lo que puede ver sólo detiene a los seres mágicos. Voldemort sonríe: si se han tomado tantas molestias para impedirle el paso es porque algo hay allí que desean proteger.

Severus espera impaciente. Sabe que sus instrucciones son esperar a la llegada del grupo de captura, que supone encabezará Albus Dumbledore en persona. Y ellos sólo aparecerán en el momento en que esa barrera sea derribada con algún poderoso contra-hechizo, como el que sólo podría conjurar su Señor o el mismo Albus.

Pero no hay hechizo alguno. En vez de eso, el Lord saca de entre sus ropas un pequeño aditamento: una especie de prendedor de plata, bastante rústico, poco más grande que una almendra y que luce como únicos adornos una "S" en la parte trasera y una especie de ópalo transparente con detalles blancos en su interior, como si fuesen nubes contenidas dentro del cristal, que ocupa casi todo el frente de la joya…

 _Su pasada derrota en el ataque largamente planificado contra los Potter y su hijo le demostró al Señor Tenebroso que todavía se encontraba lejos de ser realmente invencible, por lo que dedicó las semanas siguientes a estudiar viejos pergaminos de la época de su antepasado y modelo, Salazar Slytherin. Pero no pudo hallar nada interesante por días, hasta que se topó con un gastado papel, redactado en parcel, escrito por alguien a quien, por no compartir la fama de su progenitor, nunca habría pensado siquiera considerar: Sebastian Slytherin, nieto de Salazar y último Slytherin por apellido._

 _Sebastian, a diferencia de sus padres, renegaba del pasado y la fama de su abuelo, además de su inclinación hacia las artes tenebrosas. A tanto llegó su rechazo a lo que su apellido representaba que llegó a matar a su hijo menor, el único varón, apenas notó en él tendencias hacia la tortura y el sadismo. No contento con eso, se propuso crear un amuleto que le permitiese anular la magia tenebrosa, absorbiéndola y destruyéndola. Pero el talento de su abuelo ciertamente corría en sus venas, y el legado de una serpiente no puede simplemente ser ignorado: su amuleto, una vez terminado, no sólo absorbía la magia oscura, si no cualquier tipo de magia, nulificándola, además de poder, si se deseaba, capturar las almas cargadas de poder mágico, donde se suponía serían torturadas en el mundo que él creía se ocultaba dentro del ópalo maldito, por toda la eternidad._

 _Cuando se percató de lo que había creado, Sebastian renegó de su creación, ocultándola dentro de su propio cuerpo, dejando el relato de su invención como advertencia para cualquiera que, intentando repetir su buen propósito, se viese tentado a recrear su obra: no se pude pretender detentar un poder para consumir la magia tenebrosa sin que afecte a cualquier magia, porque la magia es en realidad una sola..._

Voldemort acarició con sumo cuidado el amuleto, colocándolo sobre su pulgar derecho, el dedo con el que sujetaba usualmente su varita. Cuando estuvo en posición, le dijo en lengua parcel: _"sujeta"_ , orden ante la cual la "S" que se encontraba tras ella se liberó como una pequeña cuerda metálica, para envolverse alrededor del dedo, como si fuese un anillo. Cuando eso se completó, el Señor Oscuro simplemente rasgó la invisible pared con su mano, dando lugar a una abertura en la barrera, que permaneció abierto, mientras el resto de la barrera no daba señas de haber sido afectada.

Terminada limpiamente la operación, Voldemor ordena a su sirviente que le siga, rumbo a su destino final. Dándose un momento para mirar su más reciente adquisición, ronríe, recordando el otro propósito que lo trae aquí:

 _El Diario, el Anillo, la Copa, el Guardapelo, la Diadema… cinco tesoros, los únicos dignos de llevar una parte de su alma, sus horrocruxes. Y ahora, finalmente, a conseguido un sexto tesoro, uno incluso más impresionante que los anteriores, con el cual podrá finalmente completar su propósito: siete contenedores, cada cual más valioso que el anterior, finalizando con la que conservará en su propio cuerpo, aquél perteneciente al más grandioso mago nunca antes existente, que contendrán las siete partes en que dividirá su propio ser, manteniéndolo por siempre vivo. Siete, el número mágico más poderoso, finalmente alcanzado en esta noche, gracias a la muerte de aquel que se presenta como la única amenaza para su vida. Después de lo que consiga en esa casa, el niño Potter sólo significará cerrar el círculo, porque no hay que dejar ningún cabo suelto, ninguno…_

" _Si, ninguno"_ , se dice el Lord oscuro mientras observa a su fiel acompañante, quien compartirá con él su mas grande logro para luego abandonar este mundo por su mano.

Tan sólo porque no puede permitirse un riesgo como él, no cuando ya no tendrá utilidad alguna.

Mientras tanto, Snape comienza a impacientarse, imposibilitado de lanzar la mínima llamada de alerta, no cuando ha visto lo que el asesino lleva en su mano.

Ya sólo faltan metros para llegar a la puerta frontal. A esa corta distancia, se oyen las voces dentro…

( _¿Porqué rayos siguen aquí? ¡Dumbledore debió habérselos llevado!_ )

* * *

Ante una cálida chimenea, en la amplia oficina del director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se encuentran reunidos un equipo de talentosos y decididos magos, Se han reunido ante el llamado urgente del líder de la así llamada Órden del Fénix, dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas en esta última misión, una oportunidad irrepetible dada por los esfuerzos de quien ahora todos saben es el espía de su líder en el circulo íntimo del enemigo, Severus Snape.

Esperando la orden de partir se encuentran allí: Alastor Moody, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall y Sirius Black. Algo alejados de ellos, al calor del fuego, los esposos Potter, James y Lily, a cuyos pies su hijo, Harry, juega con el gato de su familia, incapaz de dormir luego de haber sido sacado de su cuna. Sirius se aproxima a la chimenea para conversar con James:

\- Todavía no me explico el porqué Dumbledore los trajo para acá, cuando el encantamiento _fidelio_ los mantiene a ustedes y su hogar fuera del alcance de Voldemort.

\- Piensa que si pretende intentar nuevamente su ataque es porque debe contar con algo o alguien que le permita traspasar esa protección, por lo que no quiso arriesgarse dejándonos sin otra protección adicional. Además, con la premura de la información que recibió no pudo reunir a los demás miembros de la orden en número suficiente como para crear un segundo equipo de protección.

\- Pero los Longbotton siguen en esa nueva casa…

\- Fueron tan valientes como para ofrecerse de señuelos para asegurar la presencia del Lord oscuro y que caiga en la trampa. Además, apenas Dumbledore detecte que cayó la barrera que protege su hogar los traerá aquí de inmediato.

\- Lo que no entiendo es como puede armar todo este plan confiado en la sola palabra de esa sucia rata de Snape. Puede que nos esté entregando en sus manos y en las de su amado jefecito.

\- No nos lo ha explicado a ninguno de nosotros, pero parece ser que le dió motivos suficientes para confiar en él; se supone que ha estado haciendo contra-inteligencia durante meses. Incluso creo que fue él quien nos dio el dato sobre Colagusano.

\- Lo sé, pero eso último podría haber sido sólo una coincidencia, su deseo de lo ayudáramos indirectamente a deshacerse de uno que le desagradaba, particularmente siendo antiguo amigo nuestro.

\- Veo que aún lo aprecias, Canuto…

\- Fueron demasiados años, y al final nunca sabremos si ese pobre tuvo algún motivo de peso para cambiarse de bando. Tal vez fue obligado a todo y nosotros sólo dejamos al descubierto, enviándolo a su muerte.

\- También pienso que pudimos tratar de salvarlo. En todo caso, nadie había muerto todavía por su culpa.

\- Si. Ahora tan sólo tengo que mantener el ojo sobre Snape, por si trata de jugarnos chueco.

\- Veo que todavía no confías en él.

\- Nunca confiaría en él... Rayos, como desearía que Lunático estuviese con nosotros…

En ese momento aparece Dumbledore en la habitación, acercándose rápidamente al lado de Moody. Le explica que Voldemort ha creado alguna especie de restricción mágica que le ha impedido aparecerse dentro del hogar de los Longbotton, además de que ha logrado traspasar la barrera creada sin ser percibido. Afortunadamente tenía a _Fawkes_ , su fénix mascota, vigilando las cercanías, por lo que ha podido percatarse de su intrusión. Finalmente, le señala que irá personalmente a levantar esa restricción y apenas esté hecho, Fawkes los llevará con ellos en una aparición conjunta.

Mientras Dumbledore desaparece, Moody reúne al grupo alrededor del recién retornado fénix, a fin de que estén preparados cuando aquella se dirija a su destino.

Sirius ve como James se despide de su esposa e hijo, para luego allegarse al grupo de captura. Intrigado, le dice: _"supongo que tú tampoco confías en Snape, Cornamenta"_. Su amigo y compadre, con rostro serio, le responde: _"algo así"_.

Diez segundos después, todo el grupo desaparece.

* * *

Voldemort le indica a su sirviente que espere, mientras él ingresa a la casa a terminar su tarea.

Dumbledore llega corriendo cinco segundos después, y con un rápido pase mágico disipa la neblina. Al momento, el resto de la Orden del Fénix se aparece, con la mayoría viendo a Snape con desagrado.

Pero un ruido interrumpe la escena, ante el cual el líder del grupo desaparece para re-aparecer ya dentro de la casa. Cuando llega, puede ver el enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y los Longbotton.

La pareja, consumados aurores, esperaban a su atacante con las varitas en sus manos, por lo que evitan rápidamente el primer ataque. Pero el duelo de magia es corto, y la madre, Alice, cae desmayada ante un hechizo aturdidor, lanzado por el Señor Tenebroso en un intento de evitar que escape de allí con el bebé en sus brazos. Dumbledore llega al lado de la desmayada, mientras trata infructuosamente de sacarla de allí por medio de aparición conjunta. Preocupado, comprende que, de alguna manera que desconoce, el mago oscuro les impide huir de allí, por lo que decide llevar la lucha al exterior de la casa, invocando a su _patronus_ , un plateado fénix, para que tome a su enemigo y lo arroje fuera rompiendo una de las paredes. Frank, el esposo, le pide a Dumbledore que permanezca allí, protegiendo a su familia, mientras el sale al exterior a tratar de reducir al enemigo.

Cuando se asoma fuera por el agujero dejado por la salida del _patronus_ , Frank Longbotton observa como Voldemort resiste las envestidas de seis magos, esquivando algunos hechizos, conteniendo otros, mientras otros simplemente se esfumaban antes de hacer contacto con su blanco. Mientras, Severus Snape permanece en el suelo, derribado.

Imposibilitado de usar la maldición asesina, ya que no cuenta con el tiempo necesario para conjurarla sin ser atacado a su vez desde todas direcciones, el mago tenebroso hace surgir de los suelos, transportándolos de quién sabe donde, decenas de _inferi_ , los que se avalanzan contra sus agresores, dándole el tiempo necesario para apuntar a su derribado sirviente y lanzar su hechizo: _"rennervate"_. Cuando nota al pelinegro despertar, Voldemort le grita: _"entra allí y termina el trabajo, luego iremos a por el otro"_. Longbotton ve como el sirviente entra a la casa, e ignorante de su calidad de doble agente trata de derribarlo con un hechizo, pero su intento es interrumpido, a su vez, por un hechizo aturdidor del mago oscuro, que lo lanza dentro de la casa, derribándolo.

Aprovechando que los inferi parecen controlar a sus otros agresores, Voldemort se mueve por el aire en una nube de humo, adelantándose rápidamente a los pasos de su sirviente. Cuando se materializa, se percata que la mujer y el bebe, así como Dumbledore, ya no están en la primera planta de la dañada casa. Suponiendo que han subido al piso superior, los sigue por las escaleras.

Arriba, descubre que el mago blanco le espera en el pasillo, pero el hechizo de fuego y agua que lanza el líder de la Orden del Fénix es desvanecido en pleno vuelo con un sólo gesto de su mano por parte de Losr Voldemort, quien a continuación lanza con un sólo ademán de su varita a su enemigo, azotándolo contra la pared. Pasa sobre el cuerpo de su derribado enemigo, ingresando a la habitación que aquél protegía; detrás nota llegar a su sirviente. Juntos entran en el dormitorio, pero no ven a nadie: solo una cuna vacía, dentro de la cual descansan unos pocos juguetes.

Mientras Snape busca en los armarios de la habitación, Lord Voldemort mira con cuidado la pared del ventanal que da hacia el patio de la casa. Luego, con un además de su amuleto, quita el poderoso hechizo desvanecedor aplicado por Dumbledore, viendo allí, en el suelo, junto a la pared, a la desmayada madre y, a su lado, el bebé despierto que le mira, asustado y a punto de estallar en llanto.

Snape no se ha percatado del descubrimiento de su Señor y se ha ido a revisar las otras habitaciones. El mago oscuro decide no llamarlo y disfrutar el momento de su triunfo en privado: apunta con lentitud al pequeño y pronucia la maldición asesina: _"Avada Kedavra"_ , pero su ejecución es interrumpida por un ataque desesperado de la madre, que lanza a su mano un hechizo de desarme, que no es suficiente para quitarle su varita pero si para desviar la ráfaga verde al techo de la habitación. Molesto, el mago tenebroso guarda su varita, mientras apunta con el amuleto a la mujer en el suelo; con un gesto de su dedo índice le quita su varita, mientras hace flotar su cuerpo con el poder de la joya, mientras se dice a sí mismo: _"ahora veremos si eso de capturar las almas es verdad"_. Mientras Alice tan sólo mira temerosa a su hijo, quien sentado en el suelo la observa fijamente, Voldemort pronuncia la palabra: _"desaparece"_. El cuerpo de la mujer se desintegra en miles de partes, como si fuese nada más que arena, mientras su esencia se esparce en la habitación, disgregándose hacia la nada. Luego, el vacío, sin restos, ni una sola gota de sangre o cosa alguna que permita saber que allí hubo antes un ser humano.

Su hijo, que ha visto toda la escena, no emite ruido alguno.

Voldemort está decepcionado: el amuleto, aunque poderoso, no ha hecho lo que prometía. Pero es una bonita muerte, mucho más limpia que la maldición asesina, por lo que decide apuntar también al pequeño en el suelo, mientras prepara en su mente el hechizo con que separará por sexta y última vez su alma, para guardar una parte en la plateada joya. Le grita a su sirviente (el que ahora se encuentra en la habitación más alejada, todavía buscando a sus víctimas) que vigile el pasillo, para luego enfocarse en todo lo que debe hacerse.

Pero el propósito del mago oscuro es interrumpido cuando llega de improviso el esposo de la asesinada, quien sin otro plan lanza un hechizo de desarme contra el invasor: con el poder del amuleto dirigido al bebe, su capacidad de absorber la magia se inutiliza, por lo que el hechizo golpea la mano del Señor Tenebroso, de la cual el amuleto cae, rodando hasta los pies del bebe.

Sin el amuleto y con su varita guardada, Voldemort es incapaz de contrarrestar los hechizos de su atacante, por lo que cae de rodillas al suelo, sin fuerzas para levantarse. En eso, llegan a la habitación Snape, seguido detrás por un cansado Dumbledore. Sin poder evitarlo, Albus ve como Severus Snape levanta su varita. Voldemort piensa por un momento que su fiel sirviente acabará con sus enemigos, permitiéndole completar su tarea, pero sus esperanzas se vuelven terror cuando ve como esa varita apunta hacia él, mientras es pronunciado un sólo hechizo: la maldición asesina.

El fuego verde golpea limpiamente al una vez hombre, quien cae limpiamente al suelo. Voldemort ha sido asesinado.

Mientras Frank Longbotton revisa el cadáver del mago tenebroso, Albus regaña a Snape por lo que ha hecho, tildandolo de innecesario, a lo que el aludido responde: _"lo siento, Dumbledore, pero era demasiado peligroso para dejarlo vivir. Mientras él existiera, ella y su hijo seguirían en constante peligro"_.

Resignado, y sin saber lo que ha pasado con Alice, Dumbledore se acerca al bebe y escudriña su mente. Allí lo ve todo, y sabe que la madre está irremediablemente perdida. Trata de tomar el amuleto que ha hecho tal daño, a fin de destruirlo, pero le es imposible tomarlo. Prueba luego con su magia, pero cualquier hechizo lanzado hacia él se vuelve nada.

Preocupado, trata de que Snape lo tome, pero tampoco lo consigue. Viendo lo inútiles de sus esfuerzos, le pide al pelinegro que cuide al bebé, mientras él se lleva más lejos al padre para contarle la trágica noticia. En eso, llegan los demás del grupo de captura, quienes sólo contemplan el cuerpo de su enemigo allí, tirado en el suelo, así como el llanto del ahora desconsolado viudo.

Mientras dispone que el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort sea sacado de ese lugar, para ser entregado a las autoridades del Ministerio de Magia, Albus decide hablar con Severus a fin de ofrecerle refugio, sugiriéndole difundir la noticia de que ha sido él y no Snape quien ha dado muerte al líder de los Mortífagos, a fin de no atraer sobre aquél la venganza de éstos. Pero Severus se niega, señalando que prefiere que se diga la verdad, y que él simplemente desaparecera de la vista de todos.

Luego de estrechar sus manos ambos se separan, con Snape marchándose por medio de la aparición.

Cuando todo ha terminado, y viendo que Frank no se ha acercado a tomar a su hijo, Dumbledore se acerca al pequeño. Al tomarlo en brazos, nota como él ha tomado en sus manos el amuleto maligno; extrañado por dicho suceso, Dumbledore, con voz infantil, le pide al bebé que se lo preste, pero el pequeño Neville simplemente se niega.

Y no es sólo eso, si no que, de todos los presentes, incluido su padre, ninguno puede quitárselo o tocarlo. Al parecer, el amuleto ha elegido un nuevo portador.

* * *

En el salón de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, en Londres, en los estantes donde se guardan las profecías, se ve una de las más recientes allí almacenadas, la que porta una inscripción hasta ese momento incompleta. Con los sucesos recientes, la inscripción finalmente es completada, de forma mágica, con lo que termina diciendo:

" _Profecía de S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D., referida al Señor Tenebroso y Neville Longbotton"_

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Holas nuevamente, durante varios días he querido amenizar mi perfil con otra historia, ya que el que diga "autor de 1" es algo deprimente, por lo que aproveche un momento de inspiración y escribí lo que sería la introducción de este fanfic sobre Harry Potter.

Sin ser fanático de Harry Potter como fenómeno, tuve la oportunidad de leer sus libros luego de ver las películas y me encantaron, transformándose en una de mis lecturas recreativas habituales (de esos que te re-lees cuando estás aburrido). Y si algo me ha quedado siempre dando vueltas es ese comodín que puso la autora respecto de que Neville podría haber sido el elegido para vencer al Señor Tenebroso, y que si Harry lo fue se debió sólo a que el mismo Voldemort, con sus acciones, lo determinó así.

Esta es una historia secundaria, así que a mis dos o tres lectores asiduos les comento que no creo que actualice tan rápido como la de Naruto, mi opera prima. Estimo una proporción d (tres narutos por 1 potter). Además, está el detalle que, a diferencia de la otra, para esta historia tengo el pie y un par de escenas, pero en gran parte es material a completar.

Saludos y a quienes pasen por aquí, gracias por leer.

Como corresponde, señalamos que el mundo y los personajes del presente fanfic son de su autora J. K. Rowling, es hecho sin fines de lucro y para fines unicamente recreacionales.


	2. L1, Cap 1: Consecuencias

LIBRO 1

CAPÍTULO 1: CONSECUENCIAS.

Los días posteriores a la muerte del así llamado Lord Voldemort fueron de regocijo para toda la comunidad mágica, con excepción del pequeño grupo de seguidores del infamado mago oscuro, algunos de los cuales anhelaban la oportunidad de vengar la muerte de su Señor y Líder Absoluto.

La noticia de su deceso en manos de uno de sus mas leales seguidores, Severus Snape, habían corrido como reguero de pólvora, no sólo en la isla de Gran Bretaña, sino en toda Europa y hasta los más lejanos lugares donde el terror del Señor Tenebroso se había extendido por ya largos años. Probablemente, de haber sido cualquier otro el verdugo, habría sido rodeado de honores, recompensas y gratitud de parte de todos aquellos que vivieron bajo el temor de ver algún día sus hogares bajo la siniestra luz de la marca tenebrosa. Pero el que fuese uno de los esbirros del mal encarnado el que los librase de la causa de sus pesadillas había causado nada más que desconfianza hacia la persona del matador: mientras unos especulaban respecto a una vulgar lucha de poder, que terminó resolviéndose en un ataque a traición de Snape (quien habría simplemente aprovechado la oportunidad surgida durante el enfrentamiento de Voldemort con la ya conocida Orden del Fénix para atacar sobre seguro), otros, incluso con un peor concepto del traidor, alegaban que en realidad el Lord había sido ya vencido por sus enemigos, y que el cobarde asesino había tomado la vida de su maestro tan sólo para tener algo con qué negociar su propia libertad y seguridad ante aquellos que habían empeñado años de sus vidas y su propia seguridad, en repetidas ocasiones, en aquella lucha mortal por la libertad de todos, misma que había cobrado una sustanciosa cuota de sangre entre los miembros de dicha orden.

Porque, si algo era seguro, es que con la muerte de su amo, quien con su poder los protegía y mantenía fuera del alcance del Ministerio de Magia, ahora a los conocidos como Mortífagos les esperaba tan sólo una larga y sombría estadía en las celdas de la isla prisión de Azkaban.

Pero la pérdida de su libertad no fue el merecido destino de la mayoría.

Conscientes de la terrible fama del Señor Tenebroso, muchos de sus seguidores habían alegado, luego de su caída, que habían sido obligados a seguirle, ya fuera por temor de sus vidas, ya sea para proteger a sus familias de represalias, o bien, por los terribles poderes del sombrío mago, quien habría recurrido a cuanto embrujo y poder oscuro existía para obligar a quienes él quería a ejecutar sus designios (destacándose la consabida maldición imperdonable _imperius_ ). Y es que, ante el peligro de que la justicia arrastrase a quienes eran nada más que víctimas con los culpables, la autoridad se mostró bastante tolerante con, aceptando cualquier muestra de arrepentimiento y aseveración de inocencia. Así muchos de los seguidores del mago oscuro fueron capaces de librarse de la terrible prisión de los magos.

Y el mismo secretismo que rodeaba las acciones de los mortífagos (el cual en su tiempo criticaban, alegando que deberían mostrarse públicamente como los victoriosos magos que eran) salvó a muchos de pagar por sus crímenes individuales: sin testigos ni pruebas, y protegidos por la misma ley que despreciaban de ser sometidos a métodos realmente efectivos para arrancarles la verdad, decenas de secuaces libraron con mínimas o ninguna pena del fiel y dedicado servicio prestado al ascenso del mago oscuro.

Aunque al principio aquellos que eran conocidos o sospechosos de alianza con el Señor Tenebroso fueron vistos con recelo y evitados por el resto de los magos: un pequeño precio a pagar por todas las terribles cosas hechas durante el tiempo en que su líder estuvo en el pináculo de su poder.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte de los librados de pagar el justo precio de sus crímenes eran, antes de su afiliación al bando oscuro, miembros respetables de la comunidad mágica, herederos de pomposos nombres y títulos y dueños de inmensas fortunas. Por todo ello, bastaron unos pocos años para volver a ser aceptados como personas respetables, lavando con caridad fingida y rostros mentirosos su contaminado pasado y sus ideas de dominio.

Pero quedaron unos pocos recalcitrantes, fanáticos furiosos de su perdido Señor, que en los años venideros no dejarían que su nombre se desapareciera de la memoria de quienes habían sufrido el miedo a aquél hombre, emprendiendo planes fantasiosos para volver a traer su existencia al mundo de los vivos, así como para volcar toda su furia en la venganza a la que se creían merecedores, la que se concentraría, principalmente, en tres flancos: la Orden del Fénix y su líder, Albus Dumbledore; la familia Longbotton; y, finalmente, el principal de ellos, el traidor Severus Snape.

Y fue gracias a esos pocos y al miedo que con sus acciones traían, a su recuerdo entre quienes habían vivido en carne propia el nefasto régimen de terror de tan oscuros años, que finalmente el nombre permaneció siento temido, incluso más que odiado. Y los adultos pasaron sus miedos a las nuevas generaciones, y, al menos en su fama y su recuerdo, el Señor Tenebroso conservó su tan anhelada inmortalidad.

Por que todos conocerían de aquel de quien todos se referirían con esa enigmática designación: _"el que no debe ser nombrado"_.

Porque el miedo es irracional, ¿y quién sabe si un mal tan grande pudiera volver a levantarse, incluso de entre los muertos?

* * *

El director Dumbledore había dedicado los días que siguieron a la emboscada en la casita costera de Saint Helens a dos cosas: poder brindar apoyo al esposo de la fallecida Alice Longbotton y tratar de separar al pequeño Neville del amuleto que se había aferrado a él, como una marca indeleble sobre su persona.

Respecto de lo primero, el ahora solitario padre había decidido no sólo dejar el refugio temporal que terminó siendo el escenario de la muerte de su amada esposa, si no también el hogar en que su rota familia había elegido al comenzar su vida en común. Decidido a dejar atrás aquellos recuerdos de muerte y felicidad perdidas, no había tardado en encontrar compradores para sus pocas posesiones materiales: la gratitud hacia los héroes que con su sacrificio habían permitido la caída _del que no podía ser nombrado_ era palpable en todos, y no faltó quien quiso tener la oportunidad de hacerse dueño de cualquier cosa relacionada con los Longbotton, como si de amuletos de la buena fortuna se tratasen.

Consultado por Dumbledore, Frank sólo le dijo que pensaba radicarse con sus padres, en Lancashire, y que se concentraría en su trabajo de auror. Aquello le daría una distracción de su tristeza y su hijo podría ser cuidado por sus abuelos con la dedicación y mimos que él no podría brindarle por si mismo.

Pero el anciano mago había visto la verdad en los ojos del abatido joven: era como si la presencia de su pequeño, cuya alma misma parecía haberse prendado del instrumento de muerte de su propia madre, fuesen una tortura constante para el padre. Y temió lo peor, que si él o cualquier otro no eran capaces de separar al pequeño de aquella cosa maldita, su padre, que debía amarlo y cuidarlo, atesorándolo como la última prueba viviente de su difunta madre, terminase volcando en él todo el resentimiento por su pérdida, al no ser capaz de diferenciar uno de otro.

Dumbledore tan sólo suspiró cansado, deseando, como muy pocas veces lo había hecho en su ya larga vida, equivocarse respecto a sus temores. Porque, si aquello terminaba siendo así, sería una victoria más para Voldemort, una nueva familia deshecha por su nefasta influencia.

Lo de poder librar a Neville del amuleto asesino se terminó presentando como algo que excedía sus fuerzas y su amplio conocimiento de la magia, lo cual era particularmente malo. No era soberbio (al menos no al grado de otros magos tan dotados como él), pero Dumbledore sabía que si él mismo no lograba cortar el lazo que unía al pequeño con aquel objeto, probablemente nadie más podría hacerlo.

De allí sus incontables intentos, sus pruebas, sus experimentos. Los hechizos más poderosos conjurados para destruir aquél aparato, para aprisionarlo. Nada resultaba. Incluso recurrió a la ayuda de su amigo Alastor, confiando que la amplia experiencia del experimentado auror y cazador de magos tenebrosos pudiesen darle acceso a algún medio o recurso con el que él mismo no contara.

Pero Moody tampoco pudo hacer más, por más que buscó y rebuscó entre sus libros y experiencias pasadas con objetos tenebrosos.

Al menos, sus repetidos e infructuosos intentos le habían dado mayor conocimiento de la acción del amuleto opalino sobre el bebé Longbotton. Mudando en algo su idea original respecto del objeto, pudo percatarse que, en realidad, el amuleto no parecía ser en lo más mínimo peligroso para el pequeño: no lo lastimaba, no estaba extrayendo su vida ni su magia, no había provocado cambio alguno en su conducta, ni mostraba señal alguna de querer poseerlo. Tan sólo estaba allí, presente. El poderoso objeto no mostraba señales de violencia ni provocar dolor o cualquier otro tipo de represalia contra el bebe o contra quienes actuaban en contra de él cuando intentaban separarlos, limitándose a usar un extraño y desconocido poder que impedía alejar o mover al pequeño o a si mismo cuando percibía el propósito de romper el lazo que los unía. Y no era como si el pequeño Neville no pudiese dejar el objeto cuando lo quisiera: cuando quería jugar, simplemente dejaba el amuleto en el suelo y gateaba por todas partes, pudiendo incluso ser llevado fuera de su nuevo hogar, más allá de la vista del amuleto. Pero era que tan sólo quien tuviese al bebí manifestase el propósito o siquiera el pensamiento de llevarse al pequeño lejos del amuleto, separándolos, para que la poderosa magia que los vinculara actuara: como parecía ser, el amuleto tenía no sólo la capacidad de pensar, si no que también leía la mente y las intenciones de quienes estaban cerca de él o de Neville.

Dumbledore no podía dejar de pensar que, probablemente, aquella pequeña cosa era probablemente el objeto mágico más poderoso jamás creado. Quienquiera que lo hubiese construido debió ser el mago más dotado de su tiempo.

Tan sólo una duda le asaltaba: Él, como buscador incansable de objetos mágicos poderosos (como atestiguaba su obsesión con las así conocidas como las Reliquias de la Muerte, cuyo deseo por poseer se había renovado al descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter), sabía de la fama que tales creaciones alcanzaban y de las leyendas que se tejían respecto de ellas. Pero esa cosa era una maravilla desconocida, poderosa pero oculta de todos, Y lo último no tenía sentido -por que si algo buscaban los creadores de aquellos objetos era recibir la gloria del mérito de su creación-.

Pero, si de algo estaba seguro, era que Tom Ridley no era su creador. No, aquel objeto no tenía su sello sombrío, y ninguna cosa había en ella que pudiera ligarlo con el muerto salvo por ese adorno en forma de "S" que adornaba la parte de atrás del prendedor opalino, que le evocaba el recuerdo de Slyterin, la casa a la que perteneció Voldemort en sus ya lejanos días como estudiante del Colegio Hogward.

Mientras miraba su vieja varita de sauco, pensó en qué le quedaba por intentar, a quién recurrir que pudiese ayudarle con tan compleja tarea. Y lo recordó; no era una alternativa segura, pero nadie más que él podría saber respecto del amuleto y su origen. Por lo cual, con rapidez, hizo aparecer a su patronus, el fénix plateado, enviándolo a encontrar a aquél que esperaba pudiera ayudarle.

Una vez despachado el mensajero, se sentó en el salón, en una silla frente a la chimenea, en la cual encendió un fuego con su varita. Y allí esperó, en silencio, por una respuesta que no estaba seguro si obtendría.

Moody se acercó a ver al anciano mago allí, junto al fuego. Eligió sólo observar, sin preguntarle respecto a quién había hecho llamar. Incluso a él le resultaba evidente el cansancio del anciano, y es que eran ya cinco días de lucha constante por lograr lo que, a estas alturas, parecía imposible.

* * *

El hogar de los ancianos señores Longbotton, los padres de Frank, se encontraba en las afueras de Backburn, en pleno campo, alejada de otras casas y rodeada por un pequeño bosque como los que crecían en el norte de Inglaterra. El invierno tenía todo el paraje cubierto con una ligera capa de nieve, y el suave viento que corría en el exterior tan sólo invitaba a arrimarse a cualquier fuego caliente. Pero no era ese el motivo que llevaba al anciano mago de larga barba a esperar junto a la chimenea encendida.

Los dueños de casa habían, por instrucciones del mismo Dumbledore, acompañado a su hijo Frank al hospital de San Mungo para poder ser revisado por cualquier posible daño mágico que pudiera haber sufrido producto de su último encuentro con Voldemort. Albus sabía que no había tal, pero había sido lo suficientemente convincente como para lograr que los preocupados padres abandonaran el hogar, dejándolo a él y a Moddy al cuidado de su casa, pero principalmente al cuidado del pequeño Neville. Calculaba que la gestión les tomaría toda la tarde, lo que le daría el tiempo necesario para probar alternativas "más oscuras" para afrontar el problema del pequeño.

Tan sólo esperaba que aquél a quien había hecho llamar contestara con prontitud.

Mientras Alastor se dirigió a la cocina, a preparar té negro para ambos, con unas gotitas de "malicia" (aprovechando el whisky de fuego que siempre llevaba en un a pequeña petaca de viaje), Dumbledore pudo notar como un rostro aparecía sobre las cenizas incandescentes de la chimenea, las que le hablaban:

\- Su mensajero fue demasiado vistoso, Dumbledore. Recuerde que se supone que me estoy ocultando.

\- Disculpa, pero era el medio más seguro para encontrarte con prontitud, me encuentro apremiado por el tiempo.

\- Se supone que luego de separarnos no me buscaría más, ya cumplí con todo lo que acordamos.

\- Lo sé, Severus, pero tengo un problema y creo que sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

\- Exige demasiado de mi, Albus.

\- No lo haría si no fuese de vital importancia, lo sabes.

\- Claro que lo sé, todos los encargos que he realizado para usted en estos últimos meses han puesto en peligro mi propia vida.

\- Y agradezco cada pequeña cosa que haz hecho por nosotros.

\- Es el único que lo hace…

\- Era necesario el secretismo para poder cumplir nuestro objetivo.

\- Y eso ya fue cumplido, ya no le debo nada.

\- Considera mi petición como un favor personal, que podrás cobrarme en cualquier momento en el futuro.

\- ¿Acaso trata de tentar a mi codicia, Dumbledore?

\- Sólo reconozco que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejar pasar una oportunidad de oro.

\- ¿Le han dicho que es demasiado engreído? Por más que ahora sea el mago vivo más poderoso, no se ve bien en alguien que pretende mostrarse humilde ante todos.

\- Sabes, por eso he llegado a apreciarte, Severus: eres el único que se atrevería a hablarme así. Aunque cuando nos vimos por primera vez, desde que saliste del colegio, te veías mucho menos confiado.

\- En aquella ocasión fui a encontrarme con un enemigo, uno lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerme desaparecer con un sólo pensamiento.

\- Y ahora somos amigos…

\- (interrumpiendo) No diría eso… Dejémoslo en aliados con algunos intereses en común.

\- Bien, si es lo que piensas. Supongo que te he exigido demasiado.

\- No me he negado, sólo quería averiguar sus propósitos. Su mente es en extremo compleja y resulta interesante ver como piensa.

\- ¿Tratando de mejorar tus habilidades experimentando con un viejo como yo?

\- Con todos, Albus.

\- Entonces…

\- Iré allí. Siempre resulta útil que un mago tan prominente y con tantos contactos te deba un favor, sobre todo cuando puedo llegar a necesitar de su protección en algún momento.

\- ¿No estarás metiéndote en problemas, verdad?

\- Sólo en los que me he metido por su culpa.

\- ¿Acaso…?

\- Si. Mortífagos, pero nada que no pueda manejar sólo, por ahora.

\- Bien. Recuerda, me encuentro en la residencia Longbotton, en " _Toasted Acorn_ ", en el campo a las afueras de Blackburn.

\- Nos vemos allí, Albus.

Y después de decir lo último, el rostro del mago desapareció de las brazas.

Veinte minutos después, mientras se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor, compartiendo lo último de su té en compañía del auror, Dumbledore escuchó como golpeaban la puerta. Con calma, Moody se levantó para abrirle a quien quiera que se encontrase allí, esperando.

Al abrir, pudo notar el recién llegado, el mortífago traidor, con su mismo aspecto descuidado de siempre. El saludo de ambos fue en extremo frío:

\- Snape…

\- Moody…

Luego, viendo que el auror no se apartaba de la entrada, Snape forzó su entrada, obligando a su interlocutor a hacerse a un lado. Antes de que el auror sacara su varita para detener al invasor, Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa para recibir al recién llegado, sonriéndole y estrechando su mano, gesto que el de la túnica negra contestó con frialdad y rostro serio:

\- Te esperaba más pronto, supuse que vendrías de inmediato, luego de que dejamos de hablar.

\- Lo hice…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Me aparecí a casi un kilómetro de aquí, no quise arriesgarme a algún accidente chocando con cualquier protección con la que supuse usted habría cubierto los alrededores.

\- No hay ningún tipo de protección, Severus, salvo nuestra presencia, lo que considero más que suficiente para las circunstancias actuales.

\- Pude percatarme de ello al aproximarme a la casa. Usted es demasiado seguro de si mismo, Dumbledore. Tal vez el Señor Tenebroso ya no se encuentre entre nosotros, pero sus seguidores son fuertes y tienen las ganas, la habilidad y la desesperación necesarias como para tratar de atentar contra cualquiera de ustedes.

\- (el auror, aún sujetando la puerta abierta, interviene) Te lo dije, Albus. Hasta Snape piensa como yo.

\- (contestándole a su compañero) Supongo que tienen razón, pero después nos preocuparemos de aquello, ahora hay algo más importante que tratar y el tiempo es escaso.

Visto lo anterior, Moody se concentró, dirigiendo una última mirada afuera del hogar, para luego cerrar la puerta.

La conversación fue entre el visitante y el anciano fue larga, mientras Moody se dirigía al dormitorio donde dormía el pequeño Neville, para traerlo. Cuando el pequeño estuvo con ellos, acomodado en una manta en el suelo del salón, Snape pudo observarlo con cuidado, mientras escuchaba a Dumbledore hablarle respecto a las cosas que había descubierto respecto al prendedor de ópalo. Al terminar, y viendo como Moody traía el amuleto con él, es su mano, para dejarlo al lado del pequeño, que aún dormía, Severus dijo:

\- Veo que tiene razón, Dumbledore, seguramente ese objeto tiene, de alguna manera, la capacidad de pensar. Algo muy raro en cualquier aparato mágico; poco deseable, diría, considerando que eso podría hacer que funcionase cuando y como quisiese.

\- Resulta claro que Voldemort no debe haberlo sabido, si no no hubiese puesto su confianza en una herramienta que pudiese mostrarse, a falta de una mejor palabra, "temperamental".

\- O tal vez el Señor Tenebroso sabía de aquella característica y creyó poder dominarla, como pareciera ser que lo hizo.

\- Pero el amuleto al final no lo salvó.

\- Sólo porque lo había perdido antes de que lo atacase…

\- Y no tenemos como saber si hubiese actuado de manera diferente llegado el momento.

\- Especula usted demasiado, profesor.

\- Y tú demuestras demasiada confianza en tu maestro perdido.

\- ¿Porqué no habría de hacerlo? Soy consciente de que me vi en la necesidad de eliminarlo, pero no por ello voy a negar su genio.

\- Le das demasiado crédito.

\- ¿Lo dice el mismo mago que ahora que está aquí, confundido, tratando de entender lo que él consiguió? Hasta usted reconoce el valor de aquél artefacto y su ignorancia respecto del mismo.

\- Bien, mejor paremos, que no es mi propósito discutir los méritos intelectuales de Tom Ridley. Tan sólo quiero saber si conoces alguna forma o hechizo que pueda deshacer el lazo que ata al amuleto con el pequeño Neville, o tal vez algún escondite donde tu maestro haya podido ocultar información relativa al mismo.

\- Sobre escondites, ninguno que supiera. A diferencia de los otros tontos que lo seguían, siempre fui consciente del grado de desconfianza que nuestro Señor mostraba hacia nosotros, sus mortífagos…

\- (interrumpiendo) ¿Y aún así lo defiendes?

\- La grandeza trae desconfianza, ¿o acaso me quiere decir que usted no esconde sus propios y oscuros secretos, Albus Dumbledore?

Mientras Snape lo mira a la cara, como esperando una respuesta, el anciano mago tan sólo sostiene la mirada, tratando de parecer seguro, invulnerable. El antiguo mortífago nota una sombra de duda y temor en la mirada de Albus, por lo que aparta su mirada y le dice, mientras se aproxima al niño:

\- No necesita responderme…

Moody, observando toda la situación, se queda en silencio, esperando para intervenir en caso de ser necesario. Mientras contempla como el líder de la Orden del Fenix se repone del interrogatorio, no puede dejar de sentir un poco de admiración por el de la capa negra: ciertamente pocos magos sobre la tierra se atreverían a encarar de tal forma a Albus Dumbledore.

El resto de la tarde los tres magos se concentraron en realizar diferentes embrujos y maldiciones oscuras, de alta complejidad, señaladas por Snape y destinadas a destruir o aislar aquello que permitía al amuleto pensar por si mismo (o, en otras palabras, a eliminar el "alma" del mismo). Pero luego de casi cinco horas de esfuerzo e intentos vanos, se percataron que no conseguirían nada.

Ya sin otras ideas, y sordo a la sugerencia de Snape de dejar al muchacho tal como estaba, si resultaba claro que el amuleto no lo dañaba de ninguna forma perceptible, Dumbledore decidió partir a su oficina en el Colegio Howard, desde donde se supone volvería en corto tiempo con algunos cuantos libros de magia tenebrosa, a los que no había querido recurrir al no tener nadie con el conocimiento suficiente como para desentrañarlos (y que no fuese un criminal encerrado en alguna prisión para magos). Considerando lo anterior, le solicitó a Severus que esperase junto con Moody, encargándole a ambos el cuidado del pequeño Neville. Afortunadamente, el bebé todavía dormía.

Incómodos por la situación, ambos magos prefirieron ignorarse, sentándose en ambos extremos del salón, con el pequeño acostado entre ambos, al medio de todo.

.

.

.

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos cuando la explosión los alcanzó, abriendo un agujero en todo el frente del hogar, cuya puerta de entrada, así como toda la pared, se derrumbaron por la fuerza del impacto. Afortunadamente, los dos magos, con amplia experiencia cada uno ante el peligro, habían percibido la formación del hechizo que destruyó el lugar, corriendo ambos para cubrirse y cubrir al niño. Viendo que Alastor Moody había logrado cubrirlos con una capa de invisibilidad que siempre traía consigo, esperaron.

Una voz femenina, chillona y molesta, fue reconocida por Snape:

\- ¡Sal de ahí, ahora mismo, sabemos que hay tres personas allí, y uno de esos eres tú, Snape, sucia rata!

\- …

\- ¡Sal de una vez, o derrumbaremos esa pocilga en que te ocultas pedazo a pedazo! ¡Y ni creas que podrás engañarnos, sabemos perfectamente que ese viejo decrépito de Dumbledore no está con ustedes, lo vimos marcharse!

Viendo que no tenía más alternativas, Severus le hizo señas al auror, a fin de que aprovechando su capa sacara de allí al pequeño Neville, mientras el salía a ganar algo de tiempo con sus atacantes. Mientras Alastor le respondía afirmativamente, el ex-mortífago salió, con la varita en posición de ataque, dispuesto a no dejarse matar sin dar pelea.

Cuando cruzó los escombros de la derruida pared y pudo llegar al patio frontal, pudo notar a sus atacantes, cuatro magos en total, los que apuntaban sus varitas en su dirección, esperando al menor descuido del mago que los confrontaba. Allí estaban los hermanos Lestrange, Rodolphus y Rabastan, la esposa del primero, Bellatrix, y uno de los últimos mortífagos en sumarse a las huestes del Señor Oscuro antes de su caída, Barty Crouch Jr.

Decidido a ganar algo de tiempo, con la esperanza de que Dumbledore regresara, se dirigió a Bellatrix, aparentando calma absoluta ante el rostro furioso de ella y sus compañeros:

\- Un grupo impresionante, Bella, demasiado tal vez para alguien tan poco importante como yo.

\- ¡Es verdad, mucho más de lo que merece un bicho rastrero como tú! ¡Infeliz! ¡Serpiente rastrera!

\- Tienes razón en todo lo que dices. Pero, con todo, veo que ninguno lanza un ataque. Reconocen que esta serpiente todavía puede morder, y que aunque la maten aún puede llevarse un par de ustedes con ella…

\- (interrumpiendo) ¡Silencio, Snape! ¡No te sientas tan importante, si estamos aquí es por el mocoso Longbotton y por Dumbledore!

\- Me resulta difícil de creer, considerando que acaban de decir que lo vieron irse.

\- ¿Nos crees imbéciles? ¿Crees que lo atacaríamos cuando se encuentra junto a un pedazo de basura y a un auror, ah?

\- Entiendo, pretendían un ataque a traición. Y pensar que una vez fuí de los suyos, montón de cobardes…

\- ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIR NADA, MALDITO SANGRE SUCIA!

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste, Bellatrix?

\- Ya oíste, Snape, un apellido inmundo, como el de tu sucio papito muggle.

\- Miserable…

\- ¿Acaso creíste que no lo sabíamos, infeliz? Si nunca nadie dijo nada fue por el aprecio que te tenía nuestro maestro. Y aún así, Tú… Tú…

En ese momento, Barty les gritó a todos, mientras señalaba una salida lateral de la casa, la que estaba en la cocina y daba acceso a la leñera, apegada a la pared exterior de la residencia: _"¡allí, en la parte de atrás, note algo moviéndose!"_.

Como si ese grito hubiese sido el tiro de largada, el duelo comenzó.

Tres ráfagas del hechizo paralizante se dirigieron hacia donde el joven mortífago había indicado, golpeando una de ellas algo en el aire. Moody, alcanzada su capa por el hechizo, la dejó caer por la fuerza del impacto, irremediablemente rota. Viéndose descubierto, dejó al pequeño tras unos leños apilados, mientras dirigía su varita contra los atacantes.

Snape, por su parte, fue blanco de un hechizo aturdidor de parte de la bruja, pero logró evadirlo y lanzar un hechizo paralizante a su atacante, la que logró evitarlo a su vez.

Durante tres minutos fue un fuego continuo desde ambos frentes en un vano intento por alcanzar a sus enemigos con los propios hechizos y maldiciones, evitando los contrarios. Sin embargo, la situación cambio en apenas un momento. Moody logró impactar a Rabastan en el pecho, derribándolo pesadamente, noqueado; sin embargo, lograr dicho impacto lo expuso de manera tal que Bellatrix pudo usar la maldición _cruciatus_ contra aquél: treinta segundos de tortura bastaron para obligarlo a soltar su varita, cayendo inconsciente. Quedando tres contra uno, Bellatrix aprovechó de dirigirse hacia donde suponía se encontraba el pequeño Neville, mientras su esposo y el joven contenían a Snape.

Sin saber el motivo, Severus decidió exponerse, a fin de tratar de proteger al pequeño. Dejando su parapeto, salió y embistió contra los tres magos: sus dos primeros hechizos fueron evitados por Bellatrix y Barty, pero el tercero, un simple encantamiento no verbal de desarme logró dar en Rodolphus, cuya varita salió disparada, a varios metros. Pero su suerte acabó allí, y un nuevo hechizo aturdidor terminó derribándolo, semi-inconsciente.

Bellatrix, satisfecha con el resultado de su ataque, reía mientras llegaba donde se encontraba el pequeño Neville, despierto, mirándola. Con desprecio, lo tomó del suelo para llevarlo al lado de donde se encontraba Snape, quien era vigilado por Barty, con su varita a dos metros de distancia. Cuando el pequeño fue puesto a medio metro, frente a su rostro, Severus pudo notar como Neville permanecía en silencio: se notaba el miedo en su rostro, mientras contenía su llanto, arrugando su pequeña carita.

Cuando Rodolphus llegó finalmente al lado de su esposa, con su propia varita recuperada, vió como ella le decía a Snape que contemplara su fracaso, mientras apuntaba con su varita al pequeño en el suelo, lanzando la maldición asesina, para así acabar con la vida del mocoso. Pero la luz verde se desintegró antes de golpear al pequeño, ante la sorpresa de los mortífagos.

Furiosos, los esposos Lestrange repitieron su intento un par de veces, pero el bebé pareció intocable para sus hechizos. Bellatrix, temerosa, le dijo a sus acompañantes: _"Debe ser algún tipo de encantamiento protector de Dumbledore. Pero tal vez la rata traidora pueda lograrlo"_. Satisfecha con su deducción, la bruja ordena al joven Barty que realice la maldición _imperius_ en Snape, a fin de que sea él quien mate a la criatura.

La maldición, perfectamente ejecutada, obliga a Snape a levantarse del suelo y tomar su varita, con la que apunta al pequeño. Pero el mago se resiste al dominio de su amo, y en apenas un segundo, antes de lanzar su propia maldición asesina sobre el pequeño, se libera de la maldición controladora y lanza su propio ataque a los esposos Lestrange, que estando muy cerca uno de la otra, lo reciben de lleno: _"Sectumsempra"._

La espada invisible surge veloz e implacable, cortando la piel de ambos esposos: la varita, junto a dos dedos de Rodolphus, son cortados limpiamente, mientras un corte profundo aparece en su brazo, por lo que cae, imposibilitado por el dolor de su herida y la sangre que pierde copiosamente. Habiendo el hombre recibido la mayor parte del ataque, la maldición de Snape alcanza tan sólo el rostro de Bellatriz, cortando profundamente su mejilla, alcanzando su ojo derecho, el que revienta, y extendiéndose hasta su frente, cayendo momentáneamente de rodillas, mientras se sujeta su ojo, irremediablemente perdido.

Barty Crouch, reaccionando tarde, trata de usar la maldición torturadora sobre Snape, pero no logra acertarle. Bellatrix, recuperándose de la impresión del golpe y del dolor de su herida, le grita al joven: _"¿QUÉ HACES, IMBÉCIL? ¡MÁTALO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!"_.

Pero en ese momento hace su entrada Albus Dumbledore.

Sintiéndose perdida, Bellatrix arremete contra el líder de la Orden del Fénix, pero sin mayor éxito. Barty, por su parte, tan sólo cae de rodillas, temeroso, arrojando su varita a fin de no ser asesinado por tan formidable enemigo. Snape aprovecha y corre para cubrir al pequeño Neville, asumiendo lo que sucederá a continuación.

Albus da una rápida mirada al lugar, notando a los cuatro atacantes y a los guardianes del bebé. Aprovechando que Severus cubre la vista del pequeño, decide hacer una demostración de su poder para obligar a los mortífagos a rendirse: Arrojando los libros que trae lejos de él, hace surgir llamas de su varita, las que se elevan sobre las cabezas de todos, bajando luego y rodeándolos como un domo; luego, hace girar su varita sobre su cabeza, en movimientos circulares, movimiento que es imitado por las llamas que rodean a todos, los que ven con espanto como ese fuego gira y se acerca cada vez más; junto con las llamas en movimiento, se levanta un viento fortísimo, que termina arrancando de la mano de Bellatrix su varita, desarmándola, la que vuela sin control hasta chocar con la pared de llamas, calcinándose al contacto la varita en sólo un instante. Mientras el calor al interior del domo sube, el aire comienza a hacerse caliente e irrespirable. Viendo que sus enemigos no hacen ademán de querer rendirse, el mago de larga barba decide hacer un último pase con su varita, lo que obliga a las llamas a entrar por la boca de Bellatrix y Barty, los únicos que aún resisten conscientes. Dichas llamas mágicas consumen el oxígeno en los pulmones de sus víctimas, las que, sin más, caen desmayadas.

Viendo que ha cumplido su propósito, Dumbledore mueve nuevamente su varita, haciendo desaparecer las llamas en un instante, mientras le dice a Snape, que permanece todavía agachado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y cubriendo al pequeño Neville de lo que sea que haya hecho el anciano mago: _"ya puedes levantarte, Severus"_.

La pelea había terminado.

* * *

Los cuatro mortífagos capturados fueron entregados a un equipo de aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Aunque sus heridas fueron tratadas con prontitud, tanto los dedos cercenados como el ojo perdido por los Lestrange resultaron intratables. Mientras eran llevados, Bellatrix, como una loca poseída, no dejaba de gritar respecto que aquél no era su fin y que tarde o temprano su Señor volvería y ellos se alzarían sobre todos sus enemigos.

Dumbledore se dedico a reparar los destrozos en la casa de los Longbotton, suponiendo que les habría sido comunicado por las autoridades sobre el ataque y la captura de esa partida de asesinos. Alastor Moody, por su parte, no dejaba de elogiar a Snape, sugiriéndole que siguiera una carrera como cazador de magos tenebrosos, como él: con sus últimos logros y una recomendación personal del mismo Albus no dudaba en que lograría entrar al cuerpo sin mayor problema.

Severus Snape, por su parte, tan sólo veía su varita, mientras pensaba en qué haría, ahora que estaba claro que los mortífagos seguramente irían tras él.

Cuando Dumbledore terminó de reparar la casa, le pidió a Snape que llevara al pequeño Neville para el interior, por lo que lo tomó en brazos y lo cargó. Pero, antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada, pudo notar, como todos, que los Longbotton aparecían en el patio, a tan sólo unos metros de ellos.

Severus se extrañó del rostro del padre del pequeño, Frank: no veía preocupación ni miedo, sino indiferencia, lo que no tenía sentido, considerando que casi asesinan a su hijo. Lo esperó, de pie, suponiendo que correría a tomar al pequeño Neville, pero le dedicó tan sólo una mirada fría y entró en su hogar. Mientras su molestia con el padre de la criatura crecía, notaba como era la abuela la que le pedía al bebé, agradeciéndole, ella y su esposo, por sus esfuerzos en proteger al pequeño.

Una vez entraron los Longbotton, seguidos por Moody, pudo ver como Dumbledore levantaba los libros que había ido a buscar para afrontar la tarea pendiente. Con extrañeza, Snape vio el que encabezaba la lista, de aspecto sombrío y muy antiguo, titulado _"Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras"_ ; los de más abajo de la pila, tres de ellos, parecían ser igual de sombríos y antiguos que el primero. Dumbledore, notando como el mago veía lo que llevaba, le dijo:

\- Estos cuatro libros los separé de la biblioteca cuando llegué a Director del Colegio Hogwarts. Si bien hay muchos libros de magia sombría en la sección Prohibida, estos cuatro, según pude descubrir de los registros de la misma, fueron muy consultados por Voldemort en sus últimos años de estudio. Cuando comenzó a hacerse conocido, asumí que lo que hay escrito en ellos era demasiado peligroso para los alumnos, por lo que los guardé en mi oficina.

\- Podría simplemente haberlos destruido, si son tan peligrosos como supone.

\- No me malentiendas: estos libros no son peligrosos en si; la información por si sola nunca ha matado a nadie. Pero en mentes frágiles o demasiado ambiciosas, los secretos contenidos en éstos puede torcer los pasos de cualquiera que no esté mentalmente preparados contra ellos.

\- Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad?

\- Al menos hasta hace poco. La otra razón que me llevó a conservarlos fue el suponer que podría haber en ellos alguna pista sobre las capacidades o intenciones de Tom Ridley, pero debo reconocer que al no tener la disposición necesaria para ello nunca pude hallar nada que me ayudara en mi lucha contra él.

\- Bien, pero quisiera sugerirle que no intentara más separar al niño del amuleto, al menos hasta que sepa defenderse por si mismo.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices, Severus?

\- Hoy he sido testigo de como esa cosa le ha salvado la vida, en más de una ocasión.

\- Acaso tus antiguos compañeros trataron de…

\- Sí, y lo habrían conseguido de no ser por el prendedor de ópalo.

\- Pero…

\- Sabemos que el amuleto no lo está dañando de ninguna forma, y resulta más que evidente que su padre no hará nada por proteger al pequeño.

\- ¿Acaso te preocupas por él?

\- Simplemente no deseo que mis esfuerzos se pierdan.

\- Creo que te haré caso, Severus.

\- No piense que halagándome podrá retenerme cerca.

\- No es eso, simplemente confió en tu buen juicio. Desde el momento en que buscaste mi ayuda, tus consejos sólo me han dado buenos resultados.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Y qué harás ahora, Severus?

\- Buscaré información respecto al Señor Tenebroso…

\- No deberías gastar tu vida en eso, si ya está muerto.

\- Pero las palabras de Bellatrix, respecto a que podría volver algún día.

\- ¿No piensas que son los desvaríos de una lunática?

\- Quizás lo sean, pero no puedo suponer haber conocido todos los secretos de mi maestro, y tal vez ella conocía algo sobre el Señor Tenebroso que nadie más sabía.

\- Probablemente los funcionarios del Ministerio le saquen la verdad.

\- Lo dudo, y aunque algo consigan probablemente no lo creerían.

\- Entonces es la despedida…

\- Adiós, Dumbledore.

\- Hasta luego, Severus…

\- No pierde la esperanza de tenerme cerca, vigilado, ¿verdad?

\- Simplemente no quiero que mueras, no después de todo lo que has hecho por todos.

Ignorando la frase final del mago de barba, Snape le da la espalda y camina unos pasos, desvaneciéndose en sólo un instante, con rumbo desconocido.

Dumbledore, viendo que esos libros le son ya inútiles, decide regresar con ellos a Hogwarts, antes de reunirse con la familia Longbotton y explicarles como procederá con el pequeño.

* * *

Notas del Autor.

Holas nuevamente.

Retomando mi segundo proyecto grande, quiero avisarle al par de lectores que seguramente se asomarán por aquí mi planificación para este fic:

a) La publicación de nuevos capítulos se hará dos veces al mes, como mínimo.

b) La historia será larga, estructurada en arcos titulados como libros. Aspiro a al menos cinco.

c) No seguiré la estructura de un libro = un año de colegiatura. Un libro podrá contener dos años o menos de un año de colegiatura, lo que se dará a medida que vaya construyéndose la historia.

d) Los protagonistas de esta historia (o conjunto de historias) son Neville y Snape, en ese orden (aún cuando la página tenga su propio sistema para ordenar los personajes etiquetados).

Sobre lo comentado en las dos reviews publicados con motivo del capítulo introductorio de esta historia (y que agradezco enormemente, por lo visto mi marca personal es de dos reviews por capítulo publicado, oh yeah!):

 **albus potter-greengras:** trato de mantener los personajes en mis fics realistas; entiendo que la timidez de Neville fue provocada por su niñez, principalmente por su trauma por la condición de sus padres. Harry, en este fic, tiene a sus padres vivos, un padrino genial como Sirius, y muchos amigos magos de su edad; siendo así, ¿cómo podría ser tímido?. Sobre una posible amistad, es lo más probable que se dé, considerando que los enemigos serán otros (y que tienen un némesis en común). Y sobre los duelos, teniendo a Snape de un lado y a Sirius del otro, no se como podría no hacerlos buenos duelistas

 **Melanny389:** ¿Ron amigo de Harry? Totalmente, siendo que sus familias son amigas y miembros de la Órden; sobre Hermione, es más difícil, considerando que ambos muchachos la trataron con bastante desprecio cuando la conocieron y que si no hubiese sido por el evento del troll en el baño de niñas en primer año probablemente nunca se habrían llegado a tratar amablemente (o habría tardado mucho más tiempo).

Nos leemos luego.


	3. L1, Cap 2: Un Nuevo Padrino

LIBRO 1

CAPÍTULO 2: UN NUEVO PADRINO.

Tres meses después del ataque del grupo de mortífagos a la residencia de los abuelos Longbotton, el grupo de magos conocidos como la Orden del Fenix, en vista de que no había podido realizarse un funeral apropiado para la difunta Alice Longbotton por no existir un cuerpo que poder sepultar, se habían reunido, como acordaron previamente, para realizar un servicio especial de despedida, en el que dedicarían una especie de sepultura conmemorativa, ubicada en el patio trasero del nuevo hogar de Frank y el pequeño Neville, justo en donde éste terminaba y comenzaba el bosque que rodeaba la cabaña campestre, a la sombra de los altos robles cuyos abundantes frutos daban su peculiar nombre a la residencia familiar.

Más de treinta magos y brujas, varios de ellos con sus hijos, se habían convocado en el lugar, ahora adornado con las primeras flores de la primavera y los aromas característicos de la zona de mediados de abril.

Dentro del hogar se encontraba la familia más cercana de la difunta, a quienes acompañaban los hermanos Dumbledore, del cual el mayor de ellos, Albus, presidiría la ceremonia.

En la espera de aquella hora, ya pasado el mediodía, bajo un hermoso cielo salpicado de unas pocas nubes blancas, se encontraban reunidos en grupos los diferentes asistentes. En el centro del más numeroso, rodeando a una mujer pelirroja que permanecía con una sonrisa notoria, que compartía atención aquellos que la rodeaban y felicitaban por la última incorporación a la familia Weasley y la bebé de pelo rojizo que sostenía en sus brazos, la que miraba con curiosidad inusitada a los adultos que le sonreían y hacían morisquetas.

Corriendo alrededor, una jauría incontrolable de niños revoltosos, todos con cabello rojo. A los pies de los adultos, jugando en el suelo, gateando y caminando con evidente esfuerzo dos pequeños de similar edad, uno de los cuales destacaba por su cabello negro, tan diferente al resto de los pequeños alrededor.

Mientras veía como la pequeña Ginny mordisqueaba su dedo índice, el que había ofrecido gustoso para la distracción de la bebé, Sirius Black le comentaba a la orgullosa madre:

\- Me alegro que se cumpliera tu sueño, Molly, aunque sinceramente todos creíamos que esta pequeña acabaría siendo varón, como sus hermanos.

\- Yo también temí eso…

La madre pudo ver como su marido la miraba molesta por sus últimas palabras, por lo que ella le replicó:

\- ¡No me veas así, Cariño! Sabes que mi sueño era tener una niñita, y no me habría rendido hasta poder tener una en mis brazos. Amo a todos nuestros hijos, pero esta pequeña princesita era lo que más deseaba.

\- Lo sé, mi amor, fueron largos nueve meses de ver como intentabas cada pequeño remedio casero y sortilegio extraño para conseguir que fuera niña -aunque ninguno de esos trucos te funcionó con los otros seis-.

\- (Sirius interviene) Pero los muggles, según tengo entendido, tienen formas para conocer el género de un bebe dentro de la mamá, podrían haber probado aquello. Al menos les habría ahorrado un par de meses de ansiedad.

\- (Arthur responde) Se lo sugerí, te lo aseguro, pero no hubo forma de convencerla. No tiene ninguna confianza en los aparatos muggles.

\- (Molly mira incrédula a su marido) ¿Piensas que puedo confiar en alguno de esos cachivaches después de ver los destrozos que has hecho con ellos en nuestra casa?

Habiendo sido puesto en evidencia, el señor Weasley, avergonzado, elige no continuar la conversación por ese lado. Remus Lupin, viendo el silencio creado, decide retomar la plática:

\- Molly, todos creímos que cuando fuesen siete niños varones podrían animarse a armar su propio equipo de quidditch, si era cosa de verlo: resulta evidente que con el carácter de los gemelos serían muy buenos golpeadores, y Bill tiene todo el porte para ser portero y capitán, además que ya es el líder nato de sus hermanos. Los otros cuatro podrían repartirse en las posiciones restantes.

\- Si sugieres que mi pequeña Ginevra se expondrá a un juego tan peligroso, estás muy equivocado, Remus.

\- (Su esposo la contradice) Pero si a ti también te gusta el quidditch, amorcito.

\- Hasta cierto punto. Una cosa es disfrutar como otros magos se lanzan las bludger entre ellos y una muy diferente es querer que mi bebé se ponga en tal peligro por un simple juego.

\- (Sirius interviene) Podría ser buscadora. Hay muchas buscadoras muy buenas y es una posición relativamente segura.

\- Mejor que recluten para su equipo soñado a tu ahijado, a él si quieres puedes ponerlo a recibir golpes por perseguir una snitch.

\- Él será un gran jugador, Molly, si incluso ya vuela como los mejores.

\- Además de que le viene de familia (intervino James, que se acercaba al grupo junto a su esposa).

\- Cierto, Cornamenta.

\- Dime James, Sirius, que ya no estamos en el colegio.

Mientras las mujeres conversaban animadas, haciendo planes para el futuro de la única hija Weasley, los cuatro varones reunidos se pusieron a conversar sobre los hechos relacionados al ataque de los cuatro mortífagos en ese mismo lugar, hace ya varios meses.

Diez minutos después llegó el que sería el último invitado a la ceremonia, el auror Alastor Moody, quien con paso veloz se acercó al grupo. Antes de alcanzarlos se entretuvo agitando el pelo de los pequeños Harry y Ron, quienes se le cruzaron entre sus piernas, a las que se sujetaron para no caer luego de su última carrera. Los niños levantaron la vista y, sacándole la lengua al auror, corrieron en dirección hacia donde jugaban los hermanos mayores de Ron.

Las noticias de Alastor eran definitivas: los cuatro mortífagos, luego de un juicio rápido y contundente, fueron condenados a Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange y Barty Crouch Junior a cadena perpetua, por usar las maldiciones _cruciatus_ e _imperio_ contra él y Snape. Los hermanos Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange a diez años por intento de homicidio, además de la destrucción de las varitas de todos ellos. Moody había llegado recién a la ceremonia porque había querido integrar el grupo de aurores que llevó a los condenados a la prisión, asegurándose de que quedaran instalados, confortables y calentitos (dijo lo último con una sonrisa en su rostro):

\- Sé que puede parecer poco los diez años para los hermanos Lestrange, pero con algo de suerte en un par de años habrán estirado la pata. Si algo bueno tienen los dementores de Azkaban es que terminan provocando que los prisioneros acorten voluntariamente sus estadías entre sus paredes.

\- (Sirius preguntó) ¿Snape asistió al juicio?

\- No, pero no fue necesario. Con lo evidente del ataque y el testimonio de Albus y el mío propio, el tribunal autorizó el que los magos del Departamento de Misterios usaran hechizos de exploración mental y legeremancia para extraerles toda la verdad.

\- Entonces Quéjicus se acobardó y se quedó escondido en su agujero, como siempre.

Las palabras de Sirius fueron oídas por Lilly Potter quien, dejando en ese momento su alegre charla con Molly, se acercó al padrino de su hijo en tres rápidos pasos y, mirándolo fijamente, le dijo en tono de amenaza:

\- ¡Te prohibo llamarlo así, Sirius, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros en este último año!

\- Comprendo que le tengas algo de aprecio a ese tipo, pero no pienso cambiar el concepto que tengo de ese, sobre todo cuando antes de ayudarnos estuvo lamiéndole las patas a quien tu sabes durante largo tiempo, haciendo quien sabe qué terribles cosas para él. Si me lo preguntas, ese sujeto debería estar en Azkaban, haciéndole compañía a sus antiguos socios.

\- (Tratando de calmar la situación, James interviene) Calma, cielo, Sirius está molesto por todo lo ocurrido con Peter, y no puede evitar culpar a Snape de su muerte.

\- Yo también apreciaba a Peter, pero nunca se me ocurriría culpar a Severus de aquello, y menos cuando gracias a él se salvaron las vidas de Neville y de nuestro hijo, al menos.

\- (Sirius alega) [Pues podría haber matado a Voldemort antes de que todo esto pasara, así tendría al menos una cosa de la cual agradecerle].

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él, Sirius, no cuando ningún otro pudo hacer aquello por lo cual lo culpas! Y tú, James, recuerdo perfectamente como tratabas a Severus en el colegio cuando aún era mi amigo, y te recuerdo que si bien te perdoné por todo eso cuando acepté ser tu esposa no toleraré que defiendas la actitud de tu amigo con él, no cuando no se lo merece.

\- (James, molesto, le contesta a su esposa) Pues te recuerdo que tu amigo al final te abandonó porque para él no eras mas que una…

En apenas un segundo, James se calla, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Lilly, que se ha percatado de todo, le contesta, con voz triste: _"te recuerdo que en realidad fui yo quien lo dejó de lado, James, y cada día, desde entonces, me he sentido culpable, pensando que si hubiese perseverado en nuestra amistad tal vez lo habría salvado de unirse a los seguidores de quien tu sabes. Traicioné a mi mejor amigo, al único que me apoyo cuando era pequeña y mi condición de bruja alejó a todos los de mi edad, simplemente porque a mis nuevos amigos no les agradaba; fui egoísta, y aunque no me arrepiento de todo lo que conseguí después de aquello, no puedo pensar que pude haber hecho mejor las cosas con él"_.

Después de decir aquello, Lilly le dio la espalda al grupo y, tomando del brazo a Molly, se alejó de ellos, para seguir con su amiga sin tener que escucharlos.

Remus se encontraba avergonzado por la escena, y se miraba con Arthur, sin saber qué rayos decir. Sirius había quedado molesto por la actitud de su amiga, defendiendo a ese cobarde, y James no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado, recordando lo mucho que tuvo que luchar para separar a la mujer que amaba de ese amigo que, sin que ella se diera cuenta, era su principal rival por el corazón de su ahora esposa. Un rival que alguna vez le provocó celos y que ahora resultaba un héroe a los ojos de su mujer.

Moody, rompiendo el silencio que quedó luego de la ida de las mujeres del grupo, les dijo, dirigiéndose a Sirius y James: _"no sé los problemas que tengan ustedes con Snape ni me importa lo que piensen de él, pero no permitiré que se trate de cobarde, en mi presencia, a quien se mostró tan valiente combatiendo contra cuatro terribles mortífagos, y que salvó mi vida, así como la del pequeño Neville, ¿está claro?"_.

La discusión terminó cuando vieron como, desde el interior de la casa, salía la familia Longbotton, en compañía de Albus y Aberforth.

La ceremonia fue sencilla, pero hermosa.

Los suegros de Alice traían en sus manos las cosas que se dejarían en el lugar: ella, en una pequeña caja, unos cuantos objetos personales de la difunta (ropa, adornos, una cadena y un par de aros) que se dejarían allí enterrados, representando a la desaparecida; él traía la varita de Alice, la que sería puesta sobre la sepultura, como recordatorio perpetuo de su sacrificio.

Albus realizó todas las operaciones necesarias para levantar la sepultura. Frank, el viudo, observaba en silencio el último tributo de los amigos y familiares a su amor perdido. Una lápida de piedra fue levantada en aquél lugar, en donde Frank fue el encargado de tallar en la roca, con magia, un retrato ovalado de su esposa, tal como la recordaba, con su sonrisa siempre presente.

Lilly Potter había pedido el honor de redactar el epitafio de su amiga perdida, quien con su sacrificio había salvado no solo a su hijo Neville, sino que también a la luz de sus ojos. La inscripción decía:

" _La vida siempre se superpone a la muerte, y quien deja como legado su propio sacrificio vive para siempre."_

Los presentes, al leer esas palabras, comprendieron el propósito tras de ellas: Alice no moriría, ya que cada uno de ellos la mantendría viva en sus recuerdos, y su hijo llevaría con él el valor de su madre, perpetuándola.

La ceremonia terminó cuando fueron colocadas unas semillas, especialmente preparadas, las que gracias a la magia combinada de los asistentes germinaron en múltiples y coloridas flores, que cubrieron la sepultura con muchos e imperecederos colores. Finalmente, sobre la lápida, fue depositada la varita de Alice, la cual fue protegida por Albus Dumbledore con un poderoso sortilegio: permanecería oculta de la vista de cualquier persona sin magia, y sólo los miembros de la familia podrían tocarla, a fin de asegurar, de esa manera, que nadie profanara ese objeto sagrado.

Aberforth, quien era el que cargó al pequeño Neville durante toda la ceremonia, dejó un momento al pequeño en el suelo para dar sus respetos a los familiares. Allí todos pudieron ver algo que les sorprendió: el pequeño, que hasta ese día sólo había gateado, se levantó con esfuerzo y caminó hacia la lápida, con pasos torpes y acelerados, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia el frente como si fuese a caer, hasta que el contacto con la piedra le permitió sujetar sus pequeñas piernas; allí, señaló el tosco retrato en la roca, mientras dijo una sola sílaba, quien nunca antes había tratado de hablar: _"ma"_. Luego, caminando de regreso, terminó alcanzando a su padre, sin caerse en ningún momento, sujetándose a su pierna, mientras lo llamaba por su nombre: _"pa"_.

Frank, viendo a su hijo, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por el gesto de su pequeño, acariciando con ternura su cabeza. Pero esa ternura duró apenas un instante, endureciendo de inmediato su rostro a su hijo, para luego tomarlo y entregárselo a su abuela.

Esa sería la última vez que trataría con cariño a su hijo en años.

* * *

Los años de la primera niñez de Neville Longbotton fueron de una fría distancia entre él y su padre.

Frank, habiendo renunciado de facto al cuidado y crianza de su hijo, dejó esas tareas a sus padres y se había concentrado en su carrera como auror.

Aprovechando los tormentosos años que siguieron a la caida del que no debe ser nombrado, solicitó y obtuvo el ser puesto en una unidad especial de cazadores de magos tenebrosos, en compañía de Alastor Moody y de una joven postulante a auror de extraordinario talento para la magia de combate y una disposición natural para el disfraz, a la que Alastor había tomado bajo su tutela personal: Nymphadora Tonks, prima de Sirius Black. Pronto los tres magos se hicieron de una fama terrible por su fiereza y efectividad en la persecución de los patéticos intentos de magos que buscaban reemplazar al perdido Señor Tenebroso, así como de los últimos aliados en fuga del caído.

Gracias a la acción del afamado equipo de cazadores y otros similares las celdas de Azkaban estaban a rebozar como nunca antes en su historia.

Durante sus viajes el equipo se encontró muchas veces con Severus Snape, quien por su propia misión auto-impuesta se encontraba cerca de los fugitivos mortífagos o de los lugares siniestros donde podrían encontrarse rastros del Mago Oscuro muerto. Aunque Moody era bastante cordial con el mortífago traidor y la joven Tonks lo veía con curiosidad y admiración, después de todas las cosas grandiosas que su tutor le había contado del asesino del innombrable, el trato entre él y Frank era frío, por decir lo menos.

A Severus le era más que evidente el rechazo que causaba en el padre Longbotton la misma existencia de su hijo, atado todavía al amuleto asesino. No podía evitar verlo y recordar el propio maltrato que recibió él en su niñez de su propio padre, violento con él y con su propia madre, como si la existencia de ambos fuese una tortura para aquél.

Frank no era ciego, y percibía el reproche a su actitud que habitaba en los profundos ojos del mago de capa negra, como si lo juzgara. Pero él era consciente de que era injusto con el pequeño Neville, era sólo que no podía evitar pensar que, tal vez, lo que veía cada vez que se encontraban no era ya su hijo, sino que lo que fuera que controlaba el prendedor maldito había tomado control o habitaba de alguna manera, ahora, dentro del pequeño, y que ya no era sólo su hijo el que lo miraba a través de sus pequeños ojos, sino que el asesino de su esposa, burlándose tras esa mirada inocente. Si al menos hubiese una forma de separarlos, pero todos los magos que lo rodeaban se habían dado finalmente por vencidos con aquello.

Porque él sabía de las visitas de Snape al hogar de sus padres.

Su búsqueda sobre todo lo relativo al Señor Tenebroso lo había obligado a mantenerse en contacto, contra sus propios deseos, con Albus Dumbledore, quien sólo se reía de él cada vez que lo llamaba para solicitarle que se juntaran a compartir información.

Pero Severus era todavía mal recibido en todas partes, y juntarse con Dumbledore en Hogwarts no era opción. Por lo que, en la búsqueda de un lugar apropiado para sus reuniones, inevitablemente terminaron acordando como lugar de sus encuentros el hogar de los Longbotton, el único lugar donde el rechazado ex-mortífago encontraba una taza de leche caliente y una sonrisa de sus habitantes habituales, quienes no olvidaban su intervención salvando al pequeño Neville, no en una sino en dos ocasiones, a riesgo de su vida, así como de sus muchos intentos por ayudar al niño a separarlo del amuleto opalino.

Las visitas no eran muchas, unas cuatro o cinco por año, y nunca duraban más de un día. Pero la misma lejanía del hogar de los ancianos, que vivían alejados de cualquier otra familia de magos, sumado a la nueva actitud retraída del padre del pequeño, la que terminó distanciándolo de todas sus amistades previas, terminaron acostumbrado a Neville al rostro serio y la nariz aguileña del mago de la capa negra. A medida que pasaron los años el niño le cogió cariño al adusto mago (cuando en cualquier otro pequeño su rostro amargado y actitud estricta no habría causado más que pavor), quien en comparación a la actitud de frialdad y distancia que había adoptado su propio padre con él y la falta de otros mayores con quien comparar, se le presentaba como alguien agradable para tenerlo cerca. Al poco tiempo, para disgusto de Severus, el joven Nevile, ya de tres años y medio y con mayor dominio del habla, comenzó a llamarlo "tío" -y ninguno de sus abuelos hizo el menor empeño en convencerlo de que aquel serio señor no era nada suyo-.

* * *

Una visita de aquellas, en que había quedado de reunirse con el profesor Dumbledore en la residencia Longbotton, coincidió con el cumpleaños número cinco del joven Neville.

Severus Snape estaba derechamente furioso con el director de Hogwarts, quien no le había advertido de dicha ocasión, que de saberlo habría evitado con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ahora, habiendo aparecido, a sabiendas que el simplemente largarse habría sido demasiado grosero con los dueños de casa, decidió quedarse, ofreciendo su peor cara de amargura a todos los asistentes.

Y esos asistentes al cumpleaños del mocoso eran realmente pocos.

Lo primero evidente era la ausencia de otros niños, no sólo de la edad del festejado, sino de cualquier otra edad. Los únicos presentes eran los abuelos del pequeño, sus tíos abuelos, su padre y sus compañeros aurores (Moody y Tonks), Albus y él.

A pesar del ambiente adulto que se respiraba, el pequeño Neville corría contento entre los asistentes. Snape, al verlo, asumió que su alegría se debía más que nada a la cantidad de gente presente en esa casa, habitualmente más vacía, que a la comprensión de lo que significaba para él ese día.

La conversación fue animada, y la torta (cortesía de una muy esforzada Dora, quien insistió ser quien aportara ese detalle a falta de un mejor regalo) más que pasable. Snape comió poco, mientras esquivaba la conversación respondiendo con monosílabos cuando se dirigían a él.

En un momento dado, los abuelos del pequeño tocaron un tema que habían evitado durante los primeros años, por respeto a la difunta Alice: cuando el pequeño Neville nació, ninguno de los padres se había decidido por algún mago o bruja para que fuese su padrino, considerando que con los peligrosos tiempos que corrían aquello sería como llamar a la mala suerte (ya que, según la costumbre seguida en el mundo mágico, el padrino o madrina sería el responsable del cuidado personal y la crianza del niño o niña en caso de faltar sus padres). Luego, con la muerte de su madre, las labores de padrinaje de Neville habían recaído sobre sus abuelos, pero ellos ya se hacían mayores y probablemente sería más conveniente darle al pequeño un posible futuro tutor que velara por él cuando ambos le faltaran.

Dumbledore, intuyendo hacia donde iba la cosa, alzó la voz y muy ceremoniosamente dijo: _"lamento decepcionarlos, amigos míos, pero mis múltiples obligaciones me impiden aceptar el honor del que quieren hacerme partícipe. Eso, sin considerar que, por mi edad, es muy probable que muera antes que tan venerables señores, lo que impediría cumplir con el propósito tras vuestro ofrecimiento"_. Todos los comenzales se miraron anonadados; era evidente que nunca nadie elegiría a alguien tan importante (y, sobre todo, tan viejo) como padrino de ningún infante. Tonks fue la primera en reír ante el discurso del mago mayor, siendo su risa seguida por todos (excepto Frank y Severus, que se miraban seriamente).

Mientras despejaba su garganta haciendo silencio, Augusta, la abuela, aceptó con gratitud las excusas del profesor Dumbledore, mientras señalaba que el prospecto que tenían pensado era alguien a quien el muchacho debía mucho, y que seguramente se sentiría honrado de que se le permitiese ocupar tal posición dentro de la familia. Intuyendo una posible oposición a sus planes de parte de su hijo, la anciana le preguntó, en frente de todos: _"Frank, ¿qué opinas acerca de pedirle al señor Severus Snape de que sea el padrino de Neville?"_

El padre, apartando la mirada del mencionado mago, se dirigió a sus padres, señalando que en realidad no le importaba el asunto y que, si ellos consideraban apropiado a Snape, él no se opondría.

Severus, en cambio, antes de siquiera ser consultado, respondió: _"No creo ser el indicado para dichas tareas, señores, y mi estilo de vida actual no harían aconsejable entregarme el eventual cuidado del joven Neville a mi, un mago errante. En cualquier caso, aunque le faltaran sus abuelos es seguro que el pequeño seguiría contando con el cuidado de su padre. Pero si aún así insisten en darle un padrino al pequeño, sugiero la búsqueda de un candidato más apropiado"_.

La abuela Longbotton, decida a conseguir su deseo, como lo mejor para su nieto, le respondió: _"Si su objeción es sólo su estilo de vida actual, creo que podemos diferir este asunto para un futuro más apropiado. En todo caso, no creo haber conocido nunca ningún mago más apropiado para cuidar de mi nieto, señor, por lo que me abstendré de buscar en el inter-tanto otro prospecto, confiando en que algún día pueda usted cambiar de opinión"_.

Viendo Snape que no podría doblegar la voluntad de la mujer, y no sintiéndose dispuesto a iniciar una discusión que seguramente perdería por agotamiento, decidió tan sólo inclinar su cabeza y darle la razón a la anciana. Al menos sabía que no podrían obligarlo a ser padrino a la fuerza (o, al menos, no conocía precedentes de aquello).

.

.

.

Cuando llegó finalmente el término de la reunión, y viendo que se hacía de noche, Severus llevó aparte al profesor Dumbledore a fin de fijar una nueva cita para una fecha próxima, para así no verse obligado a pasar allí la noche.

Mientras ambos magos conversaban, el pequeño Neville llegó corriendo donde ellos se encontraban, interrumpiéndolos. Al ver que parecía querer dirigirse a él, Snape le hablo, preguntándole qué quería. El niño, mirandolo fíjamente, le dijo: _"regalo, tío"_. Por lo visto, aquel infante creía que él había venido específicamente a su cumpleaños y esperaba algún tipo de presente de parte de él. Severus, con su usual cortesía y tino, le dijo: _"Ningún regalo. A mi nadie me regaló nunca nada en mi cumpleaños, a excepción de mi madre. Y no soy tu tío"_. Viendo que con esa respuesta el pequeño se alejó corriendo, el mago se dio por satisfecho y continuó su conversación.

O al menos así fue hasta que Neville reapareció, pidiéndole a Severus que le enseñara su mano. Curioso e incómodo por la persistencia del pequeño en tratarlo, el mago le hizo caso. Sobre su mano abierta Neville depositó el prendedor de ópalo, mientras le decía: _"tío, regalo"_. Por lo visto, el niño había encontrado injusta la infancia de su pretendido tío y no había encontrado nada mejor que regalarle su más importante posesión.

Mientras contemplaba el amuleto en su mano, el pequeño Neville echó a correr, sin esperar la respuesta del mago. Pero pudo dar apenas tres pasos antes de chocar contra una pared invisible y caer sentado en el suelo. Snape pudo notar la acción del amuleto sobre el niño: por lo visto, el propósito del pequeño había sido hacerlo a él el dueño del mismo, pero esa cosa se había negado a ello y habría actuado, frenando la separación entre ambos. Severus se acercó caminando al infante y le ayudó a levantarse, mientras le devolvía el prendedor, diciéndole: _"te lo devuelvo"_. Neville lo tomo, mientras se preguntaba: _"pero regalo..."_

El de la capa negra recordó algo que llevaba consigo: un brazalete de plata de duendes, pero manufactura humana, algo sencillo y tosco que seguramente no costara más de un par de galeones y que le habían regalado en una aldea de magos francesa, ubicada en el bosque de Normandía, al norte del país, como agradecimiento por derrotar a un intento de mago tenebroso que había intentado aterrorizar al pueblo con unos patéticos inferi que creó de cadáveres enterrados en una playa cercana. Afortunadamente Severus no tenía apego por ese tipo de obsequios, por lo que con un pase de su varita transmutó la plata de su joya en una fina y ornamentada cadena, la que aseguró al prendedor de ópalo, el que luego colgó en el cuello de Neville, mientras le decía que ese era su regalo de cumpleaños y que nunca debía dársela a nadie. El niño, emocionado, agradeció a su tío mientras corría a mostrarle su obsequio a sus abuelos.

Temeroso de las reacciones de los presentes ante ese gesto de debilidad para con el pequeño Neville, Severus Snape se despidió rápidamente y se marchó, comprometiéndose a contactarse con Dumbledore en una fecha próxima.

* * *

Neville Longbotton no había mostrado mayores señales de magia en toda su primera infancia, y ahora que ya tenía más de cinco años sus abuelos, los encargados de su crianza y educación, se debatían entre seguir esperando o integrarlo en algún colegio muggle ante la posibilidad de que el pequeño resultare ser un squib (hijo de magos sin magia).

El día en que le plantearon dicha consulta a Severus Snape, cuando los visitaba (mientras esperaba al siempre impuntual Dumbledore para su reunión habitual) el mago se tomó unos momentos para pensar su respuesta: en ese punto era imposible saber si la magia del niño existía en cantidad suficiente para procurarle una educación mágica, y estaba siendo retenida o anulada de alguna manera por el prendedor que ahora llevaba colgado del cuello, o si tal vez el niño realmente había nacido sin magia, condenándole a la vida de ostracismo del mundo mágico que sufrían todos los squib.

Finalmente aconsejó a los atribulados abuelos que ingresaran al pequeño en un colegio de primaria para muggles. Si, como resultaban sus temores, el niño nunca desarrollaba poder mágico alguno, contaría ya con la experiencia necesaria y la educación típica muggle para vivir entre ellos (proceso que sería más dificultoso mientras más tardaran en realizarse); en caso contrario, siempre podían trasladarlo a un colegio de magia o contratar algún tutor privado si, llegado el momento, el pequeño despertaba el poder latente que pudiera tener. El consejo de alguien que tenían en tanta estima salvó al infante de unos años de aislamiento que probablemente habrían anulado su capacidad de relacionarse con otros niños.

Así comenzaron los días de escuela de Neville Longbotton entre los no-magos.

Fueron días felices, donde pudo compartir, finalmente, con los primeros niños de su edad. La rutina de las tareas, los trabajos manuales (escribir, hacer manualidades, el ejercicio diario), la comida llevada de casa y compartida con otros niños. Todo eso le fascinaba.

Lo más difícil de los primeros días fueron las extrañas historias que contaba a sus compañeros y maestras respecto de los extraños sucesos en su hogar y la forma en que se hacían las cosas. Relatos que en años posteriores lo habrían marcado como un mentiroso compulsivo ahora eran vistos como creaciones de una mente vivás o repeticiones de los cuentos de sus abuelos. Pronto aprendió que las cosas que en su hogar se hacían de diferente manera debía mantenerlas en secreto.

Y así transcurrieron dos años, entre libros, juegos infantiles y cumpleaños en casas de sus compañeros muggles, pero nada de magia.

* * *

Neville, ya con siete años cumplidos, miraba su regalo dado por su no-tío Severus: un par de guantes de invierno, de piel y con forro interior peludo. Ciertamente esos regalos, los de su cumpleaños, eran los únicos que recibía del extraño tío a quien veía no más de seis veces en el año y sólo por un par de horas cada vez. Pero le quería, casi de la misma forma que a su padre, pero de diferente manera.

Su relación con su propio padre estaba en un punto muerto. No podía quejarse de su papel como proveedor. Eran evidentes las mejoras hechas en la antigua casa Longbotton y las buenas cosas que él mismo vestía y usaba. Por lo que su abuela (viuda luego de la repentina muerte de su abuelo hace ya medio año) le decía, todo aquello se debía al duro trabajo de papá persiguiendo tipos malos, siempre con la compañía de los dos raros con que hacía equipo: el viejo tío Moody, quien ahora lucía un muy extraño y tétrico ojo artificial, además de marcas profundas en su rostro; y la tía Dora, que tenía la costumbre de que cada vez que llegaba a la casa lucía un rostro y cabello diferente, por lo que nunca era capaz de reconocerla hasta que ella lo abrazaba y habría su boca para saludarlo.

La vida de su padre era bastante errática, desapareciendo un par de meses del hogar para llegar un día, sin aviso, y descansar un par de semanas, para luego partir de viaje. Las únicas fechas seguras en que podía encontrarse en casa era en su cumpleaños (donde siempre terminaba chocando con tío Snape, aunque nunca llegaron a las varitas), en su aniversario de matrimonio y en la fecha de la muerte de mamá Alice, fechas en las cuales dejaba flores frescas y tocaba la varita de su difunta esposa.

Neville, luego de ver a su padre hacer eso, había tomado como un reto el poder tomar esa varita: desde hace algo más de un año había manifestado suficiente magia como para lograr verla, pero su magia interna era insuficiente para poder tomarla sin ser rechazado por el sortilegio de Albus Dumbledore que la protegía de extraños. Cada día, antes de ir al colegio o después del desayuno en sus días libres y vacaciones, corría a la sepultura de su madre y probaba, pero inevitablemente fallaba en sus intentos.

Ahora, siendo domingo, había regresado para probar suerte nuevamente, esperando que su magia fuese de nivel suficiente para lograr su recompensa.

Aprovechó que su padre, presente como pocas veces, tomaba el té con su abuela y sus tíos abuelos, que estaban de visita, para irse silenciosamente al patio. Augusta, que ya sabía a lo que salía su nieto tan presuroso, simplemente le recordó que tenía que regresar pasado el medio día para hacer su tarea y tomar su almuerzo junto a su padre.

Parecía extraño llevar guantes para el frío en pleno verano, pero el bosque, en esas horas de la mañana, todavía era helado, por lo que ese extra de calor no le parecía excesivo al niño.

El ambiente, lleno de los ruidos de las aves mañaneras, resultaba agradable, mientras el pasto todavía mojado, marcaba sus zapatos con su humedad. A lo lejos, un grupo de gnomos, con sus enormes cabezas de patata, hacían su recorrido diario para saquear la huerta de repollos de su abuela.

Una vez llegó junto a la sepultura de su madre, Neville saludó respetuosamente a su retrato, pidiendole permiso, como siempre lo hacía, para tomar su varita. Sin esperar una respuesta que sabía no tendría, el niño se sacó uno de sus guantes, para hacer nuevamente el intento de alcanzarla con su mano derecha desnuda, concentrándose en ese sólo objetivo, como hacía cada vez que lo intentaba con nulos resultados.

Pero esa mañana fue diferente.

Finalmente pudo tomarla. La varita de mamá.

Emocionado y asustado, como si estuviese haciendo algo indebido, Neville corrió al interior del bosque, confiado en que podría tener ese preciado recuerdo sin que nadie se lo arrebatara, al menos por un par de horas. Nadie le contaba nada de mamá, pero él la recordaba, así como sabía todo lo que había sucedido en su muerte. Alegre, agitó la varita, imaginando como su madre le había salvado con aquél último hechizo, antes de irse para siempre.

La varita no hizo absolutamente nada, pero el niño no podía estar sentirse más feliz.

Pero algo inesperado paso, y la vibración de su amuleto, que siempre llevaba colgado al cuello, le advirtió del peligro.

Neville se puso a correr, a sabiendas que la bestia quería su vida.

.

.

.

Severus Snape apareció, como siempre, en lo bordes del bosque que rodeaban la residencia Longbotton. Confiaba poder tomar una taza de café y una comida caliente luego de estar durante casi dos semanas recorriendo los pantanos de Escocia, donde lo llevó una pista sobre un supuesto refugio secreto del Señor Tenebroso, según las palabras del último mortífago capturado por él. Obviamente la búsqueda había sido en vano, una última venganza de un inútil que se dejó vencer tan fácilmente.

Iba a dirigirse a la cabaña cuando pudo percatarse de los extraños ruidos en el bosque. Desconfiando de lo que aquello pudiera ser, se dirigió a ver a la carrera, suponiendo que pudiera ser algún tipo de ataque o bestia salvaje que pusiera en peligro el único lugar que podía considerar como su refugio.

Pero luego de un minuto de correr, lo que vio lo dejó paralizado, porque era imposible que una cosa como esa hubiese llegado a ese lugar: _"mantícora"_.

La enorme bestia, de tres metros de alto, con rostro humano, cuerpo de león y cola de escorpión, había lanzado su ponzoñosa cola en un ataque directo contra el niño Longbotton, al que tenía arrinconado contra el suelo. Pero el aguijón, en vez de atravesarlo, revotó contra una especie de campo de fuerza que rodeó al niño en el momento del impacto.

Sin comprender como había logrado hacer eso el niño, pudo notar al acercarse raudo que Neville tenía en su mano una varita mágica. Ahora todo tenía sentido: el niño manifestaba su magia innata de esa manera, la que reforzada por la varita que cargaba dio como resultado ese poderoso hechizo escudo.

Pero cada golpe de la bestia acercaba más su aguijón al pequeño.

Severus intentó distraer al monstruo con su hechizo _sectumsempra_ , pero los poderosos cortes sólo rozaban la dura piel, reforzada con magia, de la bestia, que seguía concentrada en el pequeño. Probó después con poderosos hechizos de fuego, dirigidos a la cara humana del coloso, los que le hicieron verlo, así como al pequeño Neville notar la identidad de quien trataba de salvarlo. La mantícora giró su cuerpo hacia el mago de la capa negra, soltando un poderoso alarido, mientras se ponía en posición para correr hacia él. Con sorpresa, pudo ver como el niño, liberado de la presión de la bestia, se levantó y, tomando unos metros de distancia, en vez de huir se armó de valor y, apuntando la varita, hizo el intento de lanzar el único hechizo que se le vino a la mente en ese momento: _"Avada Kedavra"_. Pero el hechizo, mal ejecutado, en vez de surgir como una rayo de energía verde asesina se manifestó como una gigantesca bola verde que golpeo a la bestia, empujándola.

La mantícora, viéndose atacada por dos flancos, dudo unos momentos sobre a quien atacar, tiempo más que suficiente para que Snape ejecutara un poderoso hechizo que creyó capaz de poder contener a la enorme criatura. En un segundo el pelinegro aisló su mente, girando su varita sobre su cabeza, mientras evocaba un único recuerdo de su niñez, uno compartido junto a la persona más importante de su vida, un momento de felicidad pura: _"Lilly..."_

Como un estruendo ensordecedor, la voz del mago surgió en medio del bosque, mientras su guardián se manifestaba: _"Expecto Patronum"._

Neville vió, asombrado, como de la varita de su tío Snape surgía una criatura plateada, dotada de enormes alas, pero sin plumas visibles, un rostro aterrador y patas con largos dedos filosos.

El enorme murcielago plateado, de casi tres metros de envergadura, se abalanzó contra la mantícora, la que clavó en medio del pecho de su agresor su aguijón venenoso, inútilmente. Snape vio como su creación combatía con fiereza contra la enorme criatura se acercó corriendo al pequeño Neville, quien se había quedado paralizado, maravillado por la luminosa creación.

Aunque los patronus no habían sido pensados como combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo, Snape era capaz de dotar a su propia invocación, un zorro volador gigante, de la resistencia y fuerza necesarias para esa tarea, gracias a su propia habilidad y control mental, el que le permitía reforzar el hechizo hasta niveles inimaginables potenciando el recuerdo feliz que lo alimentaba dentro de su propia psique.

Una vez sujeto el niño en sus brazos, se dedicó a reforzar con su magia a su patronus, el que ganaba poder y resistencia con cada extra de magia que le proporcionaba con su varita. Así, la terrible mantícora, la bestia asesina que en circunstancias normales requeriría de un numeroso y bien entrenado equipo de experimentados magos para reducirla, fue vencida en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo por la bestia alada de Snape, que se alzó victoriosa sobre el cadáver de su oponente antes de desaparecer.

Cansado, con su varita siempre en su mano y vigilante de los alrededores, Severus Snape retornó a la cabaña de los Longbotton llevando al pequeño Neville en brazos, mientras éste sostenía la varita de su madre, la misma que lo había protegido de la criatura que trató de asesinarlo.

Allí estaba él, junto a sus dos protectores: mamá y tío Snape.

Curioso, Severus no pudo evitar preguntarle al pequeño, antes de llegar a la casa, cómo había podido intentar hacer un hechizo tan oscuro como la maldición asesina. Neville, creyendo que era alguna especie de reto, le confesó que ese hechizo era el único que conocía de nombre. Snape le preguntó quien se lo había mostrado, pero la respuesta del niño le confundió: le dijo que recordaba como el hombre malo había tratado de atacarlo con ese hechizo, cuando estaba junto a mamá en el cuarto donde la mataron.

Severus se detuvo un momento, viendo el rostro del pequeño, tratando de descubrir si ocultaba algo siniestro. Pero nada, su mente estaba en limpio de cualquier otra idea, y al parecer decía la verdad sobre poder recordar el día de la muerte de su madre y del Señor Tenebroso.

Viendo que de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto un prometedor prospecto, y seguro que su padre no haría nada por su crecimiento personal, Snape finalmente cedió: si era realmente necesario, podría hacer el sacrificio y volverse el padrino de ese niño.

Probablemente el pequeño Neville era la persona que más lo habría necesitado nunca. Y sentía que se lo debía. Al menos por su madre.

Tan sólo esperaba que la oferta hecha ya hace dos largos años siguiera en pie. No pensaba hacer el ridículo por eso. No él.

* * *

Notas del autor.

Nuevo capítulo, y como siempre paso a responder las dudas manifestadas en los últimos reviews:

 **hpinvidente:** sobre romance. Si, variado y de la mayoría de los personajes, pero tardará un tiempo (les falta madurar a los muchachos). Sobre las parejas, lo más probable es que un par terminen cambiando, y habrá parejas nuevas para personajes sin desarrollo romántico en el canon.

 **Melanny389:** la relación del padre de Neville con su hijo es esencial para que Snape ocupe un lugar que en principio no desea en el cuidado del pequeño Longbotton, pero cambiará en un futuro (al menos así lo tengo planificado). No será pronto, y no prometo que sean felices ambos después de aquello. Tan sólo puedo prometerte hacerlo interesante y emotivo.


	4. L1, Cap 3: El Punto de Partida

LIBRO 1

CAPÍTULO 3: EL PUNTO DE PARTIDA.

Las cosas habían salido mucho mejor de lo esperado para Augusta Longbottom. Como si todo se confabulase para que su muy amado nieto saliera adelante de toda la terrible condición que se le vaticinaba luego de la muerte de su madre y el cuasi-abandono de su padre.

El pequeño había crecido sano y fuerte. Mostraba para su corta edad una perspicacia e inteligencia destacable. Su habilidad y potencial mágico eran ya evidentes. Y lo que era lo mejor de todo, crecía bajo la tutela de un muy hábil y reputado mago, un maestro envidiable para cualquiera que quisiese que su descendiente fuese el mejor de su generación.

Y es que un padrino como Severus Snape no se conseguía así como así. Menos aún tenerlo como profesor particular de un insignificante niño.

Augusta no podía dejar de sentirse orgullosa de sus esfuerzos, y lo dejaba en evidencia cada vez que se reunía con sus amigas a tomar el té.

Esa tarde, apenas dos semanas después de que el señor Snape les llegara con la noticia que había aceptado ser el padrino del joven Neville (impulsado por un muy extraño y peligroso encuentro con una bestia asesina en el bosque cercano al hogar Longbottom), departía con su habitual grupo de amigas mayores respecto de la fortuna de su nieto de haber salvado la vida de tan terrible atacante y de como la cercanía del señor Severus parecía ser alguna especie de seguro de vida para el niño, además de ser una influencia positiva de tal grado que le permitía vaticinar un futuro brillante para su educación en el Colegio Hogwarts. De todas las asistentes, las más animadas en la discusión eran Pomona Sprout y Minerva McGonagall, profesoras de dicho colegio y jefas de dos de sus casas, quienes departían animadamente sobre los méritos del niño y el hecho de que probablemente, cuando alcanzara la edad adecuada para ingresar al colegio, terminaría en sus respectivas casas.

La discusión sólo terminó con la llegada de Neville, quien saludó rápidamente a las señoras reunidas en el salón de su casa, para luego subir a su habitación para quitarse su uniforme del colegio.

Ante las dudas de sus invitadas por el uniforme que exhibía el muchacho, la señora Longbottom les explicó que mientras llegara la época en que el niño tuviera que asistir al colegio de magia, seguiría asistiendo al colegio muggle, a fin de que contara con compañía de su edad -todo por consejo de su padrino-.

.

.

.

Neville se quitó rápidamente su uniforme y, vestido sólo de su ropa interior y una polera blanca, se echó sobre su cama.

La habitación del muchacho estaba en el segundo piso de la casa, junto a la de su abuela, ahora viuda. No era precisamente grande, y la mayor parte del espacio estaba ocupada por muebles: cama de una plaza, un velador de madera rústica, un escritorio con un banco de madera sin respaldo y un par de roperos de dos metros de altura, que llegaban al techo; ocupando la pared exterior, una enorme ventana ovalada de casi metro y medio de alto por uno de ancho, que iluminaba todo el cuarto. En el suelo, arrinconado a una de las paredes del cuarto, el terrario donde dormitaba "Trevor", su sapo mascota (regalo de su tío abuelo). Bajo su cama, un pequeño cofre que había sido de su abuelo, en donde guardaba sus tesoros: los pocos regalos de su ahora padrino, un chivatoscopio roto (que según su abuela había sido de su padre) y la varita de su madre, ahora en su poder.

La varita, rígida, de madera de olmo y núcleo de corazón de dragón, media apenas veinte centímetros, pero con su todavía corta estatura se veía grande en su mano.

 _La discusión sobre el permitirle conservarla había sido corta pero intensa. Apenas lo vieron llegar con ella, en brazos de su ahora padrino, luego de su encuentro con la mantícora, su padre le había ordenado dejarla; esa fue la primera vez que el pequeño Neville desobedeció a su padre, alegando que la varita de su madre le había protegido y que no aceptaría dejarla así como así. Tampoco lo convencieron las súplicas de su abuela y sus tíos abuelos, temiendo que la tozudez del niño le atrajera la animadversión de su padre, quien veneraba esa varita como una reliquia sagrada. Neville no quiso ceder._

 _Viéndose superada, Augusta había recurrido a Severus Snape, consciente del ascendiente que tenía sobre el pequeño. Su tío, con rostro serio, le había señalado al pequeño sobre lo poco aconsejable que era para un mago usar la varita de otro: por lo que él sabía, las varitas mágicas tendían a aprender del temperamento y la forma de hacer magia de su dueño, por lo que al ser usadas por otro podían dar problemas o no funcionar de manera correcta. Pero él había insistido: la varita de su madre no lo perjudicaría, y él le demostraría a su tío (ahora padrino) que ella funcionaría con él de la misma manera que con su difunta madre._

 _Viendo la decisión en las palabras del niño, Severus Snape aceptó su propósito, poniéndose de su lado, pero indicándole que tendría desde ese día hasta cuando tuviera que ir al colegio de magia para demostrarle que la varita funcionaba correctamente para él. Y le puso una prueba imposible, según la propia Augusta: tendría cuatro años para lograr crear un patronus corpóreo, similar al que le vio hacer en el bosque. Si llegaba a rendirse en algún momento, debería entregar esa varita a su padre y aceptar una nueva, escogida específicamente para él._

 _Neville, sin dudarlo, aceptó la prueba de su tío._

 _Visto que el pequeño nunca había realizado hechizo alguno, y que la prueba impuesta por el mago era una que incluso excedía las capacidades de muchos experimentados magos y brujas, su padre aceptó la solución de Severus Snape y dejó al niño persistir en su deseo, confiando en que antes de que se cumpliera el plazo desistiría de dicho logro. Además, Frank contaba con que había un requisito necesario para poder realizar el encantamiento patronus que el pequeño, por las circunstancias de su propia corta vida, no podría llegar a cumplir._

Pero lo que en ese momento no había entendido eran las palabras de despedida de su tío Snape, quien ante el alcance de su abuela de poder sacarlo del colegio muggle ahora que sabían que tenía la magia necesaria para poder asistir, llegado el momento, al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, le insistió en dejarlo los años que restaban con sus compañeros muggles, señalando: _"necesitará alguna memoria feliz para poder siquiera intentar superar su prueba, y dudo que pueda conseguirla de otra forma"_. Cuando luego de la partida de su tío-padrino pudo preguntarle al señor Dumbledore respecto a cómo se supone que hacía el patronus (información que su padrino no le había facilitado, lo que él suponía era una manera más de probarlo) pudo comprender la advertencia: debería encontrar su propio recuerdo de plena felicidad para poder ejecutar el hechizo, y tío Snape pensó que entre sus amigos podría conseguir alguno. La prueba era difícil, pero su padrino no la había hecho imposible de cumplir.

Animado por la idea de que, en alguna parte de su cabeza, tío Severus lo apoyaba, se puso a la tarea de cumplir el desafío.

* * *

Las visitas de Severus Snape al hogar Longbottom se hicieron más habituales: normalmente aparecía cada tres o cuatro semanas, y se dedicaba más que nada a enseñarle magia o conversar sobre la vida con el pequeño Neville, en la medida que consideraba apropiado conversar de dichos temas con un niño.

El tiempo pasó, y cuando Neville llegó a los ocho años ya podía sostener apropiadamente la varita y realizar un par de encantamientos sencillos: el encantamiento levitador y el iluminador, como conocimiento básico respecto a como realizar correctamente un encantamiento. Si bien hubiese querido que su padrino le ayudara a conseguir el patronus, él se tomaba su papel de examinador demasiado en serio, y no le facilitó ningún consejo respecto a cómo lograrlo; es más, ni siquiera quiso repetir el hechizo ante él. Afortunadamente, Alastor Moody -a instancias del profesor Dumbledore- aceptó enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba saber para lograr el hechizo: la forma de sostener la varita, las palabras del encantamiento, la idea que debía tener en su mente al conjurarlo.

Pero el auror le advirtió al joven Neville que no se esforzara demasiado en conseguir aquello, que probablemente nadie esperaba que lo consiguiera, aún con cuatro años de plazo (de los que ahora sólo quedaban tres).

La desaparición de tía Tonks fue inesperada. Su padre no le dio razón de su repentina ausencia en el hogar familiar. Fue Moody quien le contó que la muchacha, a la que había tomado como aprendiz apenas cumplió los diecisiete años (meses antes de la celebración de su quinto cumpleaños), había tenido que regresar ahora, a sus veinte años, a Hogwarts para completar su último año de estudios, como requisito necesario para poder recibir formalmente su título de auror del Ministerio.

Al menos sus incesantes prácticas de magia le evitaban a Neville el problema de tener que controlar sus poderes en presencia de sus amigos muggles, siempre recordando que tales prácticas sólo podía hacerlas cerca de su propio hogar (no fuera que terminara llamando la atención de extraños y se ganara algún tipo de censura del Ministerio, principalmente con motivo de la prohibición de la práctica de la magia para los menores). Terminaba con su energía mágica tan agotada que pasaba por un niño tranquilo en clases (incluso algo soso).

Pero se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros y maestros, e incluso le habían permitido participar en las excursiones del curso, en las que, con su padre ocupado en su trabajo y con su abuela incapaz de interactuar con muggles sin delatar su propia condición de bruja, terminaba siendo acompañado por un silencioso y poco participativo Snape -quien aparentemente sabía como comportarse correctamente según el estilo de vida de los sin magia-.

Al menos, pensaba el amargado mago, esas responsabilidades eran sólo un par de veces al año, por unas cuantas horas, nada que no pudiera soportar para honrar sus responsabilidades como padrino. Y es que, imposibilitado de ofrecerle los regalos con que otros padrinos colmaban a sus ahijados, el cedía en lo único que tenía para dar: tiempo y conocimiento.

Por que, si bien el patronus era tema tabú entre ambos, Severus Snape se esforzaba por alimentar la cabeza de ese mocoso rubio con libros de magia, consejos sobre ingredientes de pociones e historias sobre su vida en Hogwarts, éstas últimas que le interesaba a Neville por sobre todas las cosas (y es que recordaba lo dicho por tío Moody respecto a necesitar un recuerdo feliz para hacer funcionar el patronus y no podía evitar preguntarse cuál era ese recuerdo en alguien que se veía tan serio y poco afortunado como su padrino). El niño aprovechaba al máximo el tiempo con su padrino, y no sólo por todo lo que ganaba con sus enseñanzas y consejos, sino porque sabía que aquello era lo único que podía regalarle y no quería hacerlo sentir mal recordándole su propia condición miserable.

Porque si algo era evidente era la pobreza franciscana de Severus Snape.

El antiguo mortífago era pobre. Muy pobre, de hecho, lo cual era extraño en cualquier persona tan hábil en las artes mágicas y que no cargara con una gran familia a cuestas.

Pero no era como si su pobreza lo envileciera o avergonzara de alguna manera. Era más bien una especie de voto solemne, el compromiso de alguien consagrado a su propia misión y que, por lo mismo, no aceptaba que algo tan banal como la búsqueda de riqueza lo distrajera de sus objetivos. En una ocasión, incómodo por la situación de su tío Snape, Neville le había sugerido conversar con su abuela para poder regalarle un par de túnicas nuevas (esa cosa negra que cargaba para todos lados lucía ya bastante gastada); pero él, viendo con molestia a su ahijado, le dijo: _"¿acaso mi ropa te desagrada?"._ Creyéndolo ofendido, Neville se disculpó con él, señalando que sólo quería ayudarlo. Snape le contestó: _"¿Crees que un mago tan hábil como yo no es capaz, de quererlo, de transmutar un árbol en un nuevo guardarropa? ¿Que si el dinero fuese un problema no sería capaz de partir una montaña en dos y con un sólo pase de mi varita extraer todas sus riquezas?"_

Obviamente el mago exageraba (o eso quería pensar el niño), pero no necesitó más explicación del mismo.

Y resultaba claro que su propia pobreza le era indiferente: nunca cobró recompensa alguna por sus logros o los criminales que capturó o eliminó en sus viajes, ni intentó buscar alguna ocupación lucrativa o una unión ventajosa con alguna heredera, o se vio tentado a ceder ante los incesantes ofrecimientos de Albus Dumbledore para que aceptara un puesto de profesor en Hogwarts (pociones, encantamientos e, incluso, defensa contra las artes oscuras fueron sus ofertas), entusiasmado con lo que alguien de su nivel podría aportar a la educación de sus alumnos, la única cosa realmente importante para el anciano director.

Un día, curioso por la condición económica de su padrino, luego de escuchar las críticas respecto de lo mismo que una de sus amigas le hizo a su abuela, Neville le preguntó a ella el porqué lo había escogido como tal. Viendo que al muchacho le interesaba el tema, Augusta le hizo sentarse en el suelo, a sus pies, y le dijo: _"Un niño como tú no tendrá nunca problemas de dinero. Tal vez no seamos ricos, pero yo tengo una casa y unos ahorros que serán tuyos cuando me vaya, y tu papá trabaja mucho y gana lo suficiente para poder darte todo lo que puedas desear. Por eso, a diferencia de otras personas, no elegí a tu padrino pensando que tal vez, algún día, él necesitara mantenerte; lo elegí para darte lo que te faltaba: un ejemplo a quien admirar, de quien aprender; alguien que pudiera protegerte y servirte de meta. En suma, elegí a Severus Snape con la esperanza de que te diera lo que tu propio padre, mi hijo, ha insistido en negarte, y creo que he acertado en todo eso; ¿no es cierto, querido nieto?"_. El niño, asintiendo con la cabeza, se levantó y besó la mejilla de su abuela, dándole las gracias por todo antes de volver al patio a sus prácticas de magia.

* * *

Los esposos Granger se encontraban esperando junto a su hija en un salón, junto a la Dirección de su colegio, habiendo sido citados por la directora del mismo, producto de un muy extraño incidente que tuvo lugar en el patio, durante la clase de educación física.

Como ya había pasado en otras ocasiones, unas niñas de un curso contiguo, del mismo año, con el cual el curso de la pequeña Hermione compartía la clase se habían burlado de la niña por sus muy extraños y vistosos dientes (lo que le habían ganado el apodo de "coneja", cosa que a la niña le molestaba sobremanera). Estaban jugando quemados, lanzándose pelotas de goma de un lado al otro de la cancha de baby fútbol, en equipos formados por sus propios compañeros, y una mocosa del equipo contrario no había perdido oportunidad de recordarle aquella parte de su fisonomía que tanto le incomodaba, con lo que la molestia se había ganado de parte de la niña Granger un pelotazo en toda la cara, con fuerza.

Pero lo que normalmente habría terminado con un simple regaño para ambas niñas había concluido de muy extraña manera, con la pelota estallando al impacto y empapando completamente a su blanco, como si hubiese estado rellena de agua.

Nadie sabía como había pasado, pero Hermione (sin que nadie la acusara de aquello) había reconocido apenada su propia culpa, disculpándose por su arrebato.

Y ahora estaba esperando con sus padres en dicha oficina, con los maestros y administrativos del colegio sin saber como rayos había hecho aquello la niña -y, por lo mismo, sin saber con exactitud sobre qué castigarla-.

Aunque veían el arrepentimiento de su pequeña y sabían que probablemente la mocosa agredida se lo había buscado (su hija tenía una justa fama de niña diligente y obediente, respetuosa de sus mayores y buena amiga de sus compañeros), los señores Granger esperaban pacientemente: oirían lo que le dijeran respecto de la conducta de su hija y luego decidirían como proceder con ella.

Pero en vez de ver entrar a la pequeña oficina a la Directora del establecimiento o a la maestra de su hija, notaron como quien entraba era una mujer de edad (probablemente cercana a los sesenta años), de mirada seria, pelo castaño cano, atado en un moño alto, y gafas redondas, pequeñas, quien vestía zapatos sencillos y un largo abrigo café abotonado.

La mujer, sin presentarse, vio unos momentos a los mayores, para luego concentrar su atención, por unos segundos, en la niña, que le veía con cara asustada. Por toda respuesta, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, como si fuese alguna tía mayor, mientras tomaba una silla próxima y se sentaba frente a la familia Granger. El padre de la pequeña, extrañado por la actitud de la desconocida, le preguntó: _"¿es usted acaso alguna sicóloga, o algo parecido?"_

La mujer mayor, acomodándose las gafas, le contestó: _"No, y tampoco estoy aquí para castigar o tratar de alguna manera a su hija, si es lo que supone. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y vengo del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería."_

La mujer mayor pudo notar de inmediato dos cosas: las caras de los padres, mezcla de confusión y sorpresa, así como el rostro animado de la niña. Mirándola fijamente le dijo a Hermione:

\- Veo que no te sorprenden mis palabras, pequeña, ¿desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

\- Hace un año, creo…

\- ¿Y has podido controlarla sin problemas?

\- Si, señora, aunque si me molesto o me entristezco tiende a aparecer, así sin más.

\- Ya veo, ¿tienes ocho años, verdad?

\- Así es, señora.

\- Dime profesora. O al menos espero serlo tuya dentro de unos años.

\- Esta bien, profesora. ¿Estoy en problemas?

\- No, pequeña. Ya he arreglado todo con tus maestras y con la niña, ninguna recordará nada de lo ocurrido.

\- Gracias…

\- No pienses que estoy amparando ese descuido, simplemente en tales casos se asume que ha sido un accidente y se actúa de esa manera. El secreto de nuestras habilidades es necesario, como pronto aprenderás, pequeña.

Viendo que los padres de la niña permanecen extrañados de la singular conversación sostenida entre su hija y la mujer, Minerva les explica lo ocurrido: la condición de su hija, su poder mágico y el como lo desarrollará a medida que crezca. Les cuenta sobre el mundo de los magos y brujas, su existencia paralela al de los muggles (humanos sin magia) y como existen leyes y gobierno entre ellos. Luego continúa con las posibilidades que se le abren a la joven Hermione y de la oportunidad que viene a ofrecerle de incorporarla en el más prestigioso colegio de magia de toda Europa, del cual ella forma parte.

Notando que los padres dudan de la existencia de la magia y de quienes la controlan, la profesora les hace una demostración sencilla, trasmutando del aire una fina copa de cristal. Mientras los incrédulos señores Granger la toman en sus manos, como queriendo convencerse de que eso ha sido real, ven como la mujer se transforma en un gato ante su vista, para luego volver a tomar forma humana. La imagen resulta demasiado impresionante, y los adultos sueltan la copa, asustados, pero Minerva, con un movimiento de su varita, la hace flotar en el aire para luego llevarla flotando hasta una mesa en el rincón de aquella oficina.

Más abiertos a lo confesado por la extraña mujer mayor, comienzan las preguntas, pero ella interrumpe a los señores Granger señalándoles que durante ese día los visitaría un empleado del Ministerio de Magia para explicarles todo lo que necesitan saber sobre su mundo, y que la visita de ella ha sido sólo para darle una bienvenida anticipada a una nueva y prometedora bruja.

Antes de dejarlos, les hace una última advertencia respecto a no contar a nadie sobre la existencia de los magos y brujas, además de indicarle a la niña sobre abstenerse de hacer magia hasta que no ingrese al colegio, en donde le enseñarían como poder usar sus dones de manera correcta. Nerviosa, Hermione le pregunta sobre qué puede hacer en el inter-tanto, considerando que muchas veces siente como su propia magia quiere salir.

Callando lo que esa revelación significa (que probablemente aquella hija de muggles oculta un enorme potencial para la hechicería), la profesora McGonagall le enseña un pequeño truco para hacer chispas tronando sus dedos: eso no es precisamente hacer magia -ya que el truco no tiene utilidad alguna-, pero le servirá para mantener a raya su propia energía mágica mientras aprende otras maneras más avanzadas en un futuro.

Cuando finalmente se va, se despide con estas palabras para sus padres: _"No es obligatorio el que su hija se integre a nuestro mundo, pero les aconsejo que se lo permitan si su deseo es que alcance su máximo desarrollo personal. Adiós y suerte."_ Luego, mirando por última vez a la niña, le dice: _"Y a ti, pequeña, espero volver a verte cuando tengas once."_

* * *

1ro de Agosto de 1991

La Madriguera.

Unas pocas nubes se veían en el cielo sobre la muy ampliada y desordenada casa de una muy numerosa familia de magos, frente a la cual volaban un grupo de niños y jóvenes sobre sendas escobas.

Sirius Black contemplaba de pie a la manada de niños revoltosos que volaban imprudentemente en sus escobas, en las cercanías del hogar Weasley, en un partido improvisado de quidditch. Eran dos equipos de tres integrantes, todos hermanos menos uno: en uno, Bill (capitán y cazador), Fred (golpeador) y Ron (guardián); en el otro, en sus mismas posiciones, Charlie, George y Harry Potter. Sentado en el pasto, frente a la casa, Percy, (nombrado prefecto para el año académico a iniciar en Hogwarts) revisaba sus libros mientras observaba el partido. Sin una snitch que perseguir, habían acordado llegar a los doscientos puntos para declarar una victoria, sirviéndose de dos aros levantados a diez metros de altura, a modo de portería improvisada.

A los pies del mago adulto que observaba el partido, con su espalda apoyada en sus piernas, su hija de cinco años, Casiopea, una pequeña de pelo negro encrespado como su padre y tez pálida como la de su madre, que veía maravillada el vuelo de baja altura que sostenían todos esos revoltosos, riendo con cada pobre muchacho golpeado por la única bludger que ocupaban, que Bill Weasley había tenido el cuidado de encantar para que fuese un poco más suave al contacto (como si de una pelota de goma dura se tratase).

Pero el partido, en sí, no era una ninguna espectacularidad: los gemelos no hacían más que aventarse la bludger el uno al otro, tratando de derribarse de sus escobas mutuamente, por lo que el juego terminó siendo más un enfrentamiento entre Bill y George, con los menores tratando de aguantar las envestidas del cazador contrario en sus muy precarias porterías, así como de esquivar a la bludger cada vez que era evadida por el gemelo contrario y terminaba, indefectiblemente, llegando donde ellos.

Ron tenía ya cinco caídas. Harry, un poco mejor esquivando que su amigo, sólo tres. Y apenas iban treinta a veinte, con quince minutos de juego.

Al rato llegaron a observar el juego el resto de los reunidos ese día: los señores Weasley, acompañados de su hija Ginny junto a los esposos Potter. Y detrás de todos ellos, una mujer alta, de unos treinta años, de pelo negro liso y largo hasta su cintura, cuerpo delgado y vistiendo un vestido azul escarchado, que traía en sus brazos un pequeño bebé de seis meses de pelo negro liso, dormido.

Ella, su esposa Miliana.

 _Luego de la muerte del que no debe ser nombrado, Sirius había permanecido indeciso sobre el rumbo de su vida a partir de ese punto. Pero comprendió que tenía responsabilidades para con su anciana madre y, con gran esfuerzo, hizo el sacrificio de volver al hogar paterno, a fin de retomar su lugar en la antigua casa de los Black, en memoria de su difunto hermano Regulus. Por él, más que por cualquier otro, el mago rebelde eligió humillarse buscando la reconciliación con los suyos._

 _Seis meses le tomó armarse de valor suficiente para esa desagradable tarea._

 _Su madre le recibió con frialdad. Sin embargo, la terrible realidad de que su hijo menor, en quien cifraba sus esperanzas, estaba definitivamente muerto, en manos de aquél en quien ellos, como muchos, cifraban sus esperanzas de grandeza (que era lo que se decía en los círculos del mago oscuro caído), le llevó a aceptar la mano que le tendía su hijo mayor, hasta ese momento su vergüenza._

 _Sirius se hizo cargo de los vastos negocios de la familia Black, lo que lo hacía mantenerse en contacto con las casas de magos de mayor alcurnia y antigüedad de toda Europa. Fue en una de aquellas visitas de negocios donde conoció a la belleza que lo haría caer en la trampa del matrimonio, a quien hasta ese momento se juraba a si mismo que permanecería libre y sin ataduras._

 _Miliana era hija de Milovan Volkov, el jefe de una familia de magos eslava radicada el Lituania y que comerciaba con piedras preciosas. De gran tradición y estrictas costumbres, el padre de su futura esposa había roto la costumbre familiar y, al quedar viudo de su primera esposa bruja, se enamoró de una joven muggle, de profesión modelo, que le había dado dos hijas. Miliana era la menor y, por lo mismo, una bruja de sangre mezclada._

 _Ni por su estatus de sangre ni por su fortuna (por su posición dentro de su propia familia ella probablemente no heredaría nada) era un matrimonio deseable para un Black, y eso sin considerar que la joven, como bruja, no era ninguna maravilla. Pero tenía otros atributos que fueron mucho más preciosos para el soltero empedernido: era hermosa, alta (llegaba al metro ochenta y cinco de estatura), con un cuerpo de modelo (como el de las chicas muggles en los posters que adornaban la pared de su habitación), inteligente y atrevida. Además, fue la primera bruja que expresó admiración por su ruidosa y sucia moto (su otro amor)._

 _El cortejo fue corto y la boda sencilla, ya que la suegra de la joven no ocultaba su desagrado por la mujer elegida por su hijo y ni siquiera intentó hacer de dicha unión un evento. Pero la ahora Miliana Svetlana Black supo ganarse a su nueva familia con dos pequeños logros personales._

 _El primero fue domar al potro salvaje que su suegra tenía por hijo. Si bien una segundona dentro de su familia de origen, la mujer tenía una educación y modales acordes a las clases acomodadas, por lo que con paciencia y cariño pudo pulir los torpes modales de su esposo, quitando mucha de su rebeldía y desorden en su vida diaria. Así, lo terminó volviendo aceptable a los ojos de su estricta madre._

 _Lo segundo, lejos lo de mayor importancia, habían sido esos dos pequeños que perpetuaban la familia. La mayor, Casiopea Natasha, había sido concebida al par de meses de celebrado el matrimonio, y su sola visión, luego de que llegó al mundo, fue una alegría incomparable para la anciana Walburga Black, que pareció tomar nuevos aires, como si esperara alguna otra sorpresa de parte de su ahora amada nuera. Ésta le correspondió con su segundo nieto, un varón, al que los padres bautizaron Regulus Orion, y que fue el culmine de la felicidad de su abuela, por que con aquél pequeño su apellido se perpetuaba, garantizando que la muy antigua y noble casa de los Black permaneciese luego de su muerte, la cual llegó a los meses de nacido el pequeño Regulus, rodeada de los suyos y bendiciendo a su bien encausado hijo y a aquella que había hecho todo eso posible._

Sirius observó al grupo que llegaba, y no pudo evitar reclamarle a su amigo y compadre por el hecho de que por su negligencia sus hijos no tenían ningún pequeño de su edad con quién jugar. Y es que los Potter parecían haberse resignado a aquél único hijo (y con Remus mejor ni contar, que a pesar de su edad y de su ya más holgada condición económica, seguía de soltero -sin contar que su condición de licántropo era suficiente para alejar a las pocas brujas que se mostraban interesadas en él-). James, fingiendo molestia, le reclamó el porqué no se quejaba de eso con Molly, pero la mujer le alegó que no podía pretender exigirle otro pequeño cuando ya tenía siete retoños a cuestas.

Esas reuniones de las tres familias (Weasley, Potter y Black) se habían vuelto bastante comunes en los años que siguieron a la caída del Señor Tenebroso. James y Lily habían reforzados sus lazos con sus amigos Molly y Arthur aceptando ser los padrinos de su única hija, lo que había aligerado bastante la carga que representaba para el sostenedor de la familia el mantener a un grupo tan numeroso. Y, aprovechando lo unidos que habían resultado los pequeños Harry y Ron, se había vuelto costumbre el celebrar los cumpleaños de ambos en la casa del otro.

Pronto los niños, ya de once años, entrarían juntos al Colegio Hogwarts. Apenas habían recibido sus cartas hace un par de días y ya se habían provisto de todo lo necesario. Fuera de sus artículos de estudios y libros de clases, habían conseguido cada uno sus nuevas mascotas y sus varitas, lo que más les entusiasmaba de aquello.

La mascota de Ron era "Scabbers Tercero", una muy inteligente y fina rata café que según la vendedora de la tienda de mascotas mágicas servía muy bien de vigilante nocturno -cosa que realmente dudaba su dueño-. La rata mascota era casi una institución entre los hermanos Weasley, desde que Bill se ganó al primer Scabbers en una rifa en su primer año en Howgarts, y que siendo propiedad de los tres mayores había podido tener una larga vida y tranquila vida; el segundo Scabbers tuvo la desgraciada suerte de caer en manos de los gemelos, que a los cuatro meses de poseerla, estando todavía en su primer año de estudios, lo habían transmutado en un salero con patas, el que del trauma salió huyendo disparado y nunca nadie supo más de aquél pobre (la verdad es que la profesora McGonagall lo había atrapado y reconvertido, pero consideró que el pobre roedor no tenía ningún futuro en manos de sus dueños, por lo que le había dado su libertad, soltándolo en el bosque que rodeaba al castillo que servía de sede al colegio).

Harry, merced de su cumpleaños y de la amistad del guardabosques de Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid (íntimo amigo de sus padres), tenía como mascota una lechuza blanca de nombre "Hedwig" (nombre que le dio el muchacho tomado de uno de sus libros de texto), la que le serviría no sólo de compañía sino que como ave mensajera. Esto descolocó un poco a sus padres, quienes hubiesen deseado que pasaran un par de años antes de darle la libertad de escribirle a cualquier persona (y es que las lechuzas del colegio tenían la ventaja de contar con un mínimo de restricciones de seguridad para su uso por los estudiantes de los cursos menores).

La varita fue una situación extraña, para ambos niños: supuestamente Ron ocuparía la varita de su hermano Percy, ya algo gastada, pero en el último momento su hermano Charlie había aparecido en el hogar familiar, aprovechando una semana de muy postergadas vacaciones, para darle su regalo de cumpleaños atrasado al pequeño Ron, en forma de una varita de veintiséis centímetros y madera de espino con núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, hecha a pedido del joven por el ya retirado fabricante Gregorovitch. El regalo fue acompañado con una advertencia: el joven Ron debería ser en extremo cuidadoso con esa varita, que era una contradicción en si misma, por sus materiales, por lo que si ésta superaba sus habilidades debería abandonarla. Cuestionado por su padre, Charlie le reveló que había conocido hace poco a un vidente que le había pronosticado gran peligro para su hermano menor, por lo que le había sugerido recurrir al famoso fabricante de varitas para proveerlo de esa ayuda como forma de protegerlo, y aquél habría aceptado su extraño encargo, en razón de las palabras del vidente, ya famoso por esos lares.

El caso de Harry fue todavía más extraño: llevado a la tienda de Ollivander en el callejón Diagon, el anciano fabricante y vendedor, después de varias pruebas, le había terminado entregando una varita cuyo núcleo, pluma de fénix, era compañera de aquella que perteneció a Lord Voldemort (información que el tenebroso fabricante no se guardó para si mismo, como si el ser el responsable de la creación de una varita con tanta muerte y destrucción a cuestas lo enorgulleciera). Lilly, que era quien acompañaba a su hijo en la compra, quiso cambiarla por cualquier otra, pero había terminado cediendo ante la advertencia de Ollivander de que, habiendo ya una de sus varitas elegido al muchacho, ninguna otra ocuparía su lugar.

Pero ambos niños, inconscientes de los temores de sus mayores, eran felices con sus varitas y ya soñaban con las grandiosas cosas que harían con ellas, una vez recibieran la enseñanza adecuada en el colegio.

* * *

Draco había abandonado la biblioteca de su hogar, la mansión Malfoy, bastante incómodo por las palabras de su padre. Llamó enojado a Doby, el elfo domestico de la familia, ordenándole que le llevara un jugo frío y un trozo de pastel de melaza a su habitación; había decidido que pasaría allí el resto de la tarde.

Recién lo habían llamado para leerle la cartilla respecto a como tendría que actuar y con quienes tendría que relacionarse cuando ingresara al colegio. Por lo visto sus padres, Lucius y Narcissa, creían que todos los años con ellos martillándole en su cabeza sus propias ideas sobre la superioridad de su familia y el desprecio debido a quienes no compartían su prestigio y pureza de sangre no habían sido suficientes y le habían tenido por casi una hora escuchando un monólogo de su progenitor, quien le indicaba con minuciosa proligidad qué hacer, dónde ir y con quien juntarse. Y lo peor había sido su madre, normalmente más comprensiva que el idiota que tenía por padre, pero que ahora no había hecho más que asentir con su cabeza a las palabras de su esposo.

Draco Malfoy, el único vástago de su antiquísima familia, era ya suficientemente orgulloso de su herencia, su nombre y su fortuna como para que tuvieran que venir a recordárselo. Pero había tenido hace un par de días un desagradable encuentro con un niño de su edad de nombre Harry cuando, acompañados de sus respectivas madres, compraban sus uniformes para Hogwarts. Allí le habían dado una pequeña probada de realidad, cuando ese muchacho, a quien con despreocupación se había dirigido pensando que podría trabar amistad compartiendo con él las ideas de su familia respecto de los magos y los nacidos de muggles, le había -luego de una conversación que fue subiendo de tono hasta volverse pelea- terminado echado en cara las antiguas afiliaciones de sus padres (que según el de lentes le habían sido reveladas por su padrino), lo que casi los llevó a enfrentarse a los puños, lo que no se logró tan sólo porque sus madres intervinieron; por un momento, Draco pensó que su madre se haría respetar, pero fue como si la alusión a su condición de antiguos mortífagos (de los cuales él sabía por las lecciones de historia de sus preceptores privados) le quitara a su madre todo su orgullo y altivez, dejándola reducida a menos que nada. Por lo visto, su padre se había enterado de todo eso y había considerado necesario reforzar las ideas del pequeño Malfoy, como si unas palabras pudieran quitar de él el recuerdo de su madre humillada.

Pero él hubiese preferido no tener algo de qué avergonzarse respecto de sus padres. Era como si los errores de ellos pudieran mancharlo a él, un verdadero sangre pura. Y eso sin contar que las amistades de sus padres le habían endilgado un par de imbéciles que tenía que tratar como amigos, por temor a ofender a sus respectivos padres: Crabbe y Goyle, útiles cuando necesitaba "secuaces" pero imposibles de lucir como amistades, por que simplemente no estaban a su altura.

Su altura, la medida con que sus exigentes padres le agobiaban cada día de su insoportable vida. Porque de él se esperaba todo, y aunque podía disimular sus temores con ellos, la verdad era que Draco se sentía ahogado por todo aquello. Tal vez Hogwarts era algo esperado para la inmensa mayoría de los niños que esperaban su entrada; para él, era sólo otra tortura más.

Y que Harry Potter, un mestizo (como tuvo a bien señalarle su madre cuando llegaron a casa), se creyera mejor que él por algo que sus padres habían hecho, le había resultado humillante. Y para un sangre pura, para un Malfoy, las humillaciones se cobraban.

No sabía cuando lo lograría, pero esa vergüenza se la cobraría, y en público, tal como él lo hizo.

Como que su nombre era Draco.

* * *

El treinta y uno de agosto, justo el día anterior a su partida en el Expreso de Hogwarts (el tren impulsado por magia que llevaba cada inicio de año a los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería), Severus Snape se apersonó en al residencia Longbottom a primeras horas de la mañana, a fin de poner a prueba al joven Neville: su tiempo se había acabado, y si no lograba el patronus corpóreo el niño debería renunciar a la varita de su madre, como lo prometió.

Habiendo entrado al hogar, y encontrando que su ahijado todavía dormía, gritó hacia el segundo piso, esperando que el niño lo escuchara y descendiera rápidamente. Al par de minutos pudo ver como un flaco y desarreglado Neville bajaba corriendo, saludando a su abuela y a su padrino e invitándolo a desayunar juntos, antes de someterse a la prueba exigida.

Mientras veía al niño subir a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse, pudo percatarse de que el pequeño se veía confiado. De boca de Albus Dumbledore se había enterado que hace apenas un par de semanas había logrado completar un patronus incorpóreo: una nube plateada, sostenida y con poder suficiente (según Moody) como para rechazar a un dementor, pero no había novedades respecto de lograr darle forma de animal. Pero Snape era estricto, por lo que no toleraría un éxito parcial, así como tampoco aceptaría darle más plazo: si en su primer intento no lo lograba, partirían a comprar una varita para el pequeño (y sin importar lo que aquello significara para su muy precaria economía).

El desayuno fue silencioso, con Neville preguntando a su padrino si lo acompañaría a la estación al día siguiente, y él negándose, bajo la excusa de tener una importante misión ese día. Cuando terminaron, ambos agradecieron la comida y salieron al patio trasero. La abuela del niño se quedó viendo por la ventana de la cocina del hogar lo que ese par haría.

Se alejaron par de minutos, hasta quedar a una distancia apropiada de la casa. Allí, Snape le dijo al muchacho:

\- Supongo que sabes que sólo te daré una oportunidad, ¿verdad?

\- Entiendo, tío-padrino.

\- No trates de ser simpático, niño, ahora soy tu examinador, y no pretendo ser tolerante contigo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces comienza ya, Neville.

El mago pudo ver como su ahijado se concentraba, alzando la varita de su madre y ejecutando movimientos circulares sobre su cabeza. Cerrando los ojos, el niño dio muestras de estar concentrándose unos instantes, luego de lo cual abrió sus ojos y pronunció con voz segura el conjuro: _"Expecto Patronun"_.

De la varita del menor surgió una corriente plateada, como una nube. Aunque tardó un poco, la vaporosa luz plateada se asentó en el suelo frente a él, en donde con dificultad tomó la forma de un animal, el que se mantuvo en el suelo, moviéndose con lentitud. Cansado, el niño miró al mayor, esperando sus palabras:

\- ¿Y, qué le parece, padrino?

\- Extraña elección… Te tomó más esfuerzo del necesario, y aunque tiene forma completa, tu patronus seguramente no aguantaría un enfrentamiento con el de algún mago más experimentado.

\- ¿Pero he aprobado, verdad, padrino?

\- Si, has aprobado, Neville. Pero si pretendes hacer uso de él debes mejorarlo más o limitarte a su forma incorpórea.

\- No hay problema con eso, tío; no pretendo enfrentarme a algún dementor. Y no creo que en Hogwarts haya de esos.

\- No te confíes, niño, ahora que dejas tu hogar hay muchos peligros nuevos que pueden aparecer en tu camino.

\- Usted es demasiado dramático, padrino.

\- Cuidadoso, sólo eso, muchacho.

\- ¿Y qué me dará, ahora que le he ahorrado el tener que comprarme una varita?

\- No me presiones, niño. Pero tienes razón, supongo que lo apropiado es premiar tu esfuerzo por lograr superar la tarea que te asigné. Pero no será con algo comprado, tengo planeado algo diferente…

\- (interrumpiendolo) ¿Y qué sería?

\- Una sorpresa; tardaré algún tiempo en prepararlo, y probablemente necesite cobrar un par de favores del Ministerio y de Dumbledore…

\- ¿No será nada peligroso, verdad, padrino?

\- No, es que simplemente lo que quiero hacer entra dentro del listado de actividades prohibidas, a menos que se cuente con los permisos apropiados, pero es algo que siempre quise intentar, y tu pequeño logro me da la excusa para hacerlo. Aunque hubiese preferido cobrar esos favores en otra cosa...

Viendo que el mago mayor se queda pensando en su decisión, el pequeño le agradece efusivamente, temiendo que termine arrepintiéndose de su ofrecimiento, sea lo que sea (pero, conociéndolo, seguramente será algo digno de tener).

Ambos regresaron de inmediato al interior de la casa, con Augusta viendo como su nieto correteaba alrededor de Severus Snape. La anciana sonrió satisfecha: su nieto había sobrellevado exitosamente su primera infancia, y ahora comenzaría una nueva etapa, por primera vez rodeado de magos de su edad, en donde esperaba pudiera hacer nuevas amistades.

Mientras Neville invitaba a su padrino a una pequeña fiesta que, a modo de despedida, reuniría a sus compañeros muggles a quienes dejaba para ingresar a un prestigioso internado privado (que era la versión dada a los niños de su clase, y en la que finalmente ellos conocerían la cabaña campestre que era su hogar), su padrino no pudo evitar preguntarle respecto al recuerdo feliz que había usado para conjurar a su patronus, pero el niño, sintiéndose extrañamente confiado luego de su logro, le contestó a su mentor que se lo diría si él le confesaba respecto del suyo, el que había logrado materializar ese poderoso murciélago que lo salvó de la mantícora. Severus miró al niño con dureza, como si le quisiera reprochar su atrevimiento, pero Neville sólo le sonreía, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Sin contestarle nada, el mago mayor se detuvo antes de entrar nuevamente en la cabaña, diciéndole a su ahijado que se iría de inmediato, rechazando la invitación para la reunión de la tarde y pidiéndole que esperara carta suya, que seguramente llegaría en unas semanas, cuando ya estuviera en Hogwarts. Dicho lo anterior, Snape simplemente desapareció.

Esperando no haberlo hecho enojar con su indiscreta pregunta, el joven Neville entró presuroso a su hogar, en donde debía preparar todo, junto a su abuela, para la llegada de sus invitados de ese día.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

En vista de que no hay reviews que contestar, paso a hacer un par de aclaraciones.

Primero, sobre Tonks: en un descuido mío (producto de no verificar su data) terminé asignándole una edad mayor a la canon, por lo que me haré el leso y diré que, para efectos de este fic, su año de nacimiento es 1968.

Lo segundo, respecto a Voldemort: a diferencia del canon, en donde el sujeto simplemente desapareció luego de su intento fallido de matar a Harry, aquí hay testigos de su "muerte", así como un cadáver y su varita (recordar que el avada kadabra bien ejecutado deja un cuerpo muerto pero sin marcas visibles), por lo que todo mundo, incluido Dumbledore, ha bajado la guardia y no se espera que vuelva a aparecer. El único que está buscando señales del Señor Tenebroso es Snape, y es simplemente por desconfianza, no porque sepa que su maestro sobrevivió. Todo esto condicionará mucho de la historia a futuro.


	5. L1, Cap 4: Primera Mañana

LIBRO 1

CAPÍTULO 4: PRIMERA MAÑANA.

La Madriguera amaneció ese día, 01 de Septiembre, mucho más temprano que de costumbre.

A pesar de que tan sólo eran cuatro los menores que partirían ese día al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (cinco, con el invitado de esa mañana, un muchacho de lentes y algo mimado que había insistido en salir ese especial día, el primero de su nueva vida académica, junto a su mejor amigo), el hogar de los Weasley no era precisamente el lugar más ordenado y eficiente del mundo, incluso con la ayuda mágica con que contaban sus habitantes.

Eran apenas las seis y media de la mañana, y el portador de la voluntad de la ama de la casa se había apersonado en la habitación del joven Ronald, quien dormía junto a su amigo Harry Potter, y a quienes los ruidos del hogar que recobraba su vida luego de una noche de sueño (descanso que para ambos chicos había iniciado recién a las tres de la madrugada) no habían logrado sacarlos de su letargo nocturno.

Con voz estridente el pequeño sirviente trató de despertar a sus jóvenes amos, pero todo lo que obtuvo fueron murmullos ininteligibles. Tres veces repitió sus palabras; luego, viendo que los jóvenes Ron y Harry eran sordos a sus llamados, hizo chascar sus dedos, provocando con aquél mágico pase que las camas reaccionaran, arrojando a sus ocupantes al frio suelo de la habitación.

Ron fue el primero en reaccionar al golpe, quejándose ruidosamente: _"¡Ya verás cuando te atrape, Kreacher!"_ ; el elfo doméstico le contestó con la mayor frialdad del mundo: _"Si el amo tiene algún reclamo por mi proceder, puede informarlo a su señora madre. Fue la ama la que me ordenó que los despertara por el medio necesario"_. El pelirrojo, molesto, le reclamó: _"¿Porqué mejor no despiertas a mi hermanita así, eh? A ver si mamá está de acuerdo"_ ; el pequeño elfo le contestó, indignado: _"la señorita Ginevra es una damita digna, y nunca necesitaría que le despertaran a la fuerza recordándole sus obligaciones. Ahora me retiro, amos, hay muchas cosas que hacer esta mañana"_.

Y así, con un sonoro crac, Kreacher desapareció.

Harry, ya más repuesto de la sorpresa, le dijo a su amigo: _"te dije que debíamos dormirnos más temprano; era de suponerse que tu madre mandaría a ese gruñón a por nosotros"_. Ron, mientras buscaba sus zapatillas, le contestó a su invitado: _"Mamá nos la jugó a todos nosotros el día que le dijo a ese elfo que no debía obedecer ninguna orden de nosotros, sus propios hijos. Pero claro, tenía que dejar a su preciosa hijita fuera de todo eso; ¡es tan injusto!"_.

Harry, contrario a lo que pensaba su amigo, no le veía problemas a esa limitación (realmente no sabía lo que era tener un sirviente personal, y siendo hijo único nunca se sintió falto de atención), pero dejó que Ron se desahogara a placer, mientras buscaba sus propios zapatos.

.

.

.

 _Cuando Sirius decidió regresar a su hogar familiar, en Grimmauld Place, una de las mayores molestias que tuvo que soportar fue la presencia de Kreacher, el último de una larguísima serie de elfos domésticos que habían servido a la casa Black durante generaciones (y cuyas cabezas cercenadas, recuerdos de una macabra tradición, adornaban las paredes de su morada). Fue tan sólo por el aprecio que le tenía su madre al pequeño quisquilloso y el hecho de que, a pesar de lo mal que ambos se llevaron, Kreacher siempre cumplió con sus obligaciones, obedeciéndolo como hijo de sus padres, como correspondía a su juramento de fidelidad, que Sirius soportaba su presencia alrededor suyo._

 _Cuando contrajo matrimonio, junto con la alegría, Miliana trajo a su nuevo hogar a una pequeña compañía: una elfina, regalo de matrimonio de sus padres. La pequeña criada, que ni siquiera tenía nombre al ser recibida por los nuevos esposos, resultó ser un contraste bastante notorio con el viejo Kreacher. Sirius nunca había tratado con algún elfo domestico sonriente y animado, y aprovechó los pocos años que sabía le quedaban a su madre para que el elfo de la familia le enseñara los secretos del oficio a la nueva agregada, la que fue nombrada por su esposa con un nombre bastante alegre: Minnie._

 _Y Sirius esperó pacientemente, con un sólo propósito en su mente, hasta el día que la matriarca Black dejó este mundo._

 _Apenas una semana después de la muerte de Walburga Black, él dejó claras sus intenciones reformistas: las grotescas cabezas de los elfos domésticos desaparecieron, la casa adquirió nueva luz y Kreacher, el fiel sirviente de cuatro generaciones de varones y mujeres Black, fue despojado de su posición en el hogar ancestral._

 _El viejo elfo gritó, pataleó, protestó, suplicó; pero nada de eso sirvió. Su fortuna estaba echada._

 _Si bien el propósito del nuevo Líder de Familia era dejar a Kreacher a su propia suerte, la intercesión de Miliana le deparó otro destino. Fue ella la que lo llevó a La Madriguera, sugiriendo a los esposos Weasley que lo acogieran. Ante al protesta inicial del elfo, que consideraba esa nueva colocación una degradación de su condición original, indigna de un sirviente de su alcurnia y talento, la señora Black le llevó ante la única hija de la familia, Ginny, de nueve años recién cumplidos. Al presentarlos, su antigua ama le dijo al elfo: "Ella es Ginevra. ¿Recuerdas el tapiz en tu antiguo hogar, aquél que muestra las relaciones de sangre de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black? Bien, esta joven es pariente de la familia, como podrás recordar, una sangre pura de una antiquísima familia. Lamentablemente nunca ha tenido algún modelo ni quien la guíe en las maneras de las grandes señoras; sus padres son amorosos y muy buenas personas, pero hay cosas que desconocen, cosas que tú manejas mejor que nadie. Es una pena que hayas dejado de ser necesario para nosotros, pero aquí hay una pequeña que te necesita, así como sus padres, y es nuestro deseo que permanezcas aquí, con los Weasley como tus nuevos amos, haciendo tu excelente trabajo de siempre y ayudando a la pequeña Ginny a ser todo lo que puede llegar a ser, ¿Lo harás, Kreacher?" El sirviente, resignado a tan sólidos argumentos de su antigua ama, asintió con su cabeza._

 _Miliana, viendo que el pequeño aceptaba su nueva tarea, le dijo a la niña: "Te lo encargo mucho, Ginny". La pequeña tan sólo se acercó al elfo gruñón, sonriendo, para luego abrazarlo y darle la bienvenida._

 _La menor de los Weasley siempre admiró a tía Miliana, su porte y su distinción, y aprovechaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella para imitar sus gestos y modos. La esposa de Sirius, consciente de la admiración que despertaba en la pequeña pelirroja, muchas veces la había invitado a pasar unos días en su hogar, a fin de enseñarle de todo, poco a poco. Ahora, por intermedio de la decisión de su marido, había podido matar dos pájaros de un tiro: la niña contaría con un guía que conocía todo lo necesario sobre como una dama debía comportarse, y el viejo elfo pasaría sus últimos años acogido en un hogar cálido, donde la mirada adusta de su anterior amo sería reemplazada por la sonrisa de una pequeña que esperaba mucho de él._

 _Aunque agradecía el obsequio y la ayuda extra que representaría el contar con un elfo doméstico para las muchas tareas hogareñas, Molly temía que el contar con un sirviente mágico podría perjudicar el desarrollo emocional de sus retoños (y eso sin contar el riesgo que representaba el dejar al alcance de sus gemelos un ayudante que, además de estar obligado a obedecerles en todo, podía ejecutar su magia sin restricciones), por lo que la primera orden que recibió Kreacher de su nueva ama fue: "No obedezcas nada de lo que te ordenen mis hijos". No le preocupaba realmente que Bill o Charles abusaran del elfo, pero no correría riesgos con una orden que pudiera prestarse para interpretaciones. Pero Kreacher, que tenía presente las palabras de su ama Miliana, eligió interpretar la orden como "hijos igual a varones", quedando por ende fuera de la limitación, para él, las solicitudes de Ginny. Y al notar que la pequeña nunca abusaba del viejo elfo, Molly decidió simplemente ignorar la errónea interpretación de sus instrucciones originales._

 _Y así, la nueva vida de Kreacher comenzó, con él obedeciendo a tan sólo cuatro personas en todo el mundo: a Miliana Black, a los esposos Weasley y, finalmente, a su única hija, Ginevra._

 _Y el viejo elfo, por primera vez desde los lejanos días en que compartió con el joven amo Regulus, fue feliz. Porque mientras hubiesen trabajos que realizar y amos a los que servir, la vida de un elfo doméstico era plena._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando ambos menores bajaron, pudieron notar como Ginny estaba sentada en la cocina, tomando leche y tostadas, mientras Kreacher caminaba alrededor acomodando las cosas para el desayuno de todos. Al notar como la niña le sonreía a Harry, el elfo tosió ligeramente, llamándole la atención: era evidente para todos en la casa que la pequeña Ginny sentía cierta atracción hacia el unigénito Potter, lo que causaba diversas reacciones en las personas que lo sabían.

Las mayores lo encontraban tierno; los mayores, divertido (salvo por Arthur, su padre, que no podía evitar sentirse incómodo por aquél enamoramiento infantil de su preciosa hija; no tenía nada contra Harry, pero… simplemente hay cosas que no son aceptables hasta que las hijas alcanzan cierta edad, entre los veinticinco y los treinta años). Harry, a pesar de lo incómodo que le resultaba, no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso: su padrino le había contado muchas veces de lo exitosos que él y su padre habían sido con las chicas en el colegio, y a pesar de que todavía no estaba en esa edad en que se comienza a ver al sexo opuesto como algo más que meras molestias, agradecía lo que veía en esos ojos inocentes de niña. Si no fuera por todo lo que Ron y sus hermanos mayores lo molestaban (junto con veladas amenazas, como si fuese el deber de ellos el espantarlo de su hermanita), sería perfecto.

Pero el viejo elfo, que tenía el peor concepto del muchacho de lentes, aprovechaba cada momento para reprender esos sentimientos en su damita: no era edad para dejar la cabeza divagar en esas cosas, y ya habría en el futuro prospectos mejores que ese desaliñado y poco ordenado muchacho (tan parecido en su forma de ser a aquél que lo torturó con su rebeldía por largos años, hasta que se dignó a dejar el hogar paterno).

Los minutos pasaron, y a las siete ya todos los Weasley, salvo dos, se encontraban compartiendo en la mesa. Allí Harry supo que sus padres y su padrino los acompañarían en la estación del tren, mientras tía Miliana, con sus pequeños, vendría a quedarse en la Madriguera para cuidar a Ginny, que no iría con ellos. Al oír aquello, todo mundo esperó escuchar a la niña protestar por ser postergada, pero ella quedó en silencio: siempre disfrutaba las visitas de Miliana, y quedarse allí no resultaba ser ningún sacrificio para ella.

Viendo que los gemelos no daban señales de vida, Molly le ordenó a Kreacher que los hiciera bajar. Allí el resto de la familia quedó en silencio, esperando lo que se vendría, mientras Harry y Ron se veían, temiendo lo peor…

 _Todavía el par de amigos recordaban cuando la señora Weasley le ordenó al elfo desgnomizar el jardín (la orden había sido "hacer desaparecer a todos esos sucios gnomos"). Cinco días pasaron y los gnomos no dieron señales de vida, siendo que normalmente regresaban al día subsiguiente de ser echados; los muchachos, preocupados por el destino de los mismos -que a pesar de los trabajos que les daban estimaban mucho a la pequeña plaga domestica- le rogaron a Ginny que pidiese al sirviente que los regresara, lo que la niña hizo: casi treinta gnomos aparecieron, congelados hasta los huesos, pero milagrosamente aún vivos; aparentemente Kreacher los había mandado al ártico. Tristes por el destino de los pobres pequeños, la niña hizo que el elfo los enviara a alguna isla tropical, donde pudieran superar tan cruel experiencia. Desde ese momento supieron lo peligroso que Kreacher podía llegar a ser._

El elfo, luego de oír la orden de su ama, inclinó levemente la cabeza, dando a entender su conformidad con sus órdenes. Luego, chasqueo sus largos y huesudos dedos: al instante dos pelirrojos, idénticos en forma y cabellera, vestidos tan sólo con calzoncillos y camisetas de manga larga, aparecieron en medio de la cocina, en la misma postura que tenían en sus camas, acostados, flotando a medio metro del suelo, al cual cayeron al unísono.

Mientras el elfo cubría los ojos de la niña (no era apropiado que viese a un hombre en esas fachas, aún si se trataba de sus hermanos mayores), Fred y George, todavía medio dormidos y adoloridos por la caída, no cesaban de reclamar por ese trato tan indigno, pero sus reclamos murieron cuando oyeron el timbre del hogar y supieron que los Black habían llegado. Presurosos, los gemelos regresaron a su habitación, a fin de estar presentables (con trece años a cuestas ya sabían lo que era sentirse avergonzados ante una mujer, y entre las pocas cosas que aún los avergonzaba estaba el ser vistos en ropa interior).

Recién allí los menores comprendieron la razón para despertarlos tan temprano: viajarían sobre ruedas a Londres, sirviéndose del Ford Anglia del padre de familia y de la moto de Sirius. Tal elección obedecía más que a la comodidad, a un viejo deseo no cumplido de Sirius y que ahora, con su ahijado lo suficientemente crecido, podría finalmente realizar, en el día en que Harry ingresaba a Hogwarts: ambos viajarían juntos por la campiña, con el muchacho montado en el sidecar de su motocicleta. Como si fuesen un par de rebeldes, pensó Harry.

Con Arthur Weasley sirviendo de complice a la loca y geníal idea de su padrino. Y mamá que sólo se enteraría cuando los vieran llegar a la estación.

* * *

No podía decir que no se sentía nerviosa. Es más, en realidad estaba muy nerviosa, pero procuraba mantener su entereza para no preocupar a sus padres más de lo debido.

El funcionario del Ministerio de Magia que les explicó todas las cosas, hace ya más de dos años, se había explayado largamente en lo confiable y seguro que resultaba el mundo de los magos. Pero fue esa misma insistencia en recalcar ese último punto, el de la seguridad, el que hizo que los esposos Granger desconfiaran: resultaba extraño que el joven mago insistiese en algo que debería ser obvio.

Afortunadamente, más que las vagas seguridades dadas por un extraño, resultaron mucho más instructivas las palabras dadas por una joven de diecisiete años y su madre bruja, que vivían en el vecindario. Aparentemente, la muchacha también era bruja (aunque, a diferencia de Hermione, de sangre mezclada) y cursaba el último año en el Colegio Hogwarts. Aunque no compartieron mucho tiempo (la muchacha, de nombre Evelinda Harper, consiguió un trabajo en el norte, en Escocia), el tener de primera mano la experiencia vívida de alguien que se veía "normal" y de como eran las cosas en realidad entre los magos, así como lo que representaba la vida en el internado de siete años que representaba la educación mágica formal, disiparon las dudas de los padres de Hermione sobre la conveniencia de aceptar tan extraño destino para su pequeña.

Y así, con la ayuda de tan fugaz consejera, la joven nacida de muggles comenzó la ardua tarea de adentrarse en aquél extraño nuevo mundo.

Fue Evelinda la que le facilitó sus primeros libros sobre magia e historia, a fin de que pudiera culturizarse y no pasar por ignorante de todo. También fue ella la que guió a la familia a su paseo de descubrimiento al callejón Diagon, el primer lugar verdaderamente mágico que conocían (y tan cerca de su propio hogar). Deslumbrados por todas las cosas extrañas y misteriosas que pudieron descubrir, aquella experiencia fue el detalle que faltaba para que los esposos Granger se convencieran de que integrarse en ese entorno era algo que su hija debía hacer si o si.

Eran las nueve, y aun faltaban un par de horas para tener que ir a la estación de King's Cross, por lo que la muchacha pudo darse el lujo de revisar todas sus cosas por enésima vez. A pesar de la sugerencia indicada en la carta de aceptación, no llevaba ninguna mascota con ella (nunca había lidiado con animales y no comenzaría con algo que se supone tenía habilidades superiores a los comunes) pero, en cambio, había adquirido varios libros extras aparte de los exigidos en el plan de estudios de primer año, lo que mermó mucho el dinero que sus padres le habían destinado para aquél año lejos de casa, Pero lo último no le preocupaba mayormente, ya que Evelinda se lo había confirmado antes de su partida: todo, con excepción de los materiales básicos y su vestimenta, sería cubierto por el Colegio.

Su vida en el último mes había sido leerse todos esos extraños y maravillosos libros, aprendiendo cada pequeña cosa en ellos; su vivaz inteligencia y buena memoria le ayudaron muchísimo, y a pesar de no contar con ningún mago o bruja cerca que le diera una mano, pudo incluso aprender algunos hechizos básicos con solamente leer las instrucciones de sus libros de texto. Y también estaba su preciado "Historia de Hogwarts", el más hojeado y consultado de todos sus pequeños tesoros de papel.

Es que si tan sólo la mitad de las cosas que estaban escritas en ese libro eran reales, Hogwarts debía de ser el lugar más genial del mundo.

Sus solitarios logros le hacían ansiar el momento en que pudiera lucirse con ellos en sus futuras clases, dejando en claro que ella, a pesar de ser hija de personas no magos, era tan capaz como cualquiera de sus futuros compañeros y, eso esperaba, amigos.

* * *

" _Bien, Trevor, ésta es nuestra despedida."_

Neville observó a su sapo mascota, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, a veinte centímetros de su cara, con sus ojos fijos en los del anfibio de piel rugosa. La mirada de Trevor permanecía fija en su dueño, algo cansada… ¿qué podría pasar por la cabeza de un animal tan sencillo como un sapo?

La renuncia era algo dolorosa. Ya eran casi cuatro años juntos, haciéndose compañía mutua, pero luego de mucho pensarlo el muchacho había decidido que era lo mejor. Lo había visto crecer y desarrollarse, desde aquel lejano día en que su tío abuelo lo trajo a casa, oculto en una pequeña caja de cartón: apenas unos cinco centímetros de talla y unas decenas de gramos de peso; ahora, miles de insectos después, lucía su casi medio kilo de masa anfibia, un orgullo para su especie. Pero Neville sabía que Hogwarts no era lugar para él, no con tantos búhos y piernas yendo de un lado a otro, y ante el riesgo de verlo lesionado o extraviado prefería dejarlo allí, en medio del bosque, junto al estanque verde que era su paraje favorito; con algo de fortuna, la mascota podría encontrar alguna pareja y formar su propia familia (suponía que cuatro años era la edad de madurez para un sapo, pero en realidad no estaba del todo seguro).

Probablemente su abuela lo regañaría, reclamándole el no dejar que fuera ella quien lo cuidara en su ausencia, pero si algo le habían enseñado los últimos años era a no depender de otros para cumplir con sus propias obligaciones y metas.

Ciertamente lo extrañaría, pero el joven Longbottom sentía que ese pequeño sacrificio era lo mejor para todos.

.

.

.

\- Estoy listo, abuelita.

\- Bien, nieto. ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión con Trevor? Todavía tienes tiempo de ir por él…

\- Bien seguro, estará mucho más a gusto en el bosque que encerrado en una caja en el colegio.

\- Entonces, si no hay nada más… toma, tu regalo por tu primer día en tu nueva escuela, tu primer día lejos de casa…

Neville tomó un objeto envuelto en papel café, redondo, algo mayor a una pelota de golf. Curioso, la abrió allí mismo: una recordadora, como la que había visto hace algo más de un año en compañía de su abuela en el aparador de una tienda del Callejón Diagon; aquél objeto había despertado su curiosidad, y la anciana le había contado qué era y para lo que servía.

Augusta, viendo como su nieto se quedaba mirando su regalo, algo confuso, le dijo: _"Sé que tu memoria no es mala, pero cuando eras pequeño tendías a ser bastante distraído, y ahora tal vez te veas abrumado con todas las cosas que tendrás que hacer en Hogwarts. Todavía recuerdo mis días allí y sé lo duro que puede volverse con todas esas clases"_. El niño le respondió: _"Gracias, abuelita… tío Snape decía lo mismo, por eso me hacía leer tanto; pensaba que aprender tanto ejercitaría mi memoria… supongo que tenía razón… la guardaré bien"_.

Mientras Neville cargaba una maleta de viaje de casi un metro de alto, con ruedas, donde iban todas sus cosas, la anciana preparó la chimenea para el viaje: usarían polvos flu para aparecerse en la casa de una de las amigas de Augusta, desde donde la estación del tren rojo quedaba a tan sólo diez minutos de caminata. Llegarían a Londres con más de una hora de anticipación y compartirían un té con la señora que los recibiría en su hogar antes de continuar a su destino final.

El joven Longbotton, a pesar de que conocía la respuesta, no pudo evitar preguntar: _"Y papá… ¿no vendrá?"_. Augusta, viendo con pena a su nieto, le dijo: _"Tenía trabajo urgente y salió mientras estabas en el bosque, dejando a tu sapo"_ ; Neville, con voz resignado, le respondió: _"entiendo… vamos, abuela..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aprovechando la cortina corrida que permitía ver dentro de la cocina de "Toasted Acorn", la casa campestre de la familia Longbotton, una figura masculina observaba la partida de la anciana y el pequeño, quienes desaparecieron en medio de una llamarada verde, dentro de la enorme chimenea con que contaba la casa.

Sabía que no era lo correcto, pero una parte de él no pudo evitar permanecer allí, observando la ida de aquél que le provocaba sentimientos tan encontrados. Ya no lo vería en muchísimo tiempo, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable; pensó: _"tal vez… debí despedirme de él… decirle que se cuidara… que esperaba volver a verlo… ¿qué me dirías ahora, Alice?"_

Pero ya no importaba.

Y así, Frank Longbotton despejó su cabeza y desapareció. Su trabajo le daría otras cosas más agradables en las que pensar.

* * *

Hermione no sabía a donde rayos tenía que ir.

Sus padres habían podido acompañarla hasta la estación King's Cross, a donde habían llegado con casi veinte minutos de anticipación, en donde se habían despedido rápidamente de su pequeña para luego partir a su clínica dental: antes de salir de casa habían recibido un llamado desesperado de la enfermera de su consulta, avisándoles de la aparición de tres casos que necesitaban atención de urgencia.

Aunque su propósito original había sido dejar cualquier compromiso profesional para la tarde, a fin de acompañar a su retoño y despedirla apropiadamente, tan inesperado suceso trastornó toda su planificación. Incluso por unos momentos barajaron al posibilidad de contactar a alguno de sus amigos colegas de profesión, pero su hija, dándoles ejemplo de responsabilidad, les había insistido en que bastaba con que la dejaran en la estación. Ciertamente, una vez dentro era imposible que se perdiera, ya que seguramente decenas de chicos y chicas de su edad estarían rondando el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Confiando que así sería, los esposos Granger se aseguraron de dejar a su hija dentro de la estación, con su equipaje y el boleto de tren bien seguro, dándole muchos besos e insistiendo que si tenía algún problema se acercara a cualquiera de los numerosos guardias ferroviarios que vigilaban los transitados andenes, y que apenas llegara a su nuevo colegio viera la forma de avisarles que había llegado sana y salva (a lo que Hermione tuvo que recordarles que se supone que sólo podría comunicarse con ellos por carta, por lo cual seguramente tardaría un poco en poder darles noticias suyas).

Pero lo que suponía que sería fácil se volvió imposible; simplemente no había ningún letrero que indicara su andén ni alguien que pareciera un mago o bruja rondando el lugar: por lo visto, los magos manejaban a la perfección eso de pasar desapercibidos; tal vez tenían formas de llegar directamente al andén y por eso no veía pasar a ninguno tan cargado como ella; quizás el tren era sólo para los hijos de muggles, y tal vez ella era la única ese año…

Demasiadas posibilidades, pero ninguna solución.

Hasta que lo vio. La criatura más extraña que hubiese nunca visto; ni siquiera los duendes del banco de los magos se le comparaban.

Pero era como si nadie más pudiese verlo.

En otras circunstancias hubiese pensado que esa cosa bajita eran imaginaciones suyas, pero luego de todo lo que había visto y leído en el último tiempo, decidió darle una oportunidad. Con lentitud, pero dando a entender que le veía, Hermione se acercó a la criatura de aspecto humanoide, orejas largas y puntiagudas y vestimenta raída y sucia.

Dobby se sorprendió al ser interrogado por una joven niña, de la edad de su amo: _"¿Eres real, cierto? ¿puedes entenderme?"_ ; preguntó ella, mientras arrastraba un carrito de equipaje con sus cosas:

\- Dobby es real, señorita…

\- Disculpa, ¿Qué se supone que es un "dobby"?

\- No un qué, señorita, un quién. Dobby es un elfo doméstico.

\- Siento haber sido grosera, nunca había visto alguien como tú.

\- La señorita confunde a Dobby con sus palabras… Dobby no sabe qué decir…

\- No entiendo.

\- La señorita se ha disculpado con Dobby…

\- ¿He hecho mal?

\- No, sólo es inusual… Dobby no recuerda la última vez que un amo se disculpó con él.

\- ¿"Amo"?

\- Una persona con magia… una bruja, en su caso, señorita.

\- Por favor, dime Hermione. "Amo" suena abusivo.

\- Discúlpeme, señorita. No quise ofenderla, es normal que los elfos domésticos traten así a sus amos… señorita Hermione.

\- Pero yo no pretendo ser amo de nadie, Dobby.

\- Al menos la familia de Dobby no ha oído a Dobby ser grosero, sino Dobby tendría que castigarse.

\- Veo que estás sólo; ¿acaso nadie más puede verte?

\- Los elfos domésticos tienen que realizar muchas tareas para los magos y las brujas, por lo que han aprendido a usar su magia para hacerse invisibles ante los muggles. El tiempo es escaso para estarse ocultando todo el tiempo, señorita Hermione.

\- Y ahora estás en una de esas tareas, supongo.

\- Algo así. Se me ha ordenado acompañar al joven Malfoy a tomar el expreso al Colegio Hogwarts. Sé que al joven amo no le agrada mi compañía, pero sus padres no pueden estar aquí, a la vista de tantos viejos enemigos…

El elfo doméstico, al darse cuenta de su indiscreción para con una extraña, se vio en la necesidad de castigarse, para lo cual eligió azotar su cabeza contra el duro suelo del pasillo. Hermione, al ver como el pequeño orejudo se arrodillaba y golpeaba su frente repetidamente en el piso, se puso a mirar con nerviosismo alrededor, mientras trataba de detener la auto flagelación de Dobby con palabras, sin saber si podía o debía tocarlo.

Justo en ese momento, Draco regresaba, encontrándose de lleno con tan patético espectáculo. Había dejado a su sirviente al cuidado de sus cosas mientras compraba un jugo de piña en caja; esos refrescos muggles cargados de azúcar eran de sus favoritos, pero nunca se arriesgaría a pedírselos a su elfo, ya que si sus padres se enteraban de que tenía esos gustos tan mundanales…

Caminando aceleradamente (no pretendía alarmar a los tontos muggles que caminaban alrededor, algunos de los cuales miraban extrañados a la asustada niña antes de alejarse, ignorándola) llegó hasta el par, ordenándole a su sirviente que se detuviera. Mientras le recordaba a Dobby en voz baja que si debía disciplinarse debía hacerlo en privado, notó como la niña le dirigía la palabra:

\- ¿Ese elfo es tuyo?

\- De mis padres, pero lo han dejado cuidándome.

\- Ya veo… no debería golpearse así…

\- Pienso lo mismo. Incluso creo que está un poco loco.

La niña no pudo evitar reírse ante la aseveración del muchacho rubio: seguramente ese elfo estaba algo chiflado; dicha conducta no podía ser normal.

Malfoy vio con detenimiento a la muchacha: un cierto atractivo (aunque esos crecidos incisivos desentonaban bastante), cabello cuidado y ropa elegante, como él. Pero lo más destacable era que entre sus cosas no había ninguno de esos extraños cachivaches muggles que delataban a los sangre sucia a la primera: ni reloj pulsera, ni revistas, ni algún aparato electrónico (que los tontos hijos de muggles tendían a llevar en su primer año a Hogwarts porque ninguno de ellos sabía que esas cosas no funcionaban en el castillo). Satisfecho, el joven Draco le sonrió a la muchacha: debía de ser uno de ellos.

Lo que no sabía el joven era que Hermione no sentía atracción por las modas usuales de las niñas, y que de sus lecturas ya había aprendido que nada electrónico funcionaría en su nueva escuela. Y su vestimenta, bastante producida, tenía una explicación simple: en su deseo de causar una buena impresión, había elegido la tenida que usualmente se lleva para ocasiones especiales, viéndose toda formal.

El muchacho le dirigió la palabra:

\- Siento el espectáculo de Dobby, pero hay ciertas cosas que están fuera de mi control. ¿Y tú eres…?

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Tu apellido no me suena… pero al menos tu nombre demuestra cierta alcurnia.

\- Mis padres son inmigrantes, tal vez por eso.

\- Yo soy Draco Malfoy. Los míos son de una familia tradicional, muy antigua.

\- Ya veo… ¿podrías ayudarme? Nadie me dijo como llegar al andén para tomar el tren a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Hija única, verdad? ¿o tal vez la mayor?

\- Única.

\- Veo que tus padres son unos irresponsables. Te abandonaron aquí sin decirte como entrar.

\- En realidad yo les pedí que se fueran. No pensé que sería tan difícil.

\- Es verdad, ese tipo de entrada es muy diferente a nuestras formas usuales de ocultación. Alguien debió haber pensado que era una idea excelente para mantener alejados a los muggles.

\- Seguramente, aunque habría bastado con decir que ese tren era un viaje privado. Nadie sube a un tren que no sea el propio.

\- Eso no lo sé, nunca he necesitado subir a uno. ¿Acaso tus padres te enviaron a una escuela muggle?

\- Si…

\- Envidio a todos aquellos que los dejan vagar en casa hasta tener la edad para ingresar a Hogwarts; en mi caso mis padres me pusieron tutores privados desde que tengo cinco… los detesto…

\- Pero al menos irás con ventaja…

\- ¡Que va!, las lecciones de los tutores son tan inútiles como las cosas que te hicieron aprender sobre los muggles y sus extrañas costumbres.

\- Supongo que tienes razón… seguramente un colegio de magia no se debe parecer en nada a lo que he hecho en mi vida.

\- Eso es verdad. Bien, mejor sígueme, que se supone que el tren sale en cinco minutos.

Mientras Hermione sujetaba su carro, Draco ordenaba a su elfo doméstico que regresara a la mansión y le dijera a sus padres, si preguntaban, que lo había dejado en el tren. Dobby aceptó la orden de su joven amo, a sabiendas que si les mentía a sus amos tendría que castigarse luego.

Malfoy guió a su compañera al espacio entre los andenes, mientras le explicaba como se supone que llegarían a donde esperaba el tren rojo. Mientras le explicaba, vieron como un numeroso grupo de personas, la mayoría pelirrojos, corría con total descuido en dirección al portal secreto. Cuando terminaron todos de cruzar, y viendo como algunos muggles miraban en esa dirección, como preguntándose qué se supone que había sido eso, el joven le dijo a la chica, al notar la mirada sorprendida de ella: _"algunos simplemente no saben como comportarse delante de los muggles"_.

Dejaron pasar un minuto, mientras los mirones se alejaban del lugar, antes de cruzar el portal de acceso al anden nueve tres cuartos, uno al lado de la otra.

.

.

.

Ver tantos chicos juntos era algo desconocido para Neville (cosas de asistir a una escuela rural).

Pudo notar lo incómoda que su propia abuela se veía, principalmente cuando observaba a la gente alrededor suyo; dicha incomodidad era más evidente mientras se quedaba mirando a un numeroso grupo que había llegado corriendo, cuando apenas faltaban unos minutos para la salida del tren: cinco adultos y cinco niños, dos de ellos como de su edad. Al verla observando al gentío de recién llegados tan concentrada, el muchacho no pudo evitar preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba con esos extraños, pero Augusta Longbotton sólo disimuló su molestia, mirando a su nieto y sonriéndole, mientras le respondía: _"nada ocurre, pequeño"_.

No sería ella quien envenenaría la mente de su nieto contándole del abandono en que lo habían dejado quienes se suponen eran los amigos de sus padres. Sin importar que esos malagradecidos merecieran todo su desprecio.

.

.

.

Sirius, mientras ignoraba los reclamos de Lily respecto a andar llevando a su retoño en esa cosa tan insegura, no pudo evitar notar como a varios metros de ellos se encontraba un par: una anciana y un niño rubio, seguramente de la edad de Harry.

El rostro de la mujer mayor se le hacía familiar, y con un poco de esfuerzo pudo recordarla: la madre de Alice Longbottom, a quien todos ellos habían conocido durante el "funeral" de su hija. Mientras la miraba de reojo, pudo adivinar que el niño que la acompañaba debía ser hijo de Alice y Frank, el mismo que estuvo esa fatídica noche cuando el que no debe ser nombrado dejó la tierra de los vivos.

Trató de no darle importancia a su descubrimiento, hasta que notó la mirada fría y rencorosa de la anciana: los veía a ellos, a todos. Con los padres de los estudiantes distraídos con sus respectivos hijos, sólo él se había percatado del gesto de la mujer. Y recordó lo que había ocurrido en los últimos diez años.

Habían oído de Dumbledore (al que apenas habían visto desde hace ya muchísimo tiempo) de la horrible infancia de ese pequeño, huérfano de madre y despreciado por su padre, entregado al cuidado de su anciana abuela y con un padrino tan poco apropiado como el pestilente de Snape. Al menos parecía ser que el muchacho no se había echado a perder, pero no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente terminaría en un lugar tan sombrío como Slytherin. Y no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano Regulus y su horrible final.

Era extraño como pensamientos tan oscuros le venían a la mente con sólo ver el rostro taciturno del muchacho, en comparación a lo luminosos y revoltosos que eran los chicos Weasley y su propio ahijado. Por un momento pensó en saludar a la anciana y a su nieto, pero el primer pito del tren, que anunciaba que sólo quedaban un par de minutos antes de su salida lo distrajo: aquél sonido marcaba la señal de partida para las despedidas efusivas de los mayores hacia sus pequeños.

Cuando por fin cumplió su parte de buenos deseos para con Harry (lo que incluyó una buena cantidad de galeones pasados bajo mano, por si acaso) buscó nuevamente al par Longbottom, pero ya sin éxito: tanto la anciana como el muchacho habían desaparecido.

* * *

El antiquísimo tren rojo, el llamado Expreso de Hogwarts, corría veloz por la vía metálica, en medio de vastos campos y escabrosos bosques, atravesando cerros por estrechos y oscuros túneles, llevando su carga de muy ruidosos y desordenados niños, la mayoría deseosos de encontrarse nuevamente en aquél lugar, su segundo hogar por largos siete años (y, para algunos de ellos, un lugar más preciado que el propio hogar).

Hermione, mientras caminaba por los estrechos pasillos con sus maletas, buscaba un lugar donde acomodarse… aunque en realidad lo que buscaba era al muchacho rubio de la estación, el que acompañaba al extraño elfo doméstico.

Se habían separado cuando apenas entraron al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Al principio no le dio mayor importancia a ese hecho, confiando en que seguramente lo vería de nuevo en Hogwarts; quería pensar que ese joven tan formal y ordenado podía ser su primer amigo mago. Y seguramente podría tratar a otros tan amables como él estando ya en el andén, antes de subir al tren.

Pero nada había pasado: aquellos que se conocían formaban grupos herméticos, y la mayoría de los de primero estaban demasiado apegados a sus parientes como para querer entablar cualquier tipo de relación amistosa en la estación. Y una vez arriba del tren no le había ido mejor: la mayoría de la gente la evitaba, e incluso un par de muchachos algo crecidos la trataron mal, al dejarse en evidencia que era hija de muggles. Reaccionando a ello, pensó que evidenciar que ella si sabía sobre magia y cómo realizar hechizos, pero eso tan sólo provocó que la trataran de engreída, e incluso un muy grosero muchacho pelirrojo se rió de sus dientes, lo que fue seguido de la risa de sus hermanos y de su amigo de lentes.

Con tal que su búsqueda de amigos nuevos había durado sólo media hora, y ahora tan sólo buscaba un lugar donde descansar. Ya tendría tiempo de encontrar a Draco.

Pero encontrar un lugar vacío era virtualmente imposible, y luego de varios intentos de ser acogida (intentos inútiles) había terminado llegando a una cabina para cuatro personas, ocupado por un muchacho de pelo rubio oscuro, algo desgarbado, que leía con sumo cuidado el manual de pociones para primer año. Parecía ser de los suyos (apasionado por los libros), lo que le aseguraba, si no una recepción amistosa, al menos una tolerancia silenciosa a su presencia. _"Permiso"_ , dijo la joven, mientras trataba de entrar sus maletas por la estrecha puerta.

Neville, viendo a la recién aparecida, dejó su libro a un lado mientras se levantaba a darle una mano, sonriéndole. No pensó en viajar acompañado, pero aquello no podría ser malo, ¿verdad?

Mientras acomodaban las maletas de la chica en los portaequipajes encima de sus cabezas, ambos muchachos se dieron sus nombres. El saber a ciencia cierta que ambos eran de primer año los hizo relajarse, mientras se sentaban, uno frente a la otra.

Hermione, para distender el ambiente, le consultó:

\- ¿Estudiando pociones, eh?

\- Si.

\- Debes ser bastante bueno. Yo también me leí todos mis libros, quería estar preparada para lo que fuera… ya sabes, demostrarle a los profesores que puedo ser la mejor de la clase si me lo propongo.

\- En realidad mi problema es que no soy bueno en esto, y mi padrino era de los mejores. Tan sólo no deseo decepcionarlo.

\- Ya veo… disculpa, no quise sonar presuntuosa…

\- No hay problema, no me avergüenzan las cosas que no sé.

\- No tiene nada de malo no saber algo… digo, si vamos al colegio es para aprender…

\- Suenas nerviosa…

\- ¿Se me nota mucho? Mis padres no son magos, y realmente no sé como encajar. Además, parece que el ser hija de muggles fuera alguna especie de estigma, como si fuésemos de segunda clase.

\- No te preocupes, mis padres son magos y me siento tan fuera de lugar como tú.

\- Comprendo; creo que debo relajarme.

\- Y tratar de pasar un poco más desapercibida. Si tratas de hacer que te noten terminarás molestando.

\- Eso fue algo grosero.

\- Lo siento, mi padrino es algo directo en su trato y creo que se me pegó.

\- Ese padrino tuyo suena como el sujeto más raro del mundo… oh, disculpa, no quise decirlo así…

\- (riendo) No te preocupes, creo que tienes razón. Eso es lo que lo hace tan especial.

Viendo que Neville no se había tomado a mal sus palabras (y era el segundo que lo hacía en ese día) Hermione respiró aliviada.

Mientras la tarde llegaba los muchachos, ignorando el paisaje fuera de su cabina, conversaron sobre muchas cosas: sus infancias, sus casas, los años de escuela muggle, sus impresiones sobre el callejón Diagon y las cosas maravillosas que allí se encontraban (lugar al que ella había ido más veces que su nuevo amigo, cosa que le sorprendió a Hermione); Neville le contó sobre Trevor y sobre su recordadora, enseñándosela.

Tan entretenidos estaban ambos chicos que no notaron como un joven entró en la cabina, luciendo agotado. Al verlo, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle: Draco había llegado justo donde ambos estaban.

El joven Malfoy había virtualmente huido de sus "amigos", que lo habían agotado con toda su palabrería, metiéndose en la primera cabina con espacio que encontró. Sinceramente no le importaba incomodar a sus ocupantes: si no eran capaces de agradecer la presencia de alguien de su alcurnia bien podría echarlos fuera.

Pero al reconocer a la muchacha que se había encontrado en la estación supo que aquello no sería necesario.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Me disculpo, pero me atrasé mucho con mis proyectos, especialmente con éste, por lo que pretendo durante este mes avanzar al menos tres capítulos más para cumplir con mi planificación original.

 **Rebe Marauder:** me alegra que te resulte agradable. Trato de mejorar cada día (disfruto las historias bien redactadas y trato de entregar lo mismo).

 **Lily jackson 1313:** gracias. Sobre lo de las casas, casi todos permanecerán donde siempre (su asignación de casas corresponde a sus aptitudes personales y esas no han cambiado en esta historia). Lo que si cambiará es su forma de relacionarse entre ellos y su ubicación en cada casa.


	6. L1, Cap 5: Elecciones e Imposiciones

LIBRO 1

CAPÍTULO 5: ELECCIONES E IMPOSICIONES.

La vista de Draco apareciendo allí, de improviso, animó a Hermione. Sin poder contenerse, se levantó de su asiento y, tomándolo del brazo, hizo que se sentara junto a Neville, haciendo las presentaciones.

Malfoy miró de arriba a abajo al muchacho Longbottom. Sabía que ese nombre lo había escuchado en algún lado, y necesitó unos instantes para poder recordarlo: familia de sangre limpia, pero con muchos traidores a la sangre entre sus miembros (no al nivel de un Weasley, pero si de cuidado); aspecto algo desarreglado, y ligeramente sombrío. Neville era a sus ojos un "tal vez", a diferencia de Hermione, la que estimaba como algo más seguro.

Sería cuidadoso con sus palabras, todavía recordaba la desagradable experiencia con el chico Potter y ni pretendía repetirla, no ante una compañera que tenía muchas posibilidades como añadidura a su círculo cercano.

Neville vio al muchacho de reojo: reconocía la petulancia a leguas, y aún cuando no lo evidenciara, el entrar de forma tan autoritaria a un lugar ya ocupado no dejaba presagiar nada bueno. Podría haber sido algo cortante con el extraño (había tenido al mejor maestro en ello), pero la actitud de la chica hacia su desconocido visitante le hizo darle el beneficio de la duda: el largo rato compartido con Hermione le hizo apreciar sus cualidades, y si ella se veía tan entusiasmada con el tal Draco, por algo sería.

Hermione, en cambio, estaba muy alegre: había tenido la fortuna de encontrarse con dos muchachos la mar de interesantes, ambos de familias de magos y que, por lo mismo, le serían de gran ayuda para no sentirse abandonada en medio de todo ese nuevo mundo. Comparándolos, ambos eran bastante diferentes: Draco lucía más ordenado, con la actitud de quien se sabe importante pero aún así accesible, y su cabello, sencillamente, brillaba; Neville, más sencillo pero bastante agradable, con aspecto algo desganado al lado del ultra producido Malfoy, y luciendo un pelo rubio opaco que estaba más cerca al castaño y la piel más oscurecida (lo que era un punto a su favor al lado del pálido Draco), tres dedos más bajo.

Si ambos muchachos fuesen chicas serían prospectos perfectos de amigas.

* * *

Harry y Ron corrían por el tren, buscando viejos conocidos y queriendo descubrir cada pequeño rincón del mágico medio de transporte.

Tropezaron varias veces, interrumpieron a un par de parejas que se besaban en los rincones más oscuros de los carros de servicio, lograron que Percy, fungiendo por primera vez de prefecto, los amenazara con quitarle puntos a sus futuras casas, fueran las que fueran, por no saber comportarse, y lograron que los echaran del vagón anterior a la máquina, a donde habían tratado de llegar para descubrir cómo rayos funcionaba todo eso.

Al final, un profesor de mirada tranquila y corbata de nudo, antiguo amigo de sus padres, los detuvo con su varita y los hizo girar, acompañándolos de regreso a los vagones de pasajeros y recordándoles que no debían salir de allí.

Al regresar a su propia cabina, notaron como un muchacho rubio, de aspecto formal, caminaba vigilando sus alrededores, como si temiera que lo siguiesen. Al verlo, Harry pudo recordar al niño odioso de la tienda de túnicas, y se lo señaló a su amigo Ron (quien ya conocía de antemano toda esa historia).

Al verlo ingresar a una cabina, supusieron que se escondía de alguien, por lo que Ron sugirió jugarle una broma: un pequeño hechizo que le enseñaron sus hermanos, los gemelos, que servía para embarrar en baba al oponente. Harry, algo dudoso, tardó en secundar a su amigo, pero el muchacho pelirrojo pudo vencer la resistencia de su compañero de aventuras apelando a sus años de amistad: el joven Weasley deseaba emular la fama de Fred y George, y si debía comenzar en algún punto, qué mejor que probando con un idiota prepotente que seguramente se merecía que lo dejaran en ridículo.

Ya decididos, ambos chicos, varita en mano y asegurándose que nadie los viera, caminaron presurosos a la cabina, donde los esperaba su incauta víctima.

.

.

.

Con Neville y Draco todavía viéndose el uno al otro, Hermione trató de relajar el ambiente tratando de iniciar una conversación, pero su propósito fue interrumpido por un par que, sin el menor cuidado, irrumpió veloz en la cabina.

Y la chica no tuvo problema para reconocerlos: el pelirrojo idiota que se había burlado de ella y su tonto amigo de lentes.

Ronald, que no tuvo el cuidado de ver donde se metían se vio cara a cara, no sólo con su blanco, sino que con un chico desconocido y una muchacha, a la que pudo reconocer, apuntándole con su varita (la que traía en posición de ataque para encantar al rubio), mientras le decía a su secuas: _"¡Mira Harry, la dientona!"_.

Neville y Draco, recuperándose de la sorpresa de tan intempestiva invasión, reaccionaron al unísono a las ofensivas palabras del pelirrojo, sacando sus varitas de entre sus ropas y atacando al impertinente:

\- _Expelliarmus_...

\- _Wingardium leviosa…_

Draco, que tenía experiencia entrenando para duelos en su hogar (nunca se sabía cuando debería hacerse respetar por la fuerza), lanzó el hechizo de desarme, arrebatando la varita de mano de Ron sin mayor problema.

Neville, viéndose en la necesidad de defender a su nueva amiga, usó el hechizo levitatorio (el único que realmente dominaba, junto al iluminador), provocando que el invasor pelirrojo se elevara hasta quedar con su espalda pegada al techo del tren, en posición horizontal, totalmente indefenso.

Harry, viendo lo ocurrido, guardó su varita, mientras veía como su amigo le pedía ayuda para bajar de regreso al suelo, pero fue inútil. Al ver que los segundos pasaban y cada muchacho que pasaba se quedaba, mirando como Ron seguía como pegado allí arriba, el chico Potter no tuvo mejor idea que buscar al profesor que se habían encontrado antes, a fin de que le diera una mano a su compañero.

Mientras reía viendo al idiota pobretón allí, pegado al techo (los Weasley eran más que conocidos y sus facciones evidentes para cualquier Malfoy), Draco notó quien era el otro que lo acompañaba, reconociendo de inmediato a su antiguo ofensor, pero su intento de atacarlo mientras corría en dirección a los vagones delanteros fue detenido por Neville, quien sujetó su mano y, sin decir nada, le hizo que "no", moviendo su cabeza.

Allí se percató que su aliado en su más reciente victoria tenía razón: esa primera pelea era de ellos, y atacar al de lentes por la espalda sólo malograría todo. Potter tendría lo suyo a futuro; tan sólo debía ser paciente.

Hermione, orgullosa por la rápida reacción de los muchachos (no sabía nada sobre hábitos de magos, pero suponía que lo que ambos habían hecho era el equivalente a darle un golpe en la cara por reírse de una chica, ella), tomó su propia varita y allí, con los estudiantes que se acumulaban allí como testigos, comenzó a dibujarle al pelirrojo con magia unos bigotes y unas pestañas grotescas, a modo de desquite por sus palabras. Al terminar notó como un par de gemelos pelirrojos habían llegado y la veían; luego le preguntaron:

\- Ese de allí es nuestro hermano pequeño, ¿porqué le has hecho eso?

\- El tonto se burló de mi, dos veces. Ustedes saben que es verdad, estaban allí cuando lo hizo la primera vez.

\- ¿Eres de primer año? ¿acaso tú lo dejaste allí arriba?

\- Si, soy de primero, pero quienes lo dejaron así fueron mis amigos, Neville y Draco. Yo sólo mejoré su fea cara.

\- (ambos chicos se miraron a las caras un par de segundo, luego se dirigieron a la chica) Bien, nos parece razonable. Que tenga buen día, señorita.

Y así, inclinándose ante la chica a modo de desagravio, ambos le dieron la espalda al espectáculo. Ron, sintiéndose traicionado, les gritó a sus hermanos que lo ayudaran, a lo que ellos contestaron: _"Tú te metiste en este lío por idiota, tú te sales de él"_.

Finalmente Harry regresó, trayendo con él al profesor, quien logró hacer bajar al pelirrojo, quien humillado por lo sucedido, tan sólo caminó de regreso a su cabina.

Mientras veía como el chico víctima de todo ese lío se alejaba, el profesor interrogó a los tres de la cabina, siendo Neville quien se adelantó y explicó todo, disculpándose por dejar al pelirrojo en el techo del vagón y asumiendo toda la responsabilidad del asunto. Afortunadamente, las justificaciones de su conducta por parte de Hermione, la férrea defensa que hicieron de él los estudiantes que se habían juntado en el pasillo y oído todo, además de una muy parcializada historia que Harry Potter hizo de los eventos, asumiendo la responsabilidad del choque (pero omitiendo la parte de querer emboscar a Draco) hizo que el profesor concluyera que todo ese lío era culpa de Ronald Weasley, un clásico caso de legítima defensa.

Cuando Harry llegó a la cabina que compartía con su amigo y los gemelos, pudo notar como Ron era regañado por Percy. Cuando éste finalmente los dejó solos, el de lentes le preguntó al chico donde estaban Fred y George, a lo que Ron respondió, molesto: _"ese par de traidores se han ido a otra cabina. Dicen que no pueden estar en el mismo lugar que su fracasado hermano menor"_.

Viendo el rostro apesadumbrado de su amigo, Harry sólo se sentó junto a él, guardando silencio, mientras pensaba que quizás eso de hacer bromas no era lo de ellos.

* * *

Cuando finalmente el profesor desapareció y, con él, todos los que estaban de mirones, Hermione cerró la puerta de la cabina que compartía con sus dos nuevos amigos.

Draco, que seguía de pie al lado de Neville, analizaba cómo había terminado todo. Si bien él no era del tipo de sacrificarse por otros (más bien era todo lo opuesto), le incomodó el que su compañero de cabina pretendiera quedarse con la gloria de todo el hecho, asumiendo la culpa. Si algo le habían recalcado en el hogar paterno era que alguien de su distinción debía siempre destacar sobre el resto, en todo aquello en lo que se veía involucrado; pero el chico Longbottom se le había adelantado.

Si el chico lo había hecho adrede o no, eso era algo que tenía que resolver. Y es que si pretendía ser la voz cantante del grupo no podía permitirse dentro de su nuevo grupo alguien que pretendiera hacerle el peso.

Pero Hermione no le dejó mucho tiempo para divagar en todo eso.

La chica, viéndose nuevamente a solas con ambos muchachos, aprovechó que éstos seguían de pie y los abrazó, muy animada, mientras les decía lo feliz que estaba de haberlos encontrado y que nunca nadie, en toda su vida, le había defendido de quienes le molestaban. Ambos muchachos se vieron en apuros, allí, apretados uno contra el otro por una niña más baja y menuda que ellos.

Cuando ella los soltó y los vio a la cara, esperando alguna reacción, no pudo evitar notar que ambos chicos estaban ligeramente sonrojados, mirando al lado contrario de su compañero, como si quisieran apartar la vista. Viendo que los había puesto en una situación incómoda, Hermione tan sólo se sentó nuevamente frente a ambos, mientras les decía que no se preocuparan, que pronto sería tan hábil que ella sería capaz, por si misma, de hacerse respetar ante cualquier mocoso grosero.

Neville se relajó y, respirando profundo -para poder recuperar el semblante-, se sentó, sonriéndole a su nueva amiga y señalándole que lo que habían hecho no era nada.

Draco, en cambio, tardó algo más en serenarse, y adoptó un rostro más serio. El chico no podía evitar pensar que sus anteriores conclusiones estaban erradas, y quien amenazaba su posición dominante dentro del grupo era la chica (quien era capaz de dominarlos con excesiva facilidad, como acababa de comprobar).

Pero al menos, pensó, Hermione era ambiciosa. Eso era algo bueno… ciertamente sería una excelente Slytherin.

* * *

Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde, y junto con la monotonía del paisaje exterior, el tren rojo, para ese punto del viaje, había perdido el atractivo de la novedad para los muchachos de primer año.

Era la hora en que dos sucesos se manifestaban inequívocamente, como si cada niño y joven pasajero estuviese programado para aquello: el hambre y el deseo de socializar más allá del círculo cercano.

Dentro de la cabina de los tres nuevos amigos, el ambiente era bastante relajado, y la conversación bastante amena.

El pie de la plática lo había dado la propia Hermione, cuando diez minutos después del encontrón con el pelirrojo y su compañero de lentes, expresó admirada su curiosidad por el nivel de los hechizos mostrados.

De los libros de clase ella sabía que el hechizo levitatorio y el de desarme eran básicos, pero ese nivel de ejecución… ambos chicos fueron sorprendentes. La cara del profesor que los interrogó se lo dejó más que claro (en donde fuera, los profesores a quienes sus estudiantes impresionaban por su capacidad mostraban la misma cara).

Neville, sintiéndose más en confianza, se explayó en su justificación: en realidad no era ningún prodigio, sino que simplemente su padrino le había puesto una tarea muy dura, por un motivo personal, que le terminó tomando casi cuatro años, y que como preparación había aprendido apenas dos encantamientos, y el único de los dos que servía para atacar a otro era el de levitación.

Interrogado por la chica respecto a cual era el otro, Neville les comentó a sus amigos que no sabía cómo habría podido ayudarlos el iluminarle la cara al pelirrojo. Ante eso, Malfoy no pudo evitar reírse: es verdad, eso habría sido muy tonto.

Hermione, mientras secundaba las risas del muchacho, pensaba en lo hecho por Neville: si logró levantar al chico hasta el techo con tanta facilidad y mantenerlo allí, significaba que su encantamiento era realmente poderoso.

Draco, viendo que ambos muchachos esperaban su explicación, les contó que en realidad no le agradaba la perspectiva de estudiar lejos de casa, rodeado de mocosos que podían ser bastante molestos, y que de las pocas cosas que pensaba hacer en Hogwarts era labrarse un nombre conocido; que para ello había practicado mucho en su casa hechizos útiles para duelo: el hechizo desarmador era, simplemente, el que mejor se le daba. Luego, mirando fijamente el rostro de Hermione, les dijo que ellos le habían mostrado que seguramente no todos los que asistían al Colegio de Magia eran mocosos molestos y que había quienes valían la pena.

La chica supo que en realidad Draco hablaba refiriéndose a ella y se sonrojó, sintiéndose alagada.

Draco se sonrió para sus adentros, viendo que su labia y encanto seguía allí, y que podía recurrir a ello si la situación lo requería.

Neville le concedió un punto al rubio petulante: realmente sabía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía. Tomaría nota de ello.

La conversación entre lo muchachos siguió durante largo rato.

Sin tener ella mucho que aportar, fue más bien los chicos hablando de sus vidas y de las personas que les eran importantes, con la chica actuando como moderadora. Draco hablando de sus padres, pero principalmente de su madre, el motivo de su desmedido orgullo por su propio nombre y linaje, una verdadera princesa (aunque entre los magos no hubiese tales).

Neville con historias de su abuela pero, principalmente de su padrino, un ser sin nombre que el muchacho pintó como sombrío, solitario y muy poderoso, pero amable y generoso cuando debía serlo. Al oír aquello, si bien aprobaba la política de ese padrino de ayudar sólo a quienes importaban (así lo había concluido), puso en duda el que fuese poderoso, siendo que en todo el mundo, se supone, había sólo un mago realmente poderoso, Dumbledore. Cuando Hermione le preguntó a Draco si era algún tipo de admirador del Director de Hogwarts, él la miró molesto, mientras le decía que el reconocer la fuerza de alguien no significaba necesariamente ser admirador suyo.

Neville no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con las palabras de Draco pero, decidido a dejar en su justo lugar la fama de su padrino, les contó de su encuentro con la mantícora. Para el otro muchacho aquello parecía cuento (el mismo se había echado algunos de esos cuando trataba de impresionar a desconocidos), pero Hermione, que conocía del suceso por las páginas de un libro de historia contemporánea de la magia confirmó la realidad del hecho, mientras exigió detalles precisos de su interlocutor. Ella recordaba que ese extraño evento todavía no tenía explicación plausible: la única mantícora de la que se tuvo noticias en Gran Bretaña había sido vista en la costa de Gales hace novecientos años, y se suponía que las únicas existentes en la actualidad habitaban en islas agrestes del Mediterráneo cercanas a Creta, protegidas como inmarcables y custodiadas por numerosos grupos de magos por la peligrosidad de las mismas bestias.

Hermione, al oír la historia y todos sus detalles, abrió los ojos sorprendida: había leído en "Historia de la Magia" sobre la invención del Patronus y en lo que consistía, pero usarlo así, en combate, era… imposible…

Como queriendo relajar el ambiente, Neville comenzó a contarles a sus nuevos amigos sobre los compañeros aurores de su padre. Entre el paulatino descenso a la locura de Moody y las payasadas de Tonks tenía mucho material para entretener a su audiencia.

Draco, no queriendo ser menos, sumó su cuota de historias graciosas contando las desventuras de Dobby, el elfo doméstico. Allí fue el turno de que los otros se rieran, principalmente Hermione, que ya lo conocía (ni ella ni Neville sabían a ciencia cierta lo que significaba la vida del elfo doméstico y no tenían forma de asumir que lo que para Malfoy eran pasajes divertidos para el pequeño sirviente eran el reflejo de su diaria miseria).

Luego de veinticinco minutos de exposición, y sin tener más que agregar, Draco miró a Hermione, esperando que les contara algo de su vida como bruja. La chica, que sabía que en realidad no tenía ninguna historia interesante que aportar (la vida de un muggle seguramente les parecería sosa y monótona, en comparación), sólo pudo compartirles de sus vivencias con Evelinda. Aunque no esperaba una gran recepción para su historia, los chicos se mostraron particularmente interesados en un aspecto de ésta: información, de primera mano, de lo que era realmente Hogwarts; y es que, al no tener ninguno de ellos amigos o hermanos mayores que les compartiesen ese tipo de información, aquél relato eran los primeros datos fidedignos que recibían de lo que sería su colegio durante largos siete años de internado -ni padres ni abuelas servían como fuente de información, ya que tendían a idealizar al colegio que abandonaron hace ya largos años-.

.

.

.

El conflicto llegó de la mano del acompañante menos esperado: el carro de golosinas.

Extrañados por el ruido que se sentía en el pasillo, Neville decidió asomar su cabeza afuera. Tardó un poco en percatarse de qué se trataba; luego, habiendo reconocido alguno de esos dulces y notando como la mercancía era adquirida por los hambrientos muchachos, recordó que tenía algo de hambre. Afortunadamente, su abuela le había dado algo de dinero para comprar algún pastel.

Entrando nuevamente, el muchacho les dijo a sus compañeros que pronto llegaría el carro vendiendo dulces, por si querían comprar algo, luego de lo cual regresó a su puesto: seguramente la vendedora golpearía la puerta de la cabina preguntando.

Draco, queriendo lucirse ante sus nuevos amigos, les señaló con sobrada actitud que él siempre comía de esos dulces a manos llenas, e incluso su mamá le había prometido surtirlo adecuadamente mientras estuviese en el colegio. Neville sólo se rió por lo bajo, mientras pensaba que incluso en esas circunstancias el muchacho era incapaz de no querer llamar la atención hacia lo fabulosa que era su vida.

En cambio, Hermione, sin saber como tomarse el alarde de Malfoy, le indicó que, al contrario de él, sus padres estaban en contra de que ella comiera azúcar, y que siendo dentistas eran bastante insistentes con aquello de que los dulces dañaban los dientes.

Allí reaccionó Draco, asustado, pensando: _"no puede ser..."_

Luego, queriendo confirmar sus temores, le preguntó a la chica:

\- ¿Dentistas?

\- Sí, doctores que ven los dientes y los arreglan…

\- ¿Doctores?

\- Disculpa, se me olvida que esos términos no son normales para ustedes.

\- ¿Acaso alguno de tus padres son… muggles?

\- (algo acomplejada, ella responde) Ambos, en realidad.

Viendo que su respuesta ha alterado el semblante de Draco, Hermione no puede evitar preguntarle, recordando la reacción que ya ha visto en otros respecto a su condición personal: _"¿acaso… te molesta?"_

Pero Draco, como si no la escuchara, tan sólo se dice a si mismo, en voz alta: _"eso significa… que tú eres… una san..."_ Allí Neville pone su mano en el hombro de su acompañante, mientras se le acerca al oído y le dice en voz baja: _"Ni se te ocurra decirlo"_. Recuerda las palabras de su padrino, y la única prohibición que alguna vez le hizo: nunca debía decirle "sangre sucia" a alguien ni permitir que lo hicieran en su presencia; Neville no conocía los detalles detrás de esa orden, pero conocía a tío Snape lo suficiente como para comprender la gravedad de sus palabras.

Draco, molesto por el atrevimiento del muchacho, quitó aquella mano de encima suyo violentamente, mientras le responde: _"Diré lo que quiera cuando quiera, y tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo"_.

Hermione, notando la tensión entre ambos, se entristece: sabe que, de alguna manera, ella es la responsable de toda la escena, por lo que hace ademán de querer dejar a ambos muchachos solos. Al notarlo, Draco tiene un pequeño momento de debilidad y se levanta, para ponerse frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso; la niña se detiene, mirándolo, confundida por su actitud.

Treinta segundos pasan hasta que, aburrido por aquella inmovilidad, Neville interviene: _"En realidad Draco pretende disculparse, pero no sabe como hacerlo. Sabe que ha sido grosero al molestarse por algo sin importancia: todos sabemos que en realidad no significa nada si uno es hijo de magos o no, si incluso el Señor Tenebroso, con todo lo poderoso que fue, era mestizo"_.

En ese momento, ambos chicos, olvidando su posición, miran asombrados a su otro compañero. Draco por la ligereza con que habla del que no debe ser nombrado; Hermione por la revelación de que el mago más famoso del último tiempo resulta no ser un "sangre pura" (como se señalaba en los libros de historia que ella leyó).

En ese momento la puerta de cabina es golpeada, mientras la vendedora pregunta a los ocupantes si van a comprar algo del carro de dulces. Neville se levanta a abrir la cabina, mientras le pide a la señora que espere.

Al notar como la puerta es abierta, Draco se apresura a regresar a su asiento.

La vista del hermoso carro de ventas, adornado y luciendo infinidad de extraños y desconocidos dulces, distrae a Hermione de su problema anterior. Avergonzada al no manejar bien todavía la mecánica del dinero de los magos, y no queriendo evidenciar su ignorancia con la vendedora, ella le pide a Neville que se acerque, mientras le muestra el dinero que porta y le pregunta si alcanzará para algo. El muchacho elige engañar a su nueva amiga, diciendo en voz alta que en realidad sólo le alcanza para algo pequeño.

Draco, oyendo la poco disimulada conversación, reacciona, diciéndole a los otros dos que él invitará los dulces ese día, que tiene más que suficiente para comprar para los tres. Hermione insiste en que no es necesario y elige un sapo de chocolate para si misma, mientras Neville compra tres paquetes de grageas de todos los sabores y las reparte entre todos, mientras le advierte a la niña que sea cuidadosa con esas cosas. Malfoy, sintiéndose ignorado, compra diez galeones en golosinas y las deja caer en el regazo de Hermione, mientras le dice, incómodo: _"considera ésto mi disculpa..."_

La chica le sonríe, mientras le regala su sapo de chocolate al chico, diciéndole: _"disculpa aceptada, amigo"_.

Draco, descolocado por el gesto de la muchacha, adopta un color rojo furioso, tomado el chocolate con la excusa que el colecciona las estampas que vienen en esas cosas, por lo que eso le sirve bastante, para luego sentarse. Hermione mira a su regazo: entre las muchas cosas que le ha regalado el chico, deben haber como veinte sapos de chocolate. Al notarlos, les dice a ambos chicos: _"entonces yo también comenzaré a coleccionarlos; soy una bruja como ustedes y pretendo hacer todo lo que se supone una bruja hace. Denme sólo un tiempo y ni notarán que vengo del mundo muggle"_.

Neville respira aliviado, satisfecho por que su movida ha resultado.

Mientras Draco mastica muy lentamente su sapo de chocolate, sujetándolo con fuerza para evitar que se escape, Hermione se hecha a la boca la última gragea del paquete que le ha dado Neville: una muy bonita, de color verde brillante con pintas moradas, pero al masticarla el rostro alegre que tenía muta al asco, mientras se levanta apresurada en dirección a la salida de la cabina.

Intrigado, Draco le pregunta qué le sucede, pero ella tan sólo responde: _"Sabor a vómito… necesito baño"_ , luego corre.

El chico mira Neville, tratando de contener la risa, mientras el aludido tan sólo dice para si mismo, en voz alta: _"le dije que tuviera cuidado"_.

.

.

.

Cuando logra relajarse nuevamente, mientras ve con pena como buena parte del obsequio de Neville flota sobre la superficie del sanitario, Hermione no puede evitar alegrarse: a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, aquél ha sido un muy buen día. De los mejores de toda su vida.

* * *

Cuando faltaban apenas un par de horas para llegar al colegio, un profesor, anciano y barrigudo, de los pocos que usaban el Expreso de Hogwarts para llegar al establecimiento, dispuso que sus mensajeros, menores que personalmente tomaba de los pasillos, distribuyesen las invitaciones necesarias para dar inicio a la excelsa reunión que tenía lugar en su amplio camarote, dotado de una mesa de muchos puestos y surtida de lo más suculento que los cocineros de Hogwarts podían proveerle.

Al verlos partir, el profesor rebuscó entre sus cosas la vistosa túnica que usaría para la velada; era la primera vez que muchos de ellos verían al más importante profesor de todo el Colegio al cual se dirigían y debía dejarles una impresión apropiada, de tal manera que cada uno de los afortunados invitados a su mesa supiesen apreciar el honor que se les hacía.

Porque el Club Slug era el grupo más exclusivo, y sólo lo mejor de lo mejor tendría parte en él.

.

.

.

Una niña de doce fue la que interrumpió el reventón de azúcar de Harry y Ron.

Viendo que no había forma de animar a su amigo, Harry había aprovechado la llegada del carro de golosinas y había sacrificado todo el dinero que le proporciono su padrino Sirius "para emergencias".

Porque la cara que traía Ron era una verdadera emergencia. Y no lo decía sólo por el pintoresco dibujo.

Al principio, notando que por sus propios medios no podía borrar el pintoresco vello facial que la chica le había dibujado a su amigo, había tratado de salir a buscar ayuda, pero Ron se lo impidió: no permitiría que nadie le viera así. Ante tan absurda lógica, el de lentes aprovechó de recordarle que se supone tendrían que bajar del tren en algún momento, pero el pelirrojo le contestó que eso tenía una fácil solución: se pondría una bolsa de papel en la cabeza.

Pensando mejores opciones, Harry decidió llamar a la elfina de su padrino, pero Minnie fue incapaz de ayudar a Ron: era demasiado joven y no manejaba su magia a ese nivel, por lo que la pequeña no se arriesgaría a arruinar más el rostro del joven amo Weasley. Kreacher, la otra posibilidad, no era opción: no sólo porque probablemente no les obedecería, sino porque seguramente le terminaría contando a tía Molly, lo que sabían que sería aún peor.

En eso estaban, cuando se apareció el carro de dulces, y Harry decidió compensar el sufrimiento de su compañero agasajándolo con azúcar, a sabiendas que en su propio hogar las posibilidades de disfrutar de tan variados y sofisticados dulces eran escasas. Esperaba que tanta golosina lo volviera más razonable sobre pedir ayuda a extraños.

Y en eso estaban ambos, cuando llegó la invitación del profesor Horace Slughorn. Pero era una sola, para Harry: Ron no había sido considerado. La invitación iba con un recado del profesor, quien recordaba perfectamente a la madre del pelinegro e insistía en que él se hiciera presente.

Si bien en un principio Harry se resistía en dejar a su amigo allí, sólo y despreciado, Ron estaba tan ocupado elevando su azúcar sanguínea a niveles insalubres que le sugirió ir a la cita; con un poco de suerte y podría convencer al profesor que viniera a darle una mano con su problema. Harry le comentó que podría ir a buscar al amigo de sus padres, pero Ron se negó rotundamente: el sabía que ellos habían tenido la culpa de todo ese lío, por lo que seguramente su ayuda no sería gratuita (y no estaba de ánimos para otro regaño).

Mientras su amigo ordenaba su ropa antes de salir, Ron le deseo suerte con su pedido.

Así Ronald Weasley quedó sólo, él y sus muchos dulces, y continuó con su gula, aunque luego no pudiese mover un músculo.

.

.

.

Un muchacho de quince años fue el encargado de llegar en búsqueda de Longbottom y Malfoy.

Draco comprendía que lo invitasen a ese tipo de reuniones. Era lo más natural del mundo, siendo hijo de sus padres.

Neville, en cambio, no tenía idea del porqué lo citaban a él. Sospechando que el muchacho mostraría desconfianza ante su invitación, el profesor había mandado recado al joven Longbottom: él era antiguo conocido de su abuela, además de que estimó mucho a su madre y conocía la fama de su padre, el cazador de magos tenebrosos, así como apreciaba particularmente a su padrino, el mejor alumno que jamás tuvo en su asignatura, un verdadero prodigio en pociones.

Toda esa palabrería, repetida mecánicamente por el mensajero, hizo que Neville rechazara la invitación: si algo había aprendido de su padrino, entre muchas otras cosas, era a desconfiar de la gente demasiado halagüeña, sobre todo cuando en realidad no había motivo para dichos halagos; los logros de su familia no significaban que el mismo fuese alguien especial. Y eso último fue la respuesta que envió, junto con la invitación rechazada.

Draco, habiendo oído a su nuevo amigo, decidió seguir su ejemplo. Es que Neville tenía razón, y si algo había aprendido ese día, entre aquél y Hermione, es que era ridículo sostener la propia fama en méritos ajenos: ya tendría oportunidad de regodearse en su nombre cuando sus propios logros hablaran por él.

El mensajero partió de regreso, derrotado, mientras se lamentaba en voz baja que ahora él tendría que aguantar las quejas de ese profesor tan odioso y presuntuoso.

Hermione le agradeció a ambos chicos que eligieran quedarse con ella con una sonrisa.

Por primera vez, en todo ese día, ambos muchachos coincidieron en algo: aquel sencillo agradecimiento pagaba con creces lo que fuera que estuviesen perdiéndose al quedarse en aquella pequeña cabina, los tres juntos.

* * *

Ya habían anunciado a todos los pasajeros que el tren llegaría a la estación de Hogsmeade en diez minutos.

Mientras los chicos esperaban fuera de la cabina a que Hermione se cambiara, notaron como un profesor de figura obesa y rostro añoso se les acercaba. Al llegar junto a ambos, pudo reconocerlos de inmediato (Draco era calcado a su padre de joven y ya sabía que Neville estaba junto a él).

Ambos chicos escucharon con aburrimiento como el molesto anciano les reclamaba su inasistencia a tan importante evento, mientras les recalcaba que sólo magos y brujas selectos eran invitados a pertenecer a su círculo cercano y que, en el caso de ellos, así como el de muy pocos más, hacía contadas excepciones con los alumnos de primero que por su parentela era más que evidente que serían grandes estrellas en el futuro, a los que él sólo les allanaba el camino.

Neville no sabía como reaccionar ante tanto alago absurdo. Draco, en cambio, zorro viejo en el arte de adular y ser adulado, le dijo al profesor, con su mejor (y más falso) rostro de culpa: _"lamentamos nuestra ausencia, señor profesor, pero era demasiado importante para ambos el estar al lado de nuestra amiga Hermione para cuidarla. Tuvimos un encuentro incómodo con un par de idiotas y nos negamos a dejarla sola, y no quisimos abusar de su buena voluntad llevándola con nosotros sin haber sido ella invitada. Seguramente en el futuro ella logre destacar lo suficiente para estar a la altura nuestra, y cuando llegue ese día alguien con tan buen ojo como el suyo seguramente querrá integrarla en tan selecto grupo. Tenga por seguro que cuando eso suceda, nosotros también iremos; mal que mal, todos conocen su merecida fama y lo mucho que significa que quiera tendernos una mano con nuestro futuro, tan generosamente"_.

Ante tan ceremoniosa excusa, el profesor Slughorn simplemente sonrió tontamente, mientras pensaba alguna réplica, pero aquello fue interrumpido cuando Hermione salió de la cabina, vestida con su uniforme, y empujaba a los dos muchachos al interior para que ellos a su vez se vistieran (olvidando que Draco no tenía su equipaje con él).

El profesor Slughorn se quedó mirando a la jovencita con rostro serio, como tratando de entender qué tenía de especial para que ambos muchachos la hubiesen preferido por sobre su invitación, pero no pudo verle nada. Cuando Hermione comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ante la mirada de ese viejo extraño, Horace simplemente dio la vuelta y, sin decir nada, se fue de regreso a su camarote.

Las divagaciones de la chica respecto a ese viejo tan raro fueron interrumpidas cuando Draco logró abrir la puerta tras de ella, mientras le avisaba que iría a cambiarse a su propia cabina.

Hermione se despidió de su nuevo amigo, recordándole que se verían cuando descendieran del tren.

* * *

Neville respiró el frio aire del norte, mientras estiraba las piernas, nuevamente sobre la tierra. Afortunadamente les habían avisado de que sus pertenencias serían llevadas directamente al castillo, por lo que no tendrían que cargar nada.

Y es que desde el pueblo en donde se encontraba la estación ni siquiera se veía la gran edificación que se supone era Hogwarts, y ninguno de los niños quería andar cargando maletas.

Hermione le había dejado sólo, partiendo a buscar a Draco a fin de seguir su camino los tres, juntos.

Allí pudo notar como a metros de donde él se encontraba estaba el muchacho de lentes que hacía de comparsa al pelirrojo grosero. No es que buscara una pelea, pero necesitaba aclarar un par de cosas con él.

Harry, mientras buscaba alguna ayuda para su amigo Ron (que se negaba a bajar del tren en su condición), vio como el niño que estaba junto al odioso de Draco Malfoy se le acercaba, con cara de pocos amigos. Al verlo llegar así, el de lentes revisó sus ropas, asegurándose que su varita se encontraba bajo su túnica, por lo que lo esperó, de pie e inmóvil, listo para lo que se le viniera.

Al llegar a su lado, Neville le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué pretendían hacer?

\- No entiendo…

\- Cuando entraron a la cabina que compartía con mis amigos, entraron los dos con sus varitas en alto; sólo hay un motivo para ello: querer usarlas, y dudo mucho que su blanco fuese Hermione, incluso pareció que no esperaban verla allí.

\- Tienes razón, nuestros asuntos eran con Draco.

\- ¿Qué asuntos?

\- Nada que te importe.

\- ¿Acaso tu amigo tiene algún problema con él?

\- Sus problemas son más bien conmigo, Ron sólo quería jugarle una broma.

\- Eso es bastante tonto, ¿lo sabías?

\- No pienso igual.

\- ¿Y qué pretendías tú?

\- Nada, sólo elegí acompañarlo.

\- ¿Estabas de acuerdo?

\- No, sólo no quise dejarlo sólo. Es mi amigo…

\- Entiendo. Sabes, nunca entendí eso que decían mis maestras de primaria sobre saltar desde un puente si tu amigo lo hace, pero viéndote…

\- No te comprendo.

\- Cuando uno de mis compañeros hacía alguna idiotez sin otro propósito de imitar lo que hacía otro, mis maestras siempre retaban al imitador, diciendo si es que acaso era tan torpe que si su amigo saltaba de un puente él también lo haría. Eres la prueba viviente de que realmente existen tipos así: el pelirrojo es de los tontos que saltan, tú de los que los imitan.

\- Suenas como muggle.

\- Y si lo fuera, ¿algún problema con eso?

\- No. Simplemente me extraña que te juntes con tipos como Malfoy.

\- ¿Lo dices por su desprecio evidente por los que no son como él?

\- Te diste cuenta.

\- No cuesta ningún trabajo notarlo, no es algo que Draco oculte. En eso es mejor que tú, que pareces del tipo que disimula sus defectos y sus fallas.

\- No me conoces.

\- Vi cómo le contaste tu versión al profesor de todo lo ocurrido. En donde vivo, a eso se le llama mentir, y mi padrino no me lo perdonaría… es una actitud cobarde.

\- Lamento que te desagrade, pero no me meteré en problemas por Malfoy.

\- Te metes en líos solo, Potter.

\- Sabes mi nombre…

\- Draco me lo comentó.

\- ¿Y qué mentira te dijo de mi?

\- Nada, según él eres demasiado poca cosa para que le importes o quiera hablar de ti.

\- Mejor pregúntale por sus padres.

\- Porqué, ¿acaso son asesinos?

\- Casi.

\- Mi padrino era mortífago, y a pesar de eso es el mejor sujeto que existe en todo el mundo.

\- Eres raro…

\- Neville Longbottom, así me llamo.

\- Tu nombre me suena… si eres quien creo que eres no deberías juntarte con Malfoy, no es buena gente.

\- Lo dice quien apenas hace un par de horas estaba molestando a una niña que ni siquiera conocía por algo sin sentido.

\- Si tanto te importa deberías decirle a tu amiguita que se disculpe con mi amigo Ron, y ustedes también deberían hacerlo.

\- Yo no tengo problemas: si no veo a tu "amigo" dile que me disculpe por haberlo dejado allí en el techo, expuesto a la burla de todos. Sobre Hermione, si alguien debe disculparse son ustedes: técnicamente ella sólo les devolvió la mano.

\- Te disculpas con demasiada facilidad, ¿estás mintiendo o simplemente no tienes orgullo?

\- Para esto, lo segundo.

\- Mi padrino me enseñó que un verdadero hombre nunca debe renunciar a su orgullo y a su propio valor.

\- El mio, en cambio, me dejó bien claro que existen cosas más importantes que el orgullo de un hombre, y que dejarlo de lado muchas veces es bueno y necesario.

\- Veo que no tienes remedio, Longbottom, Malfoy te ha engañado por completo.

\- Deja de meter a Draco en esto, nuestros problemas son sólo nuestros. No sé que pasó entre él y tú, ni me importa, pero lo de Hermione ocurrió en mi presencia; tal vez tu padrino no te ha enseñado a comportarte como un verdadero mago, pero el mío si.

Harry, molesto con el muchacho, trata de sacar su varita, pero al ver quienes se aproximan elige alejarse de Neville, sin más. A varios metros de él se acerca Draco, mientras Hermione, que caminaba junto al muchacho, se aleja al ver llegar unas extrañas carrozas sin conductor ni tracción, que se mueven como por arte de magia.

Neville, viendo como Malfoy le señala a su amiga en común, viendo tan fascinada los carruajes, le dice: _"habla mucho sobre querer parecer una bruja, pero a la primera deja a la vista que es una nacida de muggles"_. Neville fija su mirada en los tétricos animales que, como si fuesen caballos fantasmales, están amarrados a cada carruaje.

En eso, un gigante barbudo se acerca con una lampara en la mano, llamando a los alumnos de primer año, recordándoles que ellos viajaran con él en botes, cruzando el lago que se encuentra a unos minutos a pie.

Harry, viendo al guarda-parques del colegio, se le acerca a pedirle ayuda para su amigo. Molesto, Hagrid le dice que si lo que tiene Ron es algo que hizo una niña de primer año cualquier alumno mayor puede darle una mano; luego, llama al más cercano a él, un muchacho de nombre Cedric, al que envía junto a Harry a ayudar a limpiar la cara de Ronald y lograr que se baje de una vez del bendito tren, para poder irse todos al castillo.

* * *

El viaje en bote fue tranquilo y bastante animado, con los tres nuevos amigos compartiendo su bote con una chica de apellido Hanna Abbott, quien no quiso sumarse a la conversación del trio (mientras se lamentaba el haber terminado en un bote diferente al de sus cuatro amigas).

Entre el amplio paisaje, el atardecer que caía sobre las montañas y la vista imponente del castillo Hogwarts, a los tres amigos les dio por conversar sobre sus posibles casas: Draco se veía seguro en Slytherin, Hermione esperaba terminar en cualquiera menos en Slytherin (los libros de historia que había leído dejaban a la casa de la serpiente muy mal parada), Hanna (presionada por los tres) decía que su opción era Griffindor y Neville, extrañamente, señaló que esperaba ser un Slytherin, tal como su padrino.

Cuando trataron de adivinar, los resultados fueron dispares: Draco opinaba que Hermione sería una Slytherin como él, mientras a Neville le veía cara de Hufflepuff; Hermione decía que Draco tenía pinta de Griffindor, pero coincidió con Malfoy sobre el posible destino de Neville; Neville se la jugó por Slytherin para Draco (cosa que el muchacho tomó como un voto de confianza) y por Ravenclaw para Hermione.

Mientras los demás especulaban sobre lo que le esperaba para esa noche (conversación que era amenizada con datos curiosos proporcionados por Hermione, que por lo visto se sabía "Historia de Hogwarts" de tapa a tapa), Neville meditaba en las cosas que le había dicho tío Snape sobre el sistema de casas en Hogwarts y lo que significaba.

Cuando finalmente descendieron de los botes, una vez que Hanna corrió a reencontrarse con sus amigas, Neville tomó a Draco y Hermione, y acercándolos a sí mismo, les dijo: _"chicos, pase lo que pase y quedemos en la casa que quedemos, no debemos dejar que eso nos separe"_. Hermione asintió rápidamente mientras Draco tardó un poco, para luego de un codazo de la chica asentir a su vez.

.

.

.

Todos los de primer año fueron reunidos en un amplio salón que hacía las veces de recibidor entre la puerta de entrada y el gran salón donde se reunían las cuatro casas y los eventos de relevancia para el colegio eran celebrados, tal como ahora el inicio del año escolar y la recepción de los alumnos nuevos.

Una profesora ya mayor, de nombre McGonagall, se presentó ante los pequeños como la jefa de la casa Griffindor y Directora Adjunta colegio. Al reconocerla, Hermione la saludo con su mano alzada, mientras ella le devolvió el gesto cerrando sus ojos.

La profesora les explicó cómo los colocarían en cada casa y lo que significaba pertenecer a cada una de ellas, mientras las pinturas que habitaban las paredes de ese cuarto se arremolinaban para observar mejor a los nuevos estudiantes.

Cuando logró formar a todos esos muchachos inquietos, la profesora los hizo ingresar al salón, donde pudieron ver en toda su extensión el alto techo estrellado, las largas mesas que agrupaban a cada casa, el reloj de cuentas de la copa de la casa y, al frente de todos, la mesa en donde figuraba el cuerpo docente, a la mitad del cual se encontraba el Director, a quien Neville conocía muy bien.

Luego de la presentación del sombrero seleccionador y su canción de inicio de año, comenzó la selección.

De los tres, Hermione fue la primera en pasar.

Mientras esperaban, Draco le recordó a Neville su propia predicción; intrigado, aquél le preguntó si ya había superado si problema con el que Hermione fuera una hija de muggles, a lo que Draco respondió: _"no del todo, pero pienso que tiene grandes posibilidades. Nuestra amiga promete; en cambio, tú apenas y calificas"_. Neville, sonriendo, le contestó: _"en cambio, yo pienso que tú no tienes futuro, Draco..."_

Casi cinco minutos fueron necesarios para que el sombrero se decidiera con la chica, señalándole Griffindor como su casa destinada. Ambos amigos se vieron, decepcionados por fallar miserablemente en su predicción.

Mientras Hermione era recibida con aplausos y gritos de júbilo de sus compañeros e iba a ocupar un lugar en la mesa de su nueva casa, saludando de paso a sus amigos que todavía esperaban su turno, Neville escuchaba como los alumnos mayores más cercanos comentaban lo mucho que había tardado el sombrero en decidir, esperando si alguno de ellos llegaba a tardar más de cinco minutos: una distinción poco grata por lo visto.

Cuando llegó su turno, Neville se adelantó al grupo de primero y, nervioso, se dirigió al sitial junto al cual la profesora McGonagall esperaba, con el ajado sombrero parlante en sus manos. Se sentó, con la vista al frente, mirando al vacío, y esperó…

.

.

.

 _\- Bien, bien… que tenemos aquí… veo… veo…_

 _\- ¿Qué vez…?_

 _\- Conocimiento, hambre de saber… como si necesitaras ese conocimiento… persigues algo… pero no logro ver… hay sombras…_

.

.

.

 _\- ¿Porqué tardas tanto?_

 _\- Es difícil… muy difícil… hay valor, mucho valor… Griffindor sería el lugar apropiado, donde alguien como tú podría brillar con luz propia, pero…_

 _\- ¿Pero qué…?_

 _\- También hay un espíritu trabajador… veo tus esfuerzos, tu disciplina… Hufflepuff sacaría lo mejor de ti…_

 _\- ¿Nada más?_

 _\- Hay ambición, pero no es suficiente… y lo intelectual no es lo tuyo… no, Griffindor y Hufflepuff, uno de ellos, pero es difícil… muy difícil…_

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado cuatro minutos, y el sombrero parecía no querer decidir. McGonagall miró en dirección a la mesa, posando sus ojos en Pomona Sprout, la jefa de Hufflepuff; la última semana había sido tema entre ambas en cual de sus casas acabaría el chico Longbottom, y ambas tenían muy buenos argumentos a su favor: la jefa de Griffindor le recordaba que aquel muchacho era el mismo que con apenas siete años le hizo frente a una Mantícora de tres metros, sin huir ni acobardarse; si eso no era valor y tener agallas… la jefa de Hufflepuff, en cambio, arremetía con el logro del patronus del chico, un trabajo metódico y sostenido por largos cuatro años, sin rendirse ni dudar; ciertamente Neville era una pequeña máquina que se destacaba por el esfuerzo y su ánimo inquebrantable, lo que gritaba Hufflepuff a todo lo alto.

Extrañada, la profesora McGonagall se percató como el muchacho, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras esperaba, acercó su mano a su pecho, como si tratara de tomar algo bajo la sus ropas.

Albus Dumbledore también notó el movimiento del muchacho, desde su lugar en la mesa de maestros, por lo que fijó nuevamente su mirada.

Pasaron cinco minutos, luego el sexto, luego el séptimo…

.

.

.

 _\- No me convencerás, muchacho… Griffindor o Hufflepuff son lo correcto…_

 _\- No, necesito quedar en Slytherin… hay algo que debo lograr y no podré hacerlo en ningún otro lugar…_

 _\- De ninguna manera… mis elecciones siempre son acertadas… si no eres capaz de decidirte entre ambas, yo elegiré por ti…_

 _\- ¡No…!_

 _Neville sujeta su amuleto de ópalo, sin saber si eso servirá para doblegar la voluntad del sombrero seleccionador. No sabe lo que hace, sólo hay algo dentro de su cabeza que le dice que lo use, que el amuleto logrará convencer al sombrero._

 _Y la magia comienza a fluir, no la del chico ni la del objeto, sino la encerrada en el ópalo maldito._

 _Y el sombrero resiste lo más que puede, pero su propia mente se nubla, con una sola idea llenando su cabeza…_

.

.

.

Diez minutos pasan en total, y los alumnos esperan expectantes… algo nunca antes visto ocurrirá, seguramente.

Y el sombrero reacciona al fin, pronunciando una única palabra:

¡ SLYTHERIN!

Neville abre sus ojos. Al lado de ella, Minerva McGonagall tarda en reaccionar, hasta que el profesor Dumbledore hace sonar su garganta, sacando a la anciana de su sorpresa. Ella retira el objeto de la cabeza del chico Longbottom, quien camina en dirección a la mesa de su nueva casa; Hermione lo mira con sorpresa, saludándolo con la mano cuando pasa cerca de ella; los Slytherin mayores le indican un asiento vacío. Los usuales aplausos con que cada mesa recibe a sus nuevos miembros están ausentes, como si después de tanto rato hubiesen esperado algo diferente.

Las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout se miran con sorpresa. Luego, la Directora Adjunta vuelve su mirada al resto de los niños de primero, a los que comienza a llamar de nuevo.

La selección debe continuar.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Con esto quedo al día para el mes de junio de 2017... en julio.

 **Caro:** Gracias, y si, tienes razón; ahora que los veo bien, también me agrada como ese trio se ven juntos.


	7. L1, Cap 6: Ser Un Slytherin

LIBRO 1

CAPÍTULO 6: SER UN SLYTHERIN.

La selección de los alumnos nuevos para sus respectivas casas había ya terminado.

Para Neville, sólo dos cosas habían tenido interés más allá de lo ocurrido con Hermione y consigo mismo. La primera era que Draco, conforme lo había aseverado, había quedado en su misma casa (a cuya mesa se arrimó luego de pasar escasos segundos con el sombrero, con los brazos en alto en son de triunfo y provocando, de esta manera, aplausos furiosos de parte de sus nuevos compañeros de casa). La segunda fue el que, para desgracia de su amiga, tanto Harry Potter como Ronald Weasley eran compañeros de casa suyos.

La ceremonia de inicio de año continuó con el discurso de bienvenida del Director del Colegio, Albus Dumbledore, palabras acompañadas de lo que parecían ser advertencias usuales sobre el cómo debían comportarse todos. La entonación del himno del colegio fue algo fuera de lo que Neville estaba habituado; no era sólo por su muy extraña letra, sino por la permisividad que notó en cuanto al como entonarlo -incluida el extraño remate de los gemelos hermanos de Ron-.

Después vino la cena, el momento para relajarse. Al fin.

Draco había quedado sentado a varios puestos de distancia, y se veía demasiado distraído con otros niños como para querer interrumpirlo, por lo cual Neville se dedicó a escuchar las conversaciones de aquellos que estaban alrededor suyo.

Lo primero que notó fueron los comentarios respecto al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, uno de los cursos obligatorios durante toda la primera etapa educativa. Extrañamente no era uno sólo el encargado de impartir la clase, sino dos: el principal era el mismo profesor que se había topado en el tren, de aspecto relajado y corbata, bastante delgado, pelo corto y varias marcas en su rostro, que aunque a él no le habían incomodado al verlo (el auror compañero de su padre, Alastor Moody, eran un compendio de cicatrices y marcas corporales) causaba bastante revuelo entre los alumnos nuevos. Intrigado, Neville le consultó al muchacho más cercano a él, tal vez dos años mayor, porqué tanto alboroto, a lo que éste le contestó: _"¿Acaso no lo sabes? Ese es el profesor Lupin, y es un hombre lobo"_.

Ahora tenía sentido todo ese alboroto.

Si bien el chico sabía que la condición de los licántropos había mejorado mucho en los últimos años (con las leyes de tolerancia e integración dictadas por el Ministerio a favor de éstos y otros grupos semi-humanos y el trabajo del mismo Albus Dumbledore para lograr su aceptación en la comunidad mágica), era impresionante que hubiese uno de ellos dentro del mismo colegio. Según pudo escuchar, el profesor Remus Lupin ya llevaba cuatro años en el cargo y (según lo que oía decirse en la mesa de Griffindor, la más cercana de las mesas vecinas) era el mejor profesor que tuvo dicha asignatura en años, y el único que había logrado conservar el puesto más de un año seguido.

Y para asistirlo se había re-contratado al profesor Quirrell, quien ocupaba en asiento a la derecha del profesor Lupin.

Quirinus Quirrell, un adulto de ojos azules y cabeza calva, que anteriormente había enseñado la asignatura de Estudios Muggles y cansado de la pedagogía había viajado alrededor del mundo un par de años, regresando recién el año pasado. Cuando Dumbledore supo de su regreso, lo buscó para ofrecerle aquel trabajo de medio tiempo, en el cual sus talentos serían usados para cubrir al profesor Lupin en sus "días problemáticos" y así no perjudicar a los estudiantes con esas clases perdidas. Aparentemente ambos profesores se llevaban bastante bien: tenían edades parecidas y cierta inclinación por lo intelectual, y el arreglo de las clases beneficiaba a ambos educadores.

El resto de los profesores no ofrecía mayores sorpresas: identificaba a las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout (viejas amigas de su abuela), así como al profesor obeso y pretencioso del tren, quien resultaba ser el jefe de su nueva casa (y cuya invitación había rechazado ese mismo día). Y claro, el enorme gigante barbudo que los había guiado al castillo.

Por lo que oía, realmente el único sujeto de cuidado era ese señor de aspecto gruñón que resultaba ser el conserje (del cual escuchaba horrendas cosas alrededor suyo, tanto de aquél como de su extraña gata).

Cuando finalmente el banquete de recepción se dio por finalizado, Neville aprovechó que Hermione pasó cerca de él en su camino a su cuarto común para decirle en voz alta: _"Recuerda lo que hablamos, y si tienes algún problema ya sabes donde encontrarme"_. Harry y Ron, que se encontraban apenas unos pasos detrás de la chica, oyeron las palabras del muchacho Longbottom claramente; era evidente que ese mensaje había sido para ambos más que para ella.

* * *

Cuando los cuatro grupos de estudiantes se separaron, cada uno en dirección a su sala común, Neville se entretuvo viendo los cuadros que rodeaban el pasillo en dirección a donde suponía se encontraba su sala común y las habitaciones de su casa (no es que fuese ajeno a los cuadros en movimiento, usuales en toda residencia mágica, pero el número de los presentes en Hogwarts era mayor a todo lo que alguna vez vio), hasta que notó como los retratados dejaban de mirar a los alumnos y dirigían sus ojos a lo que flotaba sobre ellos: el Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin, de rostro sombrío, siempre silente (aunque algunos de los alumnos mayores les comentaban a los nuevos que en realidad el Barón, al igual que los demás fantasmas del colegio, tenía la capacidad de hablar, pero que los que lo oían terminaban locos). Recordaba lo que le había dicho su padrino sobre el fantasma de Slytherin, el único que podía controlar a la plaga del colegio, un ser capaz de causar pavor aún después de muerto, un digno miembro de su casa (a pesar de su demacrado aspecto).

Mientras comenzaban a bajar unas complicadas escaleras, que daban la impresión de introducirlos a unas catacumbas lúgubres y oscuras, Neville sintió como una mano le tomaba del hombro: una extraña aparición flotante le sonreía, de forma humana, pero pequeño; parecía un fantasma, pero era mucho más "sólido": Peeves, el poltergeist del castillo, ruidoso y bromista consumado. El verlo allí, atajando a uno de los alumnos, provocó que el Barón se acercara al pequeño; no le dijo nada, sólo hizo un pequeño sonido metálico, ante al cual la pequeña aparición retrocedió, para luego dirigirse al fantasma con voz reverente: _"siento mucho mi atrevimiento, excelencia, pero el Director necesita al muchacho, y como escuché su solicitud quise ser útil"_. Detrás de la aparición, bajando las escaleras con mucho esfuerzo, llegó el jefe de la Casa Slytherin, el profesor Slughorn, quien agitado le dijo a Peeves: _"es a mí a quien envió Albus a por el chico, nadie ha pedido tu intervención; seguramente querías aprovechar y llevártelo a algún lugar peligroso"_ ; el pequeño, fingiéndose ofendido, le respondió, sacándole luego la lengua al profesor: _"el viejo sólo pidió que le llevaran al mocoso Longbottom; tan sólo iba a darle un paseo por el colegio, vieja morsa, que probablemente termine expulsado y pensé que sería penoso que se fuera sin conocer las bellezas del lugar, en especial el hermoso sauce boxeador, tal vez probar un uno-dos con él, irse con algo que contar..."_

Slughorn simplemente ignoró el gesto grosero y le hizo señas al muchacho para que le siguiera, mientras el grupo de alumnos Slytherin se había frenado en las escaleras, observando el espectáculo. Draco, un par de metros adelante de Neville, tan sólo sonrió: si te llamaban ante el director nada más entrar te asegurabas una reputación en el colegio; dudaba que lo que fuera que hubiese hecho fuese algo grave (era imposible que se hubiese metido en problemas en los pocos ratos que pasó lejos suyo) y cuando volviera podrían decir cualquier cosa que les sirviera para impresionar a sus nuevos compañeros. Lo único que no permitiría era que el chico se codeara con sus amigos habituales: esos idiotas sólo echarían a perder la imagen que quería proyectar tanto con Neville como con Hermione, y debía cuidarlos si quería que permanecieran alrededor suyo.

.

.

.

Neville, mientras caminaba detrás del jefe de su Casa, trataba de pensar el motivo para llamarlo. Por un momento pensó que tal vez algo había pasado en su hogar, pero lo descartó al recordar las palabras de Peeves, quien había entendido que era un problema en que él se había metido y que ameritaba la expulsión. Tal vez lo último fuera una exageración del incorpóreo bromista, pero no podría haberse equivocado tanto.

O sea, el problema, fuese cual fuese, era real.

El profesor Slughorn lo dejó, luego de largos minutos de caminata, junto a una horrenda gárgola de piedra. Al no conocer la disposición del castillo, el chico no sabía realmente donde se podían encontrar, y sólo pudo notar que todo ese pasillo parecían ser oficinas, aunque ninguna puerta tenía alguna indicación. Antes de dejarlo, el profesor de pociones le dijo que no se preocupara, y que se alegraba que hubiese terminado en su Casa (lo que nunca hubiese esperado sabiendo quienes eran sus padres y lo que había oído del muchacho tanto de Dumbledore como de las profesoras Sprout y McGonagall).

Antes de irse, el profesor se dirigió a la gárgola, hablándole: _"soda de limón"_.

La gárgola se apartó, dejando una puerta visible. Por lo visto, la forma de entrar era con una contraseña.

Inquieto, Neville cruzó el umbral, notando como la estatua de piedra volvía a su posición tras de él.

La vista de ese lugar era impresionante: entre las muchas velas y los objetos maravillosos que tapizaban cada rincón de ese amplio cuarto, junto con los muchos retratos que cubrían la parte más alta de la habitación; en uno de los costados, una gran jaula dorada, vacía.

En un segundo nivel, como si estuviese a lo alto, en una posición que junto a su gran estatura le daba una presencia imponente, le veía el Director del Colegio, Albus Dumbledore, quien sostenía en sus manos el sombrero seleccionador. Con lentitud el joven Longbottom se aproximo al anciano.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, Dumbledore se agachó un poco, a fin de mirarlo de más cerca. Sus ojos, refulgentes tras sus pequeñas gafas, le miraban fijamente, como si tratara de entrar en su cabeza. Recordaba esa mirada, la misma que muchas veces su padrino usó con él… legeremancia, y al igual que su padrino el Director podía usarla sin varita y sin emitir palabra.

Por alguna razón que desconocía el profesor Dumbledore no confiaba en él, y trataba de descubrir la verdad directamente.

Molesto por ello, el chico le habló: _"Señor, si quiere saber algo puede preguntármelo directamente… lo que hace es grosero"_. Dumbledore, relajándose, le respondió: _"Veo que realmente eres el ahijado de Severus… has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, Neville"_.

El percatarse que el chico sabía lo que había tratado de hacer tan subrepticiamente incomodó un poco al anciano, pero supo disimularlo a la perfección. Al menos el hecho de que el chico, aunque supiera lo que estaba haciendo, no tratara de cerrar su mente, dejando que él viera a su gusto, le tranquilizó un poco. Era claro que el niño creía que no tenía nada que ocultar.

El anciano de barba blanca le hizo subir, indicándole que se sentara en su escritorio, con él mismo ocupando su lugar, en su propio asiento, para luego colocar el ajado sombrero entre ambos:

\- Disculpa mis precauciones, pero sucesos anteriores a tu propio nacimiento me han hecho ser más precavido…

\- No entiendo que tiene que ver Voldemort con ésto.

\- Me impresionas, muchacho. Has logrado que tu padrino te cuente muchas cosas.

\- Me tomó mucho tiempo, pero tío Snape entendió que era natural que tratara de saber lo más posible del responsable de la ausencia de mi madre y de que mi vida esté atada a ésta cosa (dijo mientras señalaba su pecho, en donde apenas sobresalía el bulto que formaba el prendedor opalino). Según tío Snape el conocimiento es algo necesario.

\- Ya veo… entonces entiendes mi reticencia.

\- No completamente, señor.

\- Dime Director o profesor, ahora eres alumno del colegio, aunque tu situación final debe todavía decidirse.

\- No comprendo.

\- Tu Casa. Es por eso que te encuentras aquí; el Sombrero Seleccionador ha hecho una acusación muy grave en tu contra.

\- ¿Acaso esa cosa está molesta porque lo convencí de hacer lo correcto?

\- No es lo que piensa. Y lamento decir que yo tampoco lo pienso. Pero me asaltan unas dudas, principalmente sobre el poder que usaste para doblegar su propia opinión… ese tipo de control sobre un objeto de tal poder mágico es imposible; a menos, claro, que se cuente con un poder aún mayor.

\- Y sospecha…

\- Del prendedor. Lo que no sería extraño, salvo por el hecho de que supuestamente no sirve para eso, sólo absorbe magia.

\- Y destruye…

\- Suenas frio, me recuerdas a alguien que prometía mucho en su tiempo. Pero tu actitud, esa frialdad no es normal, no habiendo crecido con una abuela tan amorosa a tu lado.

\- Me disculpo, tiendo a usar esta careta cuando me veo amenazado… hoy mismo he debido hacerlo un par de veces.

\- Si… tu encuentro con Harry Potter; el profesor Lupin los vio en la estación. Por un momento pensó que se irían a las manos.

\- Fue grosero y tuve que ponerlo en su lugar.

\- Eres tan parecido a Snape. Resulta claro que fue él quien formó tu carácter y no tu padre.

\- No me gusta hablar de eso, profesor.

\- Claro, comprendo, no deseo incomodarte. Como decía, el sombrero se ha quejado de que tú no posees cualidades para pertenecer a Slytherin, y que durante tu selección te dio a elegir entre otras dos casas, ninguna de las cuales quisiste considerar; sinceramente no imagino que Severus te haya convencido o siquiera puesto en tu cabeza que debías pertenecer a su misma Casa.

\- No lo ha hecho, incluso creo que se molestará conmigo cuando le sepa.

\- Lo que hace más extraña tu elección, si es verdad. Seguramente Augusta se decepcione también cuando sepa que no haz quedado en Griffindor. Todo eso hace que me pregunte qué pretendes con una elección que seguramente molestará a las dos personas más importantes en tu vida, Neville.

\- Algún día lo sabrá… pero no se preocupe, es algo bueno. No pretendo convertirme en un imitador de Tom Ridley, si es lo que le preocupa, profesor. Ahora, por favor, dígame: ¿estoy en algún problema por interferir en la selección?

\- No en realidad. Aunque diferente a la usual, siempre se ha pretendido durante la selección el tomar en cuenta las opiniones de los propios alumnos; el Sombrero no es infalible, aunque a él le guste pensar lo contrario. Además, no existe regla alguna que prohíba hacer lo que has hecho… aunque creo que es porque que nunca nadie pensó que un alumno de primero podría usar magia para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

\- No precisamente magia… lo que hice fue canalizar mi deseo a través del amuleto. En realidad no comprendo como funciona, supongo que lo que hizo el prendedor fue debilitar la magia del sombrero, lo suficiente para que considerara mi deseo, pero nunca pretendí lastimarlo.

Neville, dirigiéndose al sombrero, le dijo: _"siento mucho si lo lastimé de alguna manera, señor, pero nunca fue mi propósito: usted simplemente no quiso escucharme"_. El Sombrero Seleccionador, reaccionando, le responde con voz gruñona: _"un mocoso como tú no podría lastimarme aunque lo intentara, e insisto en mi conclusión previa: no tienes nada que hacer en Slytherin, muchacho; te iría mucho mejor en Griffindor o Hufflepuff"_.

Viendo que aquello estaba medio aclarado, el chico le preguntó al director si podía ir a su sala común, considerando la hora que era. Dumbledore, sin estar todavía muy seguro, le dejó partir con una advertencia: _"Te sugiero, Neville, que no trates de usar ese amuleto en alguno de tus nuevos profesores o compañeros, aún cuando creas que sea para algo bueno. No sabemos lo que puede hacer y sería penoso el que tuvieses que ser expulsado por un error o un descuido"_.

Neville, no muy convencido, asintió a las palabras del Director, pero se retiró sin despedirse. Seguramente cualquiera que hubiese visto la escena habría determinado que el niño había sido grosero al partir así, pero él consideraba que era lo apropiado, después de como el profesor Dumbledore se había comportado con él.

Porque si algo era claro para Neville era el hecho de que Albus Dumbledore desconfiaba de él. Lo que era particularmente malo, tratándose de alguien que, en palabras de su propio padrino, tenía el gran defecto de confiar demasiado en todo el mundo.

Mientras veía al chico partir, Albus tomó el Sombrero Seleccionador, a fin de colocarlo en un estante alto, mientras se decía en voz alta: _"realmente se nota tu mano en ese chico, Severus. Lástima que eso no sea algo que hable precisamente_ _bien del mismo"_.

Porque para Albus Dumbledore tal impronta en el muchacho no podía ser buena. Y es que una cosa es la opinión que tenía de la persona de Severus Snape, y otra muy distinta era aquella sobre sus inclinaciones, en particular sobre la admiración que todavía profesaba respecto del difunto Lord Voldemort. Era inevitable para el anciano sospechar que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, el antiguo mortífago algo había visto en aquél muchacho menudo. Algo sombrío, que él mismo no era capaz de detectar.

Y ya se había equivocado una vez con un muchacho huérfano de nombre Tom Ridley. No cometería ese error de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegó al final de la escalera descendente, la que se supone conducía a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, notó como lo único visible era la figura de una puerta, sin manilla ni forma de abrirla.

Por lo visto, se necesitaba una clave secreta para poder entrar, de la misma forma en que había sido necesaria para ingresar a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. Y él no la sabía. Ni siquiera sabía a donde debería decirla o introducirla, para el caso que intentara adivinar. Pensó que quizás alguno de los cuadros podría darle una mano, pero extrañamente los pocos que se veían colgados cerca estaban desocupados.

Neville no pudo evitar pensar que quizás ese preciso lugar del castillo era demasiado tenebroso como para que los ocupantes de las pinturas quisiesen pasar la noche allí. Se rió para si mismo con esa tonta idea: realmente no importaba.

Cuando se ha estado frente al Señor Tenebroso y a una mantícora ya no quedan cosas en el mundo que puedan provocarte miedo.

Tal vez un dementor, pero para eso tenía su patronus.

Viéndose en dicha situación, se sentó a esperar al pie de la escalera. Seguramente alguien, en algún momento de la noche, pasaría fuera por allí o saldría de la sala común, y le daría una mano con su predicamento.

.

.

.

Cuando ya habían pasado al menos veinte minutos de silenciosa y solitaria espera (lo que no sabía con certeza, no tenía un reloj en el cual verificar ese detalle), se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había acontecido ese día, con lo de la selección y ese incómodo llamado de atención del Director del colegio.

Recordaba lo que su padrino le había dicho sobre el sistema de casas y su conclusión respecto del mismo: lo detestaba.

Las veces que habían conversado sobre esa forma de clasificar a los alumnos tío Snape le había recalcado que no era más que un resabio de una época extinta, de tiempos mucha más primitivos. Criticaba el doble estándar de los diferentes directores de la escuela, quienes a pesar de insistir en la integración de todos los magos y brujas, sin distinciones, insistían en mantener aquella "tradición" que no hacía más que separar a los estudiantes como si fuesen fruta, poniéndolos unos contra otros. Al menos, decía, los de Slytherin eran lo suficientemente honestos como para evidenciar sus ideas sobre el hacer distinciones entre los diferentes tipos de magos, lo que los integrantes de todas las otras casas ocultaban.

Es que era sólo cosa de verlo: hasta antes de la selección, todos se trataban como iguales; luego de ella, los Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin se odiaban a muerte, sin mayor razón que el dictamen de un viejo sombrero sobre el lugar a donde pertenecías. Determinismo puro, y todos lo aceptaban sin chistar. Y no terminaba en el colegio; los padres terminaban orgullosos de sus casas y le pasaban esas preferencias a sus hijos, llenándose de orgullo si éstos seguían su misma fortuna o despreciándolos si terminaban ocupando una casa que alguna vez ellos odiaron sin tener un motivo real para aquello.

Ahora había podido experimentar lo que tanto criticaba su padrino de primera mano. La reacción del director del colegio porque quisiera optar por una casa en vez de otra, algo que no debería tener mayor importancia, prácticamente lo había marcado ante los ojos de Albus Dumbledore como candidato a próximo mago tenebroso.

Precisamente a él, una víctima del más terrible de ellos.

Sus divagaciones terminaron cuando una pareja de alumnos mayores, dos de los prefectos de Slytherin, lo encontraron durante su patrullaje, sentado y con la espalda apoyada en la entrada de la casa.

Al final resultaba que sí tenía razón, y la entrada sólo aparecía con una contraseña (algo que parecía demasiado común en el castillo). Como si quisieran reforzar el prejuicio que todos los demás tenían con los miembros de la casa de la serpiente y su desprecio por quienes consideraban inferiores, la contraseña era una singular frase: "Sangre Limpia".

Nunca lo reconocería abiertamente, pero en ese momento agradeció que sus padres y abuelos fuesen magos. No habría soportado siete años de fingir ser quien no era por temor a no encajar entre sus compañeros de Slytherin, su nueva familia (como había indicado tan ostensiblemente la Directora Adjunta en sus palabras previas a la selección).

.

.

.

Ya era medianoche, y como si todo el ajetreo del viaje hasta el colegio hubiese dejado a todos rendidos, Neville se encontró con que todos sus compañeros estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios.

El chico se quedó contemplando unos instantes la majestuosidad de la sala común de Slytherin, en donde los reflejos verdes y plateados de las profundidades del lago, que se veía tras los ventanales que adornaban una parte del techo del salón, fulguraban en medio de los ostentosos candelabros, tétricos adornos y ornamentados muebles que adornaban aquél espacio. En una de las paredes unos enormes libreros, cuyos empapelados ocupantes parecían no haber sido tocados en décadas, como si su función no fuese más que ser un adorno del lugar.

En una mesita de centro, rodeada de varias sillas señoriales, vio un papel, escrito en fina caligrafía, con un mensaje para él: _"Tercer cuarto superior, a la derecha. Te guardé la cama debajo de la mía. Avísame apenas llegues, no quiero enterarme de todo durante la mañana. Draco"_.

Cuando el joven Longbottom llegó a su dormitorio, pudo percatarse que era una pieza de cuatro literas, un espacio suficiente para ubicar a ocho de ellos. Con lo que recordaba de la selección, significaba que los varones de primer año estaban acomodados en dos de esas piezas.

Realmente no había ninguna privacidad. Eso era algo que dificultaría en parte sus planes, pero ya vería la forma de hacerse de un espacio personal; recién comenzaba su estadía en Hogwarts y debería ser paciente si quería que todo resultara.

No necesitó despertar a su rubio compañero: Draco estaba todavía despierto. Sin preocuparse si sus demás compañeros de habitación escuchaban, el chico Malfoy dejó que su nuevo amigo llegara a su cama para preguntar, en medio de la oscuridad:

\- ¿Qué quería el Director?

\- Nada, sólo preguntarme el cómo había hechizado al Sombrero Seleccionador.

\- ¿En serio hiciste eso? Ya veo porqué tardaste tanto en tu selección.

\- No. Sólo que tuve que esforzarme por convencerlo. Me quería mandar a Hufflepuff.

\- ¡Aja! Entiendo perfectamente eso. A mi me daría vergüenza el haber acabado con esos tontos; Hufflepuff es la casa donde quedan los que no destacan en nada.

\- Te recuerdo que suponías que yo terminaría allí.

\- Si, pero recuerda lo que te dije: todavía estas a prueba para mi.

\- Gracias por ese voto de confianza, amigo mío.

\- De nada... Y bien, ¿qué sucedió al final?

\- El profesor Dumbledore me amenazó con expulsarme si no me iba con cuidado. Creo que piensa que soy peligroso.

Unos suspiros de sorpresa, junto a unos acallados "Guau", se escucharon entre los supuestamente dormidos otros ocupantes del dormitorio. Draco, si bien envidiaba a su nuevo amigo por lo que había logrado con apenas unas horas en el colegio, no dejaba de sentirse satisfecho por su buen ojo; seguramente para mañana en la mañana todos sabrían el tipo de sujeto que era Neville, y podría regodearse de su amistad.

Un poderoso aliado que seguramente haría mucho ruido durante su estancia en Hogwarts (si es que no le expulsaban, claro).

Malfoy continúo con sus palabras:

\- Me alegro que no te expulsaran.

\- Yo también. Ahora quiero dormir, Draco.

\- Entiendo.

\- Buenas noches.

\- Espera, necesito avisarte para que tengas cuidado: los cuartos de la izquierda son de las niñas, y tenemos prohibido ir hacia allá.

\- Lo sé, Malfoy.

\- Déjame terminar: si llegas a ir allí por error, una armadura que se encuentra en el pasillo te tomará de la ropa y te dejará colgado de unos ganchos que hay en la pared.

\- Gracias por el aviso. Aunque no creo que pueda equivocarme tanto como para terminar colándome allí.

\- Pero podrías tener interés en ver como es todo, o simplemente ser idiota.

En eso, una voz surge en la litera más lejana: _"¡Yo no soy ningún idiota!"_. Malfoy le responde al que ha interrumpido: _"No, sólo eres un pervertido, Crabbe"_ ; el aludido se defendió: _"Tampoco soy eso, sólo tenía un poco de curiosidad, ¿acaso eso es tan raro?"_. Draco terminó la discusión con una sola frase: _"Tienes apenas once años; toda esa curiosidad no es normal, tonto"_.

Risas contenidas se escuchan, mientras Neville se coloca como mejor puede su pijama, que ha sacado de su maleta que ha sido acomodada allí por quien sabe quien.

Antes de cerrar los ojos Neville tomó su recordadora, agitándola: ninguna reacción. Realmente no sabía qué haría el día en que esa cosa redonda se oscureciera y se viera en el problema de saber que había olvidado algo y no saber qué rayos podría ser.

Allí se dio cuenta que el tipo que inventó esa cosa no sabía realmente lo que hacía.

* * *

El primer día en el internado de Hogwarts era de asueto, a fin de que los recién llegados conocieran con total libertad el castillo y sus diferentes secciones.

Al despertar cada uno de los nuevos educandos descubrió, debajo de sus respectivas cabeceras, un pequeño mapa en que se detallaban las áreas más importantes del imponente edificio. Al reverso de los mismos, tenían inscritos sus horarios de clases, señalando cada una de ellas con un número que, reflejado en el mapa, les mostraba el lugar donde dichas clases se impartían.

Lo primero evidente era que los salones de clases estaban muy distanciados unos de otros. Lo segundo era que la mayor parte del castillo no estaba claramente identificado en sus mapas, como si grandes partes del mismo no tuviesen ninguna función en las labores educativas.

Ese inocente mapa, más que una guía, parecía querer invitar a los alumnos nuevos a descubrir los secretos que ocultaban esos salones, pasillos y mazmorras desconocidas.

.

.

.

Neville se tomó su primera mañana con calma.

Luego de su aseo matinal y de vestir su uniforme reglamentario (de uso obligatorio todo el tiempo, salvo dentro de la sala común de su respectiva casa), se dirigió al salón comedor. Aunque día libre, los horarios de las comidas permanecían tal como en uno de clases, a fin de que los alumnos se acostumbraran desde el primer día a la rutina del colegio.

Al llegar a las largas mesas se percató de que, al igual que durante la ceremonia de recepción, cada casa se sentaba en una posición fija, sin que se mezclaran los de una casa con otra. Eso fue algo que le molestó terriblemente.

Decidió dar su primera muestra de rebeldía buscando a su amiga Hermione.

La chica estaba sola, con un espacio a cada lado de ella. Comía sin levantar la mirada a sus compañeros de casa.

A pesar de que se encontraba feliz de su asignación y había quedado muy contenta con todo lo que involucraba ser una Griffindor (en particular la peculiar guardiana de la entrada a la sala común), la acogida de sus nuevos compañeros no había sido la mejor. Aparentemente tanto Potter como el molesto Weasley tenían muchos contactos entre los demás Griffindor, por lo que bastó unas pocas palabras del pelirrojo chillón para que la viesen con desconfianza.

Y su tendencia natural a querer destacar no le ayudaba para nada. Al final, se había hecho evidente el desagrado con que la miraban sus compañeros varones (salvo por los gemelos, que por alguna razón extraña la veían con admiración, como si lo sucedido en el tren hubiese sido una gran hazaña -admiración que por amor a su hermano pequeño no manifestaron más allá-) y la indiferencia de sus compañeras mujeres.

Sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Siempre le había costado hacer amigos y parecía que en el colegio de magos no sería diferente.

De allí que se sorprendió cuando Neville se sentó a su derecha, tomando la taza junto a ella y sirviéndose leche chocolatada de una jarra cercana, al igual que un trozo de queque de almendras.

Viendo como el chico comía sin darse por enterado de las feas miradas de los demás Griffindor cerca, Hermione dedujo que debía hacerle entender su error:

\- Er… Neville…

\- Si, Hermi.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- Hermi. Lo siento, tu nombre se me hace demasiado complicado y pensé en una forma más tierna de llamarte. Ya sabes, como amigos.

\- Gracias… creo… Aunque prefiero mi nombre. Por más que suene a tragedia griega.

\- ¿Decías?

\- Ah, sí. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero esta mesa es de los Griffindor.

El muchacho terminó el bocado que tenía en ese momento, para luego levantarse y ver con detenimiento la mesa, la silla, e incluso por debajo. Luego se volvió a sentar antes de responderle a la chica:

\- Creo que te equivocas, no veo nada que indique que les pertenece. Creo que son del colegio; al menos el escudo de Hogwarts está en las sillas.

\- No es por eso, se supone que las casas se sientan con sus respectivos compañeros.

\- Disculpa, no sabía que el reglamento del colegio prohibía compartir con los miembros de las demás casas durante el desayuno.

\- No lo dice el reglamento, es sólo… la forma en que siempre se ha hecho.

\- ¿Siempre?

\- Ya sabes, la costumbre. Al menos eso se explica en "Historia de Hogwarts".

\- Pero nada me lo prohíbe, ¿verdad?

\- Podría traerte problemas.

\- ¿Como cuál? ¿Que me miren feo acaso? Mi propio padre me ha visto feo toda mi vida, dudo mucho que unos rostros arrugados extras puedan afectarme.

La chica se quedó muda, sorprendida por la sinceridad del muchacho. En eso, unos chicos mayores de la casa del león se aproximaron a donde estaba esa descarriada serpiente, tratando de echarlo. Neville los ignoró, hasta que uno de los prefectos de Griffindor se levantó de su puesto en la mesa y le ordenó dejar ese lugar, bajo la excusa de que su permanencia podía provocar una pelea, y si aquello sucedía le quitaría cinco puntos a su casa por provocarlos.

Molesto, el chico Longbottom se levantó, tomó una de las bandejas de pan y, vaciando su contenido en otras bandejas cercanas, seleccionó varias piezas de pastelería y un par de frutas, las que acomodó en el platón. Luego, tomó la mano de Hermione, invitándola a comer al jardín, donde seguramente disfrutarían de un ambiente más agradable.

La chica, que luego del vacío que le habían hecho sus compañeros de casa no tenía ningún motivo para permanecer allí, ignorada de todos, se soltó de su compañero y tomó tu tazón y el de su amigo, siguiéndolo.

Viendo que el prefecto trataba de impedir su partida, incómodo por la posición en que ese novato lo había dejado, Neville miró alrededor, pudiendo notar como en la mesa de maestros la profesora McGonagall tomaba su té, acompañada del profesor Lupin. Allí, viéndose bloqueado por los Griffindor, le gritó a la directora adjunta: _"Profesora McGonagall; ¿podemos comer en el patio? Le prometo traer la vajilla antes de que la hora de desayuno termine"_. La aludida sólo le hizo un ademán, que podía interpretarse como un "ve rápido".

Así, autorizado por la mismísima jefa de la casa de sus agresores, Neville y Hermione salieron, dejando a todo mundo anonadado.

Draco, que recién llegaba al comedor (se tomaba mucho tiempo en arreglarse) pudo ver el final de toda la escena, y ni corto ni perezoso tomó para si un tazón de jugo y un par de panes con jamón, siguiendo a sus dos amigos a fin de compartir algo de su gloria.

Al llegar a la carrera junto a Neville, Malfoy le dijo: " _¿Sabes que te estás haciendo de enemigos, verdad?_ ". Neville le responde: " _¿Acaso te molesta destacar?_ "; el rubio le contestó: " _Para nada; todo esto es genial_ ".

.

.

.

La escena del desayuno, sumada a lo sucedido con la citación de Neville Longbottom a la oficina del director, causaron un muy extraño fenómeno.

Contrario a lo que se podía pensar, aquello fue lo que Hermione necesitaba para poder encajar entre sus compañeras. Es que verla codeándose con el galán de Draco (cuyo alcurnia, fortuna y talento eran conocidos en los círculos más elevados de magos, cuya familia y su cercanía eran buscados de todos -por más que hubiesen quienes a sus espaldas los atacaran por su supuesto pasado oscuro-) y con el nuevo rompe reglas y prospecto criminal que era Neville, del cual su aventura ante el director del colegio (difundida y muy tergiversada por Peeves en persona) le generó una fama que él consideraba inmerecida.

Y Hermione era la amiga de esos dos, alguien tan interesante como para que esos dos rompieran las reglas no escritas sobre no confraternizar con el enemigo con tal de mantenerse cerca suyo.

Al menos la chica tuvo algo positivo que contarle a sus padres en la primera carta que les envió, ese mismo día.

Mientras Hermione escribía, usando una de las mesitas del cuarto adjunto a la lechucería, Draco miraba sobre su hombro, curioso de cómo le explicaría a sus padres muggles las cosas que sucedían allí. Neville, entretenido por la escena, le escamoteaba a Malfoy de su bolsa de golosinas (recibido en el correo de esa mañana, enviadas por la madre del chico) unas píldoras ácidas, que hacían que su boca se arrugara horriblemente cada vez que se animaba a comerse una de esas.

.

.

.

Los tres amigos estuvieron juntos hasta después de la hora de almuerzo, en que la chica devolvió el gesto de Neville moviéndose a la mesa de los Slytherin, quienes más sagaces que sus contrapartes de Griffindor, y habiendo olfateado lo que se cocía en el ambiente luego de las acciones de dos de sus miembros más recientes, recibieron a la descarriada Hermione con los brazos abiertos, como si fuese una de ellos.

Era una actitud en su mayoría fingida, cuya finalidad era avergonzar a los Griffindor mayores pintándolos como unos amargados intolerantes, pero que produjo resultados inesperados. Para la cena de ese primer día, ya varios miembros de diferentes casas se habían cambiado a otros lugares del comedor, incluso de los cursos mayores, quienes por un motivo u otro tenían interés en pasar ese momento con alguien de otra casa (un amigo, un pariente, un novio o novia).

Ese pequeño cambio del orden de las cosas alegró tanto al profesor Dumbledore que otorgó los primeros puntos de ese año para la Copa de la Casa, el gran trofeo que señalaba a la mejor casa cada fin de año y que se llevaba junto con el trofeo el honor de lucir sus colores en la cena de término del año académico: veinte puntos a Slytherin (diez por Neville y por Draco) y diez a Griffindor (por Hermione).

Neville no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver esos rubíes que, como cuentas, aparecieron en los relojes marcadores en el muro del comedor.

Su primer gran triunfo.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

¡He vuelto!

Me disculpo con quien quiera que haya leído esta historia en sus inicios, pero el poco tiempo y mi lentitud al escribir atentaron contra mis deseos de publicar periódicamente. Al final, sacrifiqué mis fics más nuevos por mantener el ritmo en mi historia más desarrollada.

Pretendo retomar el ritmo. No diré cual ritmo, que pareciera que cada vez que me fijo una meta de ese tipo la incumplo (si, lo sé, doy vergüenza).

 **Caro** (usuario sin registrar): Gracias por tus review, y siento responder tan tarde. Debo reconocer que Harry se lo puso demasiado fácil a Neville (lo siento, pero al lado de Snape y lo que le ha inculcado a su ahijado Sirius Black sólo lo ha malcriado al suyo). Sobre el trío, el único que ha cambiado realmente respecto de sus personalidades canon es Neville, por las razones señaladas: Draco sigue siendo el mismo pomposo petulante de siempre y Hermione la sabelotodo incómoda, pero de alguna manera muy extraña pegan bastante bien juntos (al menos en este punto de la historia, cuando recién comienzan).


	8. L1, Cap 7: Normalidad

LIBRO 1

CAPÍTULO 7: NORMALIDAD .

\- _Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras_ … bien. _Encantamientos_ … bien. _Transformaciones_ … eh, ¿difícil? _A_ _stronomía_ … ni idea. _Historia de la Magia_ … voy a dar la hora. _Herbología_ … pues viví en medio del bosque, de algo me servirá. Y _Pociones_ … pociones… mi padrino me matará si no soy bueno en esa.

-¿Pero y "Vuelo"? Yo soy genial sobre la escoba.

\- _Vuelo_ … que bueno que no es requisito para nada. Supongo que es como cuando los muggles aprenden a conducir… no, eso sería aprender a aparecerse…

\- ¿No has volado en escoba? ¿Nunca?

\- Mi abuelita era… algo sobreprotectora. Ni siquiera tenía escoba en la casa.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te rías cuando lo digas…

Pero eso solo hizo que Malfoy evidenciara mucho más su risa, así como el par de idiotas que le seguía más atrás. Todos ellos caminando por los pasillo que les dirigían al ala oeste, donde se supone estaba el salón donde tendrían su primera asignatura.

Era el primer día de clases efectivas, y el único consuelo que Neville tenía era que las clases de Vuelo recién comenzarían en un par de semanas. Eso significaba que mantendría su reputación hasta ese entonces y luego, cuando lo vieran fracasar miserablemente en algo tan básico como controlar una escoba hechizada para volar volvería a su condición natural de alumno soso y poco destacable que tenía cuando asistía al colegio muggle.

Las clases normales de los primeros cursos se impartían, en atención a la cantidad de estudiantes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por casas: dos casas por cada clase (con excepción de la clase de Vuelo, que por su naturaleza más práctica y menos exigente en horas se daba por grupos de dos o más casas). Todo ello con el propósito de aumentar la interacción entre los alumnos de las diferentes casas.

De todas las clases, habría dos que serían con los Gryffindor: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones (lo que significaba compartir con su amiga Hermione); Encantamientos y Transformaciones con los de Ravenclaw (lo que implicaba tener que medirse con los cerebritos del colegio, como le señaló Malfoy) y, por último, Herbología e Historia de la Magia con los Hufflepuff (" _como si no fuesen lo suficientemente aburridas por si mismas_ " -en palabras de Draco-).

Astronomía era diferente. En vista de las observaciones hechas por la profesora Sinistra (la encargada del ramo) sobre la naturaleza de su clase -el nivel del paciencia y concentración requeridos para una tarea tan minuciosa como la observación de los cuerpos celestes- se había llevado a cabo un cambio en la forma de impartirla: reducida a una clase semanal, sería impartida en algún momento entre las nueve de la noche y medianoche de la madrugada (cuando fuese requerido). Así, los Slytherin tenían asignados los martes.

La totalidad de su carga académica les significaba a los alumnos de primero unas seis horas diarias (fuera del tiempo requerido para auto estudio), lo que combinado con lo dispersas que estaban las clases dentro del día (que comenzaba a las nueve de la mañana) era extrañamente relajado para Neville -y cualquier otro niño sujeto a la usual disciplina y exigencia académica existente en los colegios muggles-, pero para los hijos de familias mágicas, acostumbrados al relajo de la educación en casa, el régimen de clases existente en Hogwarts era derechamente abusivo (y los hacía ver con envidia a los alumnos de los cursos superiores, quienes a partir de cuarto año y con la posibilidad de escoger qué asignaturas seguir tenían mucho menos tiempo de clases).

Resignados a la monotonía de su nueva vida de estudios, ambos muchachos corrieron a fin de llegar rápido a su primera lección del año: Historia de la Magia.

* * *

\- Draco, despierta.

\- …

\- Draco, despierta.

\- …

\- Goyle está saqueando los dulces que escondes debajo de tu almohada.

\- ¿Cómo?

Sobresaltado, el muchacho rubio se levanta del sofá en que estaba tendido dormitando. Ignorando los llamados de Neville, que había recurrido a aquella pequeña mentira para obligarlo a reaccionar, había partido a la carrera para proteger lo suyo de la gula de sus compinches.

Todos los alumnos de primero de la Casa Slytherin aprendieron por las malas el porqué tenían dos horas libres luego de su primera clase. Aquello era más que necesario luego del estado en que la asignatura de Historia de la Magia los había dejado.

La voz del profesor Binns, el anciano fantasma que impartía las lecciones, resultaba ser el somnífero perfecto. El reto de dicha clase, por lo visto, era permanecer consciente lo suficiente para captar algo del mecánico discurso dado por el docente a cargo de la misma, uno cuya vocación por impartir su soso y desabrido conocimiento había superado a la misma muerte.

Para el término de la misma los pocos Hufflepuff que parecían lo suficientemente alertas discutían entre ellos sobre la necesidad de conseguir pergaminos extras y aprender algún hechizo básico de escritura automática, ya que sin apuntes apropiados ninguno podría pasar con notas aceptables dicha clase.

Neville, apenas lo suficientemente alerta como para captar lo que los miembros de la otra casa compartían, se aseguró de dejar a Draco bien acomodado en la sala común (el pobre babeaba mientras trataba de dar dos pasos sin tropezarse consigo mismo) para luego correr en busca de Hermione y utilizar sus conocimientos sobre hechizos básicos para ver si le podía dar una mano.

Así, a cambio de una oportuna advertencia de lo que iba a encontrarse cuando fuese su turno con dicho profesor no-vivo, ella le indicó un hechizo básico que se encontraba casi al final del libro de hechizos reglamentario de primer año que servía para encantar plumas de dictado.

Mientras trataba de repetir las palabras del hechizo antes de probar con una pluma y tinta de verdad, Neville pudo escuchar como Malfoy, en su habitación compartida, le gritaba a su amigo-secuas para que dejara sus dulces en paz: parece que si se encontraba robándolos. Por lo visto el ahijado de Snape tenía habilidades de vidente.

Eso o es que Draco tenía mucha mala suerte (y muy mal ojo para sus amistades).

* * *

El profesor Flitwick se veía demasiado joven para la edad que se suponía debería tener. Fuera de eso (y de su corta estatura) estaba el hecho de que era además el jefe de la Casa Ravenclaw, mismos con los que compartían su clase, Encantamientos.

Se supone que era un portento en eso de usar la varita, incluso Campeón de Duelos del colegio en años pasados (como atestiguaba la placa que Neville había tenido oportunidad de ver en el pasillo de trofeos), pero en su primera clase más parecía hombre de palabra que de hechos.

El maestro recalcaba constantemente la importancia de las palabras, su entonación y el pensamiento detrás de ellas: _"No es solo lo que dicen, es el cómo y el porqué. Si solo fuese repetir términos que suenan chistoso cualquiera podría ser un mago o bruja capaz y esta clase no tendría sentido… y la mitad de ustedes terminarían empapados o cubiertos de babas porque n_ _i_ _siquiera sabrían hacia donde apuntar la varita"_.

Uno de los Slytherin, haciendo mofa de la explicación del profesor, le gritó: _"Eso es fácil, la punta de la varita se apunta directo a la víctima"_. Flitwick, acomodando sus lentes, negó con la cabeza, para luego buscar entre los rostros de su casa: _"Usted, señorita Patil"_.

La aludida dejó su libro y miró directamente al maestro, esperando; el profesor preguntó:

\- ¿Conoce las bases del encantamiento levitatorio?

\- Sí, señor.

\- Dígame: suponiendo que conociera tanto las palabras como el movimiento de la varita y me apuntara, sin más; ¿aquello bastaría para que el hechizo funcione?

\- Eh… no, profesor. El encantamiento levitatorio no funciona en seres vivos.

\- Bien, eso dice el manual. Y es lo correcto, pero… es posible usarlo para hacer flotar seres vivos. Cualquiera puede hacerlo.

\- No entiendo.

\- Las partes funcionales de un encantamiento, el conjuro y el movimiento de varita, solo son una porción del mismo. Allí entran a jugar el cómo usamos el encantamiento para lograr su finalidad y servirnos de él, y el porqué un encantamiento funciona de tal o cual manera. "Cabeza" antes que "lengua" y "dedos".

El profesor se movió de lado a lado del salón, gesticulando con los dedos mientras explicaba: _"Aquí aprenderán a que su cabeza funcione de esa forma a través de una serie de encantamientos sencillos, de tal manera que cuando en el futuro se encuentren con problemas similares puedan crear soluciones prácticas e inventivas para dichos problemas"_.

Neville seguía con interés las palabras del pequeño profesor, ignorando el tono chillón de las mismas, atraído por la seguridad que emanaba de ellas. En eso, otro alumno de Ravenclaw levantó la mano para hablar: _"Profesor. Nosotros sabemos de un caso de uso del encantamiento levitatorio para levantar a una persona. Sucedió en el tren, camino hacia acá"._

Viendo la curiosidad del profesor ante tal aseveración, los demás alumnos que conocían ese evento y que no habían tenido el valor para mencionarlo en clase comenzaron a señalar a Neville. Intrigado, el profesor le preguntó directamente al chico cómo lo había hecho, a lo que éste respondió: " _Simplemente lo ignoré, concentrándome en todo lo demás"._

Mientras Flitwick asentía con la cabeza, satisfecho por la respuesta del muchacho, el resto de la clase solo evidenciaba su confusión. Notando aquello, el profesor regresó a su escritorio, colocándose sobre su silla para que todo mundo pudiese verlo con claridad. Luego sacó de debajo de la mesa un pequeño ratón blanco, mientras tomaba una de las plumas que estaban en un frasco grande sobre dicha mesa y la posó encima, para luego colocar al ratón sobre ella.

Sacó su varita de dentro de su chaqueta, entonando las palabras mágicas mientras movía de manera oscilante la varita antes de detenerla sobre el roedor: _"w_ _ingardium leviosa"_. Al instante, tanto pluma como ratón se elevaron, siguiendo el movimiento de la varita. Medio minuto tuvo a la pareja en el aire antes de hacer que se posaran con suavidad sobre la mesa, luego de lo cual cogió el ratón blanco y lo devolvió a su jaula: " _É_ _sto es lo mismo que le sucedió al primer mago que usó este encantamiento. ¿Quién puede decirme qué fue lo que_ _realmente_ _sucedió?"_

Viendo que nadie respondía la duda del profesor, Draco se animó a intentarlo:

\- Usted no levitó al ratón, solo hizo que la pluma se elevara bajo de él, levantándolo con ella.

\- Muy bien, señor Malfoy. Así es, en ningún momento levité al ratoncito, solo le proveí de un medio para flotar montado sobre ella, de la misma manera en que montamos escobas o alfombras hechizadas. ¿Usted lo sabía, no es verdad, señor Longbottom?

\- (el aludido responde) Sí, profesor.

\- ¿Entonces porqué no intentó responder?

\- Habría sido trampa. Mis compañeros debían responder con tan solo lo que pudieron deducir de verlo hacer el hechizo. Yo no.

\- Me alegra ver que posee integridad. Espero que eso sea algo que se replique en todos ustedes, sobre todo en los exámenes de final de año.

El profesor vuelve su mirada al resto de la clase: _"Pero hacerlo es más difícil que decirlo. Si apuntan a una persona para encantarla es inevitable que dirijan su magia a la persona propiamente tal y no a lo que_ _ésta_ _lleve, use o porte. Con encantamientos como el de desarme, que se usa para arrebatar la varita de un oponente en duelo, no resulta ser un problema porque la idea que lleva el mago que lo usa es esa, "desarmar", pero en otros casos es más difícil porque se trata de efectos que pueden recaer tanto en cosas como en personas, y si no se posee la claridad mental para enfocar la magia hacia un punto específico puede al final no resultar._ _No es que apuntemos la varita para hacer la magia, es que apuntamos con la cabeza, y eso se refleja en la varita"._

Viendo que ya tenía la atención que requería de su clase, continuó: _"Pero eso será en años posteriores; este año usaremos encantamientos enfocados en objetos simples. Tanto por seguridad como por_ _su nivel de_ _complejidad, son lo más indicado para quienes se inician en la artes mágicas"._

Mientras disponía que los alumnos sacaran sus varitas e imitaran sus movimientos, el profesor llamó a Neville, indicándole que ya que conocía perfectamente el primer encantamiento que harían en clase, se aprovecharía de ello y mientras estuviesen practicando el conjuro levitatorio el chico sería su asistente, encargándose de repartir las plumas necesarias (no harían flotar nada con puntas o filo que pudiera herir a los principiantes) y de ayudar a quienes pudieran necesitarlo.

Algo para lo que sus años de jardín infantil, con sus tías de preescolar haciendo que todos hicieran muchas pequeñas cosas, lo había preparado muy bien.

Un pequeño trabajo que le significó a Neville cinco puntos para su casa y, además, una galleta dulce con forma de caballo que el profesor, por alguna razón que desconocía, hizo bailar para él. Mientras veía la sonrisa del pequeño ante tal espectáculo, Filius Flitwick le dijo, satisfecho consigo mismo: _"A todos les gusta verlo, aunque nadie lo reconozca. ¿Lindo, verdad?"._ El chico Longbotton asintió, dándole la razón.

Aunque eso significara que no quisiese comerse la galleta hasta que, dos días después, Malfoy decidiera comérsela sin más.

* * *

La vista del profesor Slughorn, puesta fíjamente sobre él, le incomodó sobremanera a Neville. Había una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia en ella, lo que suponía se debía a la negativa previa a asistir a la reunión de su "club de celebridades" en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

El chico no quería ese tipo de atención.

Una extraña sonrisa puso término a esos diez segundos de incómoda contemplación del viejo y gordo maestro, el que luego movió su vista alrededor de toda la clase. El salón, ubicado en el primer piso del ala Sur del castillo, estaba muy iluminado por velas azules y blancas.

Una de las alumnas de Gryffindor le pidió con toda la amabilidad que pudo permiso al profesor para abrir las gruesas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas del húmedo salón, pero el profesor se negó: _"Algunas de las sustancias que se encuentran aquí reaccionan mal a la luz solar, por lo que no es recomendable trabajar sobre pociones en un espacio abierto"._

" _Si, y todos los expertos en pociones se transforman en seres tan oscuros como los antros donde trabajan",_ pensó Neville, recordando a su padrino.

El profesor le pidió a toda la clase que guardara sus varitas, mientras él dejó la suya sobre su escritorio y tomó un pequeño frasco de la misma, el que elevó con tan solo tres dedos. Dentro burbujeaba una sustancia oleosa de color negro petróleo, la que se movía como si quisiera escapar de su contenedor.

Horace Slughorn comenzó su presentación: _"Todos ustedes, pequeños futuros brujas y magos, deben comprender lo que esta clase representa. Tal vez no lo sepan, pero el uso de la magia con varita tiene muchas limitaciones, todas relacionadas con las cosas terribles o peligrosas que puede surgir de ellas, todas y cada una de las cuales tuvimos la oportunidad de ver cuando El que No Puede Ser Nombrado estuvo en el apogeo de su poder. Y es cierto, pero nadie piensa en las pociones._

 _Porque antes de los embrujos y los encantamientos, antes que las maldiciones y los objetos mágicos poderosos, antes de todo eso, estuvieron las pociones. La propia naturaleza guarda una poderosa magia en ella, una magia que está disponible para cualquiera que sepa reconocerla y domesticarla. ¿Creéis que somos mejores que los muggles por nuestra habilidad de hacer y reconocer la magia? Enséñale pociones y veréis como nuestra supuesta ventaja desaparece así, sin más. ¿Tenéis poca magia en vosotros? ¿acaso sois un squib y naciste sin nada de magia? Domina las plantas, las piedras, los animales y su manipulación y mezcla y podrás hacer cosas aún más grandiosas que lo que otros hacen con la varita._

 _Una gota de la poción precisa y dejaréis a la más terrible maldición asesina como una niñería. Otra gota de otra poción y despediros de la necesidad de requerir transformaros. Si eres sabio y paciente podríais evitar el puñal y el veneno, incluso ganar la inmortalidad y la riqueza con vuestra propia piedra filosofal._

 _No me conocéis, pero me precio de buscar lo mejor de lo mejor. Por eso estudio y enseño pociones, porque sé reconocer la grandeza, y creédme, no hay nada más grandioso que lo que puede contener un pequeño frasco como éste que ven en mi mano"._

Cuando se calla, el profesor destapa con gran fanfarria el frasco, arrojando su corcho y permitiendo que el líquido negro se levante por encima del envase. Luego, camina con cuidado entre los asientos de sus estudiantes, como si pretendiera hacer que alguno de ellos lo tomara. Se frena en un muchacho pelirrojo, frente al cual deja el sospechoso preparado mientras dice: _"Bébelo"._

Ron Weasley temblaba, con sus dientes entrechocando y su mano a centímetros del envase de vidrio. Miró a su amigo Harry, sentado a su lado, como si pidiera ayuda o un consejo sobre si debía arriesgarse o no. El chico de lentes solo atino a asentir, nervioso, mientras pensaba que era imposible que aquello fuese algo peligroso.

Neville, que sentado más adelante miraba toda la escena (como el resto de la clase) movía sus pies bajo su escritorio, nervioso, recordaba la advertencia de su padrino: _"Pase lo que pase, si Slughorn te selecciona como su conejillo de indias en su primera clase no tomes lo que ofre_ _z_ _ca. Repito, ¡NO LO TOMES!"_

El pelirrojo ya tenía el frasco en su mano, mientras sentía los penetrantes ojos de Slughorn sobre sí. Miró a todos sus compañeros, Gryffindor y Slytherin por igual. Cuando pasó por el rostro de Neville éste le hizo que "no" con la cabeza, pero Ron temía más al profesor que a lo que sucediera allí.

Y bebió.

Un potente eructo surgió del pelirrojo, sonoro y retumbante, que hizo que los colores se le subieran sobre su cara pecosa. Pero lo peor vino después. Cuando trató de hablar para disculparse solo se escucho un "miau" de su boca, el que se repitió cada vez que intentaba decir palabra.

"¿Miau?; miau miau miau. ¡Miaaaauuuu! Miau miauuu…" (¿Profesor?; me siento raro. ¡Ayuuudaaaa! Por favooor… ). Allí el profesor le explica a él y al resto de la clase: _"Una pequeña poción para alterar el habla. El eru_ _c_ _to fue un efecto secundario inocente. Si quieres, puedes coger una hoja de "nepeta cataria" que tengo en un frasco en mi estante y comértela, pero siempre podría estar engañándote y cambiando un problema por otro. Si no, puedes esperar a que termine la clase: todas las pociones de ese tipo tienen un tiempo limitado de funcionamiento, y ésta en particular dura poco menos de una hora. Y no te preocupes, que para lo que resta de la clase no necesitar_ _á_ _s hablar"._

Ron, por su propia seguridad, eligió esperar en silencio: en el peor de los casos siempre podría ir a la enfermería a pedir asistencia (y ese profesor viejo y gordo quizás quería entretenerse a costa suya, cosa más que posible por la confiada sonrisa que mostraba al hablarle como si nada le sucediera).

Viendo el ánimo de la clase mucho más distendido, el profesor hizo aparecer una campanilla en el aire, la que tocó una sola vez. Cuando el sonido se apagó, un elfo domestico de los del castillo se apareció, uniformado con los colores de Hogwarts, llevando en sus brazos una gran cesta con limones y un frasco con azúcar cristalizada.

Mientras escribía en una pizarra del salón lo que parecían ser instrucciones les ordenó a sus alumnos el levantarse y coger un frasco de medio litro de un estante lateral, así como un pequeño pocillo y un cuchillo. Cuando los tuvieran debían acercarse al elfo y tomar un par de limones y un puñado de azúcar, la que debían llevar de regreso a sus escritorios de trabajo.

Cuando todos estuvieron con sus implementos de trabajo el profesor les explicó lo que harían, mientras les indicaba las instrucciones escritas en la pizarra: _"Como todos ustedes son nóveles en esto de seguir instrucciones y no queremos a nadie envenenado tan pronto, haremos algo relativamente seguro pero que probablemente nunca antes han realizado, incluso aquellos que o son hijos de muggles o cuentan con educación muggle; aunque claro, si lo han podido practicar antes, ¡enhorabuena! Lo que haremos es_ _una bebida_ _, limonada para ser más precisos. Las instrucciones están en la pizarra. Solo un par de advertencias: para quienes no los conozcan los limones son de jugo ácido en altas concentraciones, por lo que para que sea agradable como bebida lo reduciremos en agua y añadiremos azúcar extra para realzar su dulzor; pero su cáscara es amarga, por lo que un descuido en la forma de extraer su esencia producirá un sabor desagradable. Mucho jugo volverá la bebida pesada; muy poco hará_ _que solo sepa a agua azucarada"._

Una vez terminada la explicación, el profesor hace que el elfo deje los sobrantes de los ingredientes (más de la mitad de lo que ha traído el elfo) en su propio escritorio, para luego despacharlo. A continuación, apunta su varita hacia los frascos vacíos de sus alumnos, usando el encantamiento _aguamenti_ y guiándolo para llenar simultáneamente los cuarenta embaces: _"Tienen media hora para prepararlos. Si creen haberse equivocado y requieren más suministros pueden acercarse a mi escritorio para procurárselos. Com_ _iencen_ _"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un par de cortes de dedos (nada muy grave, pero que causaron gritos de los afectados por la presencia del zumo de limones en los cuchillos), un Malfoy que no tuvo mejor idea que apuñalar el cítrico que tenía en sus manos, asumiendo que esa era la única forma de usar un puñal (así le dijo a la inocente herramienta de cocina), un Neville rehaciendo su propia limonada tres veces antes de darse por satisfecho, un Crabbe tratando le lavarse la boca luego de tratar de comerse un limón… a mordiscos -ignorando la advertencia de Slughorn sobre lo amargo de su piel- y muchos, muchos pequeños incidentes adornaron el aparentemente inofensivo ejercicio.

Uno que el viejo profesor usaba para ver qué era a lo que tenía que enseñarle. Media hora de ver a un grupo de inexpertos niños evidenciando cada una de sus potencialidades y carencias con algo tan sencillo como preparar una bebida dulce.

Cuando el tiempo dado al ejercicio terminó, el profesor Slughorn comenzó a probar cada uno de los frascos de limonada que esperaban su juicio.

El de Neville resultó… correcto, justo en la medianía, solo ligeramente dulce.

El de Draco resultó ligeramente amargo y aguado (solamente había usado un limón mal estrujado).

Ron dejó mucha pulpa en el suyo y parte del azúcar se veía en el fondo, donde había quedado al ser mal revuelto.

Harry, como otros cuatro de la clase, había tenido la mejor técnica para exprimir el jugo, evidenciando experiencia previa en ese tipo de quehaceres (lo que seguramente se debía a su madre hija de muggles).

Pero el mejor de todos -y Slughorn no tuvo problemas en señalarlo con evidente placer en el rostro- fue el de Hermione: la niña se había dado el trabajo de colar toda la pulpa de los cinco limones que terminó usando, por lo que visualmente era el más agradable de todos. Y el azúcar… el azúcar: muchos habrían juzgado que había sido excesiva, pero para los gustos del maestro era simplemente perfecto. Así, con el cuidado suficiente para dejar una parte de la limonada al fondo, Slughorn utilizó su varita para "rellenarlo".

Cinco puntos para Gryffindor fue la recompensa para la mejor limonada preparada en años.

Al final de la clase el obeso maestro retuvo a Hermione mientras salía con Neville y Draco. Con sus dos amigos esperando en la puerta, Slughorn le preguntó cómo había dado con la fórmula perfecta: apenas ácida y muy dulce. Ella, ligeramente avergonzada, le respondió: _"Allí, atrás de su escritorio. Eso me dio la pista de cómo debía prepararla"._

El jefe de la Casa Slytherin miró donde le indicó la niña: un vaso transparente donde se veían trozos de piña en almibar y una cuchara, a medio llenar. El profesor vio a la jovencita y la felicitó: _"Inteligente; hábil con la herramientas y muy observadora. Ahora comprendo lo que me dijeron tus dos amigos cuando me dí el trabajo de buscarlos en el tren. Creo que deberé considerarte para la próxima reunión del Club Slug"._

La niña agradece antes de salir rápidamente, excusándose con que debe ir al comedor con sus amigos.

.

.

.

\- "Club Slug"… pero eso es tan… grosero -dijo Hermione-.

\- Si, el Club de las Babosas… o de los babosos que le besan el trasero a ese gordo pretencioso.

\- ¡Draco! Si alguien te escucha.

\- Pero si todos le llaman así; dile, Neville.

\- (resignado, el aludido responde) Mi padrino me contó algunas cosas del profesor Slughorn. Cuando él asistía al colegio el profesor de pociones ya hacía esas reuniones, y todos aquellos excluidos de ellas tomaron la costumbre de bautizar sus reuniones así, "Club Slug", el club de las babosas, porque todos sus miembros eran unos arrastrados. Un día Slughorn sorprendió a un tal Sirius hablando de ello y quiso castigarlo, pero sus amigos lo convencieron de que era un nombre cariñoso, una forma tierna de llamarlo, un diminutivo.

\- Como tu idea de llamarme "Hermi". ¿Y no se dio cuenta de nada?

\- Pensó que era halagueño y él mismo comenzó a llamar así a su grupo de elegidos. Ahora es el precio que todos aquellos que quieren entrar en ese círculo de influencia el soportar llevar ese nombre.

\- ¿Y quiere que vayamos? -reclamó la chica-.

\- Iremos -señaló enfático Malfoy-. Es ridículo y todo, pero ese viejo gordo debe ser el profesor más listo y avisado de todo el colegio, y nos servirá mucho tenerlo de amigo.

\- Y aún así te ríes de él, Draco -remarcó Neville-.

\- También me río de ti, pero por nada del mundo te dejaría de lado. A ninguno de ustedes, por más que tú seas una nacida de muggles y tú un idiota.

\- (Neville arruga la cara, incómodo con la naturalidad que dice aquello) Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Toda la semana había sido pasar por la experiencia de la primera clase. Y Neville había comprendido algo que no había podido intuir antes: cada uno de sus profesores trataba de causar una gran impresión en sus nuevos alumnos.

Transformaciones había sido el ver a la profesora McGonagall transformar decenas de cosas (y a ella misma) con una rapidez y facilidad que había resultado… inugualable. Y lo que fue su clase, con aquella lección para cambiar el color de una pequeña caja de madera la prueba evidente de lo patéticos que todos ellos resultaban, casi como si la Directora Adjunta quisiera dejar en claro lo difícil que sería su clase y el aprobarla.

Aunque ni tanto, porque cuando luego de la clase se reunieron con Hermione (que había tenido esa asignatura como la primera del lunes) ella, con aire soberbio, les contó que había logrado hacer el hechizo necesario en su primer intento -ganándose la aprobación de la maestra, las felicitaciones de sus compañeros de casa y la mirada rencorosa de los Hufflepuff con que compartían esa clase-.

Astronomía había sido a las diez de la noche, todo porque la profesora Sinistra los había querido deleitar con la vista de un cometa en su perihelio (el punto más cercano al sol, por lo que su cola se veía en su máximo esplendor). Finalmente Draco mostró su utilidad para su amigo, ayudándolo a ensamblar y manejar el telescopio, ya que Neville se vio superado por la complejidad del vetusto aparato.

Al menos Herbología había sido todo lo que Neville siempre soñó. La vista del enorme invernadero, el olor de las plantas y la vista de los insectos que se paseaban entre ellas (y que le hicieron rememorar sus paseos con _Trevor_ , cuando su sapo cazaba a los bichos que se le cruzaban en el camino). Y la profesora Sprout era tan dulce, como una tía mayor; y como una también era capaz de gritar cuando no le hacían caso.

Y esa amable y sucia maestra dedicada a las plantas hizo su propia demostración salvaje demostrando para todos ellos la forma de procesar y cocinar una mandrágora adulta, de figura y rasgos humanoides, con todos ellos viendo detrás de un cuarto insonoro el rostro de dolor y lo que debían ser gritos de sufrimiento de la mortal planta.

Nadie se sorprendió al ver el rostro acomplejado del chico Longbottom, no cuando la mitad de la clase compartía su mismo estado impresionado (no Malfoy, quien parecía mucho más acostumbrado que el común de la clase a lo que resultaba ser en los hechos una práctica de tortura).

Todos agradecieron cuando descubrieron que el resto de la clase sería describir y catalogar la forma de las hojas, mientras ignoraban el caldero donde la planta aullante se cocía a fuego lento.

Pero al menos ya era viernes, y hoy, en la segunda clase semanal de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, conocerían personalmente al principal profesor de dicha clase: Remus Lupin, el licántropo.

* * *

La primera clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras (que los alumnos tendían a abreviar simplemente como "Artes Oscuras", por más que aquellas dos palabras por si solas desvirtuaran todo el propósito de la misma) había sido ligeramente insípida debido a la falta del principal de los maestros a cargo de la misma: la ausencia del profesor Lupin -que no se debía a su "pequeño problema", porque apenas era luna menguante- había postergado la gran presentación con que recibían a los alumnos de primero y la hora que tuvieron de clase, fuera de la presentación del profesor, Quirrell fue de escuchar historias sobre sus vivencias en Albania con vampiros locales mientras estuvo viajando hace un par de años.

Historias que seguramente el profesor Quirrell consideraba eran muy interesantes, pero que a sus jóvenes oyentes le resultaban mucho menos atractivas que la alternativa (una especie de prueba de valor que ya habían podido tener los de la otra clase, y cuya noticia exacta era oculta celosamente por los amigos de los Gryffindor y Slytherin que esperaban su oportunidad).

Pero ahora, en la clase doble de Artes Oscuras, tanto la presencia de ambos profesores como el hecho de que estuviesen siendo guiados a un salón diferente al cual se impartía usualmente el ramo los tenía a todos excitados, mucho más de lo esperable por algo tan simple como una demostración práctica.

.

.

.

Los enormes ventanales del amplio salón, cuyo techo se alzaba casi cuatro metros por sobre sus cabezas, daban a ese espacio una iluminación muy abundante. Demasiado para lo que se supone sería una prueba de valor. Extrañamente, ni Quirrell ni Lupin hicieron el menor intento de conseguir mayor oscuridad.

Al centro del salón, por lo demás vacío, algo que debía medir poco más de dos metros de alto por uno de ancho, cubierto en una vieja manta polvorienta. Una vez el profesor asistente hizo ordenar a los alumnos en semicírculo alrededor de esa cosa oculta, el profesor Lupin les habló: _"Como les explicó mi colega aquí presente, la finalidad última del estudio de las defensas contra las Artes Oscuras es prepararlos contra todo aquello que, formando parte del mundo mágico, nuestro mundo, puede considerarse "oscuro", en el sentido de peligroso, dañino_ _u oculto_ _. Así, las Artes Oscuras, dentro de la definición dada para el ramo, están formadas tanto por las artes mágicas prohibidas o lesivas, así como por las criaturas, naturales o de creación humana, que se consideran peligrosas por su carácter mortal_ _y siniestro_ _más allá del mero hecho de su fuerza o demás habilidades físicas._

 _Así, mientras que seres tan peligrosos como los dragones, esfinges o acromántulas son resorte de una asignatura diferente, una que se relaciona al estudio y cuidado de seres mágicos, aquí y durante los siete años de su formación mágica -para quienes quieran llevar sus estudios hasta ese nivel- los llevaremos al conocimiento de aquellos seres cuya naturaleza sombría los vuelve especialmente nocivos, y cuya manera subrepticia de actuar los vuelve incluso más peligrosos que esas enormes bestias,_ _tales_ _como_ _el hombre lobo que se oculta bajo un aspecto humano la mayor parte del tiempo, los dementores que absorven la felicidad y llevan a la locura,_ _o los boggart que se sirven del miedo para atormentar a sus víctimas._

 _Todas estas tienen en común que actúan en las sombras y atacan sin aviso previo. Así, mientras que solo alguien torpe y ciego se pondría en el camino de un dragón, todos pueden ser víctimas de alguna de éstas criaturas, sin importar lo cuidadosos que sean. Y es por eso que mientras a nadie se le enseña como defenderse de un dragón más allá de huir, todos ustedes deberán saber como confrontar a las criaturas de las sombras porque nunca, jamás, podrán escoger las circunstancias en que éstas se cruzarán en su camino"._

" _A menos que se trate de un licántropo que ha decidido compartir su condición con todo el mundo"_ , añade Quirrell, provocando algunas risas entre los Gryffindor (y unas pocas caras asqueadas entre los Slytherin, seguramente por el rechazo que les causa la idea de un semi humano como su profesor).

Es Lupin quien descubre lo que estaba tapado por esa vieja manta. Un añoso ropero es todo lo que se encontraba allí, oculto de la vista. El profesor espera unos instantes hasta que logra la reacción que deseaba del vetusto mueble.

La clase reacciona al percibir como el ropero comienza a moverse con fuerza, justo cuando el profesor Quirrell, con un pase de su varita, hace que las gruesas cortinas de los enormes ventanales caigan, sumiendo todo en la oscuridad, mientras habla: _"Todos ustedes han visto el lugar en que estamos. Saben sus dimensiones, su distribución, el hecho de que no uno sino dos profesores los protegen y, aún así, sienten miedo de lo que sea que se encuentra en ese viejo mueble._

 _Los muggles de todas partes del mundo tienen historias de miedo sobre lo que se oculta en las sombras, el miedo mismo que tienen a la oscuridad y a los rincones sombríos, y han creado en su folclore entes que representan ese miedo: el coco, el bogeyman. Otros han visto lo que realmente hay allí, acechando, y de sus aterradores visiones han surgido cuentos de miedo, de_ _engendros que corresponden a sus temores más íntimos._

 _N_ _osotros, en cambio, sabemos qué es eso que ellos no han sabido reconocer: boggart. El boggart es un ser no-vivo, que tiene la capacidad de leer las mentes y adoptar la forma del miedo más íntimo de una persona, no sabemos si como mecanismo de defensa o porque viva de ese miedo. Nunca, jamás, nadie ha sabido cuál es la forma real de esta criatura, porque nunca, jamás, ha existido alguien sin miedo en su corazón: todos, absolutamente todos, tenemos miedo a algo."_

Lupin se retira unos pasos del mueble, mirando de reojo a los niños (cuyo miedo aumenta poco a poco): _"Consideren ésto una preparación para más adelante. A fines de segundo año, como preparación para la siguiente etapa de su educación, los haremos enfrentar su miedo por si mismos; ahora, solo tendrán que contemplar el mío..."_

Mientras el profesor principal hablaba, Quirrell agrupaba a los chicos que se habían alejado, a fin de que no se perdieran el espectáculo que sería corto pero muy… didáctico.

Con la clase ya reunida alrededor del ajado ropero, el profesor Lupin se puso en guardia, con la varita en alto: aquello iba de pegar un pequeño susto a los niños para sacarlos de su mundo de ensueño y que comprendieran que la defensa contra las artes oscuras era algo necesario, y no una tontera sin utilidad en un mundo en que siempre estaban a salvo.

El sonido de un cuerpo enorme y pesado moviéndose con aún más fuerza dentro del ropero, agitándolo como si quisiera romperlo, hizo que varios estudiantes trataran de retroceder hacia las filas traseras. Draco, Neville y Hermione (esta última tomada de la ropa del rubio Malfoy) eran parte de los que permanecieron en frente, a la espera.

En eso, el profesor Quirrell vio a su compañero de pedagogía; aquél asintió: estaba listo. El profesor calvo anunció con voz marcial al grupo: _"Recordad, esto que liberaremos no es una bestia real, sino un simple bog_ _g_ _art, que_ _ha tomado_ _la forma del miedo de la persona más cercana,_ _su profesor_ _. Solo estará unos segundos y luego lo obligaremos a regresar al ropero. Sed valientes"._

Quirrell se aproximó, listo para soltar el pestillo del mueble, escuchando la respiración nerviosa de esa veintena de niños que esperaban el espectáculo que se produciría allí. En eso, Lupin nota como de dentro del ropero, sigilosamente, sale flotando Peeves, conteniendo con esfuerzo una carcajada. El licántropo abre sus ojos alarmado, tratando de advertir a su compañero de no abrir, mientras se aproxima presuroso a contener la puerta del vetusto mueble.

Pero Quirrell no percibe la advertencia de su compañero, dada demasiado tarde, y apenas el pestillo que aprisionaba a la criatura es liberado un fuerte golpe, desde dentro, hace impactar la puerta contra el rostro de Lupin, enviándolo un par de metros por los aires y al suelo.

La criatura, que lleva la forma de un hombre lobo transformado de casi tres metros de alto, golpea al otro profesor, haciendo que éste tire su varita. Un segundo golpe logra aturdirlo, dejándolo inconsciente.

El hombre lobo, ignorando a los caídos y a todas esas posibles presas, olfatea, busca, recordando las palabras del pequeño duende que le ha incitado para poder divertirse con esa escena. Y lo reconoce.

Los alumnos se dispersan al ver a sus protectores derribados, pero el boggart-licántropo no pierde el tiempo en ellos y va derecho a donde Neville le observa. Hermione cierra sus ojos, creyendo que será la próxima en ser atacada, mientras Malfoy la obliga a soltarle mientras trata infructuosamente de sacar su varita.

El chico Longbottom, petrificado, ve como el lobo humanoide, erguido sobre sus patas traseras, se frena a centímetros de él, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Un estruendo acompaña a la nueva transformación. El boggart adopta una nueva forma, una que es capaz de rozar el techo de enorme salón. La bestia arroja fuego por su boca humana, mientras sus patas aleonadas arañan el suelo a sus pies.

El rostro de Peeves cambia del gozo a la estupefacción al comprender que se le ha pasado la mano.

Han sido solo segundos, y ahora todos los alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor y Slytherin están en peligro mortal.

Varios alumnos de la casa del León se sitúan alrededor de la salida del salón, cubriendo esa ruta de escape para asegurar la huida del resto de sus compañeros. Ron toma el brazo de Hermione, en frente de él, tirando de ella para poder salir juntos.

Malfoy ve como su amigo Neville permanece allí, inmóvil, viendo a la colosal criatura directo a los ojos. La manticora parece dudar si atacarle o no, hasta que se decide por el rubio al lado del chico.

Y Neville comprende al ver como la mirada de su enemiga se gira levemente hacia su amigo, mientras la cola de escorpión parece querer moverse; alza su varita, apuntando al pecho de la falsa bestia asesina, concentrándose en un hechizo, uno que sabe que puede contenerla…

" _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

El vapor nebuloso fluye de su varita en gran cantidad, y en apenas un instante adopta su forma corpórea.

La mitad de la clase, que aún se encontraban dentro del enorme salón, son testigos de la aparición: una enorme serpiente plateada, de no menos de cinco metros de largo, que se yergue del suelo e intercepta el aguijón de la bestia invasora, mordiendo la cola arácnida y aprovechando el enviste para derribar a la manticora. Luego, el guardián plateado simplemente desaparece.

Neville cae desmayado, agotado por ese movimiento. Draco, comprendiendo lo ocurrido, apenas atina a tomar los brazos de su amigo y arrastrarlo a la salida antes de que el coloso se levante. Pero el boggart-manticora se alza rápidamente, solo para ser sorprendido por el profesor Lupin, que nuevamente en pie llama la atención de la enorme criatura hacia él.

El chico Longbottom, apenas consciente, ve como el único profesor en pie pronuncia un hechizo, justo antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento…

* * *

\- Ya era hora de que despertaras, idiota.

\- ¿Draco?

\- ¡Claro, quien más!

\- Donde estoy…

\- La enfermería. Has estado inconsciente casi una semana, todo mundo creyó que ya no despertarías.

\- Mentiroso.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices? Me ofendes.

\- Apenas aguantas la risa.

El muchacho rubio, que apenas puede mantener el rostro serio (donde una muy evidente sonrisa pugna por salir) se aparta un poco de la cama, dándole la espalda a su amigo para poder reírse a gusto. Una vez más tranquilo, voltea nuevamente para poder ver la cara de Neville, mientras seca sus lágrimas.

El muchacho Longbottom, ignorando los espasmos nerviosos de risas contenidas de su "amigo", le pide que se aguante unos momentos y le diga qué ha sucedido:

\- Solo han pasado tres horas. Te perdiste el almuerzo. ¡Y qué almuerzo! Todo mundo está comentando como invocaste una serpiente gigante en clase. No te sorprendas si todo el que te vea se aparta de tu camino cuando salgas de acá.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Las serpientes son como el símbolo de los magos tenebrosos. Incluso el que no debe ser nombrado tenía como enseña una de esas (según me contó Hermione).

\- O sea que después de todo lo ocurrido…

\- No tienes ni idea. Ni siquiera el que no debe ser nombrado hizo tanto como tú durante su primera semana aquí. Algunos creen que llegarás a ser tan, pero tan malvado que podrías tener al innombrable para hacerte los mandados.

\- ¿Qué piensas tú?

\- Yo creo que eres un tonto, pero no puedo quejarme, no después de que me ayudaste con esa cosa. ¿Sabes?, antes de llegar aquí pensaba en qué iba a hacer para distraerme ahora que no tengo a Dobby a mano, pero tú lo compensas con creces. Sigue así y seré el niño más bien portado de todos, jejeje.

\- De nada. Entonces… ¿pasó alguno más? ¿alguien salió lastimado?

\- Solo tu reputación. Al menos uno de nuestros profesores es medianamente competente y pudo parar a esa cosa. Usó un hechizo que no conocía, algo que sonaba ridículo.

\- ¿Ridículo? Veo que no soy el único que no comprende el que tengamos que hacer hechizos en latín o algo que se le parezca. Aunque mi padrino me retaba cada vez que se lo señalaba.

\- No, que el conjuro del hechizo sonaba como la palabra "ridículo"; no le entendí bien.

\- Ya veo…, ¿y Hermione?

\- Quería estar aquí, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Los Gryffindor como que la secuestraron.

\- ¿Secuestraron?

\- Eso fue lo que me dijo cuando fui a buscarla a su sala común. Le permitieron hablarme pero se niegan a dejarla salir: dicen que eres demasiado peligroso para permitirle juntarse contigo. Yo no le veo lo malo; me encantaría que dijeran esas cosas de mi.

\- ¿Yo, peligroso?

\- Entre esa invocación de serpiente y el que tengas en tu cabeza una cosa como una manticora… como que no puedo discutir aquello, pero a mi me gusta esa faceta tuya. Mientras no me lastimes puedes ser todo lo siniestro y tenebroso que quieras: mientras te muestres así me gano una reputación de peligroso sin necesitar hacer nada más.

\- Tengo que salir de aquí y aclarar todo, no pienso dejar que me quiten a mi primera amiga del colegio por ridiculeces.

Draco ve como su amigo se levanta, sentándose en el borde de la cama, mientras pasa sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Al preguntarle qué se supone que hace, Neville le responde: _"Verifico que todo está donde se supone que debe estar. Algo que mi abuel_ _a_ _me enseñó"_. Luego, toma su ropa, doblada y acomodada junto a su cama, quitándose la piyama blanca que por algún motivo le habían hecho vestir (mientras Draco mira para otro lado).

Mientras se colocaba los zapatos y le pedía a Malfoy que vigilara que la enfermera no estuviese cerca, un adulto se hace presente en el vacío dormitorio de observación: _"Madame Pomfrey se encuentra revisando a unos alumnos de tercero en el salón de pociones. Un pequeño accidente causado por los hermanos Weasley. Nada grave, pero Slughorn es algo… dramático"_.

Malfoy se ve obligado a irse, despidiéndose subrepticiamente de su amigo y deseándole ánimos bajo la idea de que han ido a reprenderlo.

El chico Longbottom solo se queda viendo al desgarbado profesor, sin saber qué esperar. Pregunta: _"¿Porqué ha venido?"._

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Un año. Guau, que bueno que nadie me conoce en persona sino me apedrearían por dejar mi fic tan botado, sobre todo considerando que tengo otro que en el mismo tiempo ha sumado cuarenta capítulos.

Ojo, no es que no quiera ésta historia, sino que era solo una pequeña obsesión por avanzar una historia que tenía lista en mi cabeza, y Neville pagó el precio de mi abandono.

Extrañamente fueron ese inusual número de review que me hicieron recordar mis faltas. ¿Ven que los review si sirven, eh?

Y a todo esto, unos alcances como respuesta a los review:

 **MoonNellielJr10:** Ojo, que no es que Neville se haya vuelto un ser oscuro; el mismo sombrero seleccionador lo señala: el chico tiene pasta de Gryffindor o Hufflepuff, pero el que haya terminado en la casa de la serpiente fue algo consciente y forzado de parte de Neville, y corresponde a un propósito que se revelará después y que hace parte importante de la trama planificada. Y algo que dije antes: el Neville del canon es apocado por el trauma de sus padres enfermos, pero tiene en él suficiente valor y arrojo para haber sido enviado a Gryffindor, y es un verdadero León, ya que sino nunca habría logrado sacar la espada del sombrero para matar a Nagini. Si a eso le sumas la crianza de Snape y tenemos… pues pueden hacerse la idea.

Por último: review de usuarios registrados o mp se ganan indefectiblemente respuestas personalizadas (sobre todo si son demasiado extensas para colocarlas aquí).

Nos leemos pronto. Antes de un año de seguro (que eso no me vuelve a pasar).


	9. L1, Cap 8: Un Poco de Sinceridad

LIBRO 1

CAPÍTULO 8: UN POCO DE SINCERIDAD.

Remus Lupin se esperaba ese tipo de reacción de parte del niño Longbottom.

La delicada misión a la que se había comprometido ante el Director y los jefes de las cuatro casas era demasiado importante. Y es que en la reunión urgente que había seguido al incidente con el boggart "cazador" se había formado una división de pareceres ante la sugerencia del profesor Dumbledore.

Los profesores Sprout (Hufflepuff) , Flitwick (Ravenclaw) y Slughorn (Slytherin, quien se sintió impulsado a hacer una férrea defensa del chico) habían tomado un lado; el propio Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall (Gryffindor, pero más que nada por su posición de Directora Adjunta) y el profesor Quirrell (quien había emitido su voto más por la impresión dejada por el evento que por haber logrado ver algo) el contrario. Así, el voto definitorio debía provenir de él, el principal testigo del hecho. Si callaba, había empate y el voto del Director era definitorio.

Pero no podía decidir sin más. Por ello había solicitado permiso para hacer personalmente las averiguaciones necesarias antes de decidir lo que, en el fondo, era el futuro del chico: su expulsión del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería traería aparejada la destrucción de su varita y, en los hechos, el exilio del mundo mágico.

Lupin no pretendía proteger al muchacho: eso no sería justo para con el resto de sus alumnos. Pero tampoco podía renunciar a salvarlo sin más; no tendría como justificarse ante aquél que le ayudó un día si decidía sin pruebas.

Su deuda era demasiado grande para actuar con indolencia, sin más.

Resignado a su desagradable tarea el profesor, aprovechando que el muchacho ya estaba vestido, lo invitó a caminar.

.

.

.

Cinco minutos les llevó llegar ante un cuadro de un campo nevado. Grande, de casi cinco metros cuadrados, llegaba hasta el mismo piso del pasillo que cerraba la pared a la que estaba adherido.

Esa cosa tenía un extraño defecto que provocaba que la escena pintada, que representaba una tormenta invernal, helara sobremanera el ambiente a casi diez metros de distancia, como si la nieve estuviese físicamente allí.

Neville vio como el profesor Lupin miró alrededor del corto pasillo, como si esperara descubrir a alguien. Luego, seguro de que nadie más observaba, introdujo su mano dentro de una pila de nieve acumulada, tirando hacia afuera de lo que parecía ser una puerta de un metro de alto por cincuenta centímetros de ancho.

El profesor le indicó al chico que se introdujera allí, lo que Neville hizo sin dudar.

Mientras gateaban en cuatro patas por el estrecho y oscuro pasaje Lupin le habló al muchacho: _"Saldremos en un par de minutos. Llegaremos justo a un almacén de materiales"._ El muchacho, sin decir nada, solo siguió gateando.

En lo que parecía el final del túnel había una pequeña puerta de madera, sin pomo ni agarradera alguna. Por pura intuición Neville la empujó un poco, cediendo la misma sin problemas. El ruido de las bisagras metálicas de la puerta, notoriamente necesitadas de una aceitada, resonó dentro del cuarto que apenas era iluminado por unas pequeñas ventanas cercanas al techo, el que se elevaba a una distancia demasiado alta.

Dentro, apilados en un precario orden, innumerables artículos que presentaban evidentes daños. Muebles, vajilla, libros y pergaminos, plumas y tinteros, calderos grandes y pequeños, incluso un par de muñecos de peluche y unos cuantos juguetes de madera, todo roto o dañado.

Cuando el profesor, una vez fuera del túnel, se sacude el polvo de sus rodillas y cierra la puerta falsa (que desde dentro parece parte de una pared de madera), el chico finalmente habla, preguntando:

\- ¿Qué es este sitio?

\- Solo un rincón donde se apilan materiales rotos: muebles, vasijas, libros. En fin, cualquier cosa inimaginable.

\- Pensé que todo eso se reparaba con magia.

\- La mayoría, pero a veces nos olvidamos y los elfos domésticos que trabajan en el castillo, sin saber si debían arreglar o desechar esas cosas, las terminaban acumulando aquí, a la espera de que alguien les diga si tirarlas o no. Claro, nadie se preocupa por esos detalles y esos pequeños sirvientes son demasiado cuidadosos como para desechar algo que los "amos" pueden requerir en el futuro.

\- ¿No saben si deben ser reparados? No comprendo.

\- Imagina que estás molesto y, para desahogarte, arrojas un vaso al suelo y lo rompes: no querrías que un extraño viniera y lo arreglara. O que tienes un viejo libro lleno de anotaciones personales, caras pintadas y páginas marcadas, y viene otro y le quita todo lo que le hacía único. Los elfos tienen instrucciones respecto a lo que es propiedad del colegio, pero con aquello que pertenece a los profesores o a los alumnos… pues que prefieren no arriesgarse y terminar causando un desaire a sus amos, sobretodo cuando hay más de mil posibles dueños que se supone no deben verles hacer su trabajo.

\- Sé poco de los elfos domésticos, nunca he tratado con ellos. Aunque el profesor Slughorn se sirvió de uno en nuestra primera clase de pociones.

\- No debería hacerlo, pero a ese viejo presuntuoso le gusta sentirse el centro de todo, y nada más halagüeño que un sirviente personal que te atiende con su mejor y más sincera sonrisa.

\- No le agrada mucho el jefe de mi casa.

\- No es eso, son solo ciertas facetas suyas las que me incomodan. Prefiero pensar que es la forma en que manifiesta su senilidad. ¿Sabías que tiene casi la misma edad del profesor Dumbledore?

Neville no contestó eso último, sino que se quedó viendo el polvo que flotaba en el aire, que parecían puntos entrecortando los haces de luz que se introducían por los ventanales superiores:

\- ¿En qué punto estamos, señor?

\- El techo está al nivel del suelo del castillo, del primer piso. Las ventanas que vez están cubiertas desde fuera por unas enredaderas que se apartan cuando alguien entra aquí para dejar pasar la luz.

\- No me di cuenta que íbamos bajando. ¿Y ese pasaje?

\- Por el tamaño supongo que es para que los elfos llegaran hasta aquí sin ser vistos, como si en alguna época tuviesen prohibido aparecerse. Atrás de la pila de muebles del fondo hay una pequeña escala que da a una puerta que desde afuera se confunde con el piso de la escalera exterior que sube hasta la Torre de Astronomía.

\- Ya veo. Lo que sigo sin entender es qué hacemos aquí.

\- Quería un lugar privado para conversar contigo, Neville, uno que no implicara un escenario de autoridad, como mi oficina, o donde pudieran interrumpirnos. Y recordé este rincón, uno que un amigo de juventud descubrió mientras éramos estudiantes.

\- ¿Un amigo?

\- Le decíamos "Colagusano". Podía transformarse en rata y un día… solo diré que un lanzamiento contra la nieve del cuadro por donde entramos le permitió descubrir el pasaje que usamos. Jugábamos a cosas muy raras en ese entonces.

\- Colagusano… ese nombre lo conozco, pero no por algo bueno…

\- Es el mismo. El sujeto que trató de traicionarnos, o al menos así lo cuenta tu padrino.

\- ¿Lo conoce? ¿A mi padrino?

\- No personalmente, aunque lo traté un par de veces mientras era estudiante; a quien conozco es a tu padre. Por él es que estoy aquí, contigo.

\- Cuénteme, por favor.

Lupin busca un viejo y maltrecho banco para acomodarse. Neville, por su parte, despeja una mesa toda garabateada, la que empuja un par de metros para sentarse frente al profesor de Artes Oscuras.

Viéndolo acomodado, el profesor licántropo comienza a hablar:

" _Fue durante la cacería de Fenrir Greyback, un hombre lobo diferente de cualquiera que te pudieras imaginar._

 _Era un sujeto cruel, sanguinario. Disfrutaba de la sangre de sus víctimas, incluso más allá de aquello a lo que lo impulsaba su condición. Algunos decían que él, a diferencia de otros que padecemos esta maldición, buscó ser mordido por un hombre lobo en luna llena… como si tuviese la oscuridad necesaria para transformarse en un mago tenebroso, pero sin el talento para ello buscó poder en el lugar más miserable de todos._

 _Le gustaba cazar niños. Yo mismo fui una de sus víctimas; rencillas con mi padre me marcaron como una presa para ese miserable. Fueron decenas las personas alcanzadas por su hambre, a los que dio muerte o condenó a una vida de penuria y escarnio._

 _Muchos terminaron con su tormento por su propia mano: el miedo de saber que puedes volverte una bestia incontrolable y acabar con todos los que amas así, sin más, es demasiado. Los que eligen vivir terminan alejándose de todos o, peor aún, rechazados por quienes eran su familia, vecinos, amigos._

 _Yo estuve a punto de todo eso, pero fue la bondad de Albus Dumbledore y la ayuda de mis amigos, los tres hermanos que conocí aquí, entre estos muros, lo que me salvó._

 _Pero regresar afuera, luego de mi propia graduación, me demostró que el mundo seguía siendo ese laberinto de desprecio y falta de oportunidades que siempre ha sido para los míos. No tenía futuro, pero este llegó en la forma más indeseable posible: en cierta forma, mi actual fortuna se labró con la sangre de inocentes gracias al culpable de mi maldición._

 _Greyback había estado desaparecido por unos años. Luego de aprovechar el auge de Lord Voldemort para conseguir más poder y presas, su caída y muerte lo hizo huir de las decenas de cazadores y aurores que libres de la amenaza del más terrible de todos estaban en una campaña feroz para limpiar el mundo de toda la pudredumbre que se había multiplicado en los último veinte años._

 _Pero su sed de sangre fue más grande, y hace unos cinco años volvió a las andanzas. Fue su tercera presa en apenas dos meses la que en su última agonía lo identificó. Se formaron varios grupos de caza para ir tras su huella, mientras aquellos que vivíamos con nuestra condición tratando de pasar desapercibidos tuvimos que ocultarnos porque todos estaban más vigilantes de nuestra presencia._

 _Albus me encontró. Recordaba los tiempos en que la Orden del Fénix (el grupo que creamos para combatir a Voldemort y del cual formaban parte tus padres, Neville) estuvo tras la huella de Greyback pensando que era aliado del Señor Tenebroso y como yo parecía tener un talento especial para rastrearlo. Sugirió al Ministerio de Magia el reclutarme para unirme a un equipo de los mejores aurores para capturarlo y ponerlo en manos de la justicia._

 _Mi recompensa sería el acceso a una poción experimental para controlar mi condición y, con ello, la posibilidad de reincorporarme en la sociedad, ya sin miedo de mi mismo. Habría aceptado sin que me ofrecieran nada a cambio._

 _Eramos cuatro: Moody, un auror experto en criaturas llamado Vermer Cagliostro, tu padre Frank y yo. Tardamos siete semanas en hallar su rastro, y me aseguré de que fuera lejos de la noche en que ese maldito mostraba su mayor poder. La pelea fue terrible: Greyback era físicamente más fuerte que muchos, y entre su conocimiento de la magia y su habilidad con el cuchillo y sus propios colmillos humanos pudo cobrar la vida de Vermer y el ojo de Moody a cambio de su propia vida. Al final, al ver que era imposible de contener tu padre lo mató con la maldición asesina._

 _Me había equivocado. Era mi deber saber cuán fuerte sería siendo uno… de los míos. Nunca podré olvidar el llanto de tu padre ante el cadáver de Greyback: no lloraba por ese maldito, lloraba por verse obligado a ser un asesino._

 _El profesor Dumbledore aprovechó la oportunidad para reclutarme para el Colegio. Yo, que no tenía vida allí afuera, acepté. Y así, gracias a mi propia realidad como maestro, con todos conociendo mi condición de licántropo, Albus pudo usarme para impulsar la nueva política de tolerancia e integración para todos los míos."_

El profesor se toma unos segundos para dejar al niño procesar lo que ha dicho, para luego continuar:

\- Así que, en cierta forma, le debo la vida a tu padre, Neville.

\- Me alegra saber que papá aún es capaz de mostrar sentimientos. Al menos por ese lado mis esfuerzos tienen sentido.

\- ¿Esfuerzos?

\- Un proyecto personal. Una meta… nada siniestro ni oscuro, se lo juro.

Y Neville, al decir aquello, levantó su mano derecha mientras ponía la izquierda sobre su corazón, imitando el gesto que los muggles hacían al jurar. Lupin no pudo evitar sonreír por el inocente gesto:

\- Si, personalmente pienso que Albus exagera.

\- Papá también piensa que soy alguna especie de demonio.

\- Solo está confundido por esa cosa que llevas en el pecho. El miedo tiende a ser así, irracional.

\- ¿Lo sabe?

\- Frank hablaba bastante, sobre todo con Alastor que lo regañaba de tanto en tanto por su actitud para contigo. Según escuché ese mañoso te conocía bastante bien y creía que tu padre era… demasiado dramático con todo el asunto. Y eso, viniendo de un obseso de la seguridad como Moody, era decir mucho.

\- Tío Moody fue, en cierta forma, quien me enseñó la poca magia que sé. ¿Sabe? A veces pienso que debe haber algo malo en mi, que no logro ver, para que mi padre me trate así, pero luego pienso en cómo personas como tío Moody y mi padrino me ven y eso me ayuda a confiar en lo que soy.

\- Lo que es a mi me impresiona esa confianza que tienes en Severus Snape. No juzgaré su calidad como persona, no cuando yo mismo soy algo… explosivo, pero recordaba a ese sujeto y fuera de las cosas raras que hacía acá en Hogwarts apenas pudo se fue tras Voldemort. Y eso no habla bien de nadie.

\- Lo sé. Extrañamente nunca ha tratado de justificar eso, y no lo idealizo lo suficiente para ignorar que él era un mortífago y que quizás hizo cosas terribles; de otra forma nunca habría sido tan cercano a Voldemort. No soy tan ciego.

\- Y si lo sabes, ¿porqué?

\- Sus ojos. Su mirada… usted tiene la misma.

\- No entiendo.

\- Cuando alguien se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho y decide dejar eso atrás trata de mostrar seguridad, pero sus ojos adoptan una forma extraña, que no coincide con el resto de su ser. Como si en ellos se reflejara su vergüenza, su arrepentimiento: se ven decaídos, apagados, como si llevaran algún tipo de penitencia. Allí comprendes que, a pesar de lo que puedan haber hecho, son buenas personas y sin haber sido castigados por otros eligen castigarse a si mismos. Y siempre adoptan una actividad para tratar de compensar lo que han hecho: usted con la docencia, incluso teniendo que lidiar con su problema, y mi padrino con su vida como cazador de magos tenebrosos.

\- Impresionante. Tu capacidad de observación es realmente buena, Neville.

\- Una habilidad que tuve que desarrollar, la única real que tengo.

\- Y confías en nosotros, ¿y en el Director?

\- No. Aunque él fue el primero en desconfiar de mi. Antes no sabía como verle, pero ahora… pienso que sonríe demasiado.

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- Tuve un encuentro desagradable con él cuando me volví un Slytherin. Allí pude verlo de cerca: sus ojos son… cobardes, como si hubiese hecho algo malo y le importara tanto su imagen que tratara de ocultarlo por todos los medios posibles. Como papá.

\- ¿Tu padre?

\- Papá sabe que la forma en que me trata no es justa, y una parte de él siente culpa por ello, pero es incapaz de reconocerlo y prefiere mostrarse frío, distante. El Director, en cambio, prefiere sonreírle a todos, como si así pudiera evitar que alguien quisiese ver más allá. Y es bueno en eso; yo mismo no me habría dado cuenta si no me hubiese permitido verle de cerca, sin esa careta. Allí comprendí la desconfianza de mi padrino hacia él, y tuve que darle la razón.

\- Ya veo… ¿y qué piensas de tus amigos?

\- Draco es fácil de comprender: es soberbio, arrogante, presuntuoso, horriblemente orgulloso de quien es y potencialmente odioso. Me considera su amigo y sigue llamándome idiota, y lo dice totalmente en serio.

\- ¿Y eres su amigo?

\- En realidad fue culpa de Hermione. La conocí a ella antes y de lo que vi en él más el juicio de ella comprendí que había mucho potencial en Draco. En realidad es mucho más simple de lo que aparenta, y fuera de su deseo de destacar y su ambición de alcanzar lo que su madre desea de él todo lo demás es un papel que representa, uno que le agrada pero que en realidad no brota de si mismo, sino de lo que sus padres le enseñaron que es lo correcto. Es solo un malcriado que puede ser algo muy bueno con tiempo y paciencia.

\- ¿Y tú quieres hacerlo?

\- En parte. Para eso tengo la ayuda de Hermione. Ella es inteligente, muy inteligente, y tiene una memoria que me gustaría para mi. Pero eso mismo le ha hecho horrible a sus habilidades sociales, y es aún peor que yo para poder mantener un amigo. Es tímida y algo torpe cuando se trata de relacionarse con otra gente, y trata de racionalizar lo que a otros le surge por naturaleza, haciéndola antipática cuando tienes la primera impresión; pero a cambio, como si necesitara compensar eso, es muy hábil para imponerse en una situación de conflicto. Ella será la líder de nuestro grupo.

\- ¿Grupo?

\- ¿No pensará que seremos solo nosotros, verdad? Me acostumbré a tener muchos amigos y no renunciaré a eso. Aunque el señor Dumbledore crea que trato de crear mi propio culto.

\- Veo que tienes ideas bastante claras.

\- Vine con un par de planes a Hogwarts y quiero aprovechar mi tiempo. Fue por eso que me esforcé para que mis amigos no se alejaran, aunque Draco me dio motivos suficientes para mandarlo a volar el mismo día en que lo conocí. Mi padrino me advirtió del tema del sistema de casas y aproveché mi primera oportunidad para manifestar mi rechazo al mismo. Llevo una serpiente en mi pecho, pero pretendo que no signifique nada. Si lo quiere ver así soy un terrorista.

\- Y pretendes echar abajo el sistema.

\- No, solo que reaccionen. Soy un convencido que fue la forma en que se hacen las cosas la que permitió que un monstruo como Lord Voldemort surgiera y mi padrino y mi madre terminaran como lo hicieron. Por ellos debo hacer el esfuerzo.

\- Un Gryffindor y un Hufflepuff entremezclados. Ya veo porqué las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout están tan decepcionadas por tu colocación.

\- No aspiro a que termine el sistema de casas. Aspiro a que, algún día, el valor, la inteligencia o la ambición no se asocien a una u otra. Recuerdo cuando estaba en el colegio muggle, que para el aniversario formábamos grupos y competíamos en alianzas de colores para reunir puntos y lograr una recompensa: aún con todo nunca, jamás, dejamos de ser amigos, y si los muggles, con todas sus deficiencias, tienen la cabeza para comprender eso, no puedo aceptar que acá, en cambio, el animal que llevamos en nuestras ropas determine quienes son amigos y quienes enemigos.

Remus Lupin eleva su mirada a las ventanas, pensando. De alguna extraña manera el valor de sus padres, el cariño de su abuela, y la inteligencia y capacidad de análisis de Snape han formado a una cosa tan extraña como el niño que tiene ante él; es obvio el porqué el chico incomoda tanto a Albus: el Director simplemente no puede congeniar con alguien que, a grandes rasgos, es igual a él (no cuando Dumbledore ha vivido toda su vida pensando que es único).

Pero el problema que motivó a Albus el considerar la expulsión del muchacho sigue allí, y debe solucionarlo antes de decidir si lo protegerá o atenderá a la sugerencia del Director. Sobre todo porque necesita un argumento real para ponerse de su lado: si deja que sean sus sentimientos los que decidan su voto, sin más, Albus podría usar un recurso extremo y, como Director del Colegio, decidir por si y ante si la expulsión del chico, usando poderes que no se han usado desde hace dos siglos.

Neville ve como el profesor se levanta, limpiando el polvo que su túnica ha agarrado de su asiento, para luego invitarle a seguirlo. Con el niño detrás suyo, Lupin se cuela por entre los muebles apilados hasta dar con la escala de salida: pequeña, como si fuese construída para un niño, y poco cuidada; pero es firme, y eso le da la confianza necesaria al chico para escalar los metros que les separan de la salida.

Mientras suben el profesor pregunta a su alumno qué piensa de Harry Potter (considerando el encontrón que tuvieron en la estación del tren el día de su llegada). Neville se detiene justo antes de tocar la trampilla en el techo que era la salida de aquél lugar:

\- No lo he tratado lo suficiente, pero creo que es buena tela.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Es algo tonto, rencoroso… en eso se parece a Draco. Pero se nota que es fiel a sus amigos y agradable con los extraños, sin necesidad de fingir como mi amigo. Si tuviera que señalar un defecto sería su necesidad de salir a defenderlos sin condiciones.

\- Eso no es un defecto.

\- No en principio, pero Potter toma partido por los suyos porque si, sin preocuparle si está del lado correcto o no. Como si la amistad fuese más valiosa que la verdad o la justicia.

\- Si… supongo que esa es la influencia de su padre y de Sirius, mis amigos…. Como lo dices, ellos tendían a valorar la amistad por sobre todo, incluso perdonando los errores sin medir el mérito y fijándose más si el sujeto es o no alguien cercano. Un acto de una persona extraña tenía un valor diferente al de alguien cercano, racionalizando incluso una maldad como una "inocente travesura" mientras fuese algo entre amigos. Yo también era de esos, y tardé años en comprender lo dañino de ese tipo de mentalidad.

\- Lo dice por su amigo, el tal Colagusano.

\- Peter cometió un error, quizás un crimen, pero ni Sirius ni James nunca dirán nada para condenarlo porque era su amigo, y prefieren culpar a Voldemort y a Snape por ello.

\- Y Harry se puso de lado de su amigo Ron aunque no compartía sus motivaciones, solo porque era su amigo. Tiene sentido.

\- Ojalá que puedan ser amigos algún día. Le serviría bastante una influencia como la tuya.

\- Y a mi la suya, ¿verdad? Veo que tiene bien asumido su papel de maestro, señor.

\- Hago lo mejor que puedo.

El chico decide continuar, empujando la trampilla hacia arriba. Un poco de tierra y un intenso sol, sumado al aire frío, le evidencia que están afuera del castillo. Mientras mira la Torre de Astronomía, tratando de reconocer los detalles de la azotea de observación desde fuera, Lupin se adelanta y, sin detenerse, le grita al niño que le siga.

\- ¿Adonde vamos, profesor?

\- ¿Ahora?, a mi oficina.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Necesito hacerte una pequeña prueba.

\- ¿Iremos por fuera?

\- ¿No te gusta el paisaje?

\- Si, pero se siente raro. Como si estuviera en mi último paseo, como lo que Peeves dijo que quería hacer cuando creía que me iban a expulsar.

\- No te preocupes, solo quiero evitar que te vean. El suceso de la clase pasada está demasiado vivo y no quiero que te incomodes por las miradas de otros estudiantes.

\- Draco me lo advirtió. ¿Tan malo es?

\- ¿Malo? No precisamente, pero el hecho de que pienses de ser conocido como una amenaza como malo resulta bueno: significa que no quieres que te vean así. Si es que quieres ser un mago tenebroso, como piensan algunos, entonces eres el menos típico de todos.

\- Gracioso, muy gracioso, profesor.

El rostro serio y arrugado de Neville, como enojado, le hizo gracia al licántropo. Al menos era menos estoico de lo que aparentaba y, en el fondo, aún podía ofenderse.

* * *

\- Entonces por eso me desmayé.

\- Sí. El patronus es un hechizo muy demandante, no solo en cuanto a habilidad y destreza, sino en energía mágica. El invocar a tu guardián en su forma física te sobre exigió, y te quedaste sin energía, colapsando. Aunque incluso así lo que hiciste es impresionante, por más que ese boggart-manticora no tuviese la fuerza de uno de verdad.

\- Nunca pretendí ganarle. Solo quería ganar tiempo para que todos pudieran salir. Sabía que esa cosa no me atacaría, no cuando su forma dependía de mi miedo, y contaba con que alguno de mis compañeros trajera ayuda.

\- Pero Malfoy no se quiso mover de tu lado y tuviste que actuar.

\- Sigo sin entender qué pasó allí para terminar tan mal. Y no puedo creer que usted nos hubiese puesto en una situación tan potencialmente peligrosa.

\- ¿Tan?

\- Todo aquí es peligroso, y eventualmente mortal, pero hay niveles, y lo de ese boggart debe estar al tope de la escala.

\- Si. No debió ser así: Un boggart, en presencia de muchas personas, tiende a confundirse y tratar de asustarlas a todas, tomando una forma que resulta ser hecha de partes de los miedos de cada uno de los presentes, lo que los hace inofensivos.

\- Pero éste me buscó directamente.

\- Ese fue Peeves. No sabemos como, pero de alguna manera lo convenció para elegirte, ignorando al resto. Ese pequeño revoltoso creía que tu temor sería algo muy llamativo, y estaba seguro que se divertiría mucho con la cara de miedo de todos. Fue un error de cálculo por el que ahora está pagando penitencia.

\- ¿Penitencia?

\- La naturaleza de Peeves es única. Personalmente pienso que en realidad es un poltergeist formado por la materialización de las emociones de los alumnos bromistas que han pasado por el colegio y que desean que su fama perdure. Eso sería lo que hace que el pequeño se haga más y más fuerte conforme pasan los años, y más peligroso.

\- Pero incluso así le teme al Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de mi casa.

\- Y es él quien le está castigando ahora. Supongo que de las energías que forman a Pevees no hay ninguna que haya pertenecido a un miembro de la casa Slytherin, principalmente porque allí no han existido bromistas, y que ese duende tiene dentro de su ser el miedo de sus creadores por el fantasma de Slytherin, miedo que no tiene con ningún otro porque los otros fantasmas fueron amigables con esos alumnos.

\- O sea, como si tuviera de manera inconsciente la idea de que el Barón es peligroso.

\- Es algo tonto, pero al menos sirve para controlarlo. Aunque cada año se vuelve más difícil y seguramente en un futuro no muy lejano deba ser destruido o expulsado.

\- ¿Destruido? ¿Eso se puede hacer?

\- Los no-vivos son demasiado complejos, por eso el profesor Quirrell y yo los estudiamos. Creo que eso nos hace tan compatibles: Quirrell es un apasionado por los seres oscuros; por eso viajó a Albania a estudiar a los vampiros. Cuando supo que había un hombre lobo en Hogwarts no tuvo problemas en regresar; le apasiona todo el tema de la mitología muggle y la relación entre hombres lobo y vampiros en su cultura, y me terminó pegando su interés por esas criaturas. Incluso el otro día tuve un viaje sorpresivo a Azkaban, la prisión de los magos, para estudiar a los dementores; esos permisos especiales son muy difíciles de conseguir y la alternativa, hacer algo para ganarse un viaje solo de ida a ese lugar maldito… pues que no lo vale.

El profesor Lupin se detiene en frente de una puerta, cercana a la que era la oficina del Director. La puerta, apenas notoria como una protuberancia en la pared de roca, permanece fusionada con el muro hasta que el mayor la toca con su varita, provocando que los bordes de la misma se vuelvan visibles, abriéndose hacia adentro.

Muchos pergaminos tirados, dibujos de seres espectrales y un "acuario", de gran tamaño y lleno de algas, que fuera de agua que parecía sucia contenía una pequeña criatura de la cual Neville solo lograba identificar lo que parecían ser tentáculos.

\- ¿Un pulpo?

\- Un grindylow. El guardabosques lo encontró herido junto a la laguna y como no sabía curarlo me lo trajo. Ya está curado pero parece que su nueva casa le gusta bastante; creo que es la comida gratis lo que lo retiene allí.

\- ¿Comida?

\- Carne cruda, en pequeños trozos. En la naturaleza roen la piel de la gente del agua o de seres más grandes, como los kelpie, pero son demasiado frágiles y cuando molestan demasiado a sus fuentes de comida éstas los capturan y les rompen los dedos como tortura.

Curioso, Neville se aproxima al acuario, sobresaltándose cuando entre las algas, en la pared de vidrio donde miraba, se pega una cabeza pequeña, con una boca llena de pequeños y filosos dientes. Unos ojos verdosos parpadean, mirándolo. " _Como si fuera una piraña combinada con un pulpo pequeño"_ , piensa el muchacho.

Mientras tiene al chico distraído con su pequeña mascota, Lupin se adentra a un librero cerrado que tiene junto a su escritorio, golpeándolo un par de veces. Al segundo golpe el mueble se mueve, como si algo dentro de él hubiese reaccionado al ruido: _"Bien. Sigue aquí; eso nos evitará tener que salir a buscar alguno. ¡Ven para acá, Neville!"._

Cuando el muchacho llega junto al profesor, este le explica el motivo de todo eso:

\- Escuchame bien, que esto que haremos en muy importante. Quiero que sepas que todo el asunto del boggart tuvo repercusiones para ti, repercusiones demasiado graves.

\- ¿Porqué? ¿por tener una manticora en mis recuerdos? ¿o fue por mi guardián?

\- Nada de eso. La manticora tiene justificación, y el mismo hecho que puedas hacer un patronus habla a tu favor: nunca, jamás, ningún mago tenebroso ha logrado hacer un patronus.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Como sabes ese hechizo requiere el uso de un pensamiento de felicidad plena, cuya emoción potencie la magia del guardián y sirva como distractor para los dementores en caso de usarse contra ellos. Ese tipo de pensamientos no pueden ser utilizados por un mago tenebroso por su propia naturaleza maligna.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- El boggart busca el miedo y lo refleja. Miedos reales, que superan el control de sus víctimas. Pero tú lograste mantener la serenidad ante esa manticora, en todo momento. Y eso no es normal; fue como si en realidad no temieras a esa bestia y estuvieses manipulando las habilidades del boggart. Es eso lo que resulta peligroso.

Neville no necesitó más para comprender el origen de su predicamento. Es como si lo ocurrido en la clase del profesor Lupin le hubiese dado al profesor Dumbledore la excusa que necesitaba para proceder contra él. El chico había juzgado mal a ese viejo: no es que sospechara de él, si no que parecía ya convencido de que su presencia resultaba peligrosa para Hogwarts y sus estudiantes:

\- El Director me quiere expulsar, ¿verdad?

\- Tal vez.

\- Bien. Y esta es mi defensa… una que tengo que presentar ante otro porque él no es capaz de hacerlo en persona.

\- Pienso que en realidad es porque considero que es mejor que quien investigue todo sea alguien dispuesto a concederte el beneficio de la duda, Neville.

\- Gracias. Pregunte, por favor.

\- ¿Incitaste de alguna manera al boggart?

\- No.

\- ¿Trataste de usar ese accidente para destacar de alguna manera?

\- No.

\- ¿Elegiste o influenciaste conscientemente la forma que terminó adoptando el boggart?

\- Si.

\- ¿Lo hiciste para impresionar a tus compañeros, incluso si eso los ponía en peligro?

El chico aprieta sus dientes, furioso: _"… No"_. Viendo la molestia del niño, Lupin pregunta porqué se siente así, a lo que éste responde: _"No acepto que el señor Dumbledore insinúe que yo podría hacer algo para lastimar a mis amigos. Es la segunda vez que lo hace, y sinceramente me está hartando"._

Remus, entendiendo los sentimientos del chico, toca su hombro con su mano para calmarlo:

\- Lo siento, pero debía preguntar. Creo que el Director pensó que preguntas directas serían lo mejor.

\- (respirando más relajado, Neville responde) Entiendo, y no lo culpo, profesor. Es solo que tuve demasiado de ésto con mi padre como para soportarlo de alguien más, aunque sea el director del colegio.

\- Dijiste que habías elegido la forma que debía tomar el boggart, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

\- Ustedes dijeron que esa cosa veía los miedos. Cuando noté que se dirigía contra mi me preocupé de enfocar mi mente en una idea precisa, un temor preciso; no es mi miedo más grande, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para que el boggart pudiera utilizarlo. Sé que fue peligroso, pero no sé crear emociones falsas, o al menos no como para engañar a ese tipo de criatura, creo.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Mi padrino hacía bastante legeremancia conmigo, y de manera inconsciente descubrí que podía enfocar mis ideas en recuerdos y sentimientos precisos, haciéndolos más notorios para quien quiera explorar mi mente. No es mentir, ya que esos recuerdos y sentimientos son reales, pero me sirven para proteger lo que no quiero que extraños vean.

\- No es precisamente Oclumancia pero es un buen sistema. ¿Y qué querías ocultar de todos?

\- Mi miedo verdadero.

\- ¿Voldemort?

\- No. Le temo, tanto como a la manticora, pero sé que a ellos puedo confrontarlos porque vi como caían derrotados.

El profesor apunta hacia el librero cerrado: _"Aquí hay un boggart. Es uno diferente al del salón, por lo que no debes preocuparte que actúe de forma rara. Quiero que dejes que la criatura vea tu mente real y muestre tu miedo. Solo así decidiré si debes seguir aquí o no"_.

Lupin, extrañado, ve como el niño solo asiente con la cabeza, como si se forzara a ello: toda su seguridad ha desaparecido de golpe, así como su voz.

El profesor se aparta, a fin de que el muchacho sea quien abra el mueble. El ruido dentro del mismo se silencia de golpe. Neville abre la puerta con mano temblorosa, cerrando los ojos, para luego retroceder un par de pasos.

El chico nota como la respiración del profesor se ha detenido: seguramente él también puede verlo. El niño abre sus ojos con temor, quedándose fijo ante la escena que inmóvil se muestra a sus pies. Sus ojos se humedecen, mientras dos sílabas silenciosas se escabullen entre sus labios.

Lupin reacciona, avanzando: _"Riddikulus"._ El encantamiento muta a la cosa en un globo que se eleva, pero que parece querer deshacer su transformación; temiendo que la escena reaparezca, el mago usa su varita para lanzar al boggart transformado al interior del mueble que es su hogar, cerrándolo de golpe.

Neville reacciona. Aprieta sus parpados, para luego hablar, sin nunca mirar al profesor: _"Prométame que nunca le contará a nadie, por favor"._ El maestro da su palabra, mientras le asegura al niño que se asegurará de que el director desista de su propósito para con él.

El niño se retira en silencio, de regreso a su sala común. Antes de salir por la puerta se voltea a ver a su profesor:

\- Por favor, dele un mensaje al señor Dumbledore.

\- Dime.

\- Dígale que cuando trate de leer las mentes de otros se asegure de bloquear la propia si no quiere exponer sus propias culpas.

\- ¿Viste algo cuando te hizo llamar?

\- No realmente, pero quiero que se asuste. Creo que se lo merece.

\- Se lo diré, lo prometo. Cuídate.

\- Nos vemos en clase, profesor.

.

.

.

Neville corrió, sin mirar a nadie, hasta alcanzar los baños del tercer nivel, los más lejanos de las salas comunes de las casas. Confiaba en que allí no habría nadie.

Una vez solo, en privado, se metió a un cubículo de baño, cerrando la puerta.

Seguro de que nadie podría oírlo se puso a llorar, superado por lo sucedido. Lloró con fuerza, como lo hacía cuando en su hogar se sentía abrumado por su tristeza. Lloró como cuando podía abrazar a Trevor, su sapo mascota, mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada de su cama, a fin de acallar su llanto y no torturar a su abuelita con su debilidad. Cuando deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que nada hubiese ocurrido, deseaba no estar marcado con esa cosa que colgaba en su pecho, deseaba no tener que soportar el odio de su propio padre.

Cuando deseaba que su madre viviera y ellos fueran felices, juntos.

Y repitió una y otra vez las silabas que dejó salir allí, en la oficina del profesor Lupin, ante la vista de su mayor temor: un cuerpo sin vida, inerte, con los ojos apagados y una mueca por toda sonrisa. Un cuerpo de mujer, joven y hermosa. Un miedo fundado en una pesadilla, una memoria inexistente pero que evocaba lo único que nunca podría sobrellevar, por más que fingiera lo contrario ante todos.

Y sacó su varita de entre sus ropas, apretándola con ambas manos, mientras apoyaba su frente en la punta de la misma.

Y así, sentado en la soledad del rincón blanco, una misma silaba que se repetía una y otra vez, entrecortando un llanto que no deseaba acallar más, aunque doliera:

" _Ma… ma… ma… ma… ma… ma… ma… ma… ma… ma…"_

* * *

Los resultados de la investigación del profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, entregada a sus colegas y sus superiores en una reunión realizada esa misma noche, causó tal impresión que seis de los siete votaron por la permanencia de Neville Longbottom en el Colegio.

La unanimidad no se logró por la abstención del Director, quien manifestó que siendo él el promotor de la moción no sería apropiado aparecer cambiando de parecer. Aunque Lupin comprendió que era más el orgullo de Albus el que le hacía persistir en su actitud, un orgullo que disfrazaba de imparcialidad.

Ahora.

Motivado por ello el profesor licántropo decidió entregar el mensaje que el niño le había enviado: si ni el Director buscaría un acercamiento amistoso ni Neville trataría de ganárselo, tal vez lo mejor era sincerar las relaciones entre ambos. Eso le aseguraría al chico Longbottom, al menos, que Dumbledore mantuviera la distancia a fin de no dejarse en evidencia.

Al final el niño había tenido razón con el viejo educador. Eso hizo que Lupin se sintiera extrañamente orgulloso: el mismo pequeño que veía con desconfianza a alguien tan célebre y grandioso como Albus Dumbledore le había dicho, viéndolo a los ojos, que confiaba en él. En él, un hombre lobo.

Por cosas como esa valía la pena ser profesor.

.

.

.

Fue Lupin, quien contaba con las simpatías de los alumnos de los cursos superiores, quien se encargó de disipar los temores del alumnado respecto del rumorado nuevo postulante a mago tenebroso de primer año.

Así, gracias a la ayuda de sus estudiantes más talentosos de cada año, comenzó a circular en cada casa la verdad sobre lo que significaba esa serpiente plateada invocada y el cómo el que Neville Longbottom pudiera hacer un patronus era señal de su buen corazón.

Y Hermione y Draco, por su lado, difundieron el evento del encuentro de su amigo con la manticora cuando era un niño pequeño, con la chica llevando su libro de _"Grandes Eventos Mágicos de los Últimos Cien Años"_ , donde se relataba el hecho, para darle mayor credibilidad a su discurso (y con Malfoy tergiversando todo al punto de volver a Neville un cazador de criatura mágicas).

Así, para el almuerzo del domingo, todo mundo rodeaba al chico Longbotton esperando un relato personalizado de su hazaña. Aunque molesto al principio por ese nivel de atención, Neville decidió que ese era una buena oportunidad para hacer justicia, y se preocupó de contar cinco veces seguidas (a diferentes grupos de estudiantes de todos los años, incluso de séptimo) la verdad de los hechos, dejando a su padrino como el ser más poderoso y grandioso del mundo.

Neville pensó que eso, junto con hacerle justicia a Severus Snape, distraería la atención de su propia persona. Se equivocó: al final de todo resultó que ahora era Neville, el ahijado de Asesino de Bestias y Magos Tenebrosos, quien había aprendido todo de su padrino.

Hermione solo reía nerviosa por todo eso.

Draco aullaba de la emoción; seguramente el nombre de todos ellos estaría en boca de todo el colegio.

Neville miró al suelo, frustrado: mientras más grande fuera su fama más dolorosa sería su caída cuando todo mundo descubriera que él, de grandioso, no tenía nada.

Y su caída tenía fecha fijada: martes veinticuatro de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y uno. El día de su primera clase de vuelo.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Como para avanzar un poco un pequeño capítulo más (que no se note el año de abandono).

Como no hay preguntas que responder desde el último capítulo, agradezco a **MoonNellielJr10** y a los usuarios no registrados **Hannah** (y si, esta mala obra ha resurgido del sepulcro cual inferi) y **Nell** (¡Vamos, si Neville tiene toda la pinta de Slytherin! -seguro-) por sus review previos, que se me había pasado. Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.

Nos leemos pronto.


	10. L1, Cap 9: Amistad

LIBRO 1

CAPÍTULO 9: AMISTAD.

Los dos amigos de la casa de la serpiente caminaban juntos, uno al lado del otro. Su destino: el patio oeste del castillo que cobijaba a la única escuela de Magia de toda la isla de la Gran Bretaña.

El plan para ese día involucraba una animada tarde de lo que sería la primera de entre diez y treinta lecciones de manejo y control de la escoba voladora. El adminículo, el medio escogido en todo el occidente del mundo como medio de transporte básico para los magos y brujas, formaba parte de lo que se consideraba "conocimiento común" para los humanos con magia.

No importaba si alguna vez usabas o no una escoba, o que te gustara o la vieras como algo incómodo: todos, absolutamente todos, debían saber lo suficiente para montar en una y volar con ella unos kilómetros de ser necesario.

 _El que la escoba encantada para volar fuera un dispositivo de uso tan común permitía que esas clases de vuelo, que en una época requerían un año académico completo e involucraban a todo el mundo, ahora solo tomaban unos cuatro meses, y eso solo respecto de los individuos más duros en aprender. Los avances tecnológicos (impulsados por la cada vez más abrumadora popularidad del principal deporte de los magos, el quiddich) habían casi industrializado la producción de las escobas de vuelo, facilitando mucho su control y seguridad, lo que había provocado que fuese cada vez más habitual que en los hogares los padres magos iniciaran cada vez más pronto en el manejo de dichas escobas, por lo que respecto de esos niños las lecciones de vuelo de la profesora Rolanda Hooch se limitaban a verificar que sus bases fuesen las correctas y poco más, facilitando mucho su trabajo al respecto de los mismos._

 _Aunque en realidad madame Hooch era una especie de entrenadora que, fuera de encargarse de esas lecciones básicas, tenía como obligaciones principales la dirección y arbitraje del torneo de quidditch anual inter-casas y del entrenamiento de la selección del colegio para los partidos de confraternidad que se tenían un par de veces al año con equipos de los colegios de magia existentes en otros países y continentes._

Viendo que su amigo Neville caminaba cada vez más lento, Draco le pegó en la espalda, empujándolo hacia adelante, mientras le dice para relajarlo: _"Ánimo, que podremos ver a Hermione dar la hora con una escoba. Seguro que será bastante gracioso verla lidiar con algo que no puede aprenderse en un libro"._ Neville miró como su amigo fingía reírse: era demasiado obvio que ni él se creía que ver a su amiga en común esforzarse por no pasar vergüenza no sería algo que les hiciera gracia.

.

.

.

El grupo de estudiantes para la primera lección del segundo grupo de práctica de vuelo de ese año estaba finalmente reunido en el área de pruebas, adjunta al precario pero funcional campo de vuelo acondicionado como cancha de quidditch del colegio, el lugar más preciado de casi todos los estudiantes (y algunos profesores apasionados por el deporte).

Eran doce estudiantes: cinco de Slytherin (entre los que estaban Draco y Neville), cuatro de Gryffindor (en que habían quedado tanto Hermione como Harry) y tres de Hufflepuff. Por lo visto, ni la simetría en el número ni la representatividad de cada casa era el parámetro que determinaba quienes formaban parte de cada curso de clases.

Intrigada, Hermione le preguntó a la instructora porqué los habían agrupado así. Ella, mientras terminaba de revisar el equipo que usarían esa tarde, le contestó que era simplemente una estimación: _"Todos ustedes estarán_ _aquí,_ _obligatoriamente, por_ _seis lecciones. Luego iremos liberando a los más capaces y fusionando los grupos con los que se muestren más lentos en aprender. Al final, los que aún queden después de quince lecciones permanecerán por otras quince antes de graduarse en vuelo con escoba. Hacer eso es mejor que tener a todos por medio año con más de la mitad de los estudiantes aburriéndose mientras los más atrasados tratan de alcanzarlos"._

Allí todo el grupo se miró, los unos a los otros: seguramente ninguno de ellos pretendía ser del grupo de los retrasados. Hermione, por su lado, se fijó que en ese grupo había cuatro que eran nacidos de muggles y que, por lo mismo, seguramente serían de los más lentos en superar aquellas clases.

Viendo que sus alumnos parecían incómodos por esa revelación, la profesora agregó: _"Claro, quien desee asistir a las clases extras para mejorar su técnica o tener la oportunidad de ganar experiencia volando con escoba puede hacerlo. No todos lo que siguen con las lecciones lo hacen por que lo necesiten"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luego de la rutinaria y aburrida charla sobre la naturaleza de las escobas voladoras, su composición, sus partes y la teoría tras su manejo, con Hermione añadiendo datos esporádicos como comentarios a las explicaciones de madame Hooch (que la niña recordaba de su lectura del clásico y ajado _Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos_ de la biblioteca), y que se extendió por largos veinte minutos, comenzó la parte práctica de la clase.

La parte que (casi) todos los niños allí presentes deseaban, con algunos de ellos esperando esa oportunidad para superar los casi treinta días de abstinencia lejos de una escoba voladora (y por la cual todos reclamaban contra la arcaica prohibición para los alumnos de primero de llevar su propia escoba al colegio).

Ya desde la parte de ordenar a la escoba moverse hacia sí dos alumnos del grupo destacaban: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Del resto, unos mostraban mayor seguridad y avances más notorios que otros (incluso teniendo experiencia previa volando), con Hermione logrando llamar a su propia escoba al quinto intento.

Pero lo sucedido con Neville era sencillamente impresionante… por lo malo que era: o su escoba era sorda o era caprichosa, pero por más que el chico le ordenara levantarse la pobre no se movía. Draco, viendo que eso no progresaba, se aproximó a su amigo, que miraba hacia su rebelde compañera de prácticas.

" _¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!"_.

Nada.

Neville vio como su amigo se colocaba a su lado, mirándolo con decepción:

\- Eres patético.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tienes que hablarle como su fueses su amo, su dueño. No basta con decirle que se levante, debes ordenarselo. Si no nunca se levantará… ¡Vamos, si incluso Hermione, que nunca vio una escoba voladora en su vida, ya pudo hacerlo!

\- Lo siento…

\- ¡No te disculpes, solo desahogate con esa cosa a tus pies! ¡Te está dejando en ridículo, Neville!

\- ¡YA TE OÍ! (a su escoba) ¡ARRIBA, ESTÚPIDA COSA!

La escoba se levantó al momento, con tanta fuerza que levantó la mano de la esperaba para tomarla casi medio metro. Mientras la sostenía en alto, Neville se dirigió a su amigo para agradecerle, pero Draco ya había vuelto a su posición en la hilera, a seis niños de su posición.

La instructora, que en ese momento se encontraba enseñándole a Hermione la forma correcta de montarla (en atención a que la niña nunca había tratado con una de esas) respiró resignada, pensando: _"Todos los años. Todos los años hay uno de esos..."_

Al menos nadie podría decirle que no se ganaba sus galeones.

.

.

.

El resto de la clase avanzo sin problemas, con la prueba de sostenerse en posición estática y la de elevarse un poco yendo sin problemas reseñables (aunque la mayor torpeza de Neville Longbottom para seguir el ritmo del resto de sus compañeros era bastante notoria).

Draco, que seguía con detalle los progresos de sus dos amigos, no dejaba de sorprenderse (y molestarse) por lo mal que se veía Neville sobre la escoba, como si tuviese miedo. Su amigo, el mismo que le había plantado cara a una bestia como la que vieron en aquella clase de Artes Oscuras, le temía a una insípida escoba.

Al menos esa torpeza (terminaría colocando al chico Longbottom en un predicamento) y la consiguiente mayor atención de parte de su amigo le evitaría pronto unas consecuencias que pudieron haber sido mucho mayores.

.

.

.

La clase ya estaba terminando. Como fin de la misma (aburrida para los ya conocedores de la experiencia del vuelo en escoba, maravillosa para quienes no sabían lo que era montar una, tortuosa para Neville) debían practicar elevación: no mucho, solo subir unos cinco metros para luego descender, arriba y abajo y hacia el frente y atrás.

Nada muy complejo ni peligroso, solo lo suficiente para que los novatos se fueran con la idea de que realmente pudieran decir que habían volado en escoba (y no simplemente flotado unos centímetros sobre la tierra).

Solo serían cinco minutos de ir y venir.

Madame Hooch sonrió satisfecha: todo el grupo parecía poder realizar el ejercicio -algunos más rápido y seguros que otros-; incluso el señor Longbottom daba la impresión de poder hacerlo sin problemas.

Así, confiada en que nada más sucedería, la maestra se relajó, caminando por entre sus alumnos y señalando pequeños puntos y consejos sobre como podían mejorar su movimiento en el aire.

Y fue allí, estando Neville a espaldas de ella, que sucedió.

De un momento a otro, sin más, la montura del muchacho rubio opaco se elevó velozmente, como si de una escoba de carreras se tratara. Subió casi cien metros en apenas dos segundos, con una velocidad tal que estando en lo más alto Neville perdió el equilibrio de la misma y cayó, mientras su escoba rebelde seguía su camino hacia los cielos.

Y así, sin nada en que sostenerse, el muchacho se fue al vacío. Hasta que una mano lo sujetó, agarrándolo con fuerza.

No sabía si había sido intuición o simple desconfianza, pero Draco no había apartado la vista de su amigo (no necesitaba sus ojos para algo tan simple como moverse con una escoba en ese tonto ejercicio final) y pudo notar apenas Neville salió disparado a los cielos. Al instante se elevó a la caza de su tonto compañero de casa, interceptándolo cuando comenzó su caída.

Pero no estaban a salvo. La baja calidad de la vieja escoba que montaba, sumado al peso de dos niños (uno con la aceleración de su propia caída antes de ser agarrado) estaba haciendo descender a ambos chicos, apenas frenando gracias a la magra ayuda de esa escoba incapaz de sostenerlos a los dos.

Cuando habían transcurrido tres segundos de caída libre y estaban a menos de veinte metros del suelo Neville se soltó de la mano de su amigo, pegándole con la otra para lograr que lo dejara caer.

El golpe seco del cuerpo de Neville, junto con un grito de miedo de Hermione por la escena, hizo reaccionar a la maestra ante el hecho consumado.

Todo el grupo corrió hacia donde había caído el chico Longbottom, a unos treinta metros de donde estaban practicando. Antes de que llegaran a su lado Draco -quien al separarse de su amigo pudo controlar su propia caída antes de dar contra tierra- aterrizó suavemente junto a él, mientras le gritaba, reclamando a su amigo el porqué rayos le había hecho soltarlo.

Neville, que estaba consciente, solo levantó su mano con esfuerzo mientras respondía al reclamo de su amigo: _"Los dos juntos habríamos hecho un agujero muy grande: caer solo desde diez metros de alto es más fácil que hacerlo acompañado, tonto…_ _ay… ay… ay…_ _"._ Malfoy, ignorando a los que han llegado y les rodean, le responde: _"Esos fueron más de diez metros, idiota"._

Draco se sienta en el suelo, riendo nervioso, incapaz de creer la locura que ha hecho. Mientras la profesora revisa al caído, Hermione se acerca a su amigo rubio para darle las gracias, pero el chico es incapaz de escucharle, y solo atina a mirar al cielo, tratando de recordar qué tan arriba estaban cuando comenzaron a caer, mientras piensa.

Se supone que él es un Malfoy, y que su primera y única prioridad debería ser él mismo. Que todos aquellos que se encuentre en su camino son entes desechables, descartables en pos de su propio éxito y seguridad, partiendo por aquellos a quienes llame amigos, y que salvo por su familia (sus progenitores, aunque en realidad a su padre lo sacrificaría sin dudarlo para salvarse él y su madre) nadie, absolutamente nadie valía el riesgo. Siempre debe mirar a su propio interés, y seleccionar a sus cercanos en relación a lo útiles que puedan serle: eso fue lo que le llevó a acercarse a Hermione (quien creyó era una de los suyos) y a Neville (cuyas extrañas virtudes eran ideales para sus propios planes dentro de Hogwarts); el tratarlos como basura de tanto en tanto era una actitud necesaria para que quienes buscaban su amistad supieran cual era su posición y lo agradecidos que debían estar por permitirles estar cerca de él, así como para evitar que él olvidara que ninguno de esos supuestos amigos era especial o irreemplazable.

Y él ha seguido ese manual de conducta paso a paso. Debería haber funcionado; funcionó con Crabbe y Goyle, pero ni con Neville (a quien se ha lanzado estúpidamente a salvar sin pensarlo) ni con Hermione ha servido. Eso tenía una sola explicación, una que le hizo sentir como un inepto.

Draco les quería, a ambos, y no pensaba que fueran insignificantes ni descartables. Una convicción que en ese momento solo le causó un terrible amargor en la boca. Una falla de la que era perfectamente consciente.

Y lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de todo lo incómodo que eso le resultara, no deseaba que su relación con sus más recientes amigos pudiera cambiar.

En eso, la voz de la instructora hablando a su amigo le hace reaccionar: _"_ _No creo que sea conveniente que_ _se mueva, señor Longbottom_ _. El golpe fue bastante fuerte… Alguien vaya a buscar a la enfermera para que_ _venga a revisarlo_ _aquí"._

Draco ve como su amiga le mira, como si esperara que sea él quien vaya; ¿acaso creía que sentía el deseo de ser él quien tuviera que ayudar a ese tonto? ¿cómo si la locura que cometió recién no fuese suficiente?

Al ver que ni Malfoy ni nadie parece querer ir es Hermione quien decide ir a la enfermería, siendo seguida por Harry por alguna razón. Ella, confundida por el innecesario agregado, le pregunta a su compañero de casa porqué le acompaña, pero el joven Potter solo se inclina de hombros, mientras se le adelanta, diciéndole que se apure.

Neville, por su parte, trata de mostrarse más completo de lo que se siente. La profesora le pregunta si le duele algo, a lo que él responde: _"Me duele todo, pero solo un poquito..."_

* * *

Segunda visita a la enfermería en menos de tres semanas.

Al menos madame Pomfrey le bajaba la gravedad al asunto, indicándole que practicamente todos, en algún momento de su estadía en Hogwarts, pasarían por sus manos, y varios de ellos lo harían muchas, incluso hasta decenas de oportunidades.

" _No tienes ni idea, pequeño. Los trabajos que me causas no son nada comparado con esos gemelos Weasley. El año pasado estuvieron aquí cuatro veces en una semana, siempre por algo diferente… al final estaba tan frustrada que les eché una maldición y los tuve diez días en cuarentena. Pero al menos entendieron el mensaje y ahora me dan muchos menos problemas. No del todo, pero mucho menos que antes"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La enfermera se había marchado a su descanso nocturno. Aunque eran apenas las ocho de la noche, el que no hubiese ningún paciente que requiriera supervisión constante le permitía a la mujer el tomar unas horas extras de sueño (lo que le mantenía de buen ánimo para cuando debía desvelarse por cualquier emergencia).

Neville estaba aburrido. La medicina de madame Pomfrey era excelente para quitarle el dolor del golpe, pero luego de su revisión se encontró con una situación extraña: si bien la medicina mágica era excelente para curar heridas abiertas, fracturas y lasceraciones, en el caso de torceduras y desgarros era bastante ineficiente: si no estaba roto las milagrosas capacidades de regeneración de la magia de poco y nada servían; en esos casos lo mejor era el reposo y el movimiento reducido al mínimo necesario.

Y por ello se encontraba en cama, con firmes vendas alrededor de su tobillo y rodilla derecha. El chico había tenido el cuidado de caer sobre sus piernas, asumiendo la posibilidad de una fractura de gravedad, pero la ayuda de Draco había sido mucho más valiosa de lo que suponía, y no podía evitar pensar en que sin su rápida reacción habría salido de todo eso con al menos la cabeza rota.

Mientras le vendaban la profesora Hooch se había acercado a verle en la enfermería. Le contó que la escoba que había usado se encontraba desaparecida y que mientras no fuera hallada no podrían saber si lo sucedido fue por su torpeza o por un mal funcionamiento de la misma (era sabido que los encantamiento que permitían a las escobas mágicas el vuelo se corrompían con el tiempo y el mal estado de las mismas, y las escobas de la escuela eran todo menos nuevas). Como no sabían el motivo de ello, quedaba en manos de Neville el decidir si retomaba las lecciones de vuelo: excepcionalmente había magos y brujas totalmente incapaces de manejar una escoba, y en esos casos se les excluía de las lecciones a fin de evitar accidentes; si ese era el caso con Neville, el permanecer en ellas solo provocaría más incidentes, arriesgando su físico y el de sus compañeros. Pero sin saber si era culpa suya o no lo ocurrido nadie, ni siquiera el Director del Colegio, podía tomar una resolución que implicaba negarle parte de su educación básica como mago.

Por todo eso se había decidido que al final fuera el chico Longbottom quien decidiera si retomaba sus lecciones o no. Tendría hasta la próxima lección, que por deferencia a él sería en una semana más, para decidirlo.

Y esa situación tenía al muchacho complicado: saber volar en escoba… ¿valía el riesgo?

Muchos, un montón de magos y brujas no volvían a tocar una escoba luego de salir del colegio. Sin embargo…

Hermione se decepcionaría de él. Draco todavía más.

Ahí de dio cuenta de algo: su amiga tenía su clase de Astronomía, por lo que era normal que no hubiese pasado a verle si no estaba en peligro mortal, pero Draco había estado junto a él cuando sucedió lo del boggart, pero ahora… pues que no había tenido señas de él en todas las horas que habían pasado desde que lo llevaron allí. Eso era malo.

Neville recordó todo lo sucedido. Pero, por sobre todo, tenía presente el rostro de su amigo cuando pareció percatarse de lo que había hecho al salvarle (si, se había pegado bien duro al final, pero de que Draco lo había salvado nadie podía ponerlo en duda). Parece que Malfoy finalmente había reaccionado, descubriendo lo que para él resultaba evidente: el lento pero progresivo cambio que se había dado en su carácter, uno que lo llevó hasta el punto de arriesgar el pellejo por un amigo.

Ojalá eso no lo asustara y terminara distanciándose de ambos, Hermione y él. Neville también había comprendido lo valioso que resultaba para ellos, pero principalmente para sostener los lazos entre él y Hermione.

Sin Draco era imposible que Hermione Granger fuese su amiga. O al menos mucho más difícil de lo que había sido hasta ese momento.

Ese peligro le hizo permanecer allí. Nadie lo regañaría por preferir dormir en su dormitorio, pero si se aparecía por allá le sería imposible no encontrarse con Draco y terminar agradeciéndole por su ayuda (nadie se tragaría el que se hiciese el leso con aquello, Malfoy menos que nadie). Y darle las gracias a su amigo, en ese preciso momento, podía terminar provocando su rechazo.

Lo mejor sería dejar que se comiera la cabeza en paz, en la tranquilidad de su cama. La almohada sería mucho mejor consejera para Draco que él. Era obvio que en ese momento Malfoy no deseaba verle y, con ello, confrontar ese desliz de bondad y heroísmo que, para su vergüenza, había sido más fuerte que él.

* * *

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando la pareja de prefectos de quinto año de Slytherin, que esa noche realizaban la patrulla nocturna del Colegio, se cruzaron con Neville Longbottom en bata de dormir blanca caminando por la escalera que llevaba a la sala común de la casa de la serpiente.

Iba empapado. Llevaba su uniforme en un ato bajo el brazo, caminando con lentitud y con cuidado al pisar con su pierna mala.

Extrañados los jóvenes se acercaron a su compañero de casa para saber porqué retornaba de la enfermería tan tarde (todos ellos sabían de lo sucedido en la tarde con el célebre alumno de primero) y en ese estado.

El chico, resignado a tener que explicarse (se supone que los prefectos tenían derecho a preguntar, así como a sancionar, y no quería que le castigaran por sospechar de él), les hablo: _"Peeves. Me vació una bacinica sobre la cabeza mientras dormía. No me miren así, que ésto es solo solución salina; afortunadamente no encontró nada más a mano. Pero parece que no se sintió satisfecho y_ _se fue quejándose de_ _que debía conseguir algo más apropiado,_ _volando en_ _dirección a los baños. Allí supe que debía huir y regresar al dormitorio"._

Los prefectos se miran: ellos habrían hecho lo mismo, sin importar la hora de la noche. La chica de la pareja le habla a Neville: _"El Barón Sanguinario está dando vueltas por la sala común. Si vemos a Peeves le advertiremos que el fantasma de nuestra casa está allí; eso debería mantenerlo alejado por_ _el resto de la noche_ _._ _Que descanses_ _, Longbottom"._

Neville agradece la comprensión de sus mayores para luego retomar su camino. El problema era que la protección del Barón Sanguinario no le cubrirá por siempre, y el travieso poltergeist ya le ha jurado venganza por lo que tuvo que sufrir a manos del Barón como castigo por su "inocente travesura" con el boggart y él sería el blanco de sus mejores bromas por lo que restaba del año.

El chico no creía que Peeves fuese malvado, pero su concepto de broma era pésimo (si no que le preguntaran al chico de Hufflepuff a quien ese duende le lanzó un cuadro en el pasillo de encantamientos, a quien se encontró de salida cuando él entraba en la enfermería).

* * *

Draco no lo despertó esa mañana. Es más, ni siquiera le esperó, sino que se levantó más temprano que de costumbre.

Asumiendo lo peor, Neville se había arreglado lo más rápido que pudo para poder alcanzar el desayuno.

Hermione fue todo lo amable y atenta que se podía esperar de ella. Le ayudó a sentarse y a colocar la comida en su plato (a pesar de que en realidad no necesitaba nada de eso). Neville tuvo que detenerla cuando trató de darle de comer en la boca, mientras le explicaba que lo único que tenía era un muy leve dolor en su pierna, que la enfermera le había dicho que se pasaría dentro del día.

No pudo evitar que la niña le hiciera prometer que le acompañaría a sacarse la venda después del almuerzo. Draco, ignorando a sus dos amigos, se encontraba concentrado en su comida, y tan solo esperó a que la chica terminara de parlotear para decir un par de palabras, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo sus amigos le escucharan: _"Tonto inútil"._

Luego, Draco simplemente se levantó de la mesa, de regreso a las dependencias de su casa, a fin de buscar los materiales para las clases de la mañana. Hermione trata de reclamarle al rubio su grosería, pero Neville se lo impide, explicándole al oído a fin de que nadie más les escuche: _"Draco no está molesto, solo incómodo. Nuestro amigo siente vergüenza por lo que hizo ayer y no quiere que nadie le agradezca. Pero no te preocupes, que apenas se le pase le haré pagar por su actitud dándole un abrazo por su ayuda; eso lo pondrá furioso"._

La explicación de su amigo dejó a Hermione confundida, como si fuese incapaz de comprender que todo eso fuese siquiera posible. Pero Neville había dicho todo eso tan seguro de si que decidió aceptar sus palabras, retomando su propio desayuno.

.

.

.

Con su lentitud, Neville llegó a la sala común de Slytherin cuando todo mundo ya había salido para las clases. Resignado a llegar atrasado a su primera clase de ese día, tan solo esperaba un poco de comprensión de parte del profesor Quirrell. Ya todos sabían que no debían esperar encontrar al profesor Lupin: los días inmediatamente anteriores y posteriores a la luna llena eran los más complicados para un licántropo, por lo que Remus Lupin prefería dedicar sus fuerzas esos días a las clases de los cursos superiores y le dejaba a su profesor asistente la responsabilidad de los alumnos de los primeros tres años.

Pero no alcanzo a llegar a su dormitorio: Draco le esperaba con sus cosas al pie de la escalera que llevaba a sus camas. Tenía sus cosas, como si quisiera evitarle el subir a buscarlas.

El rostro serio de Malfoy confundió un poco a Neville, por lo que al tomar sus cosas preguntó:

\- ¿Puedo agradecerte por ésto o no?

\- Eres un inútil.

\- Ya lo dijiste en el comedor.

\- No puedo permitirme que uno de mis amigos sea tan torpe.

\- Crabbe y Goyle hacen bastante mérito.

\- Ni Crabbe no Goyle estuvieron a punto de matarse. Son imbéciles, no suicidas.

\- Yo tampoco lo soy, por eso dejaré las clases de vuelo.

\- ¿Dejarlas?

\- Me dieron la alternativa y la tomaré; no vale la pena el riesgo.

\- Me niego. No seré amigo de un tonto incapaz de algo tan básico como montarse en una tonta escoba.

\- No es tu decisión.

\- Si lo es.

\- No lo es.

\- Lo es desde el momento en que tuve que arriesgar el pellejo por tu culpa, tonto. Y no volveré a hacerlo porque te niegas a aprender a volar.

\- ¿Y me obligarás?

\- Si, lo haré.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Podría darte una paliza, pero para lastimarte te bastas a ti mismo, y nunca he sido de hacer trabajo de más, por lo que haré algo mejor: yo mismo te enseñaré a volar en escoba.

\- ¿Tú, enseñarme?

\- Te aseguro que soy mejor que esa incompetente que nos pusieron como profesora.

\- No la ofendas.

\- No fue capaz de ver que eras tan inútil que acabarías por matarte. Eso para mi es incompetencia.

\- Ya veo… ¿y tengo que aceptar tu ayuda?

\- Arriesgaré mi permanencia aquí por ti, lo menos que puedes hacer es poner de tu parte.

\- No entiendo.

\- ¿Cómo creíste que te enseñaría? ¿Con una de las escobas del conserje?

\- No irás a robar las escobas del Colegio.

\- ¿Esa basura? Tengo mi propia escoba y ya conseguí una para ti, una lo suficientemente buena para estar seguros de que si lo haces mal será solo por tu culpa. Lo haremos de noche, tengo todo preparado. Estuve toda la tarde de ayer planeandolo y sinceramente espero que cooperes por las buenas.

Resignado, Neville baja la cabeza, aceptando y agradeciendo los esfuerzos de su amigo, pero Draco le dice que se calle y que mejor camine para no tardar más y llegar a la clase de Artes Oscuras.

* * *

Eran ya las diez de la noche.

Draco y Neville finalmente habían llegado a su destino.

La salida de la sala común había sido relativamente fácil (una de las ventajas de no contar con portero como las otras casas), esquivar a los prefectos de Hufflepuff y a ese entrometido de Filch y su gata había costado un poco más, pero gracias a que Neville estaba con su pierna totalmente restaurada habían podido usar su velocidad y salir del castillo.

Habían usado un pasaje secreto cuyo conocimiento Draco había sacado a Goyle (que lo descubrió por accidente -de algo le servía su innata torpeza-) y que daba a los prados más próximos al Bosque Prohibido.

Allí practicarían esa y todas las noches necesarias hasta lograr que Neville pudiera defenderse sobre una escoba.

La privacidad y oscuridad eran necesarias tanto por causa de Draco (quien no pretendía arruinar su reputación mostrándose ayudando a un inútil como su amigo) como por las normas del colegio: la prohibición de tenencia de escobas voladoras por los alumnos de primero era de las normas más controladas en Hogwarts, y su infracción causal de expulsión inmediata.

Intrigado por como sortearía ese problema, Neville esperó a ver como su amigo superaría esa dificultad. Sinceramente no entendía como podría solucionarlo.

Draco, una vez seguro que nadie les observaba, le hablo a la nada: _"¡Dobby, ven de inmediato!"_

Con esa sola frase se produjo el efecto esperado. Un sonoro crac, cuyo sonido fue realzado por el silencio que rodeaba al sombrío bosque. Una criatura, pequeña, orejona y que vestía un sucio trapo a modo de camiseta, se apareció ante los dos niños, evidentemente temerosa.

" _Es tu elfo doméstico, del que nos contaste en el tren"_. Draco le contestó que así era: _"Él se encargará del tema de las escobas"._

Notando como su sirviente permanecía allí, sin hacer nada, Malfoy le habló molesto:

\- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

\- Lo siento, amo Malfoy, pero el lugar al que Dobby ha sido convocado es demasiado tenebroso y Dobby se siente incómodo. Le recuerda al sótano del hogar de Dobby.

\- No es tu hogar, es el mío y de mis padres. No lo olvides.

\- Dobby no lo olvida, joven amo. Dobby no quiso ofenderlo, solo recordaba el hogar al que Dobby tiene el privilegio de servir.

\- Mejor. ¿Lo conseguiste?

\- Si, amo. Pero Dobby debió castigarse cuando su padre le vio en su dormitorio. Dobby tuvo que mentirle al señor para cumplir sus órdenes y después tuvo que comer insectos para poder compensar su falta, insectos amargos y escamosos.

\- Eso no parece un castigo apropiado, pero no importa. Tráelas.

Dobby se inclina ante su joven amo, para luego chasquear sus dedos, haciendo que dos escobas se aparezcan frente a Draco. El chico reconoce su propia escoba, una _Comet_ _a_ _360_ con un par de años de uso; la otra escoba es una _Barredora 6_ , un modelo ya desfasado de una escoba de competición.

Malfoy, luego de revisar la segunda escoba, pregunta a su elfo con evidente desagrado en su voz:

\- ¿Es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir?

\- Si amo. Lo siento, pero Dobby no es conocedor de escobas y compró lo mejor que pudo con el dinero que el amo tenía en su alcancía.

\- ¡Cállate, Dobby!

\- Lo siento, amo. Dobby no quiso molestarlo.

\- Será mejor que te vayas. Regresa en un par de horas y llévate las escobas a mi casa. No dejes que mis padres descubran la segunda escoba, ¿entiendes eso?

\- Si, joven amo.

Notando como su discusión con su elfo parecía incomodar a su amigo, Draco se agachó para tomar a Dobby de sus ropas, acercándolo hacia él para hablarle en voz baja: _["Escúchame bien: no quiero tener que verte o llamarte para_ _é_ _sto. Dejarás las escobas en éste lugar todas las noches, a esta misma hora, y las vigilaras hasta que nos veas llegar;_ _luego_ _las vendrás a buscar a medianoche y te las llevarás. Te aparecerás en medio del bosque: no puedo permitir que el sonido de tu aparición nos delate; también volverás allá para irte. ¿H_ _e sido lo suficientemente claro_ _, Dobby?"]_

El elfo domestico asiente rápidamente con su cabeza, asustado por la evidente molestia de su joven amo. Cuando Draco lo suelta el pequeño solo hace una pequeña inclinación a ambos magos y se marcha corriendo en dirección al Bosque Prohibido, luchando contra su propio miedo por tener que entrar en tan siniestro paraje.

Mientras el elfo se aleja de ellos, Neville toma con la escoba que su amigo le arroja al cuerpo:

\- Gracias, Draco.

\- Será mejor que la cuides, porque no te conseguiré otra, y menos aún dejaré que pongas tus torpes manos sobre la mía.

\- Veré la forma de pagarte por ella.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que es un regalo? Ni siquiera te lo imagines. Usaré esa basura como repuesto, o para hacer que Dooby limpie mi cuarto, o para encender el fuego, pero ni creas que dejaré que la conserves. Podrás usarla hasta que lo yo lo estime conveniente.

\- Lo que digas. ¿Sabes? Pienso que no deberías tratar a ese elfo así; fue muy amable en cumplir con tu pedido con tanto secreto.

\- Hace lo que debe, y además mal. Y no me digas como tratar a mi sirviente; cuando tengas a tu propio elfo domestico podrás tratarlo como quieras, aunque dudo que eso pase algún día. Ahora será mejor que te concentres, que no tengo la paciencia necesaria para lidiar contigo y tu torpeza.

Resignado, Neville posiciona su escoba para sentarse encima de ella. Por un momento pensó en recordarle a su auto nombrado instructor de vuelo que madame Hooch le había corregido un par de cosas básicas respecto a su estilo de montar la escoba, pero rápidamente descartó la idea: no era conveniente molestar a quien podría necesitar que le salvara durante esas prácticas clandestinas.

* * *

A principios de Octubre se realizaron las pruebas para los nuevos integrantes de los equipos de quidditch de las casas. Un evento para la mayoría de las casas, en Slytherin no tenía ese revuelo: dentro de la rígida tradicionalidad de la casa de la serpiente se consideraba que el capitán del equipo debía escoger a sus integrantes a dedo, y éstos conservaban su puesto pasara lo que pasara.

Así, el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin solo cubría vacantes. Y extrañamente el sistema le había funcionado de maravilla: de cada dos copas de quidditch anuales que se disputaban en Hogwarts, una les pertenecía. Incluso más, los últimos dos años habían sido de ellos.

Para los alumnos de primero la selección de los equipos tenía aún menos interés que para el resto: la prohibición de tener escobas les significaba, indirectamente, la imposibilidad de optar a los equipos.

Así, aunque no estaba prohibido expresamente, no había alumnos de primero en los equipos de quidditch.

Pero ese año parece que sería diferente: los Gryffindor, desesperados por tener nuevamente un equipo competitivo (luego de la maravillosa época en que gracias al talento de Charlie Weasley lograron cuatro torneos seguidos, ahora en el pasado), se habían mostrado dispuestos a hacer pruebas abiertas a todos sus integrantes para llenar dos puestos en el equipo: un cazador (los encargados de anotar los puntos en los aros) y, mucho más sensible, el puesto de buscador (quien era el responsable de capturar la snitch dorada y poner fin al partido, junto con un suculento botín en puntos que lo transformaba en el ochenta por ciento de los casos en el jugador más importante del juego).

La profesora McGonagall, harta de la actitud autocomplaciente de Slughorn (que pronosticaba una temporada de triunfos seguidos de su propia casa que haría palidecer la anterior racha de la casa del león) había hecho las labores al respecto. Fue por ella que el capitán de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, había accedido a considerar sangre nueva, muy nueva, apuntando a un prospecto que se anunciaba insuperable: Harry Potter, hijo de uno de los más afamados buscadores de los últimos cien años.

Y el chico de lentes respondió al renombre que le precedía con creces. Usando su escoba, una Nimbus 1700, había superado a todos los demás postulantes logrando tres capturas de la snitch en menos de cinco minutos. Incluso siendo una prueba controlada, sin la presión del juego alrededor suyo, era simplemente impresionante.

La sonrisa de McGonagall, de Wood y del resto del equipo tenía razón de ser. Ron no estaba tan feliz: su prueba para cazador había sido bastante deficiente, y como buscador ni siquiera había querido intentarlo. Y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, los celos del pelirrojo al ver a su amigo vestir el uniforme rojo y dorado de la casa del león eran demasiado evidentes.

.

.

.

Draco apretaba sus dientes, furioso: había asistido a las pruebas del rival para ver a Harry Potter fracasar, pero había resultado todo lo contrario. Neville, a su lado, entendía el porqué de su rabia.

Con el tiempo transcurrido entre ellos Malfoy le había contado al detalle la causa del conflicto entre él y Potter (obviamente Hermione no sabía nada ni lo sabría nunca, ya que no habría forma de hacerle entender siendo una nacida de muggles la importancia que Draco daba al respeto por su linaje), y lo único que lo mantenía medianamente calmado respecto de su enemigo era la certeza que, fuera de los que fuesen sus respectivos padres, él era mejor que ese mestizo.

Neville, que en esas dos semanas de practicas de vuelo secretas había podido ver la habilidad de Draco en vuelo, se había percatado que Harry Potter era mejor que su amigo (quien en la privacidad de la noche había volado de manera destacable para impresionar a su compañero y que éste lo apreciara como maestro de vuelo) sobre la escoba. Y era esa certeza, que nunca reconocería por su propia boca, la que hacía bullir la bilis de su amigo Malfoy.

Y ver a Hermione compartir la alegría de sus compañeros de casa por el hecho de que su equipo de quidditch sería de un alto nivel ese año le era más irritante todavía. Claro, ella no comprendía del todo el gusto obsesivo de los magos por ese deporte, pero la alegría y euforia eran contagiosas y le resultaba imposible sustraerse del jolgorio.

Incapaz de aguantar más la frustración de su amigo, Neville decidió ayudarle:

\- Draco, ¿sabes nadar?

\- ¿Qué rayos me preguntas ahora?

\- Que si sabes nadar.

\- Si, lo sé.

\- ¿Eres bueno?

\- Si, creo. Mejor que Crabbe y Goyle, eso es seguro. Esos dos son un ladrillo: directo al fondo.

\- O sea que si compitieras con ellos les ganarías. ¿Y contra una sirena?

\- ¿Eres tonto o qué? Nadie le gana a una sirena en el agua.

\- O sea que si tuvieses un problema con una sirena no la retarías a una carrera a nado.

\- Claro que no. Eso sería… espera, ¿qué pretendes decirme? ¿acaso la diferencia entre Potter y yo es tanta?

\- No. Lo que trato de decirte es que si quisieras encargarte de un enemigo, superarlo y humillarlo, lo primero que harías es saber en qué es bueno, ¿verdad?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y tratarías de superarlo en eso, verdad? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de Potter ahora? ¿Te encantaría vencerlo en quidditch y demostrar que en realidad no es tan maravilloso como todos piensan ahora?

\- Claro. Y ten por seguro que lo haré… algún día.

\- Pero tu enemigo parece ser excepcional en ello. Como una sirena en el agua. Y el quidditch es un juego en equipo, por lo que escoger ese campo para batallar contra él sería demasiado riesgoso.

\- Habla claro.

\- Yo no enfrentaría a mi enemigo en lo que es el mejor, lo confrontaría en un campo donde yo sea quien tiene la ventaja. Si tengo a mi enemigo en frente no arriesgaría una derrota ante él, ni tampoco haría trampa para asegurar un triunfo, no cuando de ser descubierto perdería toda la gloria de una eventual victoria.

\- Pero sí puedo superarlo, soy muy bueno.

\- ¿Y si ser muy bueno no es suficiente? Mejor jugar a la segura, confiando en que tienes la ventaja. Eres especial, Draco, y hay muchas cosas en que eres mejor que Harry Potter. No dejes que tu frustración le de esa ventaja… tu hechizo de desarme es bastante bueno, y eres astuto. No renuncies a tus fortalezas, Draco.

Draco miró a su amigo, incapaz de comprender lo que decía. Y es que, a diferencia de su normal actitud conciliadora, era como si lo estuviese incitando al choque.

Al final Malfoy no aguantó las ganas de preguntarle: _"Dime lo que piensas de mi propósito de vengarme de Potter. Lo que realmente piensas"._

Su amigo puso cara de concentración, como su ordenara sus ideas. Cuando se sintió listo, hablo: _"Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Una parte de mi quisiera convencerte de que no vale la pena, de que no es bueno que alimentes ese resentimiento contra cualquiera por una estupidez, pero eso sería menospreciar tu molestia_ _y humillación_ _, tu amor por tu madre, y yo no sería capaz de eso. Digo que sin importar que tus padres sean más o menos culpables de lo que sea son tus padres, y es natural que no tengas porqué soportar que un aparecido llegue y los ofenda impunemente. Cuando lo cuentas eres incapaz de ocultar lo mal que te sentiste luego de aquél encuentro; trato de colocarme en tu lugar e imaginar que hablaran así de mi abuelita o de mi padrino y solo puedo darte la razón. Pero por sobre todo aquello, está el hecho de que_ _pienso_ _que lo necesitas; creo comprender la frustración de no poder ayudar a quien amas ni_ _tener como_ _defenderle, y entiendo que por tu propia forma de ser necesitas enfrentarte a Harry Potter, no para vencerlo o ser vencido, si no para sacar esa frustración de dentro tuyo. Siendo así, como tu amigo quiero que donde sea que choques con ese tipo le termines ganando, y si debo ayudarte para que lo hagas de buena manera puedes contar conmigo, al cien por ciento"._

Draco, que no se esperaba una declaración de apoyo irrestricto de su en apariencia pacífico compañero de casa, sonrió maliciosamente, satisfecho.

Neville ve como su amigo, ya más tranquilo después de sus palabras, se retira del campo de quidditch, caminando de regreso al castillo. Acelera detrás suyo para darle alcance:

\- Espérame.

\- ¡Camina, tortuga!

\- Te veo más animado. Eso es bueno.

\- Tienes razón, en todo… ¿eso te lo enseñó tu padrino, verdad?

\- Si. Fue cuando logré que me contara sobre cómo había derrotado a Voldemort.

\- No te sigo.

\- Tío Snape siempre trataba de hacer una lección de todo lo que me contaba, y usó mi interés en ese suceso para que entendiera lo que te dije: solo un tonto renuncia a elegir la hora y el lugar en que enfrentará a su enemigo, si puede hacerlo. Así lo hizo él: cuando supo que debía deshacerse del Señor Tenebroso esperó, pacientemente, a sabiendas que la oportunidad de tener la ventaja se presentaría; es más, él mismo la preparó, y se sirvió del Director y su grupo de magos que luchaban contra Voldemort para tener esa oportunidad.

\- Y la usó. Tu padrino es bastante listo.

\- Algunos dirían que solo se aprovechó de las circunstancias, del trabajo de otros, pero eso también es tener cerebro.

\- Eso puedo comprenderlo: dejar que otros suden por ti es prácticamente la filosofía de mi familia.

\- ¿Crees lo mismo?

\- Si, aunque ahora lo diría de manera diferente: deja que tus amigos te ayuden en tus peleas.

\- ¿Lo dices por mi?

\- Claro, tonto. Dices que aproveche mis ventajas, y tú, a pesar de lo malo que eres sobre la escoba, eres una muy buena pieza. No al nivel de Hermione, pero a ella no la lanzaría al frente con tanta facilidad como contigo.

\- Gracias…

\- Me lo debes: te salvé la vida.

\- ¿Ahora me sales con eso, Draco? Al menos me ha servido bastante tenerte de amigo. Y lo digo por las clases gratuitas de vuelo.

\- Nada de gratuitas. Algún día, y puede que ese día nunca llegue, vendré a ti y te pediré un pequeño servicio. Espero que ese día recuerdes este favor que me debes.

\- Eso me suena, pero no sé de donde.

\- Hermione me dijo que lo sacó de una "película". Dice que es de algo que tienen los muggles, parecido a nuestras fotografías, pero que les permite ver historias muy largas con muchos paisajes y personas diferentes. Dice que es como ver un libro en imágenes.

\- Si, las películas. Esa la conozco… en realidad no. Recuerdo haberla visto hace un par de años, cuando hacía tareas con un compañero muggle. Lo dice un viejo, pero no me acuerdo por qué.

\- Son cosas que diría un padrino según ella; como el tuyo, Neville.

\- Draco, ¿tú tienes padrino?

\- Si, pero no lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Acaso falleció?

\- Peor, está en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos. Un pariente de mi madre… creo que se llama Rabastan.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hace encarcelado?

\- Mortífago, lo mismo que todos mis parientes. Es como la carrera familiar.

\- Si… al menos mi mortífago es cazador de magos tenebrosos y aun permanece en libertad. Aunque siempre he pensado que se merece… no sé, una Orden de Merlín por lo menos.

\- Mi mortífago padre tiene una… por filántropo… jajaja.

La risa de Draco se hace evidente, incapaz de procesar la imagen de su padre como una buena persona. Neville, que comprende perfectamente lo que debe sentir cruza su brazo por encima de los hombros de su amigo, compartiendo su risa. Así, con ambos niños juntos, lado a lado, continúan su camino incapaces de ponerse serios, como si el pasado criminal de sus parientes fuese la cosa más chistosa del mundo.

* * *

Las lecciones privadas de vuelo para Neville, de parte de su amigo y compinche, avanzaron sin problemas durante septiembre y principios de octubre. Ciertamente no entraría en ningún equipo de quidditch, pero al menos el chico Longbottom ya sabía lo suficiente para no arriesgar la vida apenas sus pies dejaban el suelo.

Las clases del dueto eran diarias, por un par de horas cada noche. Extrañamente nadie les ponía peros por la hora que salía y la que volvían: el nulo interés del resto de los Slytherin, cada uno preocupado en lo suyo, les permitía no tener que preocuparse porque los delataran.

Los únicos días en que no tuvieron su escapada nocturna fue durante una inusual y fuerte tormenta de otoño. Esos fueron cuatro días de lluvias sostenidas, de un nivel tal que incluso provocó daños en uno de los invernaderos del colegio.

Durante esos días lluviosos algo inquietaba a Neville, algo que lo hizo salir a eso de las once de la noche del tercer día de tormenta. Draco creyó que su amigo iba al baño, por lo que ni siquiera le preguntó si tardaría. Quince minutos después los pocos Slytherin que estaban en pie, preparando sus tareas a entregar al siguiente día, vieron regresar a la estrella (más bien el estrellado) de primer año, todo empapado y acompañado de un pequeño elfo domestico de aspecto harapiento, que temblaba y estornudaba a ratos.

Draco Malfoy echó a todo mundo de la sala común para poder hablar en privado con su sirviente ( _"No, t_ _ú_ _no_ _te vayas_ _, Neville"_ ). Allí, con su amigo como testigo, el rubio le preguntó a su elfo qué pretendía apareciendo allí y en esas fachas. Neville, viendo que Dobby estaba tan temeroso que no atinaba a decir palabra en defensa suya, respondió por el pequeño:

\- Lo encontré donde tú ya sabes, cuidando lo que tú ya sabes.

\- ¿En serio? -se extrañó Draco, para luego preguntar a su sirviente- ¿Creíste que iría allá afuera con esta lluvia? ¿Acaso eres retardado?

\- Dobby no creyó nada, amo. Dobby solo estaba haciendo lo que se le ordenó, lo que el amo Draco dispuso que Dobby hiciera. Le juro que Dobby no quería dejar su puesto, pero el amigo del amo lo trajo a la fuerza, con engaños, diciendo que el amo quería verlo y que debía seguirlo.

\- Si quisiera verte te llamaría directamente y no enviaría a otros por ti, esclavo tonto.

\- Dobby lo pensó, joven amo, pero Dobby no se atrevió a contradecir a uno de los amigos del amo.

\- Ya, ya. ¿Y ese estado? ¿Acaso tú eres el responsable de que mi amigo se haya mojado? Será mejor que me des una muy buena escusa, tonto elfo.

\- Yo no… Dobby no tiene palabras para disculparse con el amo, aunque Dobby no comprende cómo esto puede ser su culpa.

Y así, sin más, el elfo doméstico busca con su mirada en la sala común que le sirva. Logra la barra metálica que se usa para avivar el fuego de la enorme chimenea, ahora encendida. Temblando de frío se dirige a tomarla, temeroso de hacer enojar más a su joven amo. Luego con ella en su mano, mira al rostro a Draco, esperando alguna señal de desagrado por su proceder, pero Draco no reacciona, como si esperara que el pequeño ser cumpla con su deber.

Dobby solo alcanza a darse un único golpe en su cabeza. Para cuando va a pegarse el segundo la mano de Neville lo detiene, quitándole el fierro y lanzándolo lejos, dentro de la lumbre a fin de que no lo llegue a tomar de nuevo. Dobby, ligeramente aturdido por el golpe que logró darse, una vez soltado por el amigo del amo se dirige a la chimenea, decidido a tomar el instrumento de castigo de entre las llamas.

Una mano lo sujeta de sus ropas, por la espalda, levantándolo. Neville, que apenas logra alzarlo con su limitada fuerza, le pide a Draco que le ordene detenerse, pero su amigo parece sordo. Ante la insistencia del chico, todavía ocupado en retener al sirviente, el rubio habla: _"Déjalo. Ese inútil sabe que debe castigarse por humillarme con su aspecto, y si considera apropiado darse con esa cosa yo no lo detendré"._

Neville, viendo que su amigo no quiere mostrarse débil con su sirviente, le advierte: _"Si no lo detienes le contaré a Hermione cómo lo tratas en realidad, Draco"._

Asustado, Malfoy pone rostro molesto, ordenando a Dobby que deje de golpearse y espere sentado. Neville libera al elfo, que solo se deja caer en el suelo, en donde hace esfuerzos por no dormirse a la espera de lo que su joven amo tenga para mandarle.

Draco confronta a Neville:

\- Ya está. Espero que seas consciente de que ese tipo de trato benévolo lo volverá rebelde e indisciplinado. Si eso pasa mi padre sabrá que lo estoy usando y estaré en problemas.

\- Nada de rebelde e indisciplinado. Pillé a Dobby en el límite del Bosque Prohibido, bajo la lluvia. Me dijo que había estado allí todas las noches, esperando nuestra llegada.

\- Es posible. Si hizo bien su trabajo era de suponerse que actuaría así. Al menos me da gusto saber que es diligente con sus deberes.

\- ¿Te da gusto? ¿Acaso consideraste que pudiera estar allí afuera, y no hiciste nada por evitarlo?

\- Llamarlo es demasiado peligroso, como ya te dije. No correré el riesgo para simplemente evitar que se moje un poco.

\- Entiendo… Mira, te lo diré con la mejor intención del mundo, y espero que te lo tomes de buena manera: Eres un idiota y deberías tratar con más humanidad a tu elfo, y lo digo en serio.

\- ¿Humanidad, a esa cosa?

\- Lo veo. Veo su miedo, su incomodidad. Veo el temor que tiene de desagradarte y no es bueno.

\- Solo porque eres mi amigo te permito hablarme así, pero debes entender que esa no es la manera correcta de tratarlos.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Los elfos son… raros. Su magia es muy fuerte, y si les dejamos pensar que merecen más de lo que tienen pueden llegar a revelarse. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero los magos han tenido guerras terribles en el pasado con otros seres con magia incluso menos poderosa que la de los elfos domésticos. Esa forma de tratarlos que tanto te incomoda es el medio por el cual nos aseguramos el vivir en paz.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que lo liberes, ni siquiera que lo trates con generosidad, pero por favor, hazlo mejor que esto: tú no eres tu padre. Si no quieres hacerlo por que es lo correcto, hazlo por conveniencia: si algo te debe haber probado lo sucedido ese día cuando me salvaste es que consigues mucho más con bondad que con miedo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que si me siguieras por miedo, o yo lo hiciera contigo solo porque me resultas útil, me habrías dejado morir ese día. Pero me quieres, como tu amigo, como yo lo hago, y eso te impulsó a salvarme. ¿Crees que esos dos tontos que te siguen, a los que insistes en no dejar cerca mío, harían lo mismo por ti? Has la prueba: gánate la gratitud de Dobby y te prometo que será el sirviente más fiel y confiable que mago alguno pueda tener.

Las palabras de su amigo eran un reto para Draco, una invitación a probarse y ser mejor que su padre, que cualquiera de los suyos. Pero no podía aparecer cediendo sin más, no con su sirviente allí, escuchando todo (aunque Dobby estaba tan aturdido que no había entendido nada de lo que los jóvenes amos decían). Entendiendo que si extendía su resistencia solo lograría que Neville fuese aún más molesto con ese asunto, le respondió: _"Lo pensaré"._

Mientras su amigo iba corriendo a su dormitorio, Draco se aproximó a su elfo. Algo brusco, hizo a su sirviente reaccionar a fin de que oyera sus próximas instrucciones: _"Quiero que regreses a casa con las escobas. Si llueve o el clima está malo de cualquier manera te deberás marchar hasta que el clima mejore. Y si la noche es buena nos esperarás por quince minutos, ¿me escuchas bien?, quince minutos desde nuestra hora habitual de llegada,_ _nada más_ _. Si no aparecemos regresaras a la mansión y te quedarás allá, a menos que te llame, ¿está claro?"_

El elfo asintió, levantándose con esfuerzo para despedirse apropiadamente y partir a cumplir sus nuevas órdenes. En eso, un presuroso Neville llega, gritando para que el elfo no se vaya aún, por lo que Draco le ordena esperar a su amigo.

El muchacho llega con una toalla y una camiseta azul que tiene un sapo dibujado en ella. Seca con cuidado a Dobby, para luego, sin preguntarle, quitarle el trapo que tiene encima y plantarle su camiseta, que le queda al elfo tan grande como si fuese un vestido. Antes de que Dobby reaccione, Neville le explica: _"esta cosa la encontré tirada, por lo que no le pertenece a nadie y puedes tomarla sin que se considere que se te ha dado la prenda"_.

La prenda es el acto por el cual un elfo es deshonrado y expulsado de un hogar de magos al que sirve, y se verificaba por la entrega de una prenda de vestir de parte de cualquiera de sus amos. Neville no es su amo formalmente, y cualquier cosa que le dé no debería calificar como "prenda", pero prefiere no arriesgarse y convencerlo con esa pequeña mentira.

Dobby mira a Draco, esperando su parecer. Éste le responde: _"Si es algo de la basura puedes conservarlo. Además, tu trapo anterior era ofensivo a la vista"_. Dobby agradece a Neville por pensar en él y ayudarle a mejorar su aspecto para el amo, luego de lo cual se retira en un sonoro "crac".

Draco, viendo que ese tonto por fin se ha ido, le habla a su amigo:

\- ¿Feliz?

\- No, pero es un comienzo.

\- Esa era tu camiseta favorita.

\- Lo sé.

\- Podías haberle dado cualquier otra.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Porqué le diste entonces esa cosa fea?

\- Por eso, por que tú sabias lo mucho que me gustaba. Por que quiero que entiendas lo importante que resulta para mi, desde ahora, lo que pase con Dobby. Quizás así consideres mejor mis palabras.

Draco, evidenciando su incomodidad por lo sucedido, se retiró en silencio a su cama, esperando que su amigo no siguiera con sus brillantes ideas sobre como deberían ser las cosas.

No quería tener que replantearse su amistad con Neville Longbottom. No cuando había trabajado tanto en ella.

* * *

Notas del Autor.

Buenas a todos.

No habiendo review ni dudas que contestar aprovecho este espacio que hay un par de cambios menores en los dos capítulos anterior: una palabra en el L1C7 (corrección luego de revisar el calendario) y un par de frases en el 1C8 (en que después de la lectura número 20 me di cuenta de que el proceso mental de Neville podría no quedar claro para un lector promedio).

Saludos, nos leemos pronto.


	11. L1, Cap 10: Virgilio

LIBRO 1

CAPÍTULO 10: VIRGILIO.

Albus Dumbledore se vio sorprendido a primera hora del día por una inusual carta, llevada por una lechuza del servicio de correos y que provenía de nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape. Lo que en ella le decía su antiguo agente explicaba la misiva que, media hora más tarde, le llegó desde el despacho del Ministro de Magia en persona.

Por lo visto Snape había decidido, finalmente, hacer uso tanto de una de las recompensas ganadas por la muerte de Lord Voldemort, así como del favor que el mismo Dumbledore le había prometido cuando requirió su ayuda hace ya más de nueve años cuando lo había requerido para tratar de ayudar al mismo pequeño que ahora pretendía beneficiar con sus esfuerzos.

Esfuerzos que rozaban lo indebido. Pero todo estaba en regla, y si la sección encargada de la creación, crianza y reproducción de criaturas mágicas había dado su aprobación para ello (y tenía la carta rubricada por la misma secretaria del Ministro para probarlo) a él solo le quedaría resignarse a aceptarlo.

Al menos, pensaba el anciano educador, todo aquello le permitiría observar la conducta de Neville Longbottom y tratar de descubrir si sus sospechas se evidenciaban en él.

El Director hizo llamar, por medio de su propio patronus, a los jefes de las cuatro casas. Debía hacerles partícipes de lo que sucedería esa mañana, algo que era una flagrante violación de las normas establecidas pero que, por cosas del destino, todos se verían obligados a aceptar.

No quería sorpresas cuando esa cosa apareciera en el Colegio.

Recordó que también debía poner sobre aviso al conserje a fin de que no retuviera el envío. Tomando pluma y papel el Director escribió una pequeña nota para el señor Filch, la que con un leve toque de su varita tomó la forma de una grulla de origami, la que salió volando en búsqueda de su destinatario.

" _Realmente debes apreciar mucho a ese muchacho, ¿no, Severus?"_ , pensó en voz alta Dumbledore mientras veía los dos cartas colocadas allí, sobre su escritorio. Demasiados hilos movidos para algo que para muchos no valdría la pena. Pero Severus era… diferente.

Siempre lo fue.

* * *

El desayuno era el momento en que el correo de los hogares entregado a los estudiantes.

Dos veces por semana Hermione recibía correo de sus padres, quienes en la imposibilidad de contar con la inmediatez de los teléfonos se habían resignado a esa periodicidad. Y la niña, para no preocuparlos, mantenía la misma regularidad en sus respuestas, cuidando de contar las cosas que le sucedían, veía y descubría poco a poco para así nunca quedarse sin algo nuevo que decirles.

Draco recibía encomienda casi a diario, principalmente dulces, pero sus padres (más bien su madre) le escribían cada dos o tres semanas. Hermione pensaba que eso era demasiado poco e instaba a su amigo Malfoy para que les escribiera más seguido, a fin de incitarlos a lo mismo, pero el muchacho se negaba, argumentando que en realidad hablaba poco con sus padres (hasta el punto que, incluso viviendo en la misma casa -en realidad una enorme mansión- y siendo hijo único, comían juntos apenas una o dos veces en la semana). Y Draco lo encontraba de lo más natural.

Neville solo recibía carta los viernes, de su abuela, y respondía religiosamente los domingos. De su padre, nada de nada (como tuvo a bien notar Hermione); de su padrino, solo un par de escuetas notas en el último mes, principalmente para recordarle ciertas cosas sobre el Colegio que Severus Snape consideraba necesario que su ahijado supiera, notas que Neville releía decenas de veces antes de guardarlas entre sus pertenencias ( _"como si estuviese enamorado de su padrino"_ , le decía Draco a Hermione en su presencia para molestarlo).

De allí que, siendo miércoles, y habiendo recibido nota de su tío-padrino hace menos de una semana, el chico Longbottom se extrañó al notar que una de las tantas lechuzas que sobrevolaban las mesas donde todos desayunaban dejara caer un sobre cerrado encima del plato donde tenía medio sandwich de queso y jamón aún por comer.

Draco, a su derecha, le ganó la mano impulsado por su curiosidad. Extrañamente el sobre le mordió, por lo que tuvo que dejarlo caer. Mientras Hermione, pasando por detrás de Neville, revisaba los dedos enrojecidos de su amigo, el destinatario de la misiva revisó su remitente: era de tío Snape.

El sortilegio de seguridad era raro, demasiado inusual en el poco correo que su tío le enviaba, por lo que Neville fue cuidadoso al abrirlo. Eso no era una nota, sino una carta en regla, larga y repleta de instrucciones.

El chico leyó con tanto interés la extensa carta que sus dos amigos se pararon detrás de él, impulsados por el deseo de saber qué decía allí. Se tomó el tiempo de releer ciertas partes, aparentemente escritas en clave. Una oración le había llamado la atención a Neville, una demasiado estilizada para provenir de su padrino: _"Me he asegurado que su olor no resulte desagradable, lo que sumado a sus finas lineas la harán una compañía interesante en cualquier conversación, facilitándola"._

Eso no podía referirse a simple estética: tío Snape nunca fue tan superficial.

Hermione, más rápida que su compañero Malfoy, expresó: _"Pero se supone que no se puede. La lista es bastante reducida, y se supone que cualquier otro animal está prohibido"._ Malfoy, habiendo a su vez terminado, añadió: _"Pero no es un animal, es… es… ¿qué es?"_

Neville, luego de su tercera lectura, dobló la carta y la guardó dentro de su túnica, respondiendo a la duda de su amigo: _"Problemas, eso es lo que es. No quiero ni pensar en cuanta gente debe haber convencido para poder hacerlo y no terminar en la cárcel. Solo espero que lo que dice sobre haber arreglado todo sea realmente así, que no deseo que me expulsen, incluso si se trata de un regalo tan genial y único como parece serlo"._

Como si la última frase hubiese sido una invocación, del cielo (en realidad del techo del salón comedor, dejado caer por una lechuza café de gran tamaño) cayó un paquete que golpeó con fuerza encima del plato, rompiéndolo y aplastando su ahora incomible medio sandwich. _"¡Oye!"_ , gritó Neville con molestia al ave que se alejaba, pero Hermione le tranquilizó: seguramente para esa lechuza no resultó nada grato cargar con el envío de su padrino.

Malfoy se veía decepcionado por la primera impresión de esa encomienda aun cerrada, y su decepción fue plena cuando su amigo abrió la caja de madera que se supone era el genial regalo de su tío: una serpiente, pequeña.

De color blanco, sin marcas de ningún tipo. Midiendo apenas sesenta centímetros de largo y con un cuerpo delgado y fino, su cabeza no era más grande que un sapo de chocolate. Insípida en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Y seguramente muerta, porque no se movía para nada.

Hermione, que también estaba decepcionada pero que lo disimulaba mejor (para no herir los sentimientos de su amigo) señaló que le recordaba a esas pequeñas serpientes arbóreas que veía en los documentales de la televisión (a lo que Draco intentó preguntar a qué rayos se refería, pero la niña le dijo "después" antes de que terminara de cuestionarla).

Neville, por su parte, decidió que ya era suficiente de ver su regalo -que suponía era lo que le quedó debiendo por superar la prueba del patronus- y había que hacerla reaccionar. Pensó por un instante en usar su varita, pero reflexionó que era grosero simplemente picarla con un palo y decidió acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña culebra con sus dedos.

Fue como si el reptil volviera a la vida. La serpiente albina alzó su cabeza, mirando al chico que la tocaba, sacando su lengua bífida para capturar el aroma de los allí presentes. Sin saber si hacía o no el ridículo por hablarle así, Neville se dirigió a su nueva mascota: _"Hola, soy Neville Longbottom, tu nuevo dueño. Estos a mi lado son mis amigos Draco y Hermione y este lugar es el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Bienvenido"._

(Tío Snape le había escrito que la serpiente era macho)

Un grito, seguido por varios más, se replicaron alrededor de la mesa y por lo ancho y largo del salón comedor. Varias niñas (y un par de varones) se alejaron temerosas ante la vista del pequeño ofidio. Tres prefectos de diferentes casas saltaron al frente, varitas en mano, exigiéndole a Neville que entregara esa cosa, mientras le recordaban que cualquier animal diferente a un gato, sapo, rata o lechuza estaba prohibido para los estudiantes.

Por toda respuesta el chico Longbottom le ofreció su mano a su nueva mascota, dejando que reptara por su brazo, bajo su ropa, hasta colocarse a la altura de su cintura (lo que provocó una risa nerviosa del muchacho como reacción a la fría y húmeda piel de la culebra).

El problema era que los prefectos hablaban en serio, y en apenas unos instantes las varitas puntando a Neville subieron de tres a ocho. En esas condiciones el chico solo se quedó quieto, esperando, sin mover un músculo, seguro de que algo sucedería que le salvara de recibir todos esos impactos que los mayores parecían decididos a darle.

Era casi como si esperaran que el muchacho les diera otro motivo más para atacar. Neville, por su parte, no podía sentirse más orgulloso de sus amigos: Hermione y Draco, de pie, cada uno a su lado, sin mostrar intensión de dejarle solo en eso (aunque el rubio parecía mucho menos seguro que la chica).

En eso, un grito rompe el tenso suspenso: _"¡TODOS, LAS VARITAS ABAJO, DE INMEDIATO!"_

Los prefectos, reconociendo la voz de mando de la Directora Adjunta, obedecieron al momento, mientras uno de ellos (un pelirrojo que llevaba la insignia de Gryffindor en su túnica) se acerca a la jefa de su casa para explicarle lo ocurrido.

Todos ven como la estricta maestra McGonagall regaña a Percy Weasley: si surge algún problema de ese tipo deben acudir a los maestros y no pretender hacer justicia por mano propia, no por algo tan insignificante como un animal prohibido. _"Pero… e_ _s_ _una serpiente"_ , trata de excusarse el reprendido; _"_ _s_ _i,_ _una serpiente_ _en un lugar donde tenemos plantas asesinas y animales realmente peligrosos, señor Weasley"_ , le señala McGonagall, dejando en claro que han exagerado por nada. Avergonzado, el hermano de Ron se retira sin decir nada, mientras el resto de los prefectos simplemente se dispersan antes de que la profesora recuerde que ellos también están allí.

La anciana de lentes llega junto a Neville: _"Muéstremela, señor Longbottom"_. El aludido se contonea ligeramente, logrando que la pequeña culebra regrese a su mano, con la mitad de su cuerpo todavía oculto bajo la tela de la manga de su túnica.

McGonagall se aproxima al pequeño reptil, acomodando sus lentes para verla mejor: _"Tal y como Severus la describió en su carta"_. Acto seguido, la Directora Adjunta se yergue, sacando de entre sus ropas un papel escrito, el que ofrece al chico.

Neville, recibiendo el escrito, lo revisa rápidamente mientras McGonagall le explica: _"Eso es un permiso especial firmado por el Director del Colegio para la permanencia de su mascota mientras usted curse sus estudios, señor Longbottom. Debe llevarlo junto con esa pequeña a que sea revisada por su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y con el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Silvanus Kettleburn, a fin de que den su visto bueno,_ _por escrito_ _._ _Debe comprender_ _que está haciendo uso de un permiso especial y exclusivo, vinculado solo a ese animal en particular y a su persona, no cedible ni transferible_ _a otro ejemplar de similares características_ _._ _S_ _erá su deber procurar cumplir con el régimen alimenticio de su serpiente y evitar que pueda dañar a sus compañeros_ _y_ _sus mascotas, el personal docente o los animales o seres que habitan este castillo y sus dependencias._ _¿Le quedó todo perfectamente claro, señor Longbottom"._

El niño asiente rápidamente, sonriendo. Curioso, le pregunta a la profesora porqué ha sido ella quien le ha traído ese permiso, a lo que ella responde, mientras se voltea para regresar a informar al Director: _"Simple: de los cuatro jefes de las casas soy la más rápida"_. Draco parece querer reír, mientras se imagina a esos cuatro vejestorios corriendo en el campo, pero Hermione le da un nada sutil codazo, como si fuera capaz de intuir lo que pasa por la cabeza de su amigo.

Neville termina de ver el permiso: al final tiene el espacio necesario para las firmas de autorización de los maestros indicados, mientras se pregunta en voz alta: _"¿Donde pod_ _r_ _emos encontrar al profesor Silvanus?"_. Un joven, unos metros más atrás del trío, de apariencia de ser de cursos superiores y que lleva el símbolo del cuervo en su túnica, les indica que debe estar en el jardín noroeste, cerca del límite del Bosque Tenebroso, preparando la clase de sexto año. Neville agradece el dato y echa a correr, mientras le grita a sus amigos que le acompañen y que deben apurarse si pretenden tener el permiso firmado antes de su próxima clase.

* * *

\- Ya veo… Entonces esto lo consiguió tu padrino. Bien, el animal se ve saludable y no hay rastros de maldiciones o embrujos ocultos en él. ¿Dices que no es venenoso? Eso debe comprobarse; tendrías que dejarlo conmigo y venir a retirarlo en una semana. Podemos sacar líquido de sus colmillos y ver si realmente es inerte o si se trata de algún veneno bioquímico o mágico poco potente.

\- Conozco una forma más rápida, profesor Lupin.

\- ¿No pretenderás que lo hagamos morder algún animal indefenso?

\- Claro que no, señor.

Neville mira directamente a su serpiente. El ofidio, que espera sobre el escritorio del profesor licántropo, levanta la cabeza ligeramente, esperando. Sin dudarlo, su dueño le ofrece su mano, la que el pequeño albino muerde antes de que el profesor pueda impedirlo.

La culebra se retira rápidamente.

Remus Lupin ilumina la punta de su varita, la que acerca preocupado a la mano del muchacho. Huele con cuidado la herida, pero solo logra detectar lo que debe ser el aroma del jabón y sudor:

\- Veo rastros de líquido transparente ligeramente amarillo, además de tu sangre, Neville.

\- Le dije que mordiera con todo. Bueno… más bien lo pensé.

\- ¿Puede leer la mente?

\- No. Mi padrino me escribió que apenas me reconociera formaría una especie de vínculo emocional, y que si me concentro puedo hacerle pedidos sencillos sin hablar. Como realizar encantamientos sin decir las palabras.

\- Te arriesgaste mucho.

\- Tío Snape dice en su carta que no es venenoso. Eso me basta.

\- Confías mucho en tu padrino.

\- Totalmente.

\- Bien. Tomaré una pequeña muestra de tu herida y lo dejaré en cultivo, pero si no te ha pasado nada en todo este rato podría concluirse que lo que segrega por sus colmillos debe ser inerte. ¿Duele?

\- Un poco, como si me hubiese clavado una espina. O dos.

\- Espera.

El profesor revisa uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sacando una botellita llena de un líquido verde, del que deja caer un par de gotas sobre la piel lastimada del chico: _"Esencia de dictamo. Lo mejor que existe para tratar heridas físicas. Veo que se está cerrando… eso es bueno, significa que tampoco hay daño mágico por su mordida. Creo que con eso puedo darle el visto bueno a tu mascota, Neville"._

Mientras el líquido verde burbujea hasta evaporarse, dejando su piel límpida y sin marcas, el chico Longbottom ve como el profesor Lupin firma su hoja para luego dársela junto con la pluma:

\- Debes poner tu nombre y el nombre de tu serpiente.

\- Claro.

\- Espera, antes debes saber lo siguiente: ese permiso es en realidad un contrato mágico.

\- ¿Contrato?

\- Nada grave. Básicamente le avisará al Director del Colegio si rompes algunas de las condiciones impuestas. Como medida de seguridad, la otra parte del contrato tiene un pergamino de control que le dirá donde te encuentras dentro del colegio y sus alrededores. No el punto exacto, sino un área de unos diez metros de diámetro. El Director es demasiado correcto para recurrir a medios ilícitos.

\- Pero no lo suficiente para hacer las cosas de frente.

\- Si quieres verlo así. Recuerda: en cierta manera tú escogiste los términos de su relación.

\- Vaya… el señor Dumbledore está usando magia muy avanzada para mantenerme vigilado.

\- Ni tanto… Es solo una forma más compleja del hechizo que permite rastrear a los magos menores de edad y su uso de magia sin permiso. Al Ministerio, por una cuestión de resguardo de la privacidad, no se le permite usar nada que permita saber de manera exacta la ubicación física de ningún mago o bruja.

\- Ya veo, ¿cómo sabe usted de eso, profesor?

\- Por cosas del destino… ciertos sucesos… extraños… mis amigos y yo descubrimos cómo hacer ese tipo de hechizos de rastreo por vinculación y creamos, hace muchos años, una especie de mapa. Ahora está perdido, pero cuando lo teníamos podíamos ver la ubicación de cualquier ser vivo que tuviera un poco de magia y un nombre propio dentro del Colegio; un encantamiento _h_ _omonculous_ nos permitió seguirlos sin problemas dentro de un mapa móvil en tiempo real, otro de ocultamiento evitaba que extraños pudieran utilizarlo. Fue nuestro máximo logro, nuestro orgullo: desde el Director para abajo, todos estaban visibles allí. Excepto los elfos… por alguna razón el hechizo de rastreo nunca funcionó con los elfos domésticos: la magia que esos pequeños poseen es muy particular.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No sé porqué te lo digo, creo que simplemente no quiero que esa historia se pierda, y me caes bien. Mi amigo James creó el sistema de marcado y Peter lo distribuyó en puntos de alto tránsito por todo el colegio, lugares por donde todo mundo debe pasar. La marca es inofensiva, tal y como las que usa el Ministerio de Magia, por lo que nunca nadie ha podido descubrirlas. Pero no teníamos los recursos del Ministerio, por lo que solo detecta los movimientos dentro en el área de Hogwarts, al menos en las que teníamos acceso, incluyendo los pasajes secretos y salones ocultos que logramos descubrir. Ese mapa era… perfecto.

\- ¿Y seguirá funcionando?

\- Los puntos de marcado… probablemente. Pero sin el pergamino del mapa no hay forma de saberlo.

\- ¿Y no ha tratado de replicar ese pergamino?

\- ¿Ahora? Neville, debes comprender que hay cosas que como adolescente te pueden resultar genialidades y que luego, al crecer, descubres que son ideas o muy malas o muy peligrosas. Y realmente no sé en qué categoría entraría nuestro "Mapa del Merodeador".

\- Entiendo. Bien gracias por todo, profesor.

\- De nada. Y ve con cuidado.

Neville, tomando con cuidado a su serpiente, deja que repte hasta sus hombros, en donde se asienta. Antes de partir, decide completar el permiso, dándose unos instantes para pensar en el nombre que le dará a su nuevo compañero.

Una vez decidido, escribe sin titubear, dejando la pluma allí, en el escritorio. Se despide nuevamente de su maestro antes de dirigirse a la salida de su oficina. Una idea ocupa la cabeza de Neville: no pensó que el perfume del "veneno" de su mascota fuese tan efectivo.

Deberá ser cuidadoso con quien lo usa: afortunadamente Remus Lupin lo aprecia lo suficiente para convencerse a si mismo que el que le cuente algo tan sensible ha nacido de él, pero en cambio, si lo usara con cualquiera que le tuviera temor o recelo (y que no fuera un idiota) éste se percataría de inmediato que lo que le ha hecho hablar de más debe ser algo… raro.

Como sería lo que exuda Virgilio de sus colmillos. Colmillos que ahora están secos, y que según la carta de tío Snape solo volverán a llenarse en unos cinco días más.

.

.

.

Hermione y Draco, que esperaban afuera de la oficina del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a que Neville terminara con su gestión, se quedan viendo el pergamino que el chico les exhibe con orgullo: Ahora Virgilio es una mascota aprobada para permanecer en el Colegio Hogwarts.

Con ambos amigos igual de confundidos por ello.

Malfoy, menos diplomático que su amiga, es quien le hace el alcance al dueño de la serpiente:

\- Virgilio… se llama Virgilio. Lo siento, no sé como pudiste llegar a un nombre tan…

\- ¿Único? ¿Original?

\- Raro.

\- "Virgilio", suena como "ofidio"; ya saben, serpiente.

\- Tus juegos de palabras son horribles, pero al menos es un nombre decente -dijo Malfoy-.

\- ¿Un nombre decente? Entonces creo que acerté.

\- (extrañada, la chica preguntó) ¿Porqué es decente?

\- (Draco responde) Por que si un mago tiene una serpiente por mascota su nombre debe sonar sombrío, maligno. No le puedes poner "Escamas", o algo por el estilo; no es digno de una cosa que se arrastra, tiene filosos colmillos y porta veneno mortal.

\- (Neville interviene) Virgilio no es venenoso.

\- Da lo mismo. Quien ve una serpiente piensa en la muerte.

\- (Hermione agrega) Y también está el tema de Virgilio, el verdadero.

Ambos chicos ponen cara de no saber de qué habla su amiga. Ella, incapaz de comprender esa extrañeza, se explica: _"Ya saben, por el guía de Dante_ _en el_ _infierno. El poeta de la Roma_ _A_ _ntigua"_ -tanto Neville como Draco siguen viéndola como si ella hablara en otro idioma- _"Vamos, "La Divina Comedia"; digo, puedo entender que Draco no pueda conocerla por no haber tenido contacto con muggles, pero seguro que tú sabes de lo que hablo, Neville… ¿o no?"_.

El muchacho Longbottom niega con la cabeza. Draco, más curioso que su compañero, le pregunta porqué es bueno que la serpiente mascota de su amigo tenga el mismo nombre de ese sujeto, sea quien sea, a lo que le sigue una explicación de quince minutos de la chica relativa al libro, su historia y sus personajes, con especial énfasis en las descripciones del infierno y lo que éste se supone que es.

Al concluir, las reacciones al respecto de ambos muchachos son bastante dispares: Neville se ve confuso; Draco, en cambio, está extasiado, mientras no deja de decirles a sus amigos que no puede creer que los muggles puedan inventar historias tan geniales sobre demonios e intrincadas torturas:

\- Creo que he ganado un nuevo respeto por los muggles.

\- (Hermione trata de corregirle) No, Draco, ese no es el sentido de la historia. Las escenas del infierno son solo para aleccionar, para enseñar que hacer esas cosas es malo y que siempre son castigadas.

\- Pero eso no quita que sean geniales. Además no creo que nadie se trague esas patrañas.

\- Aunque no lo creas son muchos los que creen en esas cosas, millones. Tal vez no como lo relata Dante, pero la idea del infierno está presente en prácticamente todas las diferentes culturas del mundo muggle.

\- Tontos supersticiosos. ¿Sabes? Eres muy buena para recordarme lo patéticos que son los muggles, Hermione.

\- Mis padres son muggles.

\- Algo que siempre lamentaré, pero si no se le puede hacer nada…

Molesta, Hermione arruga su frente y, sin decir nada, solo bufa antes de levantarse e irse. Draco mira a Neville, preguntándole: _"¿Debo disculparme, cierto?"_. El aludido asiente, mientras le recalca:

-Recuerda que tu error fue menospreciar a los muggles. Dile que estás seguro que sus padres son geniales, que no pretendías ofenderlos y que lo que lamentas es que no sean magos, nada más.

\- ¿Incluso si no es verdad?

\- Mientes todo el tiempo, Draco, ¿tanto te incomoda mentirle a ella para hacerla feliz?

\- No quiero mentirle… si voy a hacerla feliz a una amiga deseo que sea con la verdad.

\- Eso es un progreso. Solo presta atención a los detalles; eres bueno en eso. Ah, y deja de creer que tú o tus padres tienen la razón en todo. Ábrete a otros pensamientos, que ya estoy aburrido de inventarte excusas.

\- ¿Abrirme?

\- Si, abrirte.

Resignado, el chico rubio resopla para luego levantarse y echarse a correr para alcanzar a su ofendida amiga, ignorando como Neville le desea suerte mientras acaricia al pequeño Virgilio, sintiendo la frialdad de la serpiente entre sus dedos.

* * *

Las clases normales del día habían mantenido a Neville demasiado ocupado para poder dedicarse a su nueva mascota. Sin embargo, y atendiendo a lo recomendado por la carta de su padrino, había mantenido la culebra encima suyo todo el tiempo (ya que se supone era necesario que el ofidio se impregnara con su aroma y esencia mágica a fin de que lo recordara claramente más adelante).

Los estudiantes solo se percataron de dicha situación cuando, después de la clase de Defensa, el chico había dejado que su reptil paseara delante suyo, saliendo de su pantalón y reptando frente a él, con el trío de amigos vigilando su avance.

En eso Draco pregunta qué se supone que le dará de comer a su nueva mascota. Hermione, aprovechando que un compañero de casa pelirrojo camina un par de metros tras de ellos, le comenta a Neville que ella sabe de una rata que vive en el dormitorio de los chicos de la casa Gryffindor, por si le interesa. Ron, sabiendo que el problema es con él, le grita a todos que si alguien desea darle a esa cosa rastrera a Scabbers que lo intentaran, que su rata era lo suficientemente grande para cenarse a ese bicho cualquier día.

El dueño de la serpiente, viendo como su nueva mascota era agredida impunemente, la coge del suelo, dejando que suba por su brazo izquierdo, por encima de su ropa, hasta colocarse junto a su oído. Con su mascota allí, a lo alto, la acaricia en su mentón mientras se dirige a Ron: _"No te preocupes, que en poco tiempo crecerá. Además no pretendo que tu rata sea alimento para Virgilio: la pobre no tiene la culpa del amo que le tocó, y no tengo intensión de desquitarme con ella por lo que tú hagas_ _o dejes de hacer_ _"._

Ron molesto, se aproxima (pero solo un poco) en actitud agresiva:

\- ¡Repítelo!

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Lo que dijiste!

\- ¿Qué dije?

\- ¡Lo sabes! ¡Me miras en menos! ¡Solo te estás burlando!

\- No, lo que dije fue que ninguna mascota, ni tu Scabbers ni mi Virgilio, tiene la culpa de tenernos como sus dueños, por lo que no deben padecer por los problemas que tengamos entre nosotros. De ti no me burlo, solo te miro en menos.

\- ¡Ves, lo sabía!

\- ¡Discúlpate con Hermione!

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Va más de un mes y sigues sin disculparte por como la trataste en el tren. ¡Discúlpate con ella!

\- ¡Jamás! ¡Ella me pintó la cara, y tú me dejaste pegado al techo para que todos se rieran! ¡Son ustedes los que deben disculparse!

\- Yo ya me disculpé.

\- ¡Pues no basta!

\- ¡SI BASTA! ¡Y mientras no le pidas perdón a Hermione por burlarte de ella DOS VECES seguiré viéndote y tratándote como lo hago!

\- ¡UNA FEA DIENTONA QUE SE JUNTA CON UN PAR DE TONTOS MATONES DEL ENEMIGO NO SE MERECE QUE NADIE SE DISCULPE CON ELLA POR DECIRLE LA VERDAD EN LA CARA!

Fue como si una onda gélida hubiese irrumpido de golpe en aquél pasillo.

Los gritos de furia de Ron Weasley resonaron en todo el lugar y, a diferencia de aquella vez en el tren, no obtuvo ni el apoyo ni la comprensión de nadie, ni siquiera de su mejor amigo. Lo de antes había sido nada más que un chiste tonto hecho en horribles circunstancias a una desconocida; esta vez, en cambio, se trataba de una compañera de casa, estimada y conocida de todos.

Neville se concentró para que Virgilio se metiera dentro de su ropa, a fin de quedar libre para atender a Hermione. La niña estaba en shock, como si no creyera que una discusión entre esos dos hubiese escalado hasta su persona.

Draco estaba entre sorprendido y furioso. Por primera vez sintió que su molestia previa con Harry Potter era algo del pasado: el ataque a su amiga fue demasiado evidente. En otras circunstancias se habría reído de la ofensa dicha a uno de sus amigos en su presencia, pero ahora solo quería romperle la cara a ese pelirrojo imbécil. Solo una cosa lo frenaba: el recuerdo de cuando Neville lo salvó de decirle a su ahora amiga " _sangre sucia",_ un insulto tanto o más miserable que lo dicho por el tipo Weasley, lo que los dejaba en similar posición en cuanto a individuos (idea que le hacía revolver las entrañas).

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Decidida, comenzó a caminar en dirección a Ron. Neville trató de interponerse, excusándose por llevar las cosas hasta ese nivel y tratando de asumir la culpa de todo: Ron Weasley era demasiado tonto y él debió haber previsto que aquello podía pasar; Hermione lo apartó con su mano, sin fuerza: _"Lo sé, y luego será tu turno, pero ahora tengo que arreglar todo con ese tipo"._ Luego, la chica siguió caminando directo a su agresor.

Ron estaba muerto de miedo. Ahora, después de haberla cagado en grande, estaba listo para humillarse y pedir perdón por todo. Comprendía que en ese suceso él era el principal agresor y quien, en el fondo, tenía la culpa de todo. Había elegido jugar con Hermione, molestándola todo el tiempo con sutileza, creyendo que era lo correcto como pago por la escena del Expreso de Hogwarts, pero en ese momento, como por arte de magia, había entendido que había sido un estúpido, que lo sucedido antes había sido una humorada totalmente justificada de parte de ella, que Hermione Granger era una niña y como tal merecía ser tratada con cierto tacto, el que claramente él no tenía, y que ese era el momento perfecto para pedir perdón y dejar que ella se mostrara como una compañera magnánima y generosa.

Así, cuando su compañera de casa se detuvo a medio metro suyo, Ron abrió su boca para hablar, pero un grito de Hermione lo desarmó por completo, mientras levantaba su mano derecha como si pretendiera estamparla en su pecosa cara:

" _¡CÁLLATE!_

 _Yo… yo qu_ _iero_ _disculparme… no debí… pero estaba tan molesta, tan… decepcionada. Quería ser su amiga,_ _de todos ustedes,_ _y me acerqué a todos creyendo que… pero tú, y tu amigo… y todos… y ahora con Draco y Neville… ellos no se merecen que tú les digas… por mi_ _culpa_ _… y si debo disculparme para que me dejes en paz, y a ellos, lo haré: disculpame,_ _siento mucho haberte hecho eso en el tren_ _. Ahora quiero que tú nunca más les digas a ellos… por mi… ni quiero que me hables… o menciones mi nombre…_ _T_ _ienes muchos amigos aquí, tienes a tus hermanos, y a ese tonto de lentes que te acompaña a todas p_ _artes. Yo solo los tengo a ellos, y no quiero que se alejen de mi por tipos… como… tú"_.

Todos los allí presentes vieron como Hermione, en el límite de su control, le hablo a Ron. El chico tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mientras esperaba que esa mano que la chica mantenía en alto, como si quisiera darle una cachetada, terminara de impactar.

Ron había decidido que no se defendería. Sabía que se lo había ganado. ¡Diablos!, si para el momento en que Hermione terminó de hablar estaba deseando ese golpe: aquello salvaría siquiera una mínima parte de su dignidad. Pero nada pasó, y cuando entre sollozos que entrecortaban su discurso la niña terminó de hablar ella simplemente cerró su palma, bajándola, para luego girar y caminar rápidamente, como si deseara correr y no se atreviera a hacerlo para no dar un espectáculo aún más patético, el chico comprendió que el que ella no fuese capaz ni siquiera de golpearlo, mereciéndolo, era señal de lo afectada que estaba.

Pero no era solo eso, era algo más: miedo. Ese era el sentimiento que embargaba a la niña.

Hermione creía que el mostrarse así, tan frágil, la condenaría definitivamente al ostracismo. Seguramente ni Neville ni Draco querrían permanecer a su lado si ella los arrastraba a ese tipo de espectáculos.

Un choque y un par de brazos estrechándola la detuvieron. Hermione trató inconscientemente de separarse para seguir con su escape, pero Malfoy solo la retuvo con más fuerza. Neville solo acarició el cabello de su amiga, mientras le decía a Draco que la llevara a los baños del tercer piso. Viendo que ella no quería ir, Neville le dijo a su amiga al oído: _["Ve, ese es el lugar que ocupo cuando quiero llorar"]_.

Mientras sus dos amigos caminaban y los testigos comenzaban a dispersarse, abrumados por un sentimiento de vergüenza ajena que los hacía irse en silencio, Neville miró a Ron. Éste, que esperaba un ataque del chico, detuvo a Harry que, a pesar de todo, quería interponerse entre ellos para defenderlo de ser necesario.

Viendo que Neville no decía nada, el pelirrojo le habló: _"Lo superará, ¿verdad? Yo…_ _en realidad_ _no soy malo… tengo una hermanita pero en realidad no sé como…"_ El chico Longbottom, sintiendo pena por su abatido enemigo, puso cara de decepción: _"Debo ir a verla y recibir mi porción de retos… Dale tiempo: Hermione es una chica genial, muy generosa, y seguramente olvidará todo esto. Tan solo… no la cagues de nuevo"_.

Harry vio como Neville parecía hablarle a su serpiente, la que había salido de su escondite y observaba a su dueño, para luego bajar de encima del rubio y dirigirse reptando a lo que parecía ser la sala común de Slytherin.

Ron Weasley, por su parte, solo puso la cara que ponía siempre que sabía que había metido la pata en grande (que no eran pocas veces, la mayoría de las ocasiones por motivo de sus hermanos mayores y su ejemplo). Estaba asustado, y el de lentes no sabía qué decirle para tranquilizarlo: en ese punto no se merecía que lo hicieran sentir mejor.

Y Ron no le reclamó nada a su mejor amigo. Él también comprendía que se merecía sufrir un poco.

* * *

Luego de tres horas consolando a su amiga allí, en la privacidad de los baños femeninos del tercer piso (con todo lo incómodo que resultaba para sus dos amigos) la llegada de un pequeño grupo de niñas de primer y segundo año de Gryffindor, que habían llegado buscando a Hermione, liberó a ambos chicos de su deber para con la niña.

Extrañamente las recién llegadas no dijeron nada por la presencia de esos dos varones allí, acompañando a su congénere. En vez de eso, un contenido "gracias" de parte de la mayor de ellas, mientras se llevaban a la ofendida de regreso al dormitorio, fue todo lo que salió de la comitiva.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala común de la casa del león.

Neville y Draco, a pasos más atrás de las féminas, escuchaban como todas esas niñas se turnaban para decirle a Hermione, en tono compasivo, lo despreciable y ruin que era Ron y que se merecía lo peor de todo, y que ya estaban haciendo las consultas con alumnas de los cursos superiores para buscar un hechizo lo suficientemente degradante para hacerle a ese gusano y que comprendiera que un pequeño rayado en su rostro era nada al lado de lo que se había atrevido a decir en público.

" _La solidaridad femenina es… tenebrosa"_ , pensó Neville. Miró a su amigo Draco de reojo: seguía tan furioso como cuando sucedió todo.

Por lo visto esa noche faltarían a la clase de Astronomía. Bueno, eran Slytherin y sinceramente nadie podía esperar que asistieran a absolutamente todas las clases, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

Ron, recluido en su cama, escuchó apenas como Hemione había regresado finalmente al dormitorio.

Por lo que alcanzaba a oír de lo que todo mundo comentaba estaba mejor que como cuando se separó de ella. Suponía que sus dizque amigos serpientes eran más útiles de lo que suponía. O al menos mejores que él para tratar con una niña.

Incluso Scabbers se había distanciado de él. Su tarde había sido horrible.

George y Fred le habían dicho de todo, arrepentidos de haber elegido mantenerse neutrales ante la actitud de la vergüenza de la familia con su compañera y no obligarlo a arreglar las cosas con esa niña antes de que terminaran estallando, como parecía haber sucedido, castigándole con negarle el trato de hermano hasta que arreglara las cosas con la chica Granger.

Percy, en su pulido y refinado estilo, le aleccionó sobre los modos necesarios para el trato respetuoso entre magos y brujas, sugiriéndole un par de libros sobre conductas adecuadas en sociedad de la biblioteca y sancionándolo con diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su ofensa pública (aunque morigerando todo con cinco puntos dados a Hermione por autocontrol en el mismo evento). Era impresionante como con modos más cordiales las palabras de Percy le resultaban mucho más incómodas a Ron que las de los gemelos.

Pero lo peor, con todo, había sido la jefa de su Casa.

Una hora, fue una hora completa la que la profesora McGonagall le tuvo en su oficina, de pie. Mientras la anciana maestra revisaba unos ensayos de quinto año (quienes pagarían en sus notas por la suma molestia que la mujer sentía en ese momento, la que se traducía en una nula tolerancia para cualquier tipo de error en sus trabajos) se detenía para retarlo por lo sucedido. Estaba unos cinco minutos desahogándose por la torpeza de uno de sus estudiantes, uno de su propia casa; luego, más tranquila, se detenía, volvía a su labor y al cabo de unos minutos, retomaba. Y la furia que el pelirrojo veía en sus ojos, furia que no disminuyó en toda la sesión de regaños, hacía todo peor.

La cereza del pastel fue la noticia de que informaría a sus padres del suceso. Aunque luego, mientras Ron se dirigía a su dormitorio, en donde quedaría confinado por lo que quedaba de ese día (pero excluido de los espacios comunes de la casa del león por dos semanas), pensó que quizás tendría algo de suerte: si su madre decidía que regresara a casa aquello lo salvaría de lo que seguramente serían semanas, tal vez años de malas caras de todo el mundo.

" _No_ -pensó Ron-, _no tengo tanta suerte"_.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo el ambiente estaba más calmado.

El escándalo entre Hermione y Ron seguía en boca de todos, pero la misma calma mostrada por la niña durante el desayuno parecía anunciar que el asunto estaba medio superado.

Y el que Hermione se mostrara como una mujer real, imperfecta y frágil, todo lo contrario a la imagen de perfección académica y racionalidad que evidenciaba en su día a día, le había finalmente acercado a sus compañeras de casa. Era como si el ver que la muchacha tenía sus propios defectos y sufría por ellos la hubiesen hecho aceptable para todas ellas: era parte del grupo, y no una cosa rara extraña al género femenino como todas creían.

Draco, por su parte, se sentía incómodo por como las niñas de los alrededores le miraban. Parecía ser que Hermione, al contarle lo sucedido a sus nuevas amigas, había sido particularmente dadivosa con los elogios a su amigo Malfoy, lo que sumado a ese pequeño momento de debilidad que provocó que la abrazará allí, en presencia de todos, en un intento por consolar a su amiga herida, le había dado al rubio platinado una extraña reputación.

Como si todas esas locas le vieran como un ser de luz, amable y sensible. Y Draco no quería eso; Draco no era eso. El era oscuridad, y orgullo, y violencia, y era tosco, y… y…

El chico miró a Neville (quien había dejado a Virgilio durmiendo en su cama) mientras mascullaba por cual era el motivo por el que solo él era señalado por esas niñas tontas y, en cambio, su amigo seguía conservando su halo de misterio y peligro.

" _Maldito afortunado"_ , pensó el sufrido Malfoy.

Neville, por su lado, revisaba por enésima vez la carta de instrucciones de su padrino:

\- A ver… Se supone que Virgilio es una _d_ _asypeltis scabra_ , modificada con magia. Sus habilidades son comprensión limitada del lenguaje humano, olfato mejorado, visión nocturna de calor capaz de superar ocultamientos mágicos (aunque se supone que los sentidos de cualquier serpiente pueden hacer eso), mimetismo básico y cambio de color.

\- (Hermione pregunta) ¿Porqué los colocó como cosas diferentes?

\- "Mimetismo" se refiere a que puede adoptar los colores de lo que le rodea para pasar desapercibida. Pero solo mientras permanece quieta.

\- Como un camaleón o un pulpo… ¿y lo otro?

\- Virgilio tiene dos formas de color: blanco y negro, pero solo puede adoptar una u otra. Eso lo descubrí durante la noche. Pensé que me habían cambiado la culebra, jeje…

\- Pero las serpientes comedoras de huevos se supone que tienen escamas ásperas, y Virgilio es perfectamente liso y suave.

\- Supongo que mi padrino pensó que era lo mejor si iba a tener que llevarlo encima.

\- ¿Y cuánto le falta por crecer?

\- No lo dice en ningún lado. Tío Snape solo me indica que "cree" que podría llegar al metro y medio, pero siendo una creación mágica, pues…

\- Al menos no parece ser tan peligroso como un basilisco. Uno de esos te marcaría definitivamente como mago tenebroso, Neville.

\- ¿Basilisco?

\- Se supone que Salazar Slytherin tenía uno de esos, o al menos es lo que dice "Historia de Hogwarts", aunque también dice que podía hablar con las serpientes. Creo que por eso la serpiente es el símbolo de su casa. Pero sigo sin entender cómo autorizaron a tu padrino para crear a Virgilio; el manual de Newt Scamander recalca mucho los peligros de la crianza de especies mágicas nuevas y el porqué fue prohibida.

\- No me suena ese sujeto.

\- Claro que no te suena. _"Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_ " es un libro complementario de la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y ese ramo recién lo veremos en tercero. Según supe antes se les daba a los alumnos de primero como libro de consulta, pero como nadie lo leía se quitó de la lista de materiales a instancias del profesor Lupin. El que tengo yo fue un regalo suyo.

\- ¿De Lupin?

\- No creerás que eres el único que a veces conversa con los maestros, ¿verdad?

\- Y tú sabes tanto de lo que dice ese libro porque…

\- Es una de mis lecturas para antes de dormir.

Draco, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento, no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña risa contenida que provoca que Hermione le dé un codazo, mientras le pide que no se ría por su gusto por la lectura: _"Quizás algún día todo lo que aprendo me salve la vida. O al menos me dará mejores notas que las tuyas, Draco"._

Neville, ignorando a sus amigos y sus tontas peleas amistosas, siguió con su revisión:

\- Se supone que debo darle un huevo no fecundado por semana, y dejarlo digerir su comida durante medio día. ¿A qué se refiere eso de "sin fecundar"?

\- (Hermione le responde) Que no tenga un pollito creciendo dentro. Algo que mi mamá me enseñó cuando era más pequeña y no quería comer huevos porque pensaba que todos eran futuros pollitos.

\- (Draco interviene) ¿Y eso era un problema porqué… ?

\- Me gustan los pollitos, ¿bien?

\- (Neville continúa) Eso será difícil. No existen tiendas por aquí y no creo que sea recomendable recolectarlos en el Bosque Prohibido. ¿La lechucería? No, puedo terminar agarrando un huevo con un "pollito" dentro y Hermione me mataría por tamaño delito… ( _"¡Oye, no te rías tú también!"_ ), y no puedo pedírselos a algún maestro, no cuando se supone que debo cuidar yo de Virgilio.

\- (la chica le habla) Yo podría pedírselos a mis padres. Los huevos duran bastante y con pedirle un par de ellos por semana estaríamos cubiertos. Bien embalados no deberían romperse en el viaje por lechuza.

\- (Draco niega con la cabeza) Mejor yo me ocuparé de eso. Dobby puede traernos uno cada vez que lo requiramos.

\- Pero debemos compensarlo por el favor.

\- ¿Sabes que me estás malcriando a mi sirviente, Neville?

\- Déjame, así sentiré que hago algo y que no se lo dejo todo a tu pobre elfo.

\- Bien, pero si se pone exigente tú tendrás que ver como solucionarlo.

En eso, un grito feroz se escucha en la mesa de los Gryffindor. Era como si una señora estuviera retando a uno de los estudiantes, con una molestia tal que el pobre muchacho solo atinaba a encogerse en su asiento, hasta el momento en que lo que parecía ser una carta parlante solo reventó, dejando caer sus trozos como confeti sobre el afligido pelirrojo.

Viendo que la chica no comprendía aquello, Draco le explicó de manera escueta: _"Un vociferador. Un correo_ _parlante_ _que le envías a alguien con quien estás particularmente enojado o a quien quieres_ _asustar o humillar_ _. Supongo que esa era su madre. Bien, me alegro que alguien en esa familia sepa lo que es hacer lo correcto"_.

Neville, viendo como su amiga volvía a su comida, le preguntó si es que acaso se había sentido incómoda por todo eso, pero ella solo le respondió: _"No, se lo merece"._ Y siguió comiendo como si nada pasara.

Aquella frialdad no podía ser buena. No en Hermione.

* * *

El viernes, a la salida de la clase doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, mientras Neville caminaba solo en dirección a la biblioteca (Hermione se había desviado al jardín con unas amigas y Draco había ido a la sala común con sus compinches Crabbe y Goyle a jugar a un extraño juego con naipes parlantes) Ron Weasley, aprovechando que su amigo Harry se había marchado a una práctica con el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, se le acercó, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo a un estrecho cuarto donde el conserje almacenaba una reserva de escobas y baldes para limpiar ese piso.

Allí, en privado, Neville esperó que el pelirrojo hablara, pero era como si la decisión que había tenido el chico le hubiese durado hasta ese momento. Aburrido, luego de dos minutos de esperar, el rubio decidió dar el primer paso:

\- Habla de una vez. No te facilitaré las cosas.

\- Ella… ¿cómo se encuentra?

\- Mal. No es del tipo de guardarse la rabia contra alguien y permanecer así como si nada. No es ni como Draco ni como yo.

\- Ya veo. Yo quiero… hacer las pases, pero no sé como.

\- Solo dile que lo sientes.

\- ¡No puedo! Esas locas de sus "nuevas amigas" la cuidan todo el tiempo, y yo tengo prohibido estar en la sala común. El único momento en que parece accesible es cuando está con ustedes dos.

\- Podrías enviarle un recado.

\- ¿Con quién, ah? Todos piensan que soy un miserable y saben que ella me tiene hecha la ley del hielo. Nadie se prestará para ayudarme con Hemione.

\- Yo también pienso que eres un miserable, Ron Weasley.

\- Lo sé, pero si eres capaz de tolerar a un sujeto como Draco y ser su amigo significa que tengo una oportunidad de lograr tu ayuda, incluso si tienes el peor concepto de mi.

\- Primero Hermione, luego Draco. Veo que disfrutas ofendiendo a mis amigos; muy listo no eres, ¿verdad?

\- No, no lo soy y lo acepto. Pero no soy ningún monstruo y no quiero que ella… me odie. No por una estupidez.

\- Te ayudaré. No por ti, sino por ella: Hermione es demasiado valiosa para dejar que un sentimiento tan negro crezca en su corazón. Pero tendrás que esperar.

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- Déjame ver… Virgilio llegó el miércoles… los cinco días se cumplen el lunes… Ustedes tiene Astronomía el martes en la noche, ¿verdad?

\- Si.

\- Creo que puedo preparar algo para esa noche. Presta atención: voy a correr el riesgo de que ella se enoje conmigo. No quiero que nadie sepa que haré algo para hacer las paces entre ustedes. Tu amigo Harry no debe saber nada de mi participación ni de lo que ocurrirá esa noche.

\- Vamos juntos a todos lados, sobre todo ahora que todo mundo me mira feo. Si trato de que se marche sospechará.

\- Bien, puedes llevarlo; veré como hacerme cargo de él. Pero no le avises de nada.

\- ¿Y qué harás?

\- No puedo decírtelo, debes parecer sorprendido. Lo siento, pero eres demasiado torpe para poder advertírtelo sin que te delates solo. Tendrás que confiar en mi.

\- ¿Confiar en ti? ¿En serio?

\- Tú me pediste ayuda.

\- Para que hablaras por mi con Hermione, no para entregarme a lo que sea que pretendes hacerme.

\- Quiero ayudarla a ella, tú no me interesas.

\- ¿No irás a humillarme todavía más, verdad?

\- Hummmm… no, solo lo necesario. Pero te prometo que todo será para mejor, para ambos.

\- Y tengo que confiar en tu palabra.

\- No te queda de otra. Es eso o dejar que ella te odie por el resto de tu vida.

Esa última idea le molestó sobremanera al pelirrojo. Resignado, Ron simplemente asintió, agradeciendo malamente la ayuda y yéndose de allí, temeroso y arrepentido de intentar aquello. Pero si eso al menos le terminaba devolviendo su paz mental valdría la pena.

Aunque ella no lo perdonara le quedaría al menos la certeza de haberlo intentado.

Neville se quedó unos momentos allí, solo, en medio de las escobas y los baldes. Tenía cuatro días para preparar los detalles para su misión, una para la que no podría contar con Draco.

Tan solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto: si fallaba, ni Hermione ni Malfoy le perdonarían por esa traición.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Antes que nada: sé que "Virgilio" no es el nombre más genial del mundo, y que ni se acerca a "Nagini", pero se trata de Neville, el mismo que tenía un sapo mascota de nombre "Trevor" (como para que se hagan una idea de lo limitado que es en cuanto a bautizar mascotas).

La serpiente mascota se le ocurrió a Snape cuando vio el guardián del chico. Técnicamente no es una serpiente, sino una criatura mágica manipulada por el padrino de Neville creada a partir de una serpiente y que gracias a eso demostrará un par de habilidades únicas que no se dan en otras similares. Pero no se esperen grandes cosas, que no pienso servirme de él para usarlo de recurso de emergencia (tipo "deus ex machina con patas", o abdomen, en su caso).

Hice un par de cambios al tema del Mapa del Merodeador: lo siento, pero soy incapaz de ver algo tan complejo y poderoso como una creación con la simpleza que lo hace ver lo que parece ser la explicación oficial.

Tengo perfecta consciencia de la imagen que Ron, como alivio cómico, tiene en el canon (y que según he oído empeora aún más en el último "libro" -que no he leído ni pienso leer, a menos que alguien señale que es necesario tenerlo como material de consulta para hacer una historia que trata de mantenerse apegada a lo oficial), pero aquí su papel es ligeramente más serio (y secundario), y pretendo dejar en claro que mucha de la patente odiosidad que muestra en el primer libro de la saga con Hermione (y que Harry, aunque sufrió en carne propia bulling constante durante su infancia, imita y secunda) también está aquí, y razones que para él son válidas: esa traidora merece que la hagan sufrir. Pero en el fondo es un buen sujeto, y tiene el mínimo de inteligencia necesario para percatarse de que ha metido la pata.

Y por si alguien no entiende, el problema no fue la ofensa en sí (los niños son crueles, y en el primer libro canon los varones del trío de amigos son bastante crueles con Hermione antes de volverse amigos) sino el escándalo público, el gritarlo a viva voz para que todos lo oigan, multiplicando así la humillación, y todo lo que significaba tanto para la ofendida como para los testigos y quienes tuvieron conocimiento de ello.

Nos leemos pronto.


	12. L1, Cap 11: Sinceridad Forzada

LIBRO 1

CAPÍTULO 11: SINCERIDAD FORZADA.

Lunes.

Draco vigilaba los alrededores, ligeramente nervioso. Su amigo no era ningún bromista, por lo que si le había dicho que lo que esperaba recibir podría devenir en una castigo es que hablaba en serio. Neville, por su parte, esperaba de pie, sosteniendo un muffin cubierto con crema blanca y coronado por una cereza azucarada en sus manos.

Ambos niños estaban metidos en el baño del tercer piso (el de varones). Se habían escabullido de la clase de Historia de la Magia, a la que llegarían tarde por esperar esa entrega, pero era el mejor momento: el profesor Binks, como buen fantasma, no les cuestionaría por su tardanza -ni haría nada diferente a su monótona y languidecente lectura que era su lección- ni les impediría sumarse a ella veinte minutos después de iniciada.

Un sonoro crac se escuchó, retumbando en el vacío del amplio salón de blanco y porcelana.

Draco vio a su elfo domestico, todavía con esa camiseta con el sapo estampada en ella, llevando en sus manos un paquete envuelto en papel. Neville, en silencio, tomó lo que traía Dobby y lo revisó sin sacarlo de su envoltorio, entregándole al mensajero el dulce que era su pago por el favor:

\- Gracias, joven amo Neville.

\- Gracias a ti, Dobby.

\- Hay un pequeño detalle, señor.

Neville ocultó el paquete al interior de su túnica, sin mostrar su contenido a Draco.

\- Habla, por favor.

\- El señor Moody me pide que le recuerde que si llega a suceder cualquier cosa él negará habérsela facilitado. Pero el amo no debe preocuparse por ello, que Dobby puede decir que él la robó para el amo Neville, aunque Dobby después deberá castigarse.

\- Entiendo. Si eso llega a pasar tu castigo será comerte dos docenas de esos muffin, ¿está claro, Dobby?

El elfo miró al hijo de su maestro con ojos suplicantes. Malfoy, entendiendo ese gesto miró a su amigo: ese miserable Longbottom estaba imitando la mirada de súplica de su sirviente. Rabioso, le hizo un gesto al pequeño que podía interpretarse como un "cómo sea".

Sonriendo, el elfo se inclina ante ambos niños, desapareciendo en un crac.

.

.

.

Mientras caminan por el pasillo para tomar la escalera más cercana y bajar al primer piso a fin de llegar a la clase de Historia, Draco no puede evitar preguntar a su amigo: _"¿Moody? ¿Alastor Moody? ¿Eso te lo envió el cazador de magos tenebrosos?"_ ; Neville pone su dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole a su amigo que debe hacer silencio:

 _-_ Nadie debe saber que tengo esto, Draco.

\- ¡Pero si ni siquiera sé de que se trata!

\- ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

\- No.

\- Con mayor razón. Si me descubren quizás termine en mi expulsión, y si lo sabes será también la tuya.

\- ¡Vamos, que no se lo diré a nadie!

\- Como si fuera tan simple. Si me atrapan al primero que buscarán para interrogar es a ti, y con las ganas que tiene el Director de sacarme de aquí seguramente usarán algo que sea de verdad efectivo, como el veritaserum o legeremancia.

\- No hablas en serio.

Neville se detiene, al pie de unas escaleras, mirando fijamente a su amigo. Malfoy comprende: _"Es en serio… Está bien, pero lo que sea que vayas a hacer debes hacérmelo saber";_ su amigo responde: _"Si no puedo hacerlo Hermione te contará todo"._

Draco sujeta a su compañero de casa del brazo antes de que parta nuevamente:

\- ¿Acaso ella está metida en esto?

\- No, pero cuando suceda se enterará de todo, de una forma u otra.

\- Tiene que ver con ese estúpido pelirrojo Weasley, ¿cierto?

\- Eh… si.

\- ¿Estás preparando algo en su contra?

\- Si, diría que si. Al menos cuando lo haga lamentará haber sido grosero con nuestra amiga.

\- Comprendo… ¿y será feo?.

\- No sabría decirte. Solo puedo revelarte que Peeves está involucrado.

\- ¿En serio? Creí que te detestaba.

\- Si, lo hace. Tal vez me ayuda porque eso logrará hacer que me expulsen, o es por que realmente desea lo que me pidió a cambio.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Un poco de humillación pública. Si te lo digo es porque si todo resulta como lo planeo y evito cualquier castigo, tendré que cumplir con ese bromista y… cuando eso pase…

\- ¿Qué, qué?

\- Necesitaré dos favores: no deberás interferir ni tratar de protegerme. Y tienes mi permiso de reírte con ganas de lo que me tocará hacer: eso me ayudará bastante.

\- Comienzo a asustarme.

\- No es nada peligroso… creo. Al menos no puede serlo con todo mundo viendo. El segundo favor será que deberás detener a Hermione: no quiero que intervenga y Peeves termine pensando que me estoy corriendo. Ese sujeto es demasiado peligroso como para hacerlo enojar más aún.

\- Bien. Detesto que me dejes fuera pero confío en que será algo efectivo.

\- Si todo sale bien Hermione volverá a ser la de siempre y ese tonto de Ron no será capaz de verme a la cara por todo un mes, por lo menos.

Malfoy suelta a su amigo, caminando detrás de él.

Draco sabe que no será capaz de no ser testigo de lo que sea que haya preparado Neville contra ese imbécil de Gryffindor, por lo que deberá ver la forma de seguirle de cerca. El chico Longbottom, por su lado, sabe perfectamente que no podrá convencer a su amigo de dejarle hacer las cosas por si mismo; al menos el préstamo de tío Moody debería bastar para sacárselo de encima cuando lo requiera.

Quedan unas treinta y seis horas para la operación y todavía debe terminar de coordinar un par de cosas para que todo le salga bien.

* * *

\- ¿Lo tienen?

\- Lo tenemos…

\- Gracias. Les debo una grande, chicos.

\- No es necesario, muchacho. Si este pequeño favor ayuda a nuestro hermanito a superar su problema con la chica Granger nos damos por bien pagados.

Neville estiró la mano para recibir un pequeño frasco lleno de un líquido color naranja.

Sus proveedores, los gemelos Fred y George Weasley, famosos en todo el colegio por su habilidad para conseguir ciertas… "cosas" difíciles de proveerse por medios lícitos. Su ingenio e inventiva, sumada a una muy extendida red de contactos que llegaba incluso a alumnos de los últimos años de casi todas las casas, les daba acceso a todo tipo de sustancias que el par de pelirrojos requerían para sus preparados especiales, así como cosas para sus potenciales clientes, como el flaco rubio con quien estaban reunidos en ese momento.

Queriendo estar seguro de aquello, el muchacho rubio pregunta:

\- ¿Funcionará?

\- Viene de las mismas reservas de Slughorn -reconoce Fred-

\- Tuvimos que esforzarnos bastante para "conseguirlo" -añadió George-

Satisfecho con esas garantías de parte de los gemelos, Neville guarda su encargo en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando quiere despedirse de sus proveedores, los gemelos le detienen:

\- Un par de cosas antes, Neville -le dijo George-

\- Tienes que prometernos que no lo usarás en nuestro hermanito -continuó Fred-

\- Tienen mi palabra.

\- La palabra de un Slytherin… si, servirá.

\- También debes recordar no respirar por diez segundos si estás a menos de un metro de la víctima -dijo George-

\- O también sufrirás los efectos -recalcó Fred-

\- Y no reaccionarás en un par de horas -añadió George-

\- No lo usaré si no es necesario.

\- Suerte, y recuerda: nunca tuvimos esta conversación -dijeron ambos gemelos al unísono-.

El flaco Neville asintió, esperando luego a que los gemelos desaparecieran rumbo a los invernaderos.

El chico Longbottom se quedó viendo el entrecruce de pasillos donde había sido citado por los célebres bromistas. Allí, entre las rutas a la sala de practicas de encantamientos y el ala de los invernaderos del colegio, estaba una estatua antiquísima: "Segismundo el Patidifuso", vistiendo ropas de como hace tres siglos atrás, mirando al cielo y encogido sobre sí mismo, con sus manos alzadas como si pretendiera protegerse de algo que le cae desde arriba.

Demasiado viejo para ser un estudiante (o quizás en esa época los estudiantes permanecían muchos más años en el Colegio Hogwarts), se supone que había sido tallado en honor a la primera víctima de una broma dentro de aquellas paredes. Un dudoso honor que había sido plasmado para la posteridad en duro granito gris.

Ciertamente un lugar donde Fred y George Weasley, y todos los que eran como ellos, se sentirían cómodos, como si al ver a ese pobre sujeto les inspirara a lograr algo que fuera lo suficientemente grandioso para ser recordados.

Pero Neville no quería pensar en eso. Debía ir a la biblioteca y repasar su plan nuevamente, a fin de estar seguro que las cosas resultarían como esperaba. Además no quería llegar tarde al almuerzo: si todo salía mal ese sería una de las últimas oportunidades de compartir con sus amigos en la comodidad del gran salón.

* * *

La sala común de Gryffindor, once y media de la noche.

La pareja de prefectos de quinto año salía para hacer su ronda nocturna. En eso, el varón del par se detiene viendo hacia un muro. Su compañera, extrañada por ello, le pregunta qué le sucede: _"Creo que he visto una serpiente moverse, pero… desapareció"._

Su compañera mira hacia donde ve su compañero, sin lograr distinguir nada: _"Estamos cansados. Esa clase de Transformaciones fue demasiado exigente. La profesora McGonagall_ _nos hará pagar por esas notas tan malas de toda la clase en el último trabajo"._

Ambos compañeros de casa se vieron, evidenciando su frustración por lo sucedido esa misma tarde. Pero no valía la pena torturarse por lo sucedido, y ya iban demasiado atrasados a su ronda nocturna como para perder el tiempo tratando de averiguar si lo que el joven había visto era real o no.

Los prefectos apuraron el paso, pasando por el retrato de la Dama Gorda (que reclamaba por como la molestaban siendo tan tarde). A los pies de los estudiantes, una serpiente negra avanza sigilosa, moviéndose para quedar a la sombra de las lamparas que iluminan pobremente el pasillo que conecta el sector Gryffindor con el gran salón.

.

.

.

El cuerpo frío de su mascota despertó a Neville.

Su culebra se había colado por entre las sábanas de su cama, trepando hasta su cabeza.

El chico vio a la serpiente blanca a los ojos: "¿ _Pudiste entregar el mensaje, Virgilio?"._ El ofidio asiente un par de veces, dando a entender que su misión ha sido todo un éxito. Una pequeña caricia por el lomo de la serpiente a modo de gracias provocó que Virgilio abandonara esa posición, moviéndose a los pies de la cama, por dentro, más allá del cuerpo de su amo, en donde se enrolló para dormir.

.

.

.

Los chillidos de Scabbers Tercero despertaron a Ron Weasley.

La rata mascota tenía en su hocico un pequeño trozo de papel enrollado, como si se tratara de una nota.

Sin ninguna luz cerca el muchacho pelirrojo tuvo que moverse en silencio hacia el salón común (en donde no debería aparecerse más que para ir a sus clases, pero que a esa hora era el único lugar iluminado cercano).

La nota, escrita con letra muy menuda, seguramente era de Neville Longbottom. Decía: _"Todo listo. Tienes que asegurarte de mañana salir al final de la clase de Astronomía; yo retendré a Hermione afuera,_ _en el pasillo_ _antes de la escalera_ _de caracol;_ _sal luego de un minuto detrás de ella_ _. Trata de deshacerte de tu amigo Potter; si no lo haces tendré que encargarme yo de él y no te gustará"._

Esas palabras finales de Neville preocuparon a Ron, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás. El chico miró el reloj colgado sobre la gran estufa cuyo fuego estaba ahora reducido a cenizas: medianoche.

Todo sucedería en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Resignado, Ron volvió a su cama en silencio, no sin antes picar en trocitos el comprometedor mensaje y tragarlo lo mejor que pudo. Tardó media hora en dormirse, incapaz de no pensar en qué podría hacerle a su amigo Harry ese incómodo aliado.

* * *

Martes.

Neville se encontraba revisando el espacio en la torre de Astronomía, calculando la distancia entre la salida del observatorio y el comienzo de la escalera. Contó paso por paso por tercera vez, buscando el mejor lugar para arrinconar a su presa.

Al menos contaba con una facilidad extra para su tarea: parecía ser que el aroma de Virgilio mantenía alejada a la gata del conserje, por lo que podía contar que ni ella ni su amo, que por lo visto se servía del felino para vigilar los pasillos del castillo, se acercarían mientras realizaba su encerrona.

Estaba nervioso. Su padrino lo había preparado lo suficiente respecto de como plantear una estrategia, montarla, prever contingencias y tener salidas alternativas. Neville sabía que se había puesto en cualquier escenario posible: con Draco esperándole para la lección de vuelo en escoba (que todavía tenían en secreto), y con las medidas tomadas para cubrir su rastro, solo tenía dos escenarios que no podría controlar y que podían arruinar la operación o su escape del mismo.

El primero era que o Ron o Hermione, al verse sorprendidos, actuaran de manera diferente a la que esperaba y arruinaran todo. En el caso del pelirrojo Weasley era peor: si todo fallaba o si se veía obligado a actuar de manera demasiado violenta con él o Harry Potter podría terminar vendiéndolo con el Director, y Neville no obligaría a Hermione a mentir por él para salvarse. El fracaso significaba irse de allí dejando un gran mal entendido atrás. No creía que lo que sería tomado como una mala broma le significara tener que renunciar a su varita, pero el perder a sus dos amigos magos era un precio lo suficientemente alto como para tener que reconsiderar todo eso una y otra vez.

(Aunque la única conclusión a la que Neville podía llegar era que el devolverle la sonrisa a su amiga valía la pena incluso ese riesgo)

Lo segundo era casi un acaso. Él sabía que el Director Dumbledore tenía un mecanismo para rastrearlo de ser necesario, pero contaba con que el papel de educador considerado y respetuoso que el célebre mago representaba lo hubiese llevado a no llevar su paranoia con él hasta el punto de vigilar el pergamino que se supone le decía dónde se encontraba a cada rato. O sea, Neville esperaba que ese viejo tuviese mejores cosas que hacer que tener los ojos pegados en ese mapa con su posición.

Y claro, Neville esperaba que su desconfianza no hubiese llegado hasta crear un sistema que le avisara si él estaba en un lugar donde no se debería encontrar en una hora dada. Aunque considerando que todavía no le había dicho nada por sus lecciones de vuelo le permitía al niño creer que o no lo vigilaba tanto como temía o que a menos que se metiera en problemas no pretendía restringirlo, dándole una libertad que quizás solo tenía como propósito el que se volviera confiado y cometiera un error que significando su expulsión sin arrastrar a ningún otro estudiante con él (como lo sería si, por ejemplo, pretendía castigarlos a él y Draco por el hecho de estar volando en escobas en terrenos del colegio siendo alumnos de primero).

Y quedaba Harry Potter. Un sujeto que lo detestaba y que si era de alguna manera testigo de lo que haría lo delataría de inmediato. Un peligro que solo podría ser contrarrestado por sus preparativos y el apoyo de los otros dos involucrados. A menos, claro, que Ron fuese lo suficientemente competente como para lograr librarse de su amigo por unos minutos, razón por la que le había enviado ese mensaje de esa forma.

Pero era Ron Weasley, y el mismo hecho de tener que estar haciendo todo eso era muestra patente de su torpeza, por lo que era absurdo pretender que pudiera hacer esa pequeña cosa.

Resignado, el chico Longbottom tomó su determinación.

Era hora del almuerzo… o su última cena, según como se viera. El niño llamó a su mascota de lengua bífida, la que se hizo visible junto a la escalera de caracol (donde había permanecido vigilando la llegada de algún visitante), reptando hacia su amo y subiendo por su pantalón hasta colocarse alrededor de la cintura de Neville, por debajo de su túnica.

.

.

.

\- ¿Sabes que eres mi amiga, cierto, Hermione?

\- Claro, Neville.

\- ¿Y que si hago algo extraño no sería para lastimarte?

\- Lo sé.

\- Necesito decirte… si me ves hacer algo raro, por favor, dame una mano.

Estaban saliendo de la clase practica de pociones de la tarde cuando la niña se vio interrumpida por su amigo. Asustada, trata de que le explique respecto de a qué se refiere con esas preguntas tan extrañas, pero Neville le pone su mejor cara mientras le dice: _"Nada malo, solo digamos que quiero devolverte la alegría"_ , para luego salir corriendo gritando que tenía que asegurarse de que Virgilio había digerido correctamente su comida (en lo que lo dejó hace unas cuatro horas, de camino al gran salón para tomar su propio almuerzo).

La niña quedó allí, sola y confundida. Sin saber qué más hacer agarró a Draco (que salía más tarde luego de un par de explicaciones extras que Slughorn consideró necesario darle después de terminada la clase) y le preguntó si Neville estaba metido en algo raro, a lo que el rubio simplemente negó para excusarse con que debía alcanzar a Goyle para preparar una tarea de herbología juntos.

Así la chica Granger quedó allí sola. Para ella era evidente que Malfoy sabía algo y no había querido decirle: esa sonrisa maliciosa que apenas pudo disimular cuando le preguntó por su amigo en común había sido demasiado evidente para ella.

Lamentablemente no tendría oportunidad para preguntar nada hasta el día siguiente, no con la pesada clase de Astronomía que le tocaba en un par de horas más.

* * *

Neville caminaba veloz por entre los pasillos y escaleras que separaban la sala común de Slytherin con la torre de Astronomía.

Siempre con Virgilio encima suyo, había salido de su sala común treinta minutos antes de la hora que estimaba como la salida de los Gryffindor de su clase con la profesora Sinistra. Fuera de su habitual precaución (por nada querría llegar tarde a su objetivo) estaba el hecho de que haría el camino largo, a fin de evitar cualquier accidente. Y es que si bien nadie podía verle no quería cometer la torpeza de verse descubierto por caminar por algún pasillo demasiado estrecho y terminar chocando con alguien.

Además aquello le serviría para despistar a Peeves, de quien el chico Longbottom no era lo suficiente crédulo como para esperar que el célebre bromista no quisiera aprovechar las circunstancias y decidiera que era mejor jugarle alguna mala pasada a esperar y cobrar su recompensa por su ayuda.

Neville aprovecharía lo que le enseñó el profesor Lupin, sirviéndose del pasaje detrás del cuadro nevado por el túnel estrecho hasta la bodega de almacenamiento de desechos de los elfos, lo que lo colocaría justo debajo de la torre, asegurándole la mitad de su camino sin obstáculos.

Por seguridad el chico se quitó su camuflaje cuando llegó a la parte de su camino donde no podía esperar presencia humana: no sabía si esos métodos de ocultamiento servían con los elfos domésticos y lo mejor era que esos pequeños supieran que estaba allí, lo que le evitaría cruzarse con ellos (los mágicos sirvientes evitaban ser vistos a menos de ser llamados por algún amo).

El camino fue rápido, y cuando pudo salir de la trampilla que daba al patio por fuera de la torre de Astronomía le quedaban casi veinte minutos para subir la escalera de caracol. Como esperaba, Peeves vigilaba el pasillo que dirigía a ese punto desde el interior del castillo, seguramente para interceptarle, pero Neville estaba más relajado: sabía que el Director había prohibido al pequeño bromista interrumpir las clases, por lo ese mañoso no haría nada por aproximarse al atrio del observatorio a menos de ser llamado.

Así, una vez Peeves se alejó lo suficiente de la base de la escala, seguramente buscándolo, Neville se cubrió nuevamente y caminó con cuidado suficiente para no ser escuchado, superando la vigilancia del poltergeist y continuando su camino.

Una vez posicionado donde había planificado colocarse, el chico dejó libre a su serpiente, la que reptó para colocarse a un par de metros de la entrada por donde saldrían los alumnos después de la clase.

Nueve minutos después la serpiente se movió, haciendo en el suelo una señal para su dueño: los humanos detrás de esa puerta se movían.

Como siempre sucedía Hermione salía de las últimas (Neville sabía que a su amiga le gustaba quedarse y hacerle preguntas a sus maestros sobre la clase). Aparentemente Ron estaba haciendo su parte: los comentarios de aquellos que salían de la clase hablaban de como el pelirrojo había dejado caer su telescopio al término de la clase, desarmándolo.

Lo bueno es que siendo las nueve y media de la noche nadie quería quedarse a darle una mano. Lo malo era que Harry Potter tampoco había salido. Esperaba que el chico Weasley recordara que no debía salir antes que Hermione o arruinaría todo.

Su amiga salía, finalmente. Sin otra cosa que una libreta en sus manos, la que guardó dentro de su túnica. Caminaba apurada, pero no lo suficiente para no notar como Virgilio se cruzaba en su camino con su forma blanca, frenando.

Neville miró hacia todos lados: nadie más estaba allí.

Mientras la niña preguntaba a la serpiente qué hacía allí, sola, tan tarde y tan lejos de la sala común de la casa de su amigo, Neville se hace visible desde la pared, como si apareciera de la nada:

\- ¡Neville!

\- Por favor, sin ruido, Hermione.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Algo bueno, te lo prometo.

\- Has estado muy raro. Iba a recoger a Virgilio para llevarlo a tu sala común. ¿Acaso se te escapó? ¿Llegaste siguiéndolo?

\- No, es solo algo que tengo que hacer. ¿La profesora Sinistra?

\- Subió a su dormitorio luego de que terminamos de hablar.

\- Bien, bien… ¿Weasley sigue dentro?

\- (evidenciando su desagrado) Ese tonto sigue allí, con el otro tonto que lo sigue para todas partes.

Un gesto de su serpiente le advirtió a Neville que ese par se acercaba. Rápidamente tomó a su amiga y la arrinconó contra la pared, mostrándole una extraña manta plateada: _"Hermione: ésto es una capa de invisibilidad; ¿sabes para qué sirve?"_ ; la niña asiente algo incómoda, con lo que su amigo continúa: _"Bien. Necesito que te quedes quieta. Te taparé con ella para que nadie te vea:_ _quiero_ _que te quedes en silencio y veas lo que pasará; te prometo que no será nada peligroso. Por favor, no te la quites hasta que te lo diga,_ _veas lo que vea que haré con esos dos; te juro que no los lastima_ _ré_ _. Si al final_ _de todo_ _consideras que te he traicionado como amigo bastará con que le digas al Director lo que he hecho esta noche y me expulsarán._ _M_ _e estoy poniendo en tus manos, amiga"._

La chica asiente. Con una sonrisa final para tranquilizarla Neville le acomoda a Hermione la capa de invisibilidad que le prestó Moody, asegurándose de que no logra verse nada de ella. Apenas hecho aquello se movió al medio del pasillo, en actitud de confrontación, mientras le ordenaba con su pensamiento a su serpiente que se subiera a su cuello y se mimetizara para no ser vista.

Los últimos alumnos de Gryffindor salieron del observatorio, un pelirrojo con evidente nerviosismo y un cansado chico de lentes, los que se detuvieron al ver quien les esperaba.

Ron miró para todos lados, extrañado por no ver a Hermione. Harry, en cambio, permaneció con su vista fija en la cara de Neville, quien parecía dispuesto a atacarlos. Al notar como el Slytherin tomaba del bolsillo de su pantalón lo que parecía un pequeño frasco de vidrio el de lentes hizo ademán de sacar su varita, lo que Ron trata de evitar a la fuerza.

Extrañado por la actitud de su amigo Harry trata de sacárselo de encima mientras su enemigo se acerca con pasos firmes, destapando el frasco y guardando su tapa, mientras tapa su boquilla con su pulgar. Neville se interpone entre los dos amigos, empujando al pelirrojo hacia atrás mientras le dice con falsa voz maligna: _"Te advertí que no debía estar aquí. Que conste que tú tienes la culpa de todo_ _é_ _sto"._

Harry, viendo a su amigo atacado, hace ademán de golpear con su puño a Neville, pero éste echa la cabeza para atrás, evitando el tosco puñetazo. De inmediato arroja sobre el de lentes el contenido del frasco en su mano mientras aguanta su respiración.

El líquido anaranjado alcanza el pecho de Potter, quien agitado y molesto da un solo paso antes de que le haga efecto: volatilizada, la poderosa poción es respirada por el niño, provocando que caiga de espaldas, desmayado. Neville, todavía aguantando la respiración, apenas alcanza a agarrar a Harry antes de que se golpee la nuca, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Asustado por lo sucedido con su mejor amigo, el pelirrojo parece querer escapar para pedir ayuda, pero Neville se vuelve hacia él y tomándolo del cuello lo empuja contra el muro, a un metro de donde se encuentra Hermione oculta, seguramente asustada y confundida con lo que pasa, pero sin todavía dejarse en evidencia.

Mientras sujeta al pelirrojo contra la pared colocando su brazo derecho bajo el cuello de Ron como si pretendiera romper su garganta, Neville ordena a su serpiente que se haga visible. Allí, a centímetros de su rostro, Ron nota como la víbora de ese loco Slytherin le miraba amenazante, mientras en su cabeza se lamentaba de haber confiado en un tipo tan raro para ayudarle con su compañera Granger, lo que evidentemente Neville nunca pretendió hacer. En vez de aquello el menor de los varones Weasley se quedó allí, sin saber si debía gritar por ayuda o no, consciente de que una petición de auxilio podría terminar provocando el ataque que tanto temía:

\- Me prometiste que me ayudarías.

\- No, solo prometí ayudar a Hermione.

\- ¿Y ese era tu plan? ¿Ayudarla haciendo lo que sea que quieres hacerme?

\- ¡Bravo! Veo que comprendes su posición, tonto.

\- No te atreverías… no podrás escapar…

\- Acabo de atacar a dos estudiantes del colegio: estoy prácticamente fuera de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Y no te preocupa? Estás demente.

\- ¿No has pensado en que puedo tener alguna carta bajo la manga? Soy ahijado de un mortífago, uno que me enseñó muchas, muchas cosas.

\- ¿Magia oscura?

\- Quizás este pequeño aquí en mi cuello. Las serpientes son… muy útiles.

\- ¡No lo harías! ¡Si esa cosa me ataca la matarán!

Neville, con ojos maliciosos, le habla a su serpiente: _"Muerde, Virgilio"_. Ron abre sus ojos bien grandes, esperando la mordida venenosa, pero la víbora blanca ataca a su amo clavando sus colmillos en su mejilla. El rostro de Longbottom se muestra insensible al dolor de la mordida o al veneno que escurre por su cara:

\- ¿T-t-t-t-t-tratas de aus-s-s-susta-a-a-arme-e-e?

\- Creo que ya lo estás: espero que no mojes tus pantalones, Ron Weasley.

\- Estás… enfermo. Fui un estúpido al pedirte ayuda.

\- Demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

\- ¿Qué me harás? ¿Me… matarás?

\- ¿Matarte?

\- Todos lo dicen, que en realidad eres un mago tenebroso.

\- Ya veo… pero cualquier mago tenebroso sabe que hay peores opciones que la muerte, Ron Weasley.

Mientras Virgilio desciende de su amo hasta llegar al piso, al pie de ambos muchachos. Neville aproxima su rostro al pelirrojo, cubriendo su boca con su mano, mientras le habla al oído, asegurándose que la mejilla que su mascota le ha mordido quede cerca de la nariz del asustado niño, mientras le susurra: _["Tienes una sola oportunidad: Tendrás que convencerme que mereces mi ayuda, Ron Weasley"]._

Cinco segundos después, seguro de que el veneno de Virgilio ya debe haber hecho efecto en el muchacho retrocede, destapando su boca pero sin quitar el brazo que le aprisiona:

\- Habla.

\- No sé qué es lo que quieres, enfermo.

\- Quiero saberlo todo, Ron.

\- No tengo nada que decirte.

\- Al contrario, tienes mucho que decir… Comienza por el principio.

\- ¿El principio?

El pelirrojo gira su mirada a su amigo, tirado allí en el suelo.

\- Harry…

\- Está bien, solo duerme. Y no te preocupes, que a diferencia de lo que guardo para ti tu amigo no sufrirá secuelas. Fue inteligente al no seguir tus pasos con Hermione, aunque no siempre ha sido así.

\- ¡No te atrevas a ofenderle!

\- ¿Valor, ahora? Si… eres valiente en los momentos más inoportunos. Como cuando atacaste a Hermione, cuando le dijiste… eso. En el tren, estando sola y contigo rodeado de tu familia y amigos; sí, muy valiente.

\- No… no fue valiente, eso hasta yo lo sé. Yo… solo quería llamar la atención de mis hermanos.

\- ¿Molestando a una niña?

\- ¡Sí, sé que fue idiota! No soy el sujeto más listo, y solo aproveché mi oportunidad.

\- Contra una niña solitaria, sin nadie que la apoyara.

\- Eso no lo sabía, solo vi a una aparecida pretenciosa que creía saber más que todos. Era como si quisiera que alguien las tomara contra ella. Como ese pomposo de Malfoy.

\- Y te reíste de ella.

\- No creí que sería tan grave. Mis hermanos me lo enseñaron: elige a tus blancos entre los más engreídos y orgullosos, porque soportan mejor las bromas y su actitud les hace más duros ante la vergüenza. Eso hice con ella, darle una probada de humildad, que supiera que no era tan impresionante como creía.

\- La humillaste. La hiciste sentir mal.

\- No lo sabía… se fue tan rápido que no podría haberme percatado. Por la cara que puso solo parecía molesta.

\- Y después, cuando la viste junto a mi y a Malfoy…

\- ¡Se me salió! Ni siquiera me sabía su nombre y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Lamento no haber sido más cuidadoso, pero si estaba junto a ese odioso de Draco era obvio que debía ser de su mismo tipo, de tu tipo.

\- Pero no lo es.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Claro que lo sé! Ahora veo que era demasiado evidente.

\- Pudiste hace las pases con ella cuando se volvió tu compañera de casa.

\- Todos pensaban que era una antipática y nadie creía que valía la pena. Todos nos percatamos que era amiga de ustedes, de unos Slytherin; eso la marcó como una rechazada dentro de la casa. Ninguno de nosotros quería ser su amigo.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Cuando la llegamos a conocer… esa opinión cambió, pero era como si ninguno de nosotros pudiera romper nuestra primera actitud con ella. Ya no la detestábamos, pero era como si no nos importara acercarnos a ella, y ella no parecía interesada en acercarse a nosotros, no con ustedes dos apoyándola.

\- No me interesa lo que pensaban todos de Hermione, sino tú opinión.

\- Yo creo… creo…

El pelirrojo baja su mirada, avergonzado. Neville decide quitar su brazo, confiando en que Ron no tratará de escapar. Cansado, el chico Weasley se sienta en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en la pared, mientras encoge las rodillas y apoya sus brazos sobre ellas, acomodando su cabeza para descansarla:

\- Mira, no quería decirle lo que le dije allí el otro día.

\- Es obvio, no con todos los problemas que te causó.

\- No me importan los problemas: toda mi vida me he metido en problemas con todo el mundo. Pero dije algo que no pensaba, que no se merecía. Solo dejé que mi rabia hablara.

\- ¿Rabia?

\- No he logrado nada. Soy un estudiante mediocre; todos mis hermanos son grandes celebridades y yo soy un cero a su lado. Incluso mi amigo es mucho mejor que yo en todo y resulto ser invisible al lado del grandioso y talentoso Harry Potter.

\- Eso no explica lo que hiciste.

\- Estaba… harto. Y que Hermione se burlara de mi me hizo recordar lo que me hizo en el tren.

\- Lo merecías.

\- ¡LO SÉ! Pero… que una rechazada de todos en Gryffindor se riera de mi me hizo sentir que no era nadie, que cualquiera podía reírse de mi, que no valía nada. Y estallé, y dije esas horribles cosas porque no quería sentirme así conmigo mismo… pero fue todo peor.

\- ¿Peor?

\- Antes era un cero, un tipo insignificante. Ahora soy una babosa asquerosa: no soy ciego y puedo ver lo que le provoqué. Hermione sonreía siempre, incluso cuando nadie le prestaba atención, como si quisiera que la aceptaran… ahora todos le hablan pero ella ya no actúa igual.

\- Sabes bastante de ella para ser tu enemiga.

\- Yo… desde el momento en que llegué al colegio y pude pensar en lo sucedido quise arreglar todo. No pude, y dejé que todo eso creciera hasta que no tuvo remedio. Ahora me odia, realmente lo hace, y cuando la veo solo puedo pensar en como pude arruinar tanto algo tan simple… no valgo la pena.

\- Una última cosa, Ron.

\- ¿Y luego me matarás?

\- Algo así. Podrías tratar de salvarte.

\- Ahora no tengo ganas de nada.

\- No te deprimas, no todavía. Dime: si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, y con todo lo que sabes de ella, ¿qué piensas de Hermione realmente?

\- Que es muy lista, y que me gustaba mucho como era antes de que metiera la pata.

\- ¿Habrías sido su amigo?

\- Sí, seguro. Aunque nadie se merece un amigo como yo.

Ron se queda en silencio, sentado en el suelo, sin siquiera levantar la vista, como si solo esperara su castigo. Neville se aproxima hasta quedar frente a él, doblando sus rodillas para acercarse al chico, llamando su atención y pidiendo que le mire a la cara, hablando fuerte para que él y ella (todavía oculta) le entiendan claramente: _"Debo disculparme con ustedes. Esto de aquí, en mi cara, es el veneno de los colmillos de mi mascota. Su aroma actúa como una especie de "pócima de la verdad", incitando a quienes lo huelen a contar lo que normalmente no dirían por vergüenza o por ser algo privado o íntimo. He hecho algo que no hubiese hecho en otras circunstancias, pero pienso que ambos merecían que tú dijeras la verdad, lo que realmente sentías de todo esto. Ahora necesito que me ayuden; claro, si ambos creen que he hecho lo correcto"._

Ron mira a Neville como si no comprendiera del todo sus palabras. El Slytherin, viendo que su víctima no parece entender a qué se refiere, habla hacia la pared: _"Ya ha sido suficiente, Hermione._ _Entiendo_ _que no quieras confrontarlo, pero éste es el momento de hacerlo"._

El pelirrojo se cayó de espaldas al notar como de lo que parecía el muro, a poca distancia de ambos chicos, se aparecía su compañera de casa. Se veía emocionada y miraba a Neville con algo que parecía ser gratitud, la que quedó más clara cuando arrojó lo que parecía ser una capa de invisibilidad y salvaba la distancia entre ambos, abrazándolo apenas éste se levantó:

\- ¡Gracias, gracias!

\- Pensé que me pegarías, Hermi.

\- Solo aceptaré que me digas así por esta única vez. Te la ganaste, tonto.

\- Agradecele a Virgilio.

\- Claro.

Mientras la niña se aproxima a la serpiente de su amigo, ofreciéndole su mano para subirla y poder besar su pequeña cabeza húmeda, Neville ayuda a Ron a levantarse. Éste, evidentemente incómodo, trata de evitar el rostro de ese miserable que le ha tendido aquella trampa:

\- Me dijiste que me lastimarías. Me mentiste.

\- No exactamente: la humillación es mejor que el daño físico.

\- No sonrías cuando lo dices.

\- ¿Molesto? Deberías agradecerme: trabajé mucho por ésto.

\- Me obligaste a decir todo eso…

\- Nada de obligar, solo te guié para decir lo que no sabías decir. Además, el veneno de Virgilio no dura tanto.

\- ¿No?

\- Seguramente para cuando te sentaste en el suelo su efecto ya había pasado.

\- No es posible.

\- Como dije antes: no te obligué a nada. Solo me aseguré de romper tus defensas: sin Potter apoyándote y creyendo que era tu final te abriste, confesando todo.

\- Ya veo… ¿y qué pasará ahora?

Neville se volteo a ver a su amiga: _"Dime, Hermione: ¿crees que este torpe tenga alguna posibilidad?"_ ; la niña, dejando a Virgilio en el suelo, mira directamente al pelirrojo mientras asiente en silencio, para luego decir: _"Podemos intentar ser amigos, si realmente quieres hacerlo, Ron Weasley"_. El Gryffindor no puede evitar sonreír vistosamente, sintiendo como ha sido liberado de un gran peso.

Mientras el trío revisa al chico de lentes, que duerme profundamente, Hermione le consulta a Neville:

\- Sabías que perdonaría a Ron si decía todo eso, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, eres demasiado buena y amable para rechazar a un posible amigo.

\- Ya veo… ¿y qué haremos con Potter?

\- (Ron interviene) Harry te detesta, Longbottom. Incluso con mi ayuda no te prometo que no quiera delatarte.

\- Por eso dependo de ustedes, Ron, Hermione. Y de otro más.

Neville deja a los otros dos niños levantando al caído, corriendo al principio de la escalera y llamando: _"¡Ya es hora de que subas, Peeves!"._

El espíritu bromista llega casi de inmediato:

\- Ahora no te me escaparás, mocoso maloso… ¿qué travesura será necesaria para que pueda cobrar lo prometido?

\- Nada, solo necesito que tomes ésto.

Al momento Neville le lanza al espectro el frasco y la tapa que tenía la sustancia que tumbó a Potter. Pevees los agarra al vuelo; luego, viendo que no hay nada allí, las lanza molesto hacia Neville, quien apenas logra esquivar los proyectiles, para luego sacar un pañuelo limpio de su bolsillo y agarrar ambas cosas, que no se han roto luego de chocar contra la pared, dándoselas a Hermione: _"Necesito que lo lleves con cuidado y se lo des a la enfermera, indicándole que aquí estaba lo que aturdió a Potter"._

Mientras Hermione guarda el encargo de su amigo en un bolsillo interior de su túnica, donde acomodó su libreta de notas, deja que Neville tome a Harry Potter del hombro, con Ron sujetando del otro lado. Viendo todo listo, Neville le habla a Peeves: _"Tienes que salir de aquí: finge que me estás buscando. Si alguien pregunta, debes decir que te debo una y que casi me atrapas aquí arriba, y que Potter se llevó el golpe. Hazlo y tendrás tu recompensa"._

Pevees mira a Neville confundido, como si no entendiera qué gana con ello, por lo que el niño le insiste: _"Cuando vean a Potter llegar a la enfermería todos buscarán al culpable de la broma. ¿No quieres aparecer como el responsable de tan buena chanza? Mañana todos hablarán de lo sucedido, y podría ser tu nombre el que esté en boca de todos"._

Esa idea, la de que su nombre sonara como el responsable de dejar inconsciente a un tonto mocoso de primero es algo que le agrada al pequeño, así como la fama que le dará entre los mocosos que lo ven sin el respeto debido.

Neville respira aliviado cuando ve como el espectro sale flotando de allí, gritando su nombre como si pretendiera atraparlo. Viendo como su amiga y Ron le observan sin entender aquello, el chico les explica: _"Necesitaré la ayuda de ambos. Ustedes deberán decirle a la enfermera y a quien pregunte que me pillaron aquí, escapando de Peeves; que él trató de tirarme lo que había en ese frasco gritando que era un regalito de Slughorn para que me pegara una siesta y que le dio a Harry en vez de a mí. Si ambos apoyan esa historia, sobre todo tú, Ron, no importará lo que Harry diga que sucedió, estaré_ _a salvo_ _. Ahora vamos a llevar a_ _l bello durmiente_ _a la enfermería"._

Ambos varones caminan con cuidado llevando al desmayado en hombros. Hermione, un paso detrás de los chicos, le habla a Ron: _"Si quieres tener una oportunidad de que seamos amigo_ _s_ _deberás ayudarme a salvar al mío, Ron Weasley"._ El pelirrojo asiente, mientras le contesta: _"Fue mi culpa: Neville me advirtió que debería llegar solo, y a decir verdad no ha hecho nada por lo que deba ser castigado. Le debo una, y no lo olvidaré: yo me encargaré de que Harry entienda que_ _su sacrificio_ _fue necesario"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

En la última parada de descanso antes de entrar en la enfermería Neville le pide a Hermione que le reemplace llevando a Harry en el tramo final, mientras saca la capa de invisibilidad y la sujeta en su mano: _"Bien chicos. Confío en que recordarán los detalles de la historia. Ahora voy a irme, haré un poco de escándalo para que los prefectos me vean huyendo de Peeves por si el Director decide investigar lo sucedido._ _Cuídense"._

Ron agradece nuevamente a Neville su ayuda, comprometiéndose a hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante. Hermione le da un beso en la mejilla, provocando que el chico se sonroje antes de salir corriendo de allí, confiando que Harry Potter está a salvo.

* * *

Draco ve como su amigo corre por el campo abierto hacia el lugar donde ambos practicarán vuelo de escobas. Ese torpe llega diez minutos tarde, y Malfoy solo desea encararlo por su tardanza: _"¡Donde rayos estabas! ¡Saliste hace más de media hora de la sala común! ¡Es que te perdiste, tonto!"_

Pero Neville no responde nada, y solo pregunta si Dobby sigue allí. Draco, viendo que su amigo está todo agitado, señala con su mano a donde su elfo doméstico espera junto a las escobas: _"Le dije que esperara por si no llegabas para que se llevara las escobas"._ Neville agradece a su amigo para luego sacar de dentro de su túnica una especie de paño plateado mal doblado, el que deja en manos del pequeño sirviente: _"Necesito que lleves eso de regreso con Alastor Moody. Dale las gracias de mi parte;_ _dile_ _que me sirvió mucho y que le debo un favor. Más tarde arreglaremos las cosas entre nosotros, Dobby"._

Sin saber qué hacer el elfo mira a su amo Draco, quien viendo el estado alterado de su amigo le hace una seña para que cumpla su pedido. Una inclinación del sirviente a ambos magos es su despedida antes de partir en un sonoro crac.

Una vez solos, y viendo que Neville va a tomar su escoba de prácticas, Malfoy usa su voz más seria para interrogarlo:

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Eh… coartada.

\- ¿Coartada?

\- Si, ya sabes, coartada.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Lo que dije que haría.

\- ¡El asunto de Weasley! ¡Y sin mi!

\- Te dije que no te metería en eso.

\- ¡Vamos, soy tu amigo!

\- Por eso.

\- ¿Y Hermione?

\- Lo vio todo. Pero no creas que le pregunté o la hice cómplice: todo fue plan mio.

\- ¿Lo lastimaste?

\- Hubo heridos, pero Ron solo fue humillado.

\- ¿Mucho?

\- Mucho.

\- Bien, si así tiene que ser…

\- ¿No preguntarás si resultó?

\- Es obvio que resultó, si no no estarías aquí. Espero que Hermione me cuente más durante la mañana.

\- Gracias por la confianza.

\- De nada, tonto. ¿Volamos?

\- Claro, necesito que me encuentren aquí si se les ocurre buscarme por lo sucedido.

\- Diré que has estado conmigo toda la tarde.

\- No es necesario, ya me encargué de eso. Solo debes decir la verdad.

\- Está bien. ¿Y crees que te expulsen?

\- Espero que no. Sé demasiado de Ron y no querrá que hable. Entre eso y Hermione cuento con que me proteja de su amigo.

\- ¿Su amigo? ¿Potter? ¿Estuvo metido en eso?

\- Metido… no, pero podría testificar en mi contra.

\- Si lo hace le romperé la cara.

\- Espero que no tengamos que llegar a eso.

Neville Longbottom miró en dirección al castillo antes de sujetar su escoba y elevarse. Draco le siguió, a fin de indicarle lo que debía hacer esa noche.

Aunque no pretendía aquello, el ahijado de Snape no podía dejar de sentirse temeroso por lo que sucedería cuando Harry Potter despertara. Por si acaso aprovecharía lo más posible ese momento junto con su amigo Malfoy, de tal manera que si resultaba ser su último momento en el Colegio Hogwarts fuese un recuerdo agradable.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Otro más para la cuenta.

Para **Camila** : alguien a quien le agradó Virgilio. Me gusta que te guste.

Gracias a los que leen y eso, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
